SOL ARDENTE
by LadyBarbie.conta.abandonada
Summary: Nunca pensei que terminaria desse jeito. Como é irônico que os problemas de minha mãe, de seu passado, resultariam combinar exatamente aos meus?LEIAM Q EH A MELHOR FIC D TWILIGHT DO MUNDO, Ñ FUI EU Q ESCREVI MAS GARANTO Q EH EXELENT
1. Sipnose

_**SOL ARDENTE**_

_**Sinopse:**_

_**... **__**Nunca pensei que terminaria desse jeito.**__ Como é irônico que os problemas de minha mãe, de seu passado, resultariam combinar exatamente aos meus? Flashes de minha curta vida relampejavam na minha mente, e meu aperto na mão forte que segurava a minha se fechou ainda mais. Me abaixei em posição defensiva enquanto eles se aproximavam com olhos vermelhos como sangue. Era a hora._

_... Ser adolescente não é uma tarefa fácil, muito menos ainda quando se é metade vampira-metade humana, e só ter 6 anos na verdade__**. Renesmee Cullen**__, sabe disso muito bem. Começar em uma nova escola, novos amigos, e ainda se preocupar em manter o segredo de sua família. Nessie, Jake e os Cullens irão novamente enfrentar uma grande batalha, mas a principal, aquela na qual seu coração toma parte, ela ainda nem imagina._

N/A: EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR QRO DEIXAR BM CLARO Q EU NÃO SOU A AUTORA DSSA FIC E NM TNHO A MENOR IDEIA D QM SEJA, ME MANDARAM ESSA FIC POR EMAIL E AXEI Q DVIA COMPARTILHAR TAMANHA HISTORIA CM O MUNDO.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Andei pelos corredores da minha nova escola, apertando os meus livros como se eles fossem a minha corda de segurança. Enfoquei meu olhar fixamente para baixo, ignorando as zombarias nos rostos dos meus companheiros de classe. Apertando meu passo, insultos foram lançados no meu caminho.

"Aberração. "

"Esquisitona!"

"Seu lugar não é aqui!"

"Vá embora!"

Pisquei para que as lágrimas que estavam queimando se fossem, eu estava quase livre, a minha mão estendida alisavam as portas da entrada, quando uma enorme figura bloqueou o meu caminho. Levantei os olhos, sorrindo em reação imediata à cara familiar que vi. Mas a minha respiração se congelou quando meus olhos castanho-chocolate passaram através de suas características faciais, tão familiares e ainda tão diferentes. Os olhos escuros normalmente aconchegantes e quase fechados em um sorriso estavam frios e sem emoções dessa vez. O enorme sorriso meio de lobo já não estava, foi substituído por uma cara de nojo. Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e meu corpo ficar tenso em choque.

"J-Jake?"

Ele olhou para baixo pra mim, sua boca se torcendo em uma rosnadura no som da minha voz trêmula falando seu nome. Olhando à volta, vi que sua expressão não parecia diferente daquela dos meus colegas. O horror e o medo tomaram conta de mim enquanto dava um passo atrás, mas em vão. Todos eles pularam, dentes à mostra e unhas esticadas, fechei os meus olhos, esperando pela dor.

"Monstro!"

"Prenda ela!"

"Destrua ela!"

"Nessie!"

Não perdendo sem antes lutar, lutei contra as mãos frias que me detinham.

"Não! Não!" Gritei. "Me deixe!"

"Nessie!"

"Renesmee?!"

"Querida, acorde! É um sonho!"

Abri meus olhos de uma vez e em um flash, estava em posição defensiva do outro lado do quarto, um rosnado borbulhando na minha garganta. Então o meu cérebro registrou as coisas ao meu redor. Três figuras estavam paradas perto da minha cama, caras contorcidas com preocupação. Uma era uma jovem mulher com pesado cabelo cor-de-mel, suas lindas feições no momento mostrando ansiedade. Mamãe. O segundo era um jovem rapaz arrebatador, com cabelo bronze desarrumado com charme, sua expressão idêntica à da mulher. Papai. Meus olhos deslizaram para a figura final, me senti relaxada quando olhei dentro dos olhos aconchegantes do meu melhor amigo. Seu familiar cabelo negro longo e despenteado envolvia seu familiar rosto forte, sua também familiar enorme forma estava vestindo somente seus shorts. Jacob. Meu Jacob. Um pequeno sorriso não pode evitar de aparecer pelo canto de minha boca enquanto me endireitava. Jake imediatamente seguiu e abriu seu sorriso. No entanto, minha mãe, Bella, e pai, Edward, mantinham suas expressões congeladas em seus rostos.

"Jake," suspirei, e ele instantaneamente correu ao meu lado e me envolveu em um massivo abraço de urso. Enterrando meu rosto em seu peito, eu inalei seu cheiro amadeirado, e consegui sentir a serenidade me tomando.

"Heya, Ness. Nos deu um susto, "Jake murmurou no meu cabelo. "Se importa em compartilhar?"

Suspirei mas desisti. Estendi minhas duas mãos, uma para pressionar no peito de Jake e a outra para segurar a mão já estendida da minha mãe. Meus poderes se expandiram uns anos depois que nasci, e assim eu não tinha a necessidade de contato com o rosto para meu talento funcionar. Eu tinha que estar segura que não me comunicaria assim por acidente com um humano na escola. Papai iria sem problemas ver através de minha mente ou pela de Jake.

Enquanto as imagens do meu recente sonho passavam em um flash, eu observei suas reações. Papai parecia nervoso, mamãe se via preocupada, mas Jake estava tranquilo, feliz que eu estava segura. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Oh, Nessie," Bella disse e em um piscar de olhos ela já estava ao meu lado, me puxando em um abraço, suas mãos frias e ainda sim de conforto tiraram meu cabelo cor de bronze do meu rosto. "Todos eles vão te amar."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Foi só um sonho," eu disse com exasperação. Eles eram tão protetores.

Meu pai me tomou em seguida, me abraçando apertado. "Temos direito de ser protetores, querida. E ainda adiciono que se você tiver qualquer problema com qualquer um, até o lobinho aqui – "ele acenou a Jake " -então eles terão que se ver comigo. "

Jake me puxou para entre seus braços e eu senti um tremor pela mudança repentina de temperatura. "E não se preocupe, Ness, eu estarei lá para te proteger de todos os valentões do mundo. Todos nós estaremos lá. Não que você realmente irá precisar. Você provavelmente poderia pegar toda a escola em uma luta e ganhar. " Ele sorriu. "Além do mais, todos eles estarão muito ocupados absorvendo sua beleza para te odiar."

Dei um tapa de leve em seu braço mas ele ainda se moveu para trás com minha força. "Cala a boca, Jake." Eu sabia que não era linda. Claro, provavelmente eu era mais bonita que um humano comum com minha pele rosada sem nenhum defeito, brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate, sedosos e pesados cachos cor bronze, e minha figura perfeita. Mas eu não era nada em comparação a minha mãe e tias vampiras: Bella, Alice e Rosalie.

Edward me deu uma olhada - ele odiava quando me menosprezava assim-eu sorri sem graça. Hey, eu não consigo controlar meus pensamentos o tempo todo.

"Vamos, Ness! Você tem que ir se arrumar pra escola se não quiser se atrasar," minha tia com jeito de fadinha Alice gritou de outro quarto. Eu fiz cara feia. Não havia dúvida que tia Alice escolheu um vestuário para mim, montado das roupas de grife mais caras. Como se eu precisasse disso para meu primeiro dia de high school.

Meu pai se inclinou pra mim e sussurrou, "Ela provavelmente escolheu, aquela sua tia maluca. Temos que controlá-la em alguma hora ou ela continuará esse reinado de terror."

"Eu escutei isso!" sua voz angelical suou alto.

"Era para ouvir mesmo!" ele respondeu. Dei uma risada e apertei meu Jake mais forte em mim, enquanto minha mãe apenas deu um suspiro.

* * * *

Em poucos minutos, eu estava na traseira da Harley vermelha de Jake, meus braços envolvendo sua cintura. Demorou uma eternidade para convencer meus pais a me deixarem ir para a escola na moto, a princípio eu queria dirigir a minha própria. Mas me comprometi com o acordo de que eu poderia ir de moto à escola, contanto que fosse Jake que dirigisse. Alice também foi contra, mas apenas pela razão de que meu cabelo iria bagunçar, ao qual respondi dizendo que iria ajudar meu look com um efeito desarrumadinho pelo vento. Ela aceitou.

Soltei um suspiro e enterrei meu rosto nas costas de Jake. Apesar de que eu sabia que ele tinha me ouvido, ele não agiu como se tivesse, o que me fez grata. Eu estava pensando profundamente sobre meu primeiro dia de escola. O primeiro de todos.

Apesar do fato que eu tenho sido capaz de me controlar pelos passados 6 anos, eu tenho sido incapaz de ir à escola até agora quando meu crescimento finalmente tem diminuido o suficiente para ser quase imperceptível. Minha idade de verdade era 6 anos, mas minha mente era de um formado na faculdade e meu corpo aparentava estar em meus altos anos adolescentes, claramente sendo capaz de passar por um estudante de terceiro ano na escola. Eu poderia me passar em ser uma novata, mas recusei a me separar de Jake, incluindo estar em anos diferentes, e ele mal podia passar por um estudante de secundária imagina um novato. Então me matriculei como sendo de terceiro ano na Washington High School, indo a meu primeiro dia no meio do ano. Jake seria do terceiro ano comigo, Bella, Edward e Alice seriam do segundo, e Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie seriam veteranos. Me fazia sentir melhor que quase toda minha família estaria lá comigo. (obs.: Secundária nos EUA são 4 anos)

No entanto, me sentia um pouquinho culpada sobre uma coisa. Afastar Jake do seu bando em Forks. Mesmo que ele possa visitá-los facilmente a qualquer hora, não era o mesmo de ser capaz de estar com eles o tempo todo. Eu sabia que ele sentia falta do bando, especialmente Quil e Embry (que agora estavam sobre o comando de Sam mais uma vez), mas ele disse que sentiria mais minha falta se ele ficasse por lá. Ele ainda brincava que está aliviado de tirar a pressão de ter que liderar um bando. Ele era tão fofo e realmente meu melhor amigo.

Chegamos na escola parando com uma cantada de pneu no estacionamento. O Volvo prata de Edward se estacionou perfeitamente ao nosso lado e o Jeep montruoso de Emmett próximo a ele. Rapidamente baixei da moto e nervosa ajeitei minhas roupas. Depois de um breve momento de discordância, Alice me convenceu a usar o que ela escolheu: uma blusinha rosa justa com uma minissaia, e botas negras de salto alto. Eu também usava uma jaqueta feminina de couro apenas por usar, afinal eu não sentia frio. Carregava uma bolsa Prada comigo e uma mochila também de marca.

O tempo era no momento nublado - como era 95% do tempo nessa pequena cidade no estado de Washington, apenas a poucas milhas de Forks- e a opaca luz do sol sugava um pouco das cores brilhantes que a luz direta trairia. Claro, eu não tinha que me preocupar tanto sobre estar nublado ou não; e nem Jake. Minha pele apenas parecia meramente mais radiante na luz do sol, apenas uma luminosidade sutil, ao contrário do resto da minha família.

Jake apagou o motor e veio ficar ao meu lado enquanto Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper deslizaram para fora do Volvo e Emmett e Rosalie emergiram do Jeep. Todos eles se posicionaram estrategicamente ao meu redor, a forma deles de me dizer que eu estava protegida. Dando um sorriso a todos eles, eu liderei o caminho até as portas de entrada, Jake bem do meu lado e todo os outros seguindo atrás.

n/A: E AI? OQ AXARAM?


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo Dois

Enquanto passamos, cabeças viraram, bocas caíram, e olhos encararam. Olhei para baixo, envergonhada, até que Jake colocou um braço consolador ao meu redor. Senti Edward ficar tenso atrás de mim então ouvi Bella sussurrar de maneira tranquilizadora tão quieta e rápida que até eu tive dificuldade para entender. Não estava bastante segura de qual era o problema do meu pai com o Jake e minha amizade. Mas ele sempre parecia meio incomodado sempre que Jake me abraçava ou tinha qualquer contato físico comigo. Não sei qual o problema dele - somos somente amigos no fim das contas.

Edward bufou levemente atrás de mim. Brevemente me perguntei de quem eram os pensamentos que ele lia, mas fui distraída quando chegamos na secretaria. Pude sentir o peso adicional de olhares fixos da minha família combinados com os olhares dos meus colegas. Ignorando eles, marchei pela pequena sala, a cabeça erguida.

A senhora de aparência gentil que sentava na mesa ergueu os olhos ao som de um pequeno sino que tocou quando a porta se abriu. Ela pareceu inicialmente surpresa e espantada com a aparência da minha família, mas rapidamente se recuperou.

"Ela é humana," murmurou Edward muito delicadamente para ouvidos mortais ouvirem. "Todos eles reagem assim quando nos vêem pela primeira vez. Esteja preparada." Movi a minha cabeça alguns milímetros para baixo e então para cima rapidamente. Os únicos humanos com quem realmente tive muito contato foram o vovô, Sue, Billy, e algumas pessoas no shopping. Mas minha família me preparou bem para a minha chegada à escola, me dando dicas e conselhos.

A senhora humana não notou nossa conversa enquanto ela nos dava as boas-vindas.

"Olá," ela sorriu benignamente. "Sou a Sra. Jackson. Todos vocês devem ser os novos alunos."

"Sim, correto," respondeu Edward suavemente, dando passos para frente como o nosso porta-voz. Os olhos da sra. Jackson alargaram-se enquanto eles passaram pelo rosto dele e sua respiração foi presa. Minhas sobrancelhas se moveram mostrando confusão. Por que ela agia tão estranhamente com o meu pai?

"É porque os vampiros são tão belos em comparação com os humanos, especialmente seu pai. Portanto esteja preparada para quando os humanos agirem assim, particularmente quando eles te encontrarem pela primeira vez," sussurrou Bella na velocidade de vampiro.

Me estiquei para tocar as costas da mão dela ligeiramente, mostrei-lhe uma imagem de mim ao lado dela na luz do sol; eu apenas reluzia fracamente enquanto ela brilhava como um milhão de diamantes.

"Você tem genes de vampiro suficientes em você que arrancará suspiros dos meninos," ela respondeu suavemente.

Enruguei a testa um pouquinho. Eu? Linda? Logo que pensei essas palavras, vi Edward contrair-se um pouco, mas ele não podia me castigar pelos meus pensamentos depreciantes enquanto ele ainda falava com a sra. Jackson.

"O meu nome é Edward Cullen. Esses são os meus irmãos, Renesmee, Alice, e Emmett Cullen. Estes são Jasper e Rosalie Hale. E estes são Bella e Jacob Black." Ele prontamente apresentou todos nós e tentei manter a surpresa em meu rosto ao som de todas esses parentescos inventados. Todos os "Cullens" eram para ser adotados por Carlisle e Esme, os "Hales" eram irmãos que viviam com os Cullens, e Bella e Jacob eram primos e amigos próximos da família, e também viviam com eles. Tão complexo. Esperei que eu não deslizasse e cometesse um erro.

A sra. Jackson rapidamente distribuiu os nossos horários e mapas da escola. "Alunos do terceiro ano: Jacob Black e Renesmee Cullen." Recebi o meu horário e fiquei aliviada em ver que tinha algumas aulas com Jake. Infelizmente, nem todas eram as mesmas. "Segundo ano: Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, e Bella Black. Veteranos: Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, e Emmett Cullen. Aí está. Aproveitem o seu primeiro dia na Washington High School e se vocês tiverem alguma pergunta, sintam-se livres para dar uma passada aqui. Ela nos deu um sorriso rápido que vacilou quando demos sorrisos de tirar o fôlego em retribuição, seu coração palpitando.

Depois de um rápido obrigado, deixamos a secretaria para dar uma passada nos nossos armários onde nossos livros estariam, para depois seguirmos para nossa próxima aula.

"Os humanos são tão estranhos," murmurei. Ouvi uma coleção de concordâncias atrás de mim.

"Você vai se acostumar a eles," disse Emmett por baixo da sua respiração. "Só tente e atue como humano também. Certo, criança?" Ele amassou o meu cabelo e se virou para o corredor dos armários dos veteranos, rindo abertamente dos olhares que Alice lhe enviava, e ignorando as ameaças que ela rosnava por baixo da respiração sobre tocar o cabelo de uma menina novamente. Rosalie e Jasper seguiram depois dele.

"Juro, um dia destes..." murmurou Alice antes de virar para mim. "Tenha um ótimo dia, querida. Queria poder ver o seu futuro, mas o pouco que eu consigo me diz que você terá mesmo um ótimo dia." Sorrindo, ela me puxou em um abraço. Os meus pais foram os próximos depois dela, enquanto ela foi dançando para o corredor do segundo ano.

"Boa sorte, 'irmãzinha'," Edward disse antes de que ele e Bella saíssem, de mãos dadas. Olhei a minha família se dispersar por partes diferentes da escola e imediatamente me senti sozinha. Bem, não completamente sozinha. Olhei em volta para todos os olhares ainda colados em mim e Jake. Qual é problema desses humanos?

"Ignore eles," disse Jake, vendo meu rosto, enquanto eu via todos os olhares fixos em mim. "Vamos, parceira, vamos ver os nossos armários. E temos Inglês no primeiro horário, que eu sei que você ama." Sorri abertamente a ele tomando sua mão que ele oferecia, e o segui para os armários. O dele estava só alguns armários longe de meu, portanto não era tão ruim. Enquanto metia meus materiais de inglês na mochila, segui o conselho de Jacob e tentei desconsiderar todas as cabeças viradas e sussurros que me seguiam. Como se eu não pudesse ouvir. Rá! Mas pelo menos as palavras deles não eram tão maldosas como aquelas do meu sonho… ainda.

"É a nova garota?"

"Qual é o nome dela?"

"Ela é tão bonita!"

"Rene-quê?"

"Que nome interessante!"

"Quem é ela?"

"Me pergunto se tenho alguma aula com ela. "

"Pronta para ir?"

Virei para a voz familiar e sorri para Jake. "Tão pronta como nunca estarei. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Mostrando o caminho, ele tomou minha mão novamente enquanto nos direcionávamos para a ala da classe de inglês. Os sussurros e as sementinhas de fofocas arrastando ao longo do caminho, em particular sobre qual era minha relação com Jake. Ri com o pensamento de Jake e eu juntos, e simplesmente balancei minha cabeça ao seu olhar curioso. Não poderia imaginar Jake sendo alguma outra coisa além do que o meu melhor amigo. Eu o amava do modo mais fraternal possível.

Quando chegamos na entrada da minha primeira sala na qual já estive na vida, Jake soltou minha mão e acenou para mim para ir primeiro, um enorme sorriso no seu rosto. Respirando fundo, dei um passo para dentro.  
Os meus olhos passaram pela sala e me senti descontrair. As enormes janelas em uma parede davam à sala uma sensação mais aberta e as outras paredes estavam cheias com cartazes de literatura. As carteiras estavam colocadas em linhas arrumadas e em quase todas elas tinha um aluno sentado - e um quadro branco na frente da sala, atrás da mesa do professor.

Um professor que se sentava nessa mesa, escrevendo um enorme B vermelho em uma prova, levantou os olhos quando entramos. Sorrindo amavelmente, ele se apresentou como Sr. Reed e nos disse para sentar onde quer que houvesse um lugar vazio. Olhando em volta timidamente, vi como quase todos os olhos estavam em mim - de novo - enquanto alguns fitavam Jake boquiabertos. Infelizmente, não tinham dois assentos vagos um ao lado do outro - os únicos restantes estavam em lados opostos da sala de aula - então sentei ao lado de uma menina que não me encarava tanto. Esperançosamente ela seria legal. Jake sentou e disparou para mim um olhar rápido que me disse que ele queria estar se sentando ao meu lado também.

A hora passou rápido. Eles estavam no meio da leitura de um livro, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, o que era bom já que era um dos meus livros favoritos. Assim eu não estava tão atrasada por ter vindo no meio do semestre.

Os humanos agiram meio estranho. Mas a minha opinião não vale muito, eu acho, desde que eu não estive em volta de mortais tanto assim. Nenhum deles realmente falou comigo, preferindo me encarar à distância. Um ou dois até pareceram um pouco desconcertados com a minha presença, embora eles não parecessem saber porque. Acho que devo ter esperado algo assim já que sou meio vampira. Mas a maioria dos olhares que peguei foram os que tiveram um tom de… admiração. Talvez eu estivesse lendo suas expressões errado. No fim das contas, não tinha muita experiência nisso.

Então os humanos não falaram comigo e só achei justo fazer o mesmo; me mantive quieta, cabeça e olhos apontados para baixo. Tentei desconsiderar os muitos olhos em mim, agradecendo que Sr. Reed não me escolheu muito por causa da minha posição de "aluna nova". Os medos do meu sonho quase pareciam vivos; era óbvio que esses garotos pensavam que eu era uma aberração (e tentei não pensar que EU ERA uma, embora a frase continuasse passando pela minha cabeça).

Eu olhei para Jacob algumas vezes e seus olhos escuros e ansiosos estavam sempre em mim, completamente ignorando as meninas em volta dele tentando chamar sua atenção (elas eram patéticas, sério. Cochichando e dando risadinhas e batendo os seus cílios para ele. Olhando de boca aberta com saliva escorrendo pelo queixo. Era como se elas nunca tivessem visto um menino antes. Patético. E não, eu NÃO estava com ciúme. Só tomando conta do meu melhor amigo. Certo?). Sempre que eu encontrava seu olhar, ele sorria para mim me confortando, me fazendo sentir melhor imediatamente. Meu Jacob.

Finalmente o sinal tocou. Graças a Deus. A tensão estava me matando e estava pronta para dar o fora de aqui. Juntando os meus livros, levantei e encontrei meu caminho bloqueado por um cara enorme, musculoso, que me lembrava especialmente do Emmett. Com seu cabelo escuro envolvendo seus olhos admiradores, ele esticou uma mão a repousando em uma mesa próxima, e me observou com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios carnudos. Ele poderia ter se passado por um jogador popular de futebol americano. Dei um passo atrás, imediatamente me sentindo nervosa.

"Ei. Você deve ser Renesmee, a novata," ele disse e sua voz profunda e grave, acariciou o meu nome suavemente. O meu coração pulou uma batida. Ok, tinha de admitir, ele era lindo. Mesmo se ele me assustava um pouquinho.

Isso foi o mais próximo de mim que um humano esteve desde que cheguei aqui, e enquanto seu cheiro intrigante me inundava, tive de me segurar para não mordê-lo. Mas o meu autocontrole rivalizava com o de Carlisle, e então simplesmente sorri para ele, mostrando os meus dentes agudos e brancos.

"Sim, sou eu," disse com minha voz clara, que meu pai muitas vezes dizia parecer com o coro de um anjo. Pai bobinho.

O sorriso dele tornou-se mais largo. "Então, bem-vinda à Washington High, Renesmee. Meu nome é Derek. Derek Coles." Ele estendeu uma mão bronzeada que sacudi agradecidamente. Pelo menos alguém estava falando comigo. Então, sorrindo divertidamente, ele levantou minha mão aos seus lábios e deu um beijo suave sobre ela. Um friozinho desceu pelas minhas costas. Mantendo meu olhar fixo nos seus olhos azuis impressionantes, ele perguntou suavemente, "Se importa em deixar-me acompanhá-la à sua próxima aula, donzela?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ou sorrir ou dar risadinhas, outra voz profunda o cortou.

"Desculpe interromper, mas não há necessidade para isso. Nós dois temos a mesma aula a seguir, então você pode seguir o seu caminho," rosnou Jake, as suas mãos tremendo ligeiramente.

Derek virou em direção à voz e encontrou-se encarando o peito de um cara enorme. Erguendo o olhar, ele ofegou com os olhos ardentes do cara. Parecendo intimidado, ele gaguejou, "Errr, des-desculpe. Melhor eu ir para a aula de qualquer maneira. Te vejo depois, Renesmee. "

"Tchau Derek," eu disse, mas ele já tinha ido, juntando seus livros e correndo para fora da sala. Suspirei.

"Ah, desculpe por ser tão protetor Nessie, mas eu não gosto daquele cara. Ele parece querer simplesmente te devorar," admitiu Jacob, me puxando em um abraço. "Desculpe".

"Aww, está tudo bem Jake. Não consigo ficar chateada com você por muito tempo." Apertei minha mão no braço dele, mostrando uma foto de Derek fugindo. "De qualquer maneira, ele provavelmente ainda está correndo," eu ri e olhei até ver um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios. Sorrindo também, peguei sua mão e puxei ele em direção à porta. "Vambora, vamos para Química."


	4. Capitulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Em Química, Sr. Martin também nos separou. Ele normalmente deixa a classe se sentar onde eles querem e com quem querem, mas ele não quis que os dois novatos fossem parceiros, assim nos colocou com 'veteranos' da aula de Química. Pelo menos as nossas mesas negras de ciência estavam uma ao lado da outra.

A minha parceira era uma menina com aparência gentil, com cabelo preto liso e olhos verdes escuros. Ela parecia tímida, e rapidamente disse baixinho que seu nome era Rachel Wender, e então me deu um sorriso suave. Mas não tivemos muita chance de conversar mais, já que hoje era dia de filme, e passamos a aula assistindo GATTACA.

Jacob, ironicamente, teve que se sentar ao lado daquele cara que falou comigo na aula de Inglês, Derek. Ele se sentou em uma postura rígida, maxilar apertado e punhos fechados. Do outro lado, Derek pareceu ter superado o seu choque inicial pela altura e ferocidade de Jake, e decidiu que ele não era uma ameaça. Ele passou a hora inteira com sua cadeira se equilibrando em duas pernas, piscando para mim de vez em quando. Amaldiçoei as minhas bochechas corando. Era em tempos como esses que eu desejava ser completamente vampira.

Ninguém mais, além de Jacob, Rachel, e Derek, me deu atenção - além dos olhares ocasionais. Era em tempos como esses que eu desejava ser completamente humana.

O terceiro tempo era Arte para mim, mas Jake teve Educação Física. Se dependesse de nós dois, teríamos escolhido a mesma aula, mas Bella e Edward sugeriram que em vez disso escolhêssemos aulas que nos interessavam. Eu gostava muito de Arte; simplesmente deixando a criatividade fluir livremente enquanto meu pulso trabalhava pelo papel almofadado, formando desenhos intricados com o pincel fino. Mais pessoas tiveram coragem de vir falar comigo; mesmo que fosse só para dizer os seus nomes. Talvez fosse somente a presença intimidante de Jake que impedia os humanos de conversar comigo antes. Ou talvez eles só estavam se acostumando ao fato de eu ser nova aqui.

De qualquer forma, uma menina alta, com o cabelo loiro curto e em tom de areia, se apresentou como Sophie Langston e se sentou ao meu lado (emocionante!). No meio da aula, um menino com cabelo castanho e covinhas fofas andou até a pia e parou perto da minha carteira, comentando sobre minha arte. Ele também me disse seu nome; Kevin Quinn. Quando ele saiu, Sophie deu risadinhas e me cochichou como ele era gato.E no fim da aula, enquanto lavávamos toda a tinta dos nossos pincéis na pia, um arco-íris de cores correndo até o dreno, um menino com pele escura me deu boas-vindas à Washington High, dizendo que seu nome era Jay Dalton.

Eu estava positivamente radiante quando saí da sala de arte, quase a ponto de saltitar para minha aula de Escrita Criativa. Eu sabia que não encontraria Jacob, desde que a sua terceira e quarta aulas eram ambas no lado oposto da escola.

Kevin tinha oferecido para me acompanhar à minha próxima classe, já que ele também tinha Escrita Criativa, e aceitei agradecidamente, contente que os humanos pareciam estar me aceitando.

Nunca percebi o quão tagarela um humano pode ser. Aqueles que conheci até agora pareciam tão tímidos e retraídos (bem, Derek nem tanto, mas até ele não falava tanto como esse). Mas a tagarelice de Kevin explodiu em mim uma vez que pisamos no corredor. Ele falou sobre tudo, especialmente sobre arte e escrita. Discuti divertidamente com ele sobre os melhores pontos de esboçar, e descobri que eu gostava de sua presença. Ele simplesmente irradiava excitação, e embora eu não fosse nenhum Jasper, senti isso afetando o meu humor também.

Eu estava rindo de uma piada que ele me contou quando percebi que ele tinha se calado. Virando para ele, levantei uma sobrancelha, examinando sua expressão. Ele parecia… nervoso.

"O que foi, Kevin?" Ele notou a minha estranheza? Ele ia me dizer que foi um erro me acompanhar à aula e que nunca mais queria me ver novamente? Ele iria sair correndo e gritando que eu era um monstro? Repeli o tremor que ameaçou me sacudir e virei em direção a ele.

"Não é… nada." As minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram mais alto, e ele riu ligeiramente da minha expressão. "Nada. Sério."

Sacudi levemente os ombros e virei para frente. "Tudo bem".

Estávamos quietos agora, enquanto aproximávamos do nosso destino.

"Posso te perguntar algo um pouco… pessoal?" Kevin disse de repente.

"Claro" respondi no impulso, ligeiramente surpresa.

"Aquele cara grandão com quem você estava nos corredores antes, que parece tão protetor com você-"

"Jacob."

"Sim, ele. Hmm, você dois são… tipo… err…"

Entendi o que ele queria dizer e ri. "Ah, não, não estamos juntos nesse sentido. Ele é o meu melhor amigo, só isso."

"Ah," ele suspirou, parecendo aliviado e sorrindo abertamente para mim. "Certo".

Tínhamos andado um pouco mais, antes que ele me perguntasse sobre minha família e o resto das pessoas com quem me mudei pra cá de Forks.

"Bem, tem Carlisle e Esme, que são os meus pais adotivos. Então tem eu e os meus irmãos de sangue, Edward e Emmett. Alice foi adotada por Carlisle e Esme. Jasper e Rosalie são irmãos que vieram a nós depois. Eles só vivem com a gente. E finalmente, Jake e Bella são primos, e amigos próximos da família."

"Por que vocês se mudaram pra cá?"

"Carlisle é médico e ele ganhou uma oferta de emprego aqui, então é isso. Aqui estamos nós." Movi os ombros indiferente.

"E Jacob…? Por que ele veio com vocês?"

Ri um pouco da sua curiosidade contínua sobre Jacob. "Jake veio porque ele é quase como família para nós. Ele basicamente vive com a gente, e ele é o meu melhor amigo e um grande amigo da família. E também porque Edward e Bella estão juntos, e não suportam ficarem separados." Sorri abertamente da autenticidade por trás daquela afirmação. "Portanto Jake veio com Bella, foi isso."

"Edward e Bella estão juntos? É o cara de cabelo bronze e a menina com o cabelo longo escuro?"

"É, são eles."

"E o resto deles?"

"O que tem eles?" Perguntei, ligeiramente confusa.

Ele corou. "Bem, eles estão juntos com alguém, ou…" Ele diminuiu a voz, parecendo agitado.

Rindo do seu embaraço expliquei pra ele. "Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, Bella e Edward."

"E você?"

"Não."

"Jacob?"

Senti uma pontada de emoção ao pensar em Jake com uma menina, mas não consegui identificar o que era. "Não".

Finalmente chegamos na sala de aula. Enquanto entrávamos, meus olhos foram imediatamente direcionados a Edward e Bella, que se sentavam em um canto me olhando entrar. Esqueci que eles tinham esta aula também. Bella sorriu para mim enquanto eu ia em direção a eles, mas os olhos estreitos de Edward estavam em Kevin. Kevin se inquietou sob o olhar do meu pai.

"Hmm, bem, vou me sentar aqui. Vejo você depois, Renesmee."

"Tchau, Kevin."

Olhei Kevin tomar o assento mais longe possível de nós. Hmm, parece que seres humanos são intimidados por vampiros completos, até mais do que eles eram por mim ou Jacob.

"Como eles devem ser mesmo." Edward murmurou por baixo de sua respiração para mim, ainda encarando Kevin. Eu sorri.

"Cruzes pai, o que foi? Você parece que está a ponto de se jogar sobre o Kevin. O sangue dele cheira tão bem como o da mamãe cheirava quando ela era humana?" Brinquei e toquei sua mão para mostrá-lo uma foto de como estava sua cara, realçando o que ele já podia ler na minha mente: maxilar apertado, olhos mortais encarando, radiando perigo. Ouvi a história de como eles se conheceram milhões de vezes.

"Não," ele respondeu rispidamente. "Simplesmente não gosto muito dos pensamentos dele. O jeito que ele pensa sobre você…" Edward diminuiu a voz, os seus dentes apertados com força. "Mas bom trabalho em manter as aparências, Ness. Você está indo maravilhosamente bem."

"Obrigada, pai."

Minha mãe tomou minha mão e a apertou de maneira tranquilizadora. Mas minha atenção foi capturada por outra figura entrando na sala - mais pomposa do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Derek?" disse surpresa. Nunca pensei nele como um 'cara de escrita'. Ele virou em direção à minha voz e sorriu largamente. Ele se congelou no lugar ao ver os meus pais, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

"Ei, Renesmee. E aí?"

Sacudi meus ombros novamente e ele riu.

"Então, quem são esses?" ele disse gesticulando em direção aos meus pais, que pareciam umas estátuas.

"Ah, esse é Edward, meu pa–irmão, e Bella, sua namorada e minha amiga próxima."

"Ei cara e mocinha. Bem vindos à Washington High." Derek estendeu uma mão para Edward, mas ele simplesmente deu uma meia risada para Derek. Ele deixou sua mão cair, parecendo desajeitado. "Então…"

"Então. Não achei que você fosse do tipo criativo. Simplesmente mais do tipo de cara 'mão na massa'," meditei.

Derek sorriu largamente e vi Edward tencionar pelo canto do meu olho.

"Posso ser extremamente mão na massa se você preferir. Entende o que eu digo?" Ele piscou para mim, e jurei que Edward estava pronto para se jogar nele. Agradecidamente o sinal tocou, sinalizando o começo da aula.

"Não gosto desse garoto Coles de jeito nenhum," murmurou Edward, encarando a parte de trás da cabeça de Derek. Mamãe só pôs uma mão na dele, e ele relaxou imediatamente. Estranhamente vi Kevin dar a Derek exatamente a mesma olhada que o meu pai deu. Hmm. Esquisito.

Assim que o sino final tocou, nos liberando para o almoço, Derek se aproximou de mim novamente, me convidando para sentar com ele e seus amigos do time futebol americano (futebol; sabia).

"Ai, sinto muito, Derek," pedi desculpas, olhando Edward pelo canto do meu olho. "Estou me sentando com a minha família hoje." E não quero que meu pai arranque a sua garganta, acrescentei silenciosamente. Vi os lábios de Edward se curvarem para cima.

"Oh, rejeição!" ele apertou seu coração dramaticamente, me fazendo dar uma risadinha. "A dor!" Ele se endireitou com um brilho em seus olhos. Piscando para mim mais uma vez, ele saiu e me deu um aceno. Como eu pude alguma vez o achar assustador? A idéia me divertia agora.

**n/a: Bia querida**

**eu entendo sua frustração**

**eu tmbm leio fics e odeio quando ñ trminam a historia**

**eh horrível**

**pod deixar q pretndo**

**postar, pelo menos a tudo q eu tivr acesso**

**pq cm vc eu sou uma fã**

**apenas ixo**

**eu ñ escrevi essa fic saks?**

**Eu recebi um email cm ela e resolvi dividi La cm meus amigos do fanfictionet**

**Mas ñ fui eu q escrevi e ñ tnho a menor idéia d qm seja a autora**

**Mas acompanhe q a fic eh realmnt otima**


	5. Capitulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

O almoço foi… interessante. Sentamos todos juntos em uma mesa isolada longe de outros seres humanos (Tio Jasper ainda tinha um probleminha em controlar sua sede, e alguns dos outros também). Todos os vampiros tinham bandejas de comida com eles - disfarces - enquanto Jake e eu tínhamos comida com a gente para comer mesmo. Jake enfiou a pizza na boca com fome enquanto dei uma mordidinha em uma maçã, uma das poucas comidas humanas das quais gostava. Eu ainda preferia caçar se possível.

Logo que encontrei Jake depois do quarto horário, ele me puxou em um abraço, murmurando algo sobre se transformar em lobo em cima de qualquer menino que me olhasse novamente. Imaginei que ele não gostava muito dos meus amigos humanos, especialmente os meninos.

Enquanto sentávamos na nossa mesa, conversando e rindo para manter as aparências, enquanto olhos eram constantemente atraídos para nós, vi Kevin vindo em nossa direção. Sorri e comecei a acenar, mas ele mudou seu rumo abruptamente e se direcionou para outro caminho. Magoada, olhei para minha família e vi a razão por trás do comportamento estranho dele.

Os punhos de Jacob estavam fechados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, e os olhos dele estavam estreitos e escuros de ódio. Na verdade me inclinei para longe dele inconscientemente em choque; ele estava assustador. O meu pai tinha quase a mesma expressão no seu rosto, embora não tão extrema. Tive de sorrir um pouco desse jeito super protetor deles.

"Fala sério, Jake, pai. As pessoas estão encarando vocês até mais do que o habitual," murmurei ligeiramente.

"Esses humanos, esses meninos," Edward rosnou entre seus dentes, "continuam testando meu autocontrole. Queria poder arrancar suas mentes fora para que eles nunca tivessem esses pensamentos novamente."

"Aww, pai, quão ruim pode ser?"

Seus dentes se fecharam. "Eles fantasiam sobre nós, sobre você especialmente, porque você não provoca o medo instintivo que se tem por vampiros neles."

Eu estava brevemente chocada; eles fantasiavam sobre MIM, e não minha mãe e tias vampiras lindas e perfeitas?

"Sim," Edward disse furioso, seus olhos se lançando a cada um dos perpetradores. "Você". Sem tirar o olhar deles, ele continuou explicando sua teoria. "Como você é meio-vampira e meio-humana, você é mais atraente aos outros. Mesmo quando você era uma garotinha, tínhamos um tempo difícil te levando a qualquer lugar público, porque você atraía multidões vindas de quilômetros de distância."

Virei meus olhos para o exagero. Eu sabia que a única razão pela qual eu atraía tanta atenção quando era mais jovem era porque toda coisa viva é atraída a crianças vampiras. Bem como à Crianças Imortais, que minha família uma vez me disse.

"E aquele menino Kevin Quinn?" Bella perguntou. "Por que ele estava vindo aqui antes que vocês dois o espantassem?"

"Ele ia te convidar para se sentar com ele e seus amigos," Edward respondeu e senti Jake tenso ao meu lado.

"Isso não é ruim," respondi e Jake me olhou incredulamente. "O que quis dizer foi, não há nenhuma necessidade para vocês dois atuarem assim contra ele."

"A mente dele estava pensando em coisas também, Ness."

"Ah." Fiz uma pausa, então virei a Jake para pôr minha mão na dele, enviei uma foto de seu rosto com a clara pergunta não feita: como ele sabia o que os meninos humanos pensavam?

"Posso ver o desejo nos rostos deles, Nessie. E a cara daquele garoto era bastante clara com suas intenções."

Franzi meu rosto, ainda não acreditando que eu era mais interessante do que o resto da minha família. Edward parecia que estava a ponto de dizer algo, provavelmente sobre os meus pensamentos, mas foi cortado por Alice.

"Parem de brigar, pessoal. Estou tentando ver em volta de Nessie e Jacob, e posso dizer que nada vai acontecer por enquanto. Vamos nos acalmar. Os humanos estão ficando desconfiados."

Todos nos sentimos relaxar, e a tensão diminuiu. Jasper.

"Então," Emmett disse, tentando fazer as coisas mais leves, "o que mais está nas mentes dos humanos?"

"Somente a gente. Tudo sobre nós."

"Alguma suspeita?"

"Não que eu possa ouvir."

Assim que o sinal tocou avisando o fim do período de almoço, Alice se levantou e deslizou até a lata de lixo para depositar sua bandeja, com Jasper a seu lado.

"Ness," Edward chamou logo quando estava a ponto de me levantar. Virei em direção ao meu pai, e o vi olhar acima da minha cabeça para os humanos. "Eu lhe diria para ficar afastada deles, mas não acho que você me escutará. Portanto direi somente que tenha cuidado. Não baixe sua guarda."

"Eu assino embaixo," murmurou Jake. "E eu farei pedaços de qualquer um que sequer pense em te machucar de qualquer forma."

"Vamos rapazes," Rose interrompeu quando eu já estava prestes a falar, "deixem a menina em paz." Ela se virou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça ternamente. "Tchau, Nessie, querida. Aproveite o resto do seu dia." Ela então saiu graciosamente atrás de Emmett, que só piscou para mim.

Abracei Edward, e então virei para me aconchegar no peito quente de Jake. "Não se preocupem comigo. Como você disse, eu poderia pegar a escola inteira em uma briga e ganhar."

"Estarei escutando," disse Edward, colocando uma mão na minha cabeça antes de partir com minha mãe.

Jake me apertou mais uma vez, então suspirou e me deixou ir, exceto por uma mão. "Bora Ness, vamos para Pré-cálculo."


	6. Capitulo 5

_N/a:Sol ardente não me pertence, não fui eu que escrevi, to apenas dividindo com meus amigos do fanfictionet o prazer de ler essa fic, o nome da autora eu procurei mas não encontrei,as tradutoras são essas ai_

Grace, Aura, Talyta, Mandy e Feernandaa

_Capítulo 5_

Pré-cálculo era moleza pra mim, apesar de ser supostamente avançado para minha classe. Eu já havia feito tudo isso quando tinha quatro anos de idade. O resto do meu dia escolar foi bem igual a primeira metade; o pessoal falava comigo se Jake não estava na minha aula, mas se estivesse, eles ficavam estritamente longe. A única exceção eram alguns dos meus novos amigos. Eu estava feliz em ver que Rachel da aula de Química, Derek do Inglês, e Sophie, Kevin e Jay de Artes estavam em algumas outras das minhas classes. Fiz mais amizades, o que me animou.

Depois da escola, Kevin me convidou para sair com um grupo de amigos, mas não achei que era uma boa idéia testar o temperamento de Jake (ele estava tão protetor hoje), então recusei. Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado, mas provavelmente só imaginei isso.

Estava chovendo na saída da escola; todos estavam se apressando para chegar a seus carros, mas eu fiquei no meio do temporal sozinha, meu rosto erguido para o céu, e com meus braços estendidos. Adorava a sensação das minúsculas gotas caindo na minha pele de granito. Eu estava sozinha porque na minha sétima aula não tinha ninguém da minha família, nem Jake.

Senti duas mãos cruzarem sobre meus olhos já fechados, e o cheiro forte de humano e chuva encheu minhas narinas. Desviando do toque, virei para encarar a forma grandalhona de Derek sorridente para mim, seu cabelo negro pingando. No fundo da minha mente, eu gostava do que o visual molhado fazia por ele.

"E aí, novata. Como foi seu primeiro dia?"

Dei um passo para trás para deixar mais espaço entre nós, e meramente movi os ombros. Me encolhi levemente quando ele estendeu a mão e passou o dedo gentilmente na minha bochecha, seguindo uma gota de chuva até meu queixo. Quando dei outro passo para trás, ele riu, tirando a mão.

"Você não gosta muito de contato físico, gosta?", ele perguntou, seus olhos dançando risonhos. Não pude evitar de sorrir de volta.

"Não, não me importo com contato", respondi verdadeiramente. "Você só me surpreendeu".

Os olhos de Derek levantaram para algo que eu não podia ver atrás de mim, e de repente senti outro par de braços, dessa vez quentes, me abraçando. Instintivamente relaxei na forma familiar, e me inclinei nela.

"Ei, Ness", Jake murmurou no meu ouvido. "Desculpe por te deixar esperando na chuva."

Sorri e olhei para cima para ver que seu olhar era o oposto de sua suave e aquecida voz: estava duro e frio, seus olhos prendidos nos de Derek. O olhar de Derek desviou de seu rosto e parou em algo a minha direita, enquanto ele dava um passo para trás com seus olhos arregalados. Subitamente senti a presença de seis frias formas paradas ao meu redor de forma protetora.

Os olhos de Derek pareciam hipnotizados, ele respirou fundo, acordando a si mesmo de seu devaneio. "Hmm, te vejo amanhã, Renesmee".

"Tchau", eu disse, mas ele já tinha virado e ido embora.

Virei para a direita e dei um tapa no braço de Edward. "Pare de assustar meus amigos humanos!"

"Não fiz nada disso!", ele se defendeu, mas vi o olhar de culpado por trás de seu comportamento inocente. "De qualquer forma, você apenas o conhece a menos de 24 horas. Como sabe que ele é seu amigo?"

Suspirei. "Gente, estou tentando ser meio normal aqui, e não consigo se continuarem fazendo caras de vampiros para os humanos!" Virei para Jake. "Ou caras de lobisomem!"

Bella andou até mim e colocou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros. "Acho que vocês deveriam deixar Nessie em paz. Ela pode se proteger". Meu olhar pousou no rosto de minha mãe e sorri; tinha certeza que ela estava me defendendo porque sabia como era estar na minha posição, constantemente sendo superprotegida.

Jake suspirou e colocou um braço ao meu redor. "Vem, vamos pra casa", ele disse, me levando em direção da sua moto.

Depois de um longo olhar sobre minha família, subi na garupa de Jake e envolvi meus braços em torno de sua cintura mais uma vez.

* * * * *

"Cheque-mate".

Franzi meu nariz para Emmett, que tinha seu grande sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Rapidamente entrei em debate se deveria pular em cima dele, mas meu pai me deu uma olhada e decidi em atirar meu rei na sua cabeça. A pequena peça de xadrez despedaçou-se no impacto, e fiquei satisfeita de vê-lo cair pra trás da cadeira. Dei a volta na mesa e me ajoelhei a seu lado, coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha e preenchi sua mente com uma imagem minha triunfante no topo de um Emmett esparramado no chão. Corri de volta a meu lugar, enquanto Jake rolava de rir ao meu lado.

O sol estava começando a se pôr; nosso dever de casa já estava feito faz horas, e estávamos agora esperando um novo dia começar. Às vezes ainda era um saco que eu sucumbia às necessidades de meu corpo de dormir, enquanto o resto de minha família vampira não o fazia. Apenas me comfortava no fato de que Jake tinha que dormir também.

Carlisle ainda estava no trabalho; as enfermeiras já o adoravam, mas isso não era grande surpresa. Esme estava folheando uma revista de decoração de interiores com uma velocidade sobre humana, pausando ocasionalmente em uma página para examinar cuidadosamente. Tínhamos trazido a maioria de nossas coisas de Forks, mas vendo como essa casa era maior que a anterior, ela mergulhou na missão de decorar complexamente nosso novo lar. Edward e Bella estavam no piano - Meu pai estava tentando ensinar minha mãe a tocar; ela está melhorando, mas Edward ainda levava a melhor - ele agora estava acariciando as teclas com a Canção de Ninar dela. Alice estava desenhando uma nova linha de roupas enquanto se aconchegava em Jasper no sofá; ele estava assistindo nossa partida de xadrez antes, e agora comentava os desenhos dela. Rosalie estava ajudando Emmett a se levantar do tombo, tentando disfarçar a risada de seu rosto; ela estava assistindo o jogo antes também.

Dei uma olhada no relógio e suspirei. Ainda tinha algumas horas antes que tivesse que descansar. De repente pensei em uma idéia. Virei para Jacob, que levantou as sobrancelhas com meu ânimo súbito, e pressionei minha mão em sua bochecha, meu método favorito de comunicação. Ele viu sua imagem em sua forma de lobo, e eu correndo ao redor das árvores atrás de um animal indefinido, então ele sorriu.

"Você quer ir caçar, Nessie?" ele perguntou animado.

Concordei e olhei para meus pais que pararam no piano. Edward pareceu meio hesitante, mas Bella apenas o cutucou e acenou para mim, dando o sinal de sim. Enquanto pulei do meu lugar para a porta, Alice nos disse brincalhona, "Nessie vai pegar o maior alce, então nem se incomode vira-lata!"

Jake e eu corremos para a floresta, mas eu tinha vantagem já que ele não estava em sua forma de lobo, então maneirei. Quando atingimos uma pequena clareira, Jake se enfiou atrás de uns arbustos para se transformar, e um enorme lobo de cor avermelhada deu o bote em mim. Rindo, desviei de seu ataque facilmente pelo lado, e me agachei em posição de ataque. Bem quando ele aterrissou onde eu estava a um milésimo de segundo atrás, pulei em suas costas, envolvendo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço peludo e colocando meus lábios em sua jugular.

"Ganhei", declarei quietamente em seu ouvido, e sorrindo saltei de cima dele. Jake, em forma de lobo, me deu uma olhada e virou seus olhos, como se estivesse dizendo que me deixou ganhar. Eu ri. "Vai sonhando". Estendi minha mão para enterrá-la em seu pêlo grosso e lhe dar uma imagem minha pegando o maior dos alces. "Vamos caçar".

Nos lançamos para dentro da floresta, deixando nossos sentidos nos levarem. Senti o cheiro de alguma coisa e girei para direita. Pela minha visão periférica, vi Jake se virar e me seguir também. Corri em direção ao cheiro, desviando de árvores e rochedos sem esforços. Jake estava se aproximando (ele sempre pegava leve; ele com certeza poderia ganhar de mim em uma corrida a qualquer dia) então impulsionei meu corpo mais ainda até que alcancei o topo da colina. Avistei uma pequena manada de alces, e olhando o maior de todos, saltei.

A pobre criatura nem teve tempo de se mexer, enquanto aterrissava levemente nas suas costas e enterrava meus dentes em seu pescoço, quebrando-o instantaneamente. Estava vagamente consciente do enorme lobo pulando em um alce próximo e o derrubando. Fiz careta e tentei não pensar sobre sangue animal enquanto drenava o corpo; eu tinha parado de tomar sangue humano alguns anos depois de nascer, já que do jeito que ia eu acabaria com todo o sangue doado do estado, e ele era necessário para os humanos. Uma vez que aprendi que humanos que estavam morrendo precisavam desse sangue para viver, troquei para sangue animal completamente.

Quando soltei a carcaça, limpei a boca nas costas da minha mão, Jake estava limpando seu focinho na grama seca. Andei até ele, convencida, enquanto lhe mostrava a imagem do meu alce e do dele; o meu era obviamente maior. Ele rosnou de brincadeira, e depois me deu uma cabeçada no bumbum, então caí.

"Jake", eu gritei, enquanto ele tossia uma risada. Ele veio andando até mim e caiu de barriga, então me olhou fixamente e virou a cabeça para apontar para suas costas. Confusa, pressionei minha mão em sua cabeça, mandando uma visão minha cavalgando em suas costas com um pouco de incerteza. Mas então, com seu aceno vigoroso, eu concordei.

Passando a perna por cima de suas costas, me inclinei para frente e coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, enterrando meu rosto em seu pêlo suave. Quando ele se levantou, apertei minha posição. Ele trotou para frente, e levantei o rosto para sentir o vento batendo em meus cabelos. Uma risada surpresa escapou de meus lábios enquanto assistia as árvores passando como borrões. Jake escalou uma enorme colina, suas patas gigantes batendo suavemente contra a terra, e então o senti diminuir. Ele alcançou o topo da colina e parou, deitando de bruços. Eu desci de suas costas, ainda sorrindo largamente da experiência maravilhosa, e então assisti em silêncio enquanto Jake trotava para trás de uma árvore.

"Jake!", eu gritei. "Onde você está indo?"

Ele reapareceu como humano, ajustando suas roupas e sorrindo pra mim. "Vai lá, agora é você para o alto".

"Alto… Onde?", perguntei surpresa.

Ele apontou para a gigantesca árvore que dominava o cume da colina. "Lá em cima".

Meu olhar trilhou o comprimento da árvore e meus lábios se torceram. "Você quer que eu suba essa árvore?"

"Aposto contigo até lá em cima!", ele riu antes de pular no tronco e começar sua escalada.

"Ei!", gritei antes de segui-lo em perseguição. Ao invés de ir pelo tronco como Jacob estava, eu gentilmente aterrizava nos galhos mais abertos, saltando de um ao outro tão rápido que não tinham tempo de dobrar com meu peso.

Alcançamos o topo ao mesmo tempo, rindo, cada um clamando ser o vencedor. Batemos um contra o outro, nos apoiamos no tronco da árvore.

"Ok", eu disse quando consegui formular palavras, "pra que foi isso?"

"Para que possa ver isso". Jake apontou para o céu. Lá embaixo, não era notável que o sol aproximava-se do horizonte, mas aqui no topo da árvore, o céu dominava, se expandindo de canto a canto. Um azul da meia noite se transformando lentamente em um raio de cores, até que alcançava o lado oeste. Eu podia ver todas as cores do arco-íris pelo pôr-do-sol.

"Oh", eu suspirei, encostando nele. "Jake, é lindo".

"Como você", ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

Eu corei e o empurrei. "Fica quieto".

Ambos caímos no silêncio, enquanto assistíamos a jornada do sol até que não fosse mais visível. Suspirando, fiquei de pé, balançando num tronco. "Então… Como descemos?"

"Hmm…", ele pareceu acanhado. "Na verdade não tinha pensado nisso".

Rindo - isso era totalmente coisa que o Jake faria - olhei para baixo e estimei que fossem em torno de 25, 30 metros do chão. "Eu sei. Vamos pular".

"O q-?!"

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, pulei, rindo selvagemente da adrenalina. A queda era entorpecente, com o vento ensurdecendo meus ouvidos e soprando meus cachos escuros. Abri as pernas e os braços para que a fricção diminuísse a velocidade, o chão ia ficando maior, até que toquei o solo da floresta agachando de quatro para absorver o impacto. Houve um barulho sem muita força, e senti o solo ceder levemente debaixo de minhas mãos e pés, as árvores tremeram. Olhei para o alto para ver Jake saltando de árvore em árvore, o rosto fazendo uma careta de concentração. Segurei o riso até que ele tocou o chão, pousando com uma pancada leve.

"Não.. faça isso… de novo", ele disse faltando o ar, olhos cheios de ansiedade. "Você quase me matou de susto".

"Aww, Jake, você sabe que sou indestrutível." disse respirando fortemente de excitação. Vendo Jake se acalmar, senti meu coração diminuir para o tempo normal e minha respiração estabilizar. De repente senti uma onda de exaustão enquanto minha adrenalina se foi completamente. Balançando para trás, Jake me segurou rapidamente, olhos irradiando preocupação.

"Tô bem", murmurei, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito quente. Ele gentilmente me levantou nos braços, e me aconcheguei em seu calor, inalando seu aroma amadeirado. Meus olhos iam se fechando, minha última visão foi Jake me ninando ansiosamente. "Com sono", murmurei antes de rapidamente adormecer.

**N/a:**

**Dani Marjorie**

**Eu ainda não tinha colocado o nome da verdadeira autora por que eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem é ou de como encontrala, desde o prefacio eu avisei que essa fic não é minha. Segui suas instruções e não encontrei a autora mas sim as tradutoras que forma citadas la em cima, se você souber o nome da autora me diga, por que eu real mente gostaria de dar lhe o credito merecido, feliz natal e um prospero ano novo****.**

**Kaena H. Cullen**

**Pretendo continuar postando, feliz natal e um prospero ano novo**


	7. Capitulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

Quando acordei ainda estava escuro, mas quando olhei pela janela, notei que o céu estava um pouco mais claro de como estava quando era meia-noite, uma cor azul escura. Estimei que tivesse uma hora antes de ter que me aprontar para o segundo dia de aula. Espreguiçando-me como um gato, estava prestes a levantar quando ouvi um murmurar de vozes lá embaixo no andar principal. Agucei meus ouvidos até que pude ouvir algumas palavras.

"Nessie ainda está dormindo?", a voz de Bella subiu pelas escadas.

"Aham", Rose murmurou de volta. "Cachorro idiota que a cansou daquele jeito. Escalar árvores e pular! Tentando matá-la, eu acho".

"Rose", Alice avisou, "ele não estava tentando machucar ninguém. Ela teve um dia cansativo na escola, e estava provavelmente exausta antes mesmo de ir caçar. Também foi idéia dela de pular".

"Bem como a mãe dela, não é?", Emmett riu. Mãe? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

"Acho que Nessie está acordada", Edward disse, e então chamou das escadas. "Querida, se está acordada, venha e se junte a nós."

Bocejando suavemente, pulei da cama. Examinando minhas roupas, cheguei a conclusão de que meus pais colocaram meu pijama antes de me colocar para dormir. Uau, eu devia estar mesmo bem cansada para nem perceber. Enfiei um par de jeans e uma camiseta verde simples, corri escada abaixo antes mesmo de um segundo se passar.

"Bom dia pra todo mundo".

"Bom dia, Ness."

"Como você dormiu?"

"Como uma pedra. Provavelmente por causa da escola", disse. Edward sorriu para mim, sabendo que eu estava ouvindo aquela parte da conversa. Achei que o resto deles sabia que estava ouvindo escondida, então continuei "E não culpem Jake. Foi tudo minha culpa".

"Aquele cachorro imundo foi quem te levou para a árvore em primeiro lugar", Rose rosnou.

"Rose, vamos. Seja boazinha", pedi, e vi sua expressão suavizar quando caiu sobre a minha. Ela sempre tinha um coração mole por mim.

"Então, cadê o Jake?", perguntei olhando em volta, e só vendo meus pais, Alice, Rose e Emmett. "E Carlisle, Esme e Jasper?"

"Carlisle está no trabalho de novo. Ligação de emergência no meio da noite. Esme e Jazz estão caçando para um lanchinho rápido. E Jacob ainda está apagado". Alice apontou para onde o quarto dele era na casa. Meu olhar seguiu o dela, bem a tempo de ouvir um ronco estrondoso tremer as paredes.

Todos vivíamos debaixo do mesmo teto; era mais conveniente e fácil do que tentar explicar para os humanos porque Bella vivia conosco enquanto seu suposto primo Jake não. No inventário haviam: setenta e dois degraus, cinqüenta e seis janelas, quarenta e sete portas, dezenove pias (duplas contando como duas), doze sofás (alguns em quartos), doze carros (e ainda contando), onze quartos (um para cada um de nós, e um quarto de hóspede), onze banheiros, onze closets, onze camas, dez escritórios, oito televisões, sete poltronas, quatro jacuzzis, três andares, três computadores, dois grandes pianos, dois acres, duas piscinas, uma casa, um sótão, um porão, uma cozinha, uma sala de estar, uma sala familiar, uma sala de jogos, uma garagem gigantesca, e um perdiz que ficava em um pé de pêra. Ok, não um perdiz porque provavelmente já o teríamos comido. Sem brincadeira.

Todos nossos quartos eram no terceiro andar. Em ordem vai de Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jacob e eu. Meu pai sempre brinca que ele sempre estará ouvindo Jake.

Quando meu olhar parou onde a forma de Jacob estaria, meus lábios se curvaram perversamente com o pensamento que me veio. Virei para Edward e ele instantaneamente viu qual era minha idéia. Seus olhos dourados brilharam de júbilo, ele acenou concordando e segurando uma risada. Corri escada acima em um flash, meus pés descalços encostando no chão silenciosamente. Ouvi Alice perguntar frustrada sobre o que eu estava aprontando (ela ainda estava chateada por não poder ver lobisomens, mas ela definitivamente estava trabalhando nisso) e o porquê de Edward rindo em resposta.

Empurrando a porta do quarto de Jake um pouquinho, espiei e então silenciosamente escancarei a porta. Ele estava espalhado em sua cama gigante, braços e pernas entrelaçados com lençóis e travesseiros. Sua boca aberta enquanto um ronco estremecedor se rasgava pelo quarto. O quente e amadeirado aroma, que era único nessa casa, entrou pelos meus sensos enquanto entrava. Ele estava vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom velha, peito nu como sempre. Seu peitoral subia e descia em movimentos enormes, enquanto seus pés se mexiam durante o sono, bem como os de um cão. Vagamente pensei sobre o que ele sonhava.

Quando estava a alguns metros da beirada da cama, me agachei e me lancei no ar em um arco gracioso, girando até que alcancei a borda, e então mergulhei como uma bomba nele. Bola de canhão.

Aterrizei com uma pancada em seu estômago de aço, e ele meramente gemeu um pouquinho com o impacto. Droga de genes de lobo estragaram minha brincadeira. Abrindo um olho, ele procurou meio desnorteado pela fonte de seu golpe, até que seu olhar se prendeu ao meu feliz. Me espalhei em cima dele, apoiando-me nos cotovelos e levando meu rosto bem perto do dele.

"Acorda Acorda, Jakey", cantei como galo, e fui derrubada quando ele me deu um grande e lambuzado beijo na bochecha. "Eca, Jacob!"

Ele sorriu como um lobo para mim, e envolveu seus braços ao meu redor enquanto eu reclamava. "Sua consequência por acordar um lobo: Você agora é minha prisioneira". Seus braços se apertaram em um abraço de ferro. Por mais que eu lutasse, não conseguia soltar.

"Jake", reclamei antes de perceber que ele não estava me deixando ir. Caí em silêncio e o fiquei olhando, desafiando-o a quebrar o contato visual. Ele não quebrou. Depois de alguns minutos, fiquei consciente do fato de que Jake estava me olhando estranhamente, suas sobrancelhas juntas em um pensamento profundo. Antes que eu pudesse perceber que emoção estava escondida atrás de seus olhos escuros, ele pulou em posição de sentar, me levando consigo.

"Estou com fome", ele anunciou, e me agarrou em seus braços sem olhar diretamente nos meus olhos. Chutando a porta para que abrisse, Jake me carregou como um bebê para a cozinha, onde meu pai já estava preparando ovos, outro dos meus favoritos. Mas enquanto eu estava mordiscando a comida no prato que estava a minha frente, minha mente não conseguiu evitar de vagar outra vez por aquela estranha emoção que vi antes em seus olhos.


	8. Capitulo 7

_Capítulo 7_

Quando acordei uma manhã, senti de repente que algo tinha mudado. Quando abri meus olhos cansados de sono, imediatamente percebi o que era.

"Está nevando!" Gritei pulando para fora da cama, eu estava na janela em uma fração de segundo. Apertando minhas mãos e nariz no vidro (e começando a embaçá-lo com o calor do meu corpo), olhei a transformação da natureza. Tudo - as árvores, a estrada, a grama, areia, os telhados, os topos dos carros - foi coberto com uma camada grossa de neve não tocada. A palidez da neve teria me cegado se eu fosse humana, mas meus olhos especiais de meio-vampira me permitiam ver todo o branco. Não era nem tão brilhante como a pele da minha família na luz solar.

Falando em luz solar, houve outra surpresa nos esperando: o sol brilhava fortemente, refletindo abaixo nos cristais microscópicos de água. Uma coisa ruim sobre isto é que nenhum dos vampiros puros poderia ir à escola comigo. Carlisle e Esme me disseram antes que eu podia faltar com a minha família se eu quisesse, mas Edward e Bella foram um pouco relutantes porque eles queriam que o meu primeiro ano fosse o mais normal possível. Rapidamente tomei a decisão de ir hoje; afinal só tinham sido algumas semanas desde que comecei no colégio, e não queria perder qualquer momento dela. Ou dar aos meus 'amigos' humanos qualquer possibilidade de perceberem que eu era uma aberração e que eles não quisessem ser mais meus amigos.

De maneira bem interessante (diferente dos estudantes humanos que constantemente se queixavam de ir à escola), de fato eu gostava um tanto dela. Sim, era entediante de vez em quando. Sim, eu já sabia todo o material. Mas não era nada em comparação com a sensação de ser aceita pelos meus colegas.

Gradualmente, os humanos se acostumaram comigo e para minha surpresa tentavam ser meus amigos. Eles me pediam para sair com eles depois da escola ou durante os fins de semana, sentar com eles durante o almoço, etc. Os mais insistentes eram os garotos que conheci no meu primeiro dia, em particular Derek, Kevin, Sophie, e Jay. Rachel, a menina quieta, não era tão persistente, mas podia ver nos seus olhos o quanto ela queria ser minha amiga também.

Eu não queria que esses humanos chegassem à conclusão de que eu era diferente dos outros… muito diferente. Não queria voltar no dia seguinte depois de faltar à escola a uma cena como aquela nos meus sonhos. Estava muito insegura sobre mim.

Realmente rejeitei cada convite que eles me faziam, cada vez esperando que não fosse o último. Primeiro, por minha insegurança, não tinha certeza de como os seres humanos reagiriam se eles tivessem uma chance de estar perto de mim por períodos de tempo extensos (embora minha família e Jake repetidamente me dissessem que não tinha nenhuma razão para me preocupar; eles estavam todos apaixonados por mim). Segundo, estava incerta se tinha a capacidade de controlar os meus traços de vampiro na frente deles (embora Alice constantemente me dissesse que nada aconteceria se eu saísse; mas não estava segura se podia confiar nas visões dela já que eu ainda era só um borrão para ela). E terceiro, eu tinha o pressentimento que Edward e Jacob arrancariam as gargantas de qualquer (macho) humano de quem eu aceitasse um convite (embora eles se recusassem a admitir). E o resto da minha família era tão protetora quanto eles (embora talvez não tão extremo). Assim eu estava feliz que a 'paixão' deles por mim não enfraqueceu.

Interessante que os humanos ainda evitavam os membros vampiros da minha família. Pensei que eles teriam de repelir os montes de pessoas que queriam amizade, mas parecia que isso só tinha efeito para mim. Eu não sabia o que os humanos pensavam nas suas mentes estranhas para decidir que eu era mais fascinante do que a minha família.

Jacob, no entanto, era um pouco como eu. Exceto pelo fato de que só as meninas o perseguiam. Garotas dando risadinhas, babando, flertando. Cada vez que outra delas metiam suas garras nele pedindo atenção, algo dentro de mim se apertava dolorosamente e sentia a necessidade de arrancá-lo para longe de todas. Ele era MEU Jacob. Então me agradava em ver que toda vez, ele se afastava educadamente delas. Meu Jacob.

Enquanto eu continuava olhando para fora, hipnotizada, um redemoinho de flocos de neve passou varrendo minha janela na sua descida, e senti o impulso de tentar pegar todos eles.

Amava o Inverno; era a minha estação favorita, especialmente com jogos na neve. Jogos entre vampiros se tornam bem interessantes (ou meio vampiros… ou lobisomens falando nisso). Sorri pensando na nossa ultima aventura na neve. Teria que me lembrar de instigar uma guerra de bola de neve mais tarde esta noite.

Me troquei rapidamente, e fui escada abaixo para a sala de estar onde a maior parte da minha família estava reunida.

Alice deslizou para o meu lado imediatamente. "Posso ver algo sobre uma guerra de bola de neve. Legal. Estou dentro." Sorri para ela e as suas visões; ela não podia me ver exatamente, mas podia dizer o que acontecia em um sentido geral. "E também não a vejo conosco hoje, portanto vou dar um chute e direi que você está indo à escola?"

"É." Olhei em volta. Carlisle e Esme pareciam contentes com a minha resposta. Edward e Bella pareciam satisfeitos ainda que ligeiramente preocupados. Provavelmente porque eles não seriam capazes de me 'proteger' hoje. Rosalie agiu indiferente com minha decisão, sorrindo para mim enquanto olhei para ela. A expressão de Emmett me chamou mais a atenção. Ele parecia francamente desapontado. Eu ri.

"Não fique tão triste, Emmett. Eu irei ter certeza em derrotar você em uma guerra de bola de neve depois da escola." Com as minhas palavras, ele se animou imediatamente, um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto.

"Não esteja tão certa disso, baixinha."

* * * * *

Minutos depois, estava na garupa da moto de Jake mais uma vez. Eu queria correr até escola para aproveitar a beleza da floresta cristalizada de neve, mas meus pais me lembraram da necessidade de não chamar atenção. Certo.

Jake habilmente manobrou por cima da estrada mal limpa, ainda com gelo, se desviando entre travessas e carros. Embora ele não fosse vampiro, ele certamente pilotava como um de vez em quando.

O dia de hoje na escola foi quase o mesmo de sempre, exceto que houve um pequeno falatório sobre a neve. Especialmente sendo sexta-feira, então parecia que todo mundo fazia planos de ir andar em trenó, esquiar, ou fazer uma guerra de bola de neve.

Kevin tinha se virado em minha direção como um cachorrinho feliz, tagarelando sobre a neve. Sorri para ele compartilhando sua excitação. Jake parecia um pouco tenso com Kevin, mas tentou não demonstrar.

Logo antes do intervalo, Kevin me pediu para sentar com ele, Rachel, Sophie, e Jay no almoço. Eu já tinha explicado a ele como o resto da minha família decidiu começar o fim de semana mais cedo e ir em uma viagem para esquiar nas montanhas, inventei uma história sobre como Jake e eu deveríamos alcançá-los depois. Não realmente querendo sentar em uma mesa só nós dois, concordei com sua oferta. Ele parecia ter uma felicidade extra em seu andar quando deixamos a sala de aula.

Encontrei Jake nos nossos armários e disse para ele do convite para o almoço e como havia aceitado. Ele ficou tenso imediatamente, e vi um flash de algo em seus olhos.

"E claro que você está se sentando conosco, certo?" Terminei.

Deu para notar que ele se relaxou, possivelmente chegando à conclusão que com ele lá estaria mais segura. Atirando seu braço em volta dos meus ombros, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, "Eu vou onde quer que você vá Ness, lembra? Como seu cão de guarda pessoal."

Eu o empurrei brincando e cruzei meus braços fingindo uma falsa raiva. "Não preciso de um cão de guarda." Então o abracei forte. "Mas preciso de um amigo." Senti seus braços me envolverem suavemente, e percebi que estava desculpada por aceitar me sentar com Kevin.

* * * * *

O almoço foi… estranho. Nenhuma outra palavra para descrever.

Não pensei que seria por minha causa (esperava), mas um tanto por causa da atitude de Jake.

Quando entrei no refeitório, com Jake se arrastando atrás de mim, olhei pela sala buscando meus amigos humanos, vi Kevin se levantar e acenar para chamar minha atenção. Caminhei em direção a eles.

"Oi. "Sorri, mas então meu sorriso se apagou quando percebi que eles estavam encarando. Mas então se registrei na minha mente que eles olhando algo atrás de mim. Me virando, vi Jake todo tenso e de punhos fechados com força. Cutuquei ele tão suavemente quanto podia para tirá-lo de seu devaneio. Nos sentamos, eu ao lado de Kevin e Jake no meu outro lado. A conversa fluiu mais uma vez mas ouvi por acaso Jay murmurando para o cara ao lado dele, "Não sabia que ele tinha sido convidado também."

Péssimo que ele não sabia que tínhamos uma audição ultra-sensível. Olhei para Jake - se eu ouvi aquilo, então ele certamente ouviu também - e o vi tremer ligeiramente. Discretamente coloquei a minha mão em seu braço, lhe enviando imagens tranqüilas - arco-íris, cachoeira, uma clareira silenciosa, um pequeno córrego passando pela floresta- para ajudá-lo a se acalmar. Talvez isto tivesse sido uma má idéia.

"Não está com fome?"

Virei para Kevin que gesticulava para o lugar vazio na minha frente. Sorri. "Não, não no momento." Percebendo que Jake não havia pegado comida nenhuma também - pobrezinho deve estar morrendo de fome - perguntei para ele, "Você quer ir pegar algo para comer?" Ele me surpreendeu balançando a cabeça duramente em um não. Hmm, estranho. Talvez ele estivesse muito concentrado em não explodir em um lobo para pensar em comida.

O falatório a minha volta continuou enquanto era puxada em conversas diferentes. Reconheci alguns rostos que se sentavam aqui, todos garotos que eu tinha visto antes na aula ou nos corredores. Mesmo Jake começou a se soltar, mais ainda quando Jay mencionou carros. Ambos se lançaram em uma discussão profunda e complexa sobre os diferentes motores e qual era o melhor.

Me aliviei também, decidindo que talvez isso não tivesse sido uma tão má idéia no fim das contas. Jake parecia gostar muito de Jay; talvez ele fizesse alguns amigos também. Mas falei isso um pouco cedo demais.

"Ei, novata."

Jake se congelou imediatamente com essa voz, e seus olhos se endureceram como pedras negras, ele virou para encarar o recém-chegado. Me virei também, me preocupando com a reação de Jake, mas sorrindo para figura que se erguia como uma acima de mim. Afinal não via nenhum perigo nele.

"Ei Derek," respondi indiferentemente e notei que toda a conversa tinha feito uma pausa, os olhos em nós. Sophie e Rachel pareciam um pouco maravilhadas enquanto os meninos tinham expressões incomodadas nos seus rostos.

"Por que você está se sentando com esses perdedores? Tenho uma cadeira especialmente para você na nossa mesa." Ele lançou os olhos para Jake e os outros. "Desculpe, só tem uma vaga."

Meus olhos se estreitaram; o que deu a ele o direito de falar com eles assim?! Fiquei tensa para sair do meu lugar, arranquei meu braço do aperto refreante de Jake. Me levantei encarando ele diretamente nos olhos, minha visão se escureceu ligeiramente de raiva e se tingiu de vermelho nas bordas. Podia sentir o instinto de vampiro de avançar nele me levar, mas esmaguei aquela necessidade. Embora eu só atingisse até seus ombros, senti ele se encolhendo um pouco para atrás com meu olhar assassino. Com meu dedo indicador o cutuquei, tão suavemente o quanto conseguia com toda minha raiva, embora ainda o mandasse para trás com a força.

"Que diabos isso quer dizer?" Rosnei para ele, as mãos agora em meus quadris para impedir de machucá-lo fisicamente. Aos poucos senti que todos os olhos abismados e surpresos foram atraídos para o nosso confronto, mas eu estava muito envolvida no meu aborrecimento para notar ou me preocupar. "O que no mundo lhe dá o direito de falar com os meus amigos assim?" Derek abriu sua boca para falar, uma pequena ruga de preocupação na sua testa, mas o interrompi. Este mortal estúpido tinha de ser posto no seu devido lugar. E eu faria isso alegremente. Afinal como ele podia insultar pessoas que me aceitaram? Senti um tipo estranho de instinto maternal para protegê-los dele.

"O que? Você pensa que é melhor do que os outros só porque você corre em volta de um campo rolando na lama? Isso te faz legal?" Cuspi essa palavra última. A minha mente subconscientemente buscando para alcançar a informação que meus pais uma vez me disseram sobre valentões, continuei furiosamente, o tom vermelho no meu olhar se tornando mais escuro. "Só porque você pensa que é tão gostoso e atlético e encantador e espertinho, você pensa que te faz melhor do que outros? Isso não faz! Você simplesmente é tão inseguro sobre si mesmo e como você se sente sobre si mesmo que tem de colocar os outros para baixo para se sentir melhor! E isso só te faz um valentão!" Respirei profundamente com a cara fechada.

Então fiquei totalmente consciente de todos os olhos que estavam grudados em nós. Me inclinei para frente para rosnar quietamente em seu ouvido, "Você não é nada além de lixo. E estou muito bem sentando com os meus amigos que sempre serão melhores pessoas do que você. Saia com a pouca dignidade que ainda te sobrou." Me endireitei e cruzei os braços enquanto a minha visão de cor de sangue desbotava, o vi tropeçar para trás confuso, e depois se ajeitar antes de virar e marchar de volta à sua mesa com a cabeça erguida. Os seus amigos do futebol tremiam segurando risadas silenciosas.

Olhei em volta, e vendo que todo o mundo agora me encarava, sorri angelicamente, silenciosamente me repreendendo por chamar toda essa atenção para mim. "Desculpe pela perturbação. Continuem com o almoço." E me sentei de volta.

Esperei durante alguns segundos, fitando um buraco no meio da nossa mesa, escutando o silêncio rugindo. Pude sentir as minhas bochechas ficando quentes com toda a atenção. Então os sussurros estouraram, aliviando o ambiente. Uns quarenta e seis segundos completos depois, o refeitório estava tão barulhento como normalmente é. Ignorei os olhares ocasionais de toda a sala. Bom trabalho, Renesmee, pensei de mau humor. Belo modo de se encaixar normalmente.

Incerta se eu queria ver as expressões dos meus colegas de mesa, olhei para cima e me encolhi. Estavam todos me encarando boquiabertos, como se eu tivesse galhas brotando. Senti uma mão quente apertando a minha embaixo da mesa e olhei para minha esquerda, tentando sorrir com a expressão de conforto de Jake.

Olhando de volta aos meus amigos humanos que não tinham movido um músculo, relaxei e sorri, e tentando derreter a tensão disse indiferentemente, "O que? Vocês estão me olhando como se tivessem crescido asas em mim ou coisa parecida."

Isso pareceu tirá-los de seu devaneio, mas eles ainda tinham expressões de choque misturadas com… admiração.

"Hmm, Renesmee," Sophie disse se engasgando, "você simplesmente acabou de dar um fora no cara mais gato e mais popular da escola. Ele basicamente domina tudo aqui."

Movi meus ombros. "E daí? Isso deveria significar algo para mim? Ele não tinha nenhum direito de falar com vocês daquele jeito."

Os seus olhares se transformaram em pura admiração agora. Kevin me deu um abraço apertado (Jake ficou tenso ao meu lado).

"Você é tão maravilhosa," ele sussurrou.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes, e então me afastei dele o mais educadamente que poderia. Mas enquanto eu sorria para meus amigos a minha volta, podia ter jurado que um flash de uma outra emoção sinistra cruzou o rosto de Sophie. Quase como… uma inveja perigosa.


	9. Capitulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

A conversa fluiu mais uma vez na mesa do almoço, e o tópico foi mudado para a neve lá fora.

"Ei, algum de vocês está fazendo algo esta tarde?" Kevin perguntou. Senti seus olhos em mim, mas evitei seu olhar. "Se não, devíamos nos encontrar para ir andar de trenó!" O interesse de todo mundo se animou com isso e Kevin, agradado, continuou. "Há uma colina de para andar de trenó realmente boa perto da minha casa. Podíamos nos encontrar todos lá logo depois da escola."

Houve um acordo coletivo com esse plano, sorrisos aparecendo em todos os rostos. Exceto o meu e Jake.

Kevin olhou pra mim esperançosamente. "E você, Renesmee? Está dentro?"

Hesitei. "Não sei… tenho de preparar para acampar," acrescentei, tirando proveito da minha mentira.

"Só por uma hora mais ou menos," ele suplicou. "Por favor? Jacob é bem-vindo a vir também."

Olhei para Jake, e ele moveu os ombros de um jeito relaxado, mas acho que percebi uma pitada de tristeza em seus olhos. "Faça o que você quiser. Se você quiser ir, vou para casa e, er… ligarei para avisar aos outros que você vai se atrasar um pouco. E farei suas malas, Ness. Vá se você quiser."

Eu sorri - Jake faria qualquer coisa por mim - e coloquei a minha mão no seu braço no que supostamente parecia a um gesto de agradecimento para os humanos, embora eu realmente estivesse mandando uma imagem rápida e acrescentando que eu iria mover a guerra de bola de neve hoje à noite. "Tem certeza que você não quer vir?"

Jake balançou sua cabeça, sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não atingiu seus olhos. Dessa vez, eu tinha certeza que senti um pouco de preocupação misturada com tristeza neles. Envolvi meus braços em sua volta, me sufocando no seu cheiro calmante. "Valeu, Jake, " sussurrei suavemente. "Eu ficarei bem." Então virei para os meus amigos que estavam esperando e anunciei, "Tudo bem. Eu irei." E ri quando eles estouraram em festa.

* * * * *

Eu sabia que os meus pais ficariam doentes de preocupação comigo, então tinha esperanças que Alice pudesse ver algo sobre mim ficando totalmente bem e voltando para casa inteira. Afinal, eu era indestrutível. Eu não podia evitar ficar animada; seria a primeira vez que saía com amigos humanos fora da escola. Eles certamente pareciam gostar de mim agora, talvez até mais depois da breve surra verbal que eu tinha dado em Derek.

Falando em Derek, enquanto saía da minha última aula do dia, ele bloqueou meu caminho. Raiva novamente passou por mim, ameaçando pintar a minha visão de vermelho mais uma vez, enquanto eu pensava na ousadia que ele devia ter para me enfrentar de novo tão rápido. Cruzei meus braços desafiadoramente, e o meu queixo se empertigou. "O que você quer?" Perguntei asperamente e tentei dar a volta nele. "Saia do meu caminho."

"Apenas me ouça," ele implorou. Com o tom de sua voz, ergui meus olhos surpresa. Ele tinha um olhar sério no rosto. Não podia dizer a intenção dele querendo conversar comigo, então dei a ele uma balançada brusca com minha cabeça para que continuasse. Ele respirou profundamente e começou. "Sinto muito mesmo, Renesmee. Tudo que você disse sobre mim no almoço é totalmente verdade. Não tinha percebido até que você me confrontasse assim. Foi tão diferente porque ninguém nunca falou comigo daquele jeito antes. Eu pensei muito essa tarde e decidi que você tinha razão. Não tinha nenhum direito de agir como agi. Me desculpe. Tentarei mudar. Me perdoa?"

Franzi minha testa para ele, sem ter certeza do que pensar sobre isso. Certamente as pessoas não mudavam assim tão rápido… mudavam? E se ele só estivesse me enganando? Mas se ele estivesse, não podia ver seu motivo para isso. Talvez ele realmente estivesse sendo sincero. De novo, não podia ler claramente as emoções no seu rosto ou nos seus olhos azuis profundos. Havia algum remorso lá, mas era verdadeiro ou falso? Não pude decidir. Queria que Edward estivesse aqui para me ajudar a decifrar o seu significado.

"Por favor, Renesmee. Quero ser seu amigo. Por favor," ele implorou. Não pude evitar e sorrir para ele - ele parecia tão desconsolado, mesmo se isso não fosse verdade.

"Ok. Tudo bem."

"Ôba!" ele gritou e me girou em um círculo, causando que uma risadinha saísse dos meus lábios. Me afastei dele uma vez que ele tinha me colocado no chão.

"Tente se conter. As pessoas estão olhando, " disse sorrindo.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não posso evitar. Ajo tão espontâneo sempre que eu estou perto de você. Você simplesmente parece tão diferente das outras meninas."

"Você nem faz idéia," murmurei por baixo da minha respiração.

"O que você disse?"

"Nada," disse imediatamente, brigando comigo mesma em silêncio.

Ele olhou para mim, uma pequena ruga pensativa no seu rosto.

"Em que você está pensando?" Perguntei curiosa. Ok, realmente queria que Edward estivesse aqui. Ou pelo menos que eu tivesse o poder dele.

Um sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto. "Pensei em uma maneira de me desculpar com você por ter sido um tremendo idiota mais cedo. Por que você não me acompanha em um jantar hoje noite? Farei valer à pena." Um sorriso malicioso deslizou pelos seus lábios, simplesmente virei os meus olhos pela sua insinuação.

"E todo mundo com quem você agiu como um tremendo idiota? Não acho que você tem dinheiro o suficiente para pagar jantares para escola inteira," eu brinquei. Fiquei surpreendida comigo mesma em quão facilmente estava me dando bem com um garoto que a apenas alguns momentos atrás tinha me deixado em fúria.

Ele levantou os braços e moveu seus ombros. "Desculpe. Só um Ticket de Entrada. Eu pensei que se me desculpasse com você, o resto da escola seguiria bem rápido."

Uma parte de mim ansiava em dizer sim, mas a esmaguei rapidamente. "Desculpe, Derek, não posso essa noite. Estou indo andar de trenó com Kevin, Rachel, Sophie, e outros amigos, e depois estarei saindo com meu irmão Emmett." Sua expressão desmoronou e deixei escapar antes que pudesse pensar nas conseqüências: "Ei, por que você não vem andar de trenó com a gente essa tarde?"

Um flash do que pareceu incômodo passou pelo rosto, mas passou tão rápido que não pude dizer se isso foi o que realmente vi. Afinal, eu ainda não era profissional na leitura de expressões humanas. Mas ele pareceu tão alegre com meu convite, que deixei de lado aquele pensamento.

"Claro!" ele cantarolou, os olhos brilhantes. Ele se inclinou na minha direção, acrescentando suavemente, "Te vejo mais tarde, Renesmee Cullen."

Depois de levantar a minha mão para seus lábios e olhar para mim com os seus olhos azuis claros - como um divertimento - ele partiu em direção à sua caminhonete preta.

Enquanto eu assistia sua forte figura entrar na sua picape, todos os sentidos pareceram correr de volta para mim. O que diabos eu fiz? Balancei minha cabeça com vigor. Devo estar louca. Primeiro concordando em ir andar de trenó com os meus amigos humanos. Agora convidando Derek, um cara com quem simplesmente fui vista gritando há algumas horas, para ir ao passeio? O que aconteceu comigo? Eu pensei, me perguntando quando tinha perdido todo o juízo. Derek simplesmente tinha carisma, fazendo que as pessoas quisessem agradá-lo. Não é de admirar que ele seja tão "popular", como Sophie disse. Talvez só com o fato de que embora centenas de meninas estejam desejando o seu afeto ele estava mostrando interesse em mim, me fez jogar fora meu senso. Talvez somente o fato de que ele me fazia sentir especial, quase amada. E amada em uma maneira não-familiar, não-fraternal. Como uma garota deveria ser amada.

* * * * *

Jake estacionou na estrada da garagem dos Quinn's, deixando o motor estrondando enquanto saia da garupa dele. Ele tinha ficado quieto durante o caminho até aqui e parecia que ele estava, mais uma vez, preocupado comigo. Ele também estava provavelmente um pouco zangado que convidei Derek para vir. Assim que virei para partir, ele chamou meu nome e me encontrei sufocada em um enorme abraço de urso. O seu calor era tão confortador, envolvi os meus braços em volta da sua cintura.

"Jake, o que foi?" Sussurrei no seu peito.

Ele suspirou e se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder me olhar nos olhos. Senti um impulso de preocupação enquanto via a tristeza profunda em seus olhos escuros. Prendi minha respiração.

"Nessie", ele murmurou suavemente, contradizendo a dor nos seus olhos, "por favor tenha cuidado."

"Claro, Jake," eu disse confusa. "Sempre terei cuidado. De qualquer forma, sou indestrutível, lembra?" Acrescentei brincando, tentando fazer ele sorrir. A sua expressão permaneceu dolorosa.

"Não, Nessie. Eu quis dizer tenha cuidado com quem você deixa entrar no seu coração e mente," ele disse em voz baixa com toda seriedade.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida com o medo em seu tom. "Jake?"

Ele me puxou em outro abraço esmagador de ossos. "Ah, Ness… Por que sinto como se estivesse prestes a te perder? Que quando te deixo aqui agora e te veja depois, você não será mais minha Nessie?"

"Jake, isto é bobagem," murmurei em seu peito quente. "Você nunca me perderá. Sempre serei sua Nessie assim como você sempre será meu Jacob."

Ele acenou com cabeça desanimado e subiu em sua moto. Enquanto assistia sua forma diminuir na distância, minha mente ponderava sobre o que ele tinha acabado de falar. O que ele quis dizer com me perder? Como ele poderia? E por que ele alguma vez me perderia? Tudo isso parecia besteira. Eu sempre seria a Nessie dele no fim das contas. Certo?

Mas enquanto andava em direção à porta da frente, não pude evitar de me perguntar se talvez era algum sentido extra de lobo que fez Jake acreditar isto. E também não pude evitar de me sentir um pouco preocupada. Eu estava dizendo a verdade quando falei a ele que sempre seria sua Nessie? Ou só estava tentando convencer e enganar mim mesma assim como também a ele?


	10. Capitulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

Quando toque a porta, Kevin a escancarou dizendo alto, "Renesmee! Você veio!" Ele parecia tanto um cachorrinho hiperativo que não pude evitar de sorrir e tentar colocar meus problemas de lado.

"Oi Kevin."

"Você é a última a chegar, então se quiser ir lá para os fundos…" Kevin começou a falar quando a campainha tocou. Parecendo confuso, ele abriu a porta e congelou em choque quando viu quem era. "Derek? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu virei, e me vi de cara com quase 1, 80 de pele bronzeada, músculos torneados, e pura beleza. Fiquei sem ar, e me dei uma bronca em silêncio por pensar nele assim; afinal fazia só algumas horas que ele tinha me deixado furiosa.

Quando achei minha voz, parei de encarar Derek e virei para me desculpar com Kevin, "Sinto muito, Kevin. Esqueci de te dizer que convidei o Derek também. Sei que não tinha direito já que não é minha casa, mas ele se desculpou por como agiu no almoço. E então…" Eu movi os ombros, sem saber o que mais dizer.

Kevin pareceu um pouquinho ofendido que convidei outro garoto, especialmente Derek Coles, mas rapidamente mudou sua cara para parecer alegre. "Venha", ele disse pegando minha mão. "Todo mundo está esperando lá fora."

Tentei arrumar um jeito de me soltar de Kevin sem magoá-lo, mas não consegui pensar em nada, então deixei ele me arrastar para seu quintal. Derek nos seguiu de perto. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro forte de humano misturado com alguma colônia leve. Combinava bem com ele.

Todos ficaram surpresos em ver Derek nos seguindo, especialmente depois do abuso verbal que dei nele mais cedo, mas de qualquer forma todos pareceram aceitá-lo rapidamente. Tinha esquecido de trazer um trenó, então dividi os dos outros.

Tinha que admitir que sair com humanos podia ser divertido. Eu tinha que controlar minha força, então agi como se a subida da colina fosse cansativa, e também tinha que evitar andar muito rá sede de vampiro era fácil de controlar, mas às vezes quando um deles vinha perto demais inesperadamente eu tinha que morder meu lábio para me impedir de enfiar os dentes neles. Mas no geral foi tudo bem.

Na maioria das vezes fui no trenó com Rachel, a garota quieta, mas também com Kevin, Jay e Derek. Às vezes Rachel ia com Jay. Toda vez que um dos garotos vinham falar comigo, ou oferecer para dividir o trenó, eu via pelo canto do olho como Sophie me dava uns olhares mortais. Acho que eu estava certa sobre ela na hora do almoço.

Eu não queria nenhuma rivalidade entre nós, então tentei ficar longe de Kevin, por quem ela obviamente tinha uma atração. Mas parecia que o sentimento era platônico, como acabei descobrindo logo que Kevin se aproximou de mim quando terminei de descer a ladeira.

Não dei tanta atenção à ele, pois estava muito ocupada tentando tirar os montinhos de neve que se enfiaram no meu cabelo. "Oi, Kevin", eu o saudei meio aérea.

"Oi, Renesmee. Hmm, Quero te perguntar uma coisa…"

Olhei para cima quando ele não continuou. "Sim?" Enquanto o observava, ele se contorceu parecendo nervoso. Mas com o que? Minha pergunta foi respondida quando ele continuou.

"Sabe o Baile de Inverno que está chegando, né?" ele começou hesitante. Minha mente passeou pelos milhões de cartazes e anúncios diários sobre o baile anual. Era semi-formal (seja lá o que semi quer dizer) e estava chegando rápido. Imediatamente saquei o que ele estava prestes a perguntar e o cortei antes que minha amizade com Sophie pudesse ser completamente arruinada.

"É, fiquei sabendo sobre isso. Era tudo de que Sophie falava." Olhei em volta de forma óbvia (vi Sophie me olhando detalhadamente), então me aproximei e sussurrei no ouvido dele. "Sabe? Acho que ela quer muito ir com você. Mas ela tem muita vergonha de te convidar", menti convincentemente. Senti um pouquinho de culpa por manipulá-los assim, já que ela não me disse nada do tipo, mas desde que eu tinha total certeza de que ela me agradeceria (e provavelmente não era mentira; aposto que era o que ela queria mesmo), desviei desse pensamento de culpa.

"Mesmo?" Kevin perguntou, parecendo abismado. Todos os pensamentos de seus motivos anteriores sumiram, "Hmm". Ele olhou para Sophie, que na hora sorriu furtivamente e acenou para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

"É, sério", persuadi. "Você deveria ir convidá-la agora mesmo. Mas não diga que eu te falei porque ela ficaria uma fera comigo", terminei.

"Ok", ele concordou e foi até ela. Pude ver como ela se endireitou e se sentiu melhor comigo por ajudá-la. Mesmo ela sendo uma desculpa invejosa de amiga.

Assisti pelo canto do olho quando Kevin disse alguma coisa, e ela praticamente deu um gritinho e se jogou nele, ele sorriu. Meus lábios viraram pra cima começando a sorrir, mas me contive até que ela correu até mim momentos depois, com um sorriso muito satisfeito no rosto.

"Adivinha!"

"O que?", perguntei, indo na dela.

"Adivinha quem me convidou para o Baile de Inverno!", ela continuou com os olhos brilhando de alegria e presunção.

"Quem?"

"Kevin!", ela berrou.

Puxei ela em um abraço. "Ai meu Deus, que ótimo! Estou muito feliz por você!" Dei um gritinho junto com ela. E eu estava mesmo feliz por ela. Talvez eu pudesse colocar de lado seu comportamento invejoso e todos os olhares maliciosos que havia me dado e ser sua amiga de verdade, já que ela tinha conseguido seu namoradinho.

Enquanto esperávamos na fila para descermos a ladeira novamente, ela continuou a tagarelar sobre como Kevin era lindo e maravilhoso. Escutei tudo meio aérea, concordando sempre na hora certa. Outra parte de mim no momento estava ocupada escutando a conversa de Rachel e Jay, os quais estavam no topo da colina prontos para escorregar.

Agora que entendia melhor as ações dos humanos, realmente prestei mais atenção ao jeito que agiam quando estavam pertos uns aos outros. Rachel olhava para os olhos dele e depois para baixo, com vergonha. E ele continuava tentando segurar o olhar dela. Eles estavam se inclinando um ao outro inconscientemente, enquanto estavam em profunda conversa. Ocasionalmente, Rachel soltava uma risada suave e Jay gargalhava triunfante. Hmm. Me perguntei por que nunca tinha notado isso antes. Parecia evidentemente óbvio agora.

Jay encarou Rachel com puro afeto em seu rosto escuro e belo, soltando piadas para fazê-la sorrir. Ele era tão arruaceiro e parecia um palhaço, enquanto Rachel era quieta e inteligente, quase parecia que não tinham química. Mas aparentemente o ditado "opostos se atraem" faz efeito aqui. Me perguntei se algum deles daria o primeiro passo e chamaria o outro para um encontro, já que com certeza parecia que as coisas estavam indo por esse caminho.

Ambos subiram no trenó vermelho brilhante de Jay e voaram ladeira abaixo, rindo alto. Assisti com olhar crítico quando o trenó pareceu estar desequilibrando para a direita, e tive que me conter para não correr até eles e pará-los. Nesse instante o trenó tombou e jogou os dois pra fora, Rachel gritando. Todos os humanos congelaram com o som (eu já estava congelada de medo) e viraram as cabeças para a fonte do barulho. Mas o gritou virou riso quando ela e Jay rolaram até parar, seus membros entrelaçados e cobertos de neve. Jay sorriu e se levantou enquanto oferecia uma mão à ela, ela aceitando o gesto. Quando ambos estavam de pé, Jay a puxou para mais perto e inclinou seus lábios até o ouvido dela. Ainda segurando a mão de Rachel ele sussurrou algo, eu ri baixinho quando ouvi suas palavras um segundo antes do rosto de Rachel virar um sorriso brilhante e ela concordar alegremente.

Ele a puxou contra seu corpo sarado, entrelaçando os braços ao seu redor. Os olhos verde-escuros dela brilharam quando encararam os castanho-escuros dele, seu cabelo negro sedoso cobrindo levemente parte de seu rosto. Jay levantou a mão e ternamente colocou o cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, murmurando suavemente (meus ouvidos meio-vampiros escutando suas palavras claramente), "Quero ver seu lindo rosto quando eu fizer isso".

A expressão feliz dela virou choque, e então prazer quando ele se inclinou e pressionou os lábios nos dela com afeto e de forma suave. Suas bochechas coraram quando eles se separaram com os assovios e gritinhos dos amigos.

Jay e Rachel se viraram para nossa direção, Jay parecia orgulhoso colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, e Rachel parecia envergonhada. Dei um sorriso encorajador a ela. Era irônico como Rachel e Sophie foram convidadas para o baile no mesmo dia e durante o mesmo evento. Talvez fosse uma coisa de humanos chamarem pra bailes enquanto estão saindo juntos e quando as coisas estão um pouco mais íntimas. Talvez então fosse apenas o clima chame-as-garotas-para-o-baile que estivesse no ar.

Fiquei surpresa quando percebi que senti uma pontada de vazio dentro de mim: Nenhum garoto me convidou para a dança (embora eu soubesse que Jake não se incomodaria em me levar; e acho que esse era o plano. Mas mesmo assim, é diferente de um garoto me chamar de verdade. Eu sei… isso é tão egocêntrico. Mas não posso evitar como me sinto). Meu lado malicioso soltou a razão do porque era assim antes que eu a pudesse reprimir; eu era muito sem sal, muito estranha e muito inumana. Eu nunca me encaixaria.

* * * * *

Depois de meia hora no frio, minhas bochechas e nariz estavam pintados de um vermelho intenso. Fui para o lado do declive para assistir Jay escorregar como um surfista em uma prancha. Todos morreram de rir com suas manobras e eu sorri também. Como esses humanos eram bobos.

Eu tinha cruzados os braços em minha volta por costume, quando percebi outra pessoa se aproximando de mim por trás. Fiquei tensa quando senti um par de braços por cima dos meus.

"Você parece estar com um pouquinho de frio e meio solitária, ficando aqui parada sem ninguém", Derek murmurou no meu ouvido. Eu reprimi um arrepio quando sua respiração quente deslizou por meu pescoço (se foi tremor de nojo ou prazer, eu não sabia dizer).

"Não, estou bem".

"Mesmo? Porque eu poderia te esquentar bem rápido se você quisesse…" Ele me puxou para mais perto de si, e senti o calor do seu corpo me acariciando.

Senti Sophie me olhando, seu rosto praticamente verde; Acho que ter o Kevin só pra ela ainda não satisfazia sua inveja. Conscientemente me afastei do abraço dele.

"Estou bem. Sério."

Mas Derek não desistiu. Ao contrário, ele deu mais um passo me acompanhando, e me puxou para ele novamente. Sem palavras dessa vez, ele simplesmente pressionou seus lábios mornos e macios no meu pescoço.

Dei um suspiro profundo com essa nova sensação, e meus olhos se fecharam imediatamente. Suas mãos acariciaram meu abdômen enquanto ele continuava a traçar beijos para cima e para baixo no meu pescoço. Nunca senti isso antes. Nenhum humano, homem ou imortal, havia me beijado com luxúria, mesmo que não fosse nos lábios.

Senti a queimação familiar na minha garganta com o cheiro de sangue tão perto, e fiquei surpresa com quão rápida e fortemente fui capaz de espantar a sede sem muito esforço. Tudo que sabia é que queria que essa sensação continuasse, e mordê-lo arruinaria isso. Mas me controlar estava sendo tão sem esforço que podia fazer sem nem pensar. Isso era bom, considerando que meu cérebro tinha virado uma pasta pelas emoções vampíricas que o invadiam.

"Deus, como você cheira bem", ele murmurou contra minha pele quente de granito, pressionando seu nariz no colo do meu pescoço e inalando profundamente.

Eu não tinha certeza do porque estava reagindo assim a ele. Meu lado sensível argumentava que era porque vampiros tem um senso de emoções muito forte. Esse era um sentimento novo, e ele foi altamente agravado por meus sentidos vampíricos. Realmente não tinha nada a ver com Derek, só que ele era o primeiro homem que me beijava.

Meu lado insensível meramente me disse para calar a boca e me perder na sensação.

Ele pressionou outro beijo na beirada do meu queixo e murmurou, "Renesmee".

"Hmm?"

"Decidi seguir a onda que Kevin e Jay lançaram hoje." Ele pausou, espalhando suaves beijos por meu pescoço abaixo.

"Sabe o tal Baile de Inverno que está chegando?"

"Aham…", respondi meio ausente.

"Você quer ir comigo?"

Pausei, levemente surpresa. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa por me encontrar realmente considerando sua oferta. Era entendido que eu iria com Jake já que Bella iria com Edward, Alice com Jasper, e Rose com Emmett, mas ele não tinha me convidado formalmente. Uma onda rápida de prazer me atingiu: um garoto queria ir ao baile comigo! Antes de pensar bem sobre isso, respondi no impulso. "Claro".

Assim que falei a palavra, algumas coisas aconteceram instantaneamente: O rosto de Derek abriu um sorriso enorme, ele se inclinou na minha direção, assovios começaram outra vez entre os adolescentes, e meu telefone vibrou selvagemente no meu bolso. E a coisa mais vital: Derek pressionou seus lábios suaves nos meus.

Aquela onda de emoções vampíricas extremas cresceu dez vezes mais. Me confundiu, embaralhou meu cérebro. Não podia pensar, não conseguia responder. Só percebi vagamente que eu o estava beijando também.

Só haviam ele e eu no mundo agora; ninguém mais importava. Meus ouvidos escutaram os risos e assovios que explodiram em nossa volta, mas meu cérebro não registrou o fato. Os nervos sensíveis nas minhas bochechas sentiram a brisa gelada acariciando, mas eu não percebi. O celular no meu bolso continuou a vibrar intensamente, mas o fato se perdeu para mim. Eu não podia nem lembrar meu nome a essa altura. Essas novas emoções eram assim de tão esmagadoras. Eu meramente me perdi na sensação, sucumbindo ao que minhas emoções me diziam.

Seus lábios eram macios e gentis contra os meus duros como pedra. Embora agora eu sentisse o cheiro de seu sangue pulsando em suas veias até mais forte, isso não me incomodava. Uma mão estava pressionada na base das minhas costas, me puxando para ele, enquanto a outra estava na base da minha cabeça, mantendo-me presa nesse abraço. Meus braços se moviam com vida própria, deslocando-se para se entrelaçarem em suas madeixas escuras. Lentamente sua boca se tornou mais insistente, quando ele sentiu que eu estava também respondendo, sua língua traçando meus lábios levemente.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir àquilo, um som de um lamento imenso rasgou o céu, me fazendo pular para longe de Derek como se tive levado um choque. Todos olharam ao redor alarmados, tentando descobrir de onde vinha o barulho. Parecia cheio de dor, como o uivo de uma mãe-lobo que perdeu um de seus filhotes.

Isso cortou profundamente meu coração antes feliz. Reconheci o uivo imediatamente, embora nunca tivesse ouvido aquela voz tão melancólica antes. Seu nome escapou por meus lábios como o soprar de uma brisa, baixo demais para qualquer ouvido humano.

"Jacob?"


	11. Capitulo 10

_Capítulo 10_

Dei um passo adiante na direção da beira da floresta que rodeava a casa de Kevin. O uivo dolorido de Jake parou. Tentei outro passo e o som recomeçou, dessa vez muito mais perto. O solo tremeu levemente - tu-dum, tu-dum - enquanto cada pata gigante batia contra o chão, cada vez mais perto. Claro, só eu conseguia sentir isso com minha pele ultra-sensível.

"Renesmee?" Derek chamou, vindo a mim confuso com minhas ações, mas não dei atenção. Levantei a cabeça, tentando ouvir mais forte. Parecia que o uivo estava ficando mais suave, como se agora a fonte estivesse se afastando de nós.

"Oh, Deus," murmurei, enterrando o rosto em minhas mãos. Eu estaria morta quando voltasse. Não, esquece isso. Derek estaria morto. Meu pai e Jake iriam pessoalmente fazer pedacinhos dele. Afinal, Jake até demonstrou seus sentimentos sobre eu beijando Derek - o lado de irmão protetor deve ter tomado conta quando percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ele deve ter se transformado imediatamente de raiva e estava a caminho para arrancar Derek de mim.

Alguém deve tê-lo impedido de sua fúria. Pai? Não. Mãe? Talvez, se ela o alcançasse e o forçasse a ouvir o bom senso. Mas, como ela faria isso com ele transformado? Talvez Quil ou Embry. Ou Seth. Um deles deveria estar em sua forma de lobo quando Jake se transformou, e então ouviram os pensamentos e planos dele e o convenceram a parar.

De qualquer forma, tinha certeza que estaria em maus lençóis quando chegasse em casa também. E já podia ver meu pai ou minha mãe me dando uma lição sobre o quanto é arriscado beijar um humano, como eu poderia tê-lo matado, ou como eu poderia ter exposto a todos nós. Teria que convencê-los a deixar Derek em paz.

Eu provavelmente devia ir pra casa agora e encarar o que estava por vir.

Virei para ir embora, mas então senti uma mão agarrar meu punho numa tentativa de me segurar ali. Eu poderia apenas ter me livrado do aperto fraco e humano, mas minha semi-consciência gritou, "Humano! Cuidado!" então cedi e me deixei ser mantida. Virei para encarar o culpado: Derek. Ele parecia abismado.

"Onde você está indo?" ele perguntou, sua sobrancelha franzida em confusão e preocupação.

"Pra casa," respondi simplesmente.

Derek levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim, cruzando os braços com ar arrogante. "E se eu não quiser que você vá?"

Eu soltei um som de deboche. "Não acho que você tenha tanto poder assim sobre mim."

O ar arrogante sumiu, e fiquei chocada com a vulnerabilidade que surgiu debaixo de sua armadura. Seus olhos, redondos e suplicantes, me imploravam, e sua expressão facial amoleceu. "Por favor? Fique comigo um pouquinho mais."

Fiquei em dúvida, senti que estava caindo nas profundezas de seus olhos castanhos. Ele notou minha incerteza e pressionou mais. "Alem do que, eu não quero você por aí quando um lobo maluco está a solta. Você não ouviu aquele uivo?"

Eu ri internamente com a verdade crua por trás de suas palavras.

"Pelo menos me deixe te levar em casa se estiver mesmo certa disso. Assim posso saber que você chegou em segurança."

Sua sinceridade me tocou; parecia que ele realmente se importava! Senti meus lábios se curvando em um sorriso. Eu estava para concordar com a oferta quando meu celular soltou outra vibração incansável no meu bolso, exigindo atenção. Eu suspirei, tirando-o do bolso. "Espere aí um segundo, Derek. Deixa eu atender essa."

Caminhando alguns passos para longe, olhei para o visor. Alice. Claro. Ela provavelmente teve um borrão de visão de Derek e eu, se amassando um no outro. Um arrepio passou por minhas costas. Então Edward viu sua visão e pirou, metade porque eu poderia ter matado o cara e metade porque eu era filha dele. Jacob descobriu e pirou também, e ele sendo impulsivo como é, apenas se transformou e saiu correndo a mim. Fazia sentido.

Olhei por cima do ombro e abri o telefone para atender. Derek me observava com um olhar ansioso, me dando um sorriso tranquilizador quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Rachel e Jay estavam prestando atenção em mim igualmente preocupados, enquanto Sophie me dava um olhar mortal (quase pude ver fumaça saindo de suas narinas). Kevin e os outros estavam olhando para a mata com expressões abismadas em seus rostos, incertos do que aconteceu. Aparentemente lobos raramente eram ouvidos nessa região.

"Nessie!", Alice gritou no meu ouvido. Afastei o telefone com um gemido de surpresa. Quando Derek correu até mim, eu só balancei a cabeça e sorri me desculpando. Coloquei o pequeno celular de volta no ouvido.

"Por favor, não grite. Machuca meus ouvidos."

"Ness! O que aconteceu? O que você fez?", Alice bombardeou.

Eu suspirei e respondi calmamente com velocidade vampiresca para afastar os espiões. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que aconteceu. O que você viu?"

Ela hesitou. "Eu… vi seu futuro mudar", ela respondeu simplesmente. Pude sentir minha sobrancelha curvar de confusão. "Mudar como?"

Alice pausou mais uma vez, incerteza surgindo no silêncio. "Não sei. Você meio que… desapareceu. Não da forma normal como quando está com Jacob. Mais como… uma incerteza no seu futuro. Você chegou a uma encruzilhada na estrada e ainda não decidiu ao certo que caminho seguir. Fico vendo flashes de futuros diferentes, nenhum claro. Quase me lembrou de quando Edward não conseguia decidir o que fazer quando conheceu sua mãe", ela completou como um pensamento seguindo seu monologo rápido.

"Era isso? Você não viu nada em um futuro próximo?"

"Bem… Não. Vi outra coisa." Ela pausou, culpa percorrendo sua voz.

"O que você viu?", perguntei, me preparando para o veredicto.

"Eu vi… você e Derek… juntos. Abraçados. E se beijando", ela completou. "Acho que isso deveria estar no passado desde que já aconteceu, né Nessie?"

Eu gemi. Ótimo. "Meu pai e Jake estão bravos?"

"Edward não está exatamente… bravo, vamos dizer assim. Não muito", ela terminou esfarrapadamente. Podia sentir o silêncio intensificando meu ceticismo. "Ok, ok, ele está furioso. Mas não com você. Ele tem na cabeça que Derek está tirando vantagem de você. Não pode culpar seu pai por ser tão protetor assim."

Suspirei. Acho que não podia mesmo. Teria que falar com ele sobre isso, para convencê-lo de que eu tinha tanta culpa quanto Derek. "Diga a ele que conversaremos assim que chegar em casa". Espero que isso não signifique que a guerra de neve foi cancelada. "Espere, e o Jake?"

"Jacob também não está bravo", notei um pingo de outra emoção por trás das palavras dela, mas não pude identificar o que era.

"Mesmo? Huh. Pensei que ele agiria todo protetor como meu pai. Afinal, ele foi assim com todos os outros garotos que tentaram falar comigo na escola".

"Não é bem a mesma coisa, Nessie", Alice disse brevemente. "Mas não sou realmente com quem você tem que te falar sobre isso."

"Okay…" Estranho. Escutei vozes no fundo.

"Sai pra lá, Edward".

"Me dá o telefone, Alice".

"Edward!"

Ouvi um chiado, e coloquei o celular mais perto da orelha tentando ouvir melhor.

"Nessie?"

"Alô? Pai?"

"É, sou eu". Podia ouvir a raiva contida na voz dele. "Escute, você pode passar o telefone para aquele garoto Derek? Quero falar com ele."

"Hmm… Não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. Você não quer que as pessoas descubram que não somos humanos, quer?" Eu meio que brinquei.

"Ness, não vou dizer nada que nos exponha."

"Mantenha em mente também que você não é meu pai, é meu irmão."

"Irmãos mais velhos podem ser protetores também."

"Não acho que você se encaixa no estereótipo de 'irmão mais velho' muito bem."

"Dê o telefone a ele, Ness."

"Não."

"Ness…"

"Não".

Eu podia ouvi-lo suspirar exasperadamente. "Tão teimosa. Igualzinha à sua mãe."

"Mas ouvi dizer que minha teimosia ganhei de você", lancei descaradamente.

"Tudo bem. Não dê o celular a ele. Mas teremos uma conversa séria quando você chegar em casa, mocinha."

"Ok, agora você definitivamente não parece um irmão mais velho."

"Nessie…"

Eu ri. "Tá bom. Como está o Jake?" Um silêncio tenso ecoou do outro lado da linha.

"Pai?"

"Ele… está bem."

"Pai?"

"Sério. Ele só está… com um humor estranho. Você pode ficar aí por mais uma hora? Eu irei te buscar."

"Hmm… Claro."

"Está bem. Tenha cuidado, Ness. Tchau."

"Tchau", respondi, mas ele já tinha desligado. Ok, as coisas estavam mesmo estranhas. Enquanto metia o telefone de volta no bolso, senti alguém se aproximando por trás e fiquei tensa. Meu corpo relaxou quando senti o quase familiar toque me abraçando.

"E aí?", Derek murmurou no meu ouvido, sua respiração quente deslizando pelo lado da minha bochecha enquanto seus braços se trançavam ao meu redor.

"Você parece… triste e confusa."

"Nada. Só uma coisinha em casa", tentei responder levemente.

"Oh". Ele levantou a sobrancelha. "Algo que eu possa fazer pra ajudar?"

Eu ri tensamente. "Não pergunte. Sério".

"Ok. Então, sobre a carona pra casa…"

"Ah, é! Hmm, bem, meu pa-irmão me baniu de casa por mais uma hora e disse que virá me buscar, então…", movi os ombros.

Seu abraço se apertou ao meu redor. "Isso também funciona pra mim. Te manterei como minha refém por uma hora até seu mano chegar pra te buscar. Poderíamos jogar alguns jogos", seu tom de voz fez um leve arrepio deslizar por minhas costas.

"Okay".


	12. Capitulo 11

NOTA DA AUTORA: Sei que deveria ser tudo com o ponto de vista de Nessie, mas pensei que seria bom ver exatamente o que aconteceu com a visão de Alice e qual foi a reação de Jake. Raramente me afastarei da narração de Nessie nesta história, essa foi apenas uma exceção.

_Capítulo 11_ - _Visão de Jacob Black sobre os fatos ocorridos_

Eu estava descansando no sofá, encarando vidrado a televisão cintilante. O forte e frio fedor de vampiros flutuava ao meu redor, mas eu nem me liguei; depois de anos estando perto deles, era quase imune ao cheiro. O doutor e a pequena e delicada Esme estavam caçando no momento. Musculoso, Psicopata, Vidente e Vampi-Emo estavam lá fora em uma guerra de neve - Emmett não agüentou esperar Nessie chegar em casa. Bella e o leitor de mentes estavam lá em cima no quarto deles - Estava tentando não pensar no que estavam fazendo, mas as batidas constantes na parede não estavam ajudando em nada.

Estava tentando entorpecer minha mente com os programas de TV estúpidos para que assim não pensasse em Nessie. Eu mal podia me manter nesse sofá e não sair correndo pela porta até ela. Não conseguia evitar como era atraído a ela como uma mariposa ao fogo-e essaa analogia coube tão bem; Eu era apenas uma praga de mosca comum e nada especial enquanto ela era uma chama, queimando brilhante com a vivacidade dentro dela, bela ainda que perigosa, poderosa ainda que dependente. Quando ela concordou em ir à reuniãozinha do Kevin, e depois convidou Derek para ir junto, me senti ainda mais inútil. Eu jamais poderia ser comparado à ela.

Tudo que sabia era que a amava e não podia viver sem ela.

Se ao menos ela sentisse o mesmo.

Eu queria protegê-la desses garotos humanos, de quem os pensamentos maldosos poderiam um dia corromper Nessie também. Eu podia ver que ela também se sentia atraída a eles, especialmente o tal de Derek, mas era apenas porque ela sabia que eles sentiam algo por ela e ela devolveu uma fração daquela emoção. Mas ela não sabia que aquela emoção era apenas desejo adolescente, que uma vez que Derek conseguisse o que queria, ele a descartaria como um lenço inútil. Tentei avisá-la sobre isso, mas a teimosia dela não a deixou ouvir.

Eu nem podia descrever aquela inexplicável sensação que tomou conta de mim quando estava levando Nessie até a casa de Kevin; era como um pavor frio, parecido ao que senti naquele dia terrível, anos trás, quando encaramos o Volturi. A sensação de que não sairíamos todos vivos. Era a sensação de que eu estava prestes a perder algo ou alguém muito importante para mim. Talvez eu seja mesmo louco. Talvez eu não devesse ter dito nada a ela. Mas não pude evitar. Quando a vi indo para longe de mim, senti que ela levava um pedaço do meu coração com ela. Uma parte que eu não teria de volta.

Afastei minha mente desses pensamentos e tentei me concentrar nas pessoas brilhantes na tela. As vozes baixas murmuravam umas com as outras sem sentido.

Huh. Estranho. Parecia extremamente quieto agora. Percebi que os amontoados de gelo acertando pedras tinha cessado, junto com as constantes pancadas lá em cima. Olhei pra fora pela parede de vidro grande onde os quatro sugadores de sangue estavam fazendo sua guerra de neve. O campo parecia quase abandonado - os quarto vampiros estavam reunidos na beira dele. Três deles rodeando um quarto, e com um salto, reconheci aquela expressão vidrada - Alice. Me esforcei para ouvir o que estavam dizendo.

"Não posso ver!" A voz de Alice desapareceu, carregada de preocupação.

"Bem, pensei que você não podia normalmente ver-"

"É diferente, Emmett! Quero dizer que não posso ver mais o futuro dela! É como se ela está tendo uma grande indecisão depois que tive aquela outra visão."

O que? O que aconteceu? De quem eles estão falando?

Um milésimo de movimento me chamou a atenção e olhei para cima para ver o leitor de mentes - Edward - correndo escada abaixo saindo a porta. Bella o estava seguindo, vi sua expressão - desnorteamento selvagem.

O sentimento de pavor frio preencheu-me novamente, mas expulsei aquele pensamente de minha mente. Não podia ser.

Me arranquei do sofá e segui Bella porta a fora.

No momento quando notei a expressão de todos, meu coração afundou. Algo definitivamente aconteceu.

Edward tinha suas mãos nos ombros de Alice, os olhos dela familiarmente vidrados, da forma que ficavam quando ela tinha uma visão. Bella estava próxima do leitor de mentes, apertando as mãos em frustração e preocupação. O sofrido Vampi-Emo - Jasper - estava atrás de Alice parecendo pronto para arrancar Edward de cima de sua garota caso ele mostrasse sinais de que iria machucá-la. A psicopata Rose e o musculoso - Emmett - estavam parados meio para o lado, neve fazendo camadas em seus cabelos e roupas. Nenhum deles havia me notado ainda.

Bella finalmente explodiu em sua frustração. "Ok, alguém me diz que diabos aconteceu."

Os olhos de Alice refocaram, mas ela pareceu não ter ouvido Bella. Ela meramente balançou a cabeça para algo e sussurrou, "Eu ainda não posso dizer. Está tudo mudando tão rápido."

As mãos de Edward apertaram nos ombros dela e Jasper soltou um rosnado de aviso.

"Me diga o que há de errado com a minha garotinha!" Bella disse quase em um grito. Senti como uma flecha perfurando meu já despedaçado coração. Algo aconteceu com minha Nessie.

Os olhos de Edward ainda focados nos de Alice quando ele respondeu a ela em uma voz baixa. "Ela não consegue mais ver o futuro de Nessie. Tudo está misturado e atrapalhado como se ela estivesse extremamente confusa ou extasiada. Começou depois que ela viu Nessie… beijando Derek."

Eu achava que meu coração estava partido antes? Não era nada comparado a como me sentia agora.

Pude vagamente ouvir Bella e Rose soltando um rosnado baixo e Edward se juntando a elas, seus olhos cintilando. Eu ligeiramente o ouvi dizer "Eu vou rasgar a garganta dele por tocar nela." Mas com o sangue batendo em meus ouvidos meu cérebro não ouviu nada disso. "Ligue pra ela," Edward comandou milhões de quilômetros de distância.

Eu vi Alice pegando um celular prateado antes de minha visão oscilar. Tudo se tornou vago e embaçado, como se onda após onda de desgosto me atingissem. O que eu havia dito a ela antes era verdade.

Subitamente não podia mais agüentar. Eu tinha que sair daqui.

Eu sabia do único lugar onde poderia ter minha solidão. Assim que agachei, estava vagamente consciente dos olhos de Bella pulando para mim, e sua boca se abrindo em horror para me chamar. Tarde demais.

Ignorando minhas roupas, eu forcei uma onda de calor pelo meu corpo e explodi, pedaços de roupa voando para todos os lados. Caí nas quatro patas, abaixando meu focinho para o chão e observando com olhos atentos.

Ah, muito melhor. Sem mais complexas emoções humanas.

Corri me esquivando da forma familiar de Bella que veio até mim, e me lancei através da floresta. Sabia que eles seriam facilmente capazes de me seguir, especialmente com as suaves pegadas que minhas patas fizeram na neve. Mas não me importava. Eu tinha começado em avanço e o único com chances de me apanhar seria Edward.

Me concentrei nos meus instintos de lobo, quase nem vendo quando árvore após arvore passavam correndo por mim. Minha mente estava em outro lugar. Eu ligeiramente pude sentir duas mentes comigo. Me tomou um longo segundo para reconhecê-las como Seth e Embry. Embora eu os tivesse ordenado como alfa para irem com o bando de Sam, seus corações estavam comigo; de modo que eu ainda tinha uma conexão com eles e Sam. Eu podia falar diretamente apenas com Sam, como sempre, já que distância não afetava nossa conexão. Com Seth, Leah, Quil e Embry, eu vagamente podia ouvir seus pensamentos quando estavam como lobos, e também só ouvia o que diziam se falassem diretamente a mim.

Agora mesmo, os dois estavam patrulhando e seus pensamentos se surpreenderam comigo - eles podiam sentir minha angústia.

Jake? Os pensamentos de Seth tentaram me chamar. Eu o ignorei.

Meus pés cederam debaixo de mim enquanto outra onda de dor rasgou por meu coração. Eu tropecei, rolando na neve. Ah. Aí estava, o laço com aquela que tive meu imprinting me deu uma conexão forte com ela, e agora que esse mesmo instinto me dizia que eu estava a beira de perder aquela que não eu poderia viver sem. Agora no solo gelado, eu me contorci, agarrando a flora ao meu redor com garras estendidas. Faça a dor parar, eu gemi pra ninguém em particular.

Ouvi um uivo de partir o coração perfurar a quietude do ar, e fiquei chocado ao perceber que veio de minha garganta. Sem parar o uivo, batia a cabeça repetidamente contra ao chão nevoado da floresta para concentrar a dor em algo que eu pudesse controlar.

"Jake?!", Seth entrou em pânico. "O que aconteceu?"

Eu o ignorei novamente. A voz fraca e preocupada de Embry juntou-se a de Seth.

Senti outra presença aproximando-se. Meu instinto de lobo tomou conta de mim novamente enquanto eu saltei com dentes a mostra e um rosnado irrompendo de minha garganta. Reconheci a pequena forma como a de Alice, mas isso não importava. Lancei-me de volta para as profundezas da floresta, desta vez seguindo meu nariz. O cheiro familiar sempre estará gravado dentro mim.

Concentrei-me em minha corrida agora - tu-dum, tu-dum - e soltei outro uivo de dor enquanto sentia o turvo aroma daquele outro garoto - Derek - misturando-se ao de Nessie. Eu não sabia qual seria meu plano; só sabia que precisava chegar a ela.

Uma dose de clareza atacou meu cérebro. Você não pode simplesmente aparecer lá, o lado sensível do meu cérebro argumentou. "Ela vai te odiar pra sempre se você matá-lo ou fizer qualquer coisa para machucá-lo. E você pode não ser capaz de se controlar e acabar por machucá-la também."

Parei no caminho, incapaz de controlar meus uivos contínuos, e girei para correr para o outro lado. Tinha que me afastar dela agora. Eu não poderia estar aqui enquanto ela estivesse com outro homem.

Mergulhei minha mente de volta em pensamentos primitivos, prestando atenção aos pensamentos alarmados de Embry e Seth. Eu estava vagamente consciente do fato de que outros três pensamentos juntaram-se a eles - Quil, Leah e Sam.

"Se Ness não me ama, não há razão para eu viver."

Este pensamento correu por minha mente repetidamente. Minha mente voou para anos atrás, quando Bella pulou daquele penhasco. Havia um penhasco a um quilômetro e meio de distância daqui que serviria bem. Brevemente me perguntei o que aconteceria se eu quebrasse todos os ossos do meu corpo. Me perguntei se jogar-me do penhasco poderia quebrar meus ossos. Não custava tentar.

Mudei meu curso ligeiramente, energia bombeando meus membros com o pensamento de uma missão. As outras mentes-lobos em minha cabeça ficaram frenéticas enquanto viam distantemente o esboço do meu plano.

"NÃO!" Embry gritou.

"Jake, não!" Seth berrou.

"Jacob Black, pense no que está fazendo!" Sam disse em pânico.

Cortei todos eles ao me transformar de volta em humano a alguns metros da beira do penhasco. O novo silêncio era feliz, fechei meus olhos por um momento saboreando a paz. Então meus pensamentos voltaram para aquela que eu havia perdido, e senti um formigamento ao redor dos olhos. Dei um passo a frente, olhos ainda fechados e braços abertos. Então o vento tocou meu cabelo, jogando-o contra meu rosto. Dei mais um passo.

BAM!

Uma forma fria como pedra se chocou direto contra mim, jogando-me para metros longe da borda do penhasco. Eu poderia ter lutado e derrubado quem me segurava no chão de neve, mas toda a luta em mim desapareceu. Meramente rosnei e me curvei em uma bola apertada, lutando contra as lágrimas.

A figura que me atacou parecia saber de minha rendição e saiu de cima de mim.

"Parece que você chegou aqui bem na hora," uma voz alta gorjeou e fiquei ligeiramente surpreso com a nova chegada. Minha mente trabalhou para combinar a voz ao rosto e finalmente chegou a conclusão. Alice.

"É", uma voz baixa respondeu. Minha mente trabalhou mais rápido dessa vez. Edward. "Ele estava prestes a pular quando cheguei aqui. Um momento meio dejà vu, huh?"

Senti alguém abaixando perto de mim e me cutucar. "Ele está bem?"

"Claro que não."

"Certo."

Houve uma pausa.

"Claro que ele não está usando nenhuma roupa," Edward respondeu, e demorei um segundo para perceber que ele estava respondendo a um pensamento de Alice. "Você não o viu explodi-las quando se transformou?"

Outra pausa.

"Não acho que ele esteja com frio."

Frio? Huh. Não, não sentia isso. Todos meus nervos estavam adormecidos.

Algo pesado cobriu meu corpo. Um casaco?

"É, meu casaco, " Edward murmurou. "Ela já atendeu?"

O que?

"Não", Alice respondeu.

Oh. Ele estava falando com a sugadora de sangue.

Ouvi um ligeiro toque agora que deveria estar vindo do outro lado da linha telefônica. Houve um clique.

"Nessie!" Alice gritou no telefone. Edward parecia ter parado de respirar. Houve uma breve pausa e então ouvi a voz dela vindo através do telefone, levemente abafada.

"Por favor, não grite. Machuca meus ouvidos."

"Ness! O que aconteceu? O que você fez?" Alice bombardeou. Eu abri um pouquinho um olho para ver Edward estendendo a mão pedindo o telefone mas ela fez sinal pra ele se afastar.

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que aconteceu. O que você viu?"

Ela hesitou um momento, seus olhos cintilando para o rosto de Edward. "Eu… vi seu futuro mudar."

Houve uma pausa no lado dela da linha. "Mudar como?" ela perguntou timidamente. Meu coração se retorceu com sua voz. Os olhos de Edward voaram até mim, cheios de pena. Eu fechei bem os meus, não querendo ver sua compaixão.

"Não sei," Alice disse cuidadosamente. "Você meio que… desapareceu. Não da forma normal como quando está com Jacob. Mais como… uma incerteza no seu futuro. Você chegou a uma encruzilhada na estrada e ainda não decidiu ao certo que caminho seguir. Fico vendo flashes de futuros diferentes, nenhum claro. Quase me lembrou de quando Edward não conseguia decidir o que fazer quando conheceu sua mãe".

"Foi isso? Você não viu nada num futuro próximo?"

Eu olhei pra cima de para ver Edward balançando a cabeça para Alice. Ela hesitou. "Bom… não. Eu vi outra coisa."

"O que você viu?" a voz do telefone persistiu.

Antes de responder Alice disparou um olhar se desculpando a Edward. "Eu vi… Você e Derek… juntos. Abraçados. E se beijando. Acho que deveria estar no tempo passado uma vez que já aconteceu, certo Ness?"

Um suspiro do outro lado da linha. "O pai e Jake estão bravos?" Meu coração se contorceu com o som da voz dela acariciando meu nome. Nunca mais.

"Edward não está… Bravo, por assim dizer. Não realmente." Edward bufou. Alice o encarou e rolou os olhos. "Ok, ok, ele está furioso. Mas não com você. Ele tem em mente que Derek está tirando vantagem de você. Você não pode culpá-lo por ser tão protetor assim."

"Diga a ele que falarei com ele assim que chegar em casa." Houve uma pausa no lado dela da linha. "Espere, e Jake?" Eu soltei um gemido patético. Por que ela estava me torturando assim e fingindo se importar? Edward me disparou um olhar, mas eu o ignorei. Ele precisa sair da minha cabeça.

"Jacob não está bravo também." Alice olhou para mim, olhos cheios de compaixão.

"Sério? Huh. Achei que ele agiria todo protetor como meu pai. Afinal ele afastou todos os outros garotos que falaram comigo durante as aulas." Eu bufei.

"Não é bem a mesma coisa, Nessie." Eu disparei um olhar de aviso para ela calar a boca. Ela realmente ouviu. "Mas não é comigo que você tem que falar sobre isso."

"Ok…"

Pareceu que Edward já estava cheio. Ele estendeu a mão mais uma vez, demandando que ela entregasse o telefone. Quando ela recusou, ele tentou roubá-lo.

"Sai pra lá Edward," ela rosnou.

"Me dá o telefone, Alice, " ele pulou de volta e tirou o telefone dela.

"Edward!"

Ele simplesmente virou suas costas a ela, colocando o telefone no ouvido. Alice mostrou sua língua pra ele.

"Nessie?" ele disse suavemente.

"Alô? Pai?"

"É, sou eu." Ele respirou fundo para que sua voz parasse de tremer de raiva do Derek. "Escute, você pode dar o telefone para aquele garoto Derek? Quero falar com ele."

"Hmm… Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Você não quer que as pessoas descubram que não somos humanos, quer?"

"Ness, não vou dizer nada que nos exponha." Alice soltou um som de deboche.

"Mantenha em mente também que você não é meu pai, é meu irmão."

"Irmãos mais velhos podem ser protetores também," ele disparou de volta.

"Não acho que você se encaixe no estereótipo de 'irmão mais velho' muito bem."

Ele mudou de tática. "Dê o telefone à ele, Ness."

"Não."

Ele virou os olhos com a teimosia dela. "Ness…"

"Não".

Ele suspirou com a derrota. "Tão teimosa. Igual sua mãe."

"Ouvi dizer que minha teimosia herdei de você." O fantasma de um sorriso não pode evitar de aparecer nos meus lábios. Ela era tão incrível.

"Certo. Não dê o celular à ele. Mas teremos uma conversa séria quando você chegar em casa, mocinha, " Edward disse firmemente.

"Ok, agora você não parece mesmo um irmão mais velho."

"Nessie…"

Ela riu. "Ok. Como está o Jake?"

Eu gemi. Novamente com a falsa preocupação. Virei o nariz para a neve, para que eu não visse os olhares de pena dos sugadores de sangue que eu não queria.

"Pai?"

"Ele… está bem." Podia sentir o olhar dele nas minhas costas.

"Pai?"

"Sério. Ele só está… com um humor estranho. Pode ficar aí por uma hora? Irei te buscar."

"Hmm… Claro?"

"Está bem. Tenha cuidado Ness. Tchau." Houve um clique rápido.

"Por que disse você a ela pra esperar uma hora?" Alice perguntou suavemente.

"Porque," ele respondeu, "Eu não quero que ela veja seu melhor amigo assim."

Melhor amigo? Ha! É tudo que eu serei. Se até isso. Se ele estava me dando uma hora pra me recompor, ele estava louco. Eu nunca sararia disso, mesmo com meus poderes super-rápidos de cura de lobisomem.

Me curvei em uma bola ainda mais apertada, tentando ignorar as punhaladas de dor no meu coração e tentando não pensar sobre o sentimento de que eu tinha perdido as únicas duas pessoas que já amei.


	13. Capitulo 12

_Capítulo 12_

"Você está aquecida o suficiente agora?"

Um tremor leve correu por minha espinha abaixo com a sensação de sua respiração quente no meu ouvido. "Sim", suspirei de volta, apoiando minha cabeça contra o peito dele. Ele tinha um braço musculoso em volta dos meus ombros, e o outro brincava com os dedos da minha mão.

Todos nós entramos na casa logo depois que Alice me ligou. A mãe de Kevin tinha saído para nos chamar, dizendo algo sobre lobos e o frio e o perigo. Estávamos agora espreguiçados pela sala de estar, cobertos em mantas. O fogo na lareira queimava alto e alegre, os estalos da madeira em chamas passando pelas conversas murmuradas.

Derek e eu estávamos aconchegados no chão, perto da lareira para melhor absorver o calor. Não sentia muito frio, mas o frágil corpo humano dele não trabalhava bem com essa temperatura, como todos os seres humanos. Naturalmente, ele declarou que eu parecia ter frio e que precisava me aquecer, não a ele mesmo - tão cavalheiro.

Ele estava apoiado contra a parede, uma manta em volta de nós dois. Eu estava encostada nele, minhas pernas entrelaçadas com as suas. Ele era tão macio, tão frágil, tão humano, tinha de observar cada movimento que eu fazia em sua volta. Eu me perguntava quanto tempo iria levar antes que ele começasse a suar com o calor extremo do meu corpo, especialmente enquanto estávamos juntos enrolados em um cobertor.

Rachel e o Jay se sentavam juntos na poltrona de dois lugares, Rachel aconchegada no colo de Jay. Uma única manta azul cobria os dois, e podíamos ver o movimento por baixo dela enquanto risadas ocasionais emergiam dos dois. Um sorriso não pode evitar de se espalhar nos meus lábios enquanto os olhava. Jay parecia estar a cutucando pelos lados ligeiramente, fazendo com que ela se retorcesse e desse risadinhas. Eles já eram tão fofos juntos.

Sophie ocupava a outra poltrona. Ela parecia bastante bobinha, toda encasulada em uma enorme manta de lã; você mal podia ver seus olhos e nariz saindo de dentro da massa de lã. Kevin estava no momento fora da sala - na cozinha, preparando xícaras de chocolate quente para todos nós. Eu nunca tinha tomado chocolate quente, mas imaginei que se gostava de chocolate, eu gostaria do chocolate quente também, certo?

Todos os outros estavam empilhados no sofá e no chão. Uma das meninas - Kendra, acho que esse era o seu nome - tinha a sua câmera delicada e cor de rosa fora, e todos estavam se revezando para posar. O comportamento humano era tão estranho às vezes.

"Ok todo mundo, o chocolate está pronto," disse Kevin da porta. Levantamos os olhos para ver ele equilibrando uma enorme bandeja com pequenos copos de isopor, cada um com uma pequena nuvem de vapor saindo. Sophie se apressou para aliviar ele de sua carga.

"Você fique bem aqui perto do fogo. Eu vou buscar um copo pra você," Derek me sussurrou enquanto se levantava, suavemente desatando suas pernas das minhas.

Enquanto ele andava com passos largos até Kevin para pegar dois copos, não pude deixar de admirar sua forma. Tínhamos todos tirado nossos casacos de inverno, e por baixo do dele, Derek tinha usado um suéter azul escuro justo em seu corpo, que realçava a cor dos seus olhos. Eu podia ver os músculos se tensionando por baixo dele a cada movimento que Derek fazia. Ele andava com tal confiança que simplesmente chamava a atenção das pessoas em reflexo.

Enquanto ele se direcionava de volta pra mim, seus olhos estavam concentrados nos copos em suas mãos para não derramar, os meus olhos traçaram os contornos do rosto dele, o maxilar forte que mostrava sinais de uma barba por fazer, os seus lábios cheios atualmente em uma pequena careta de concentração, seus pesados cachos encaracolados em ondas de chocolate, suas sobrancelhas escuras franzidas enquanto ele olhava onde pisava, e seus olhos que eram na cor exata do seu suéter. E eles se prenderam diretamente com os meus.

Olhei para longe, sentindo o começo de um rubor enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam mais quentes por ter sido pega encarando. Droga. Por que eu tive de herdar esse traço da minha mãe?

Derek se acomodou ao meu lado mais uma vez, me estendendo cuidadosamente um copo que emitia vapor.

"Cuidado, está quente," ele avisou.

Acenei com cabeça, segurando ele nas minhas mãos, e tomando um pequeno golinho. Gemi baixinho quando o líquido queimou minha língua; não pude nem saborear nada daquele golinho, só senti a ardência.

"Você está bem?" Derek perguntou, virando na minha direção com uma mão estirada para acariciar minha bochecha. Acenei com cabeça, olhando para longe e me sentindo boba. Derek puxou meu queixo de volta a ele, sorrindo suavemente. "Eu te disse que estava quente. Aqui." Ele então pegou meu copo e soprou suavemente por cima da borda, seus olhos presos com os meus o tempo inteiro. Ele me devolveu o chocolate, repetindo o aviso.

Atenta dessa vez, levantei o copo lentamente aos meus lábios, soprando nele uma vez antes de tomar outro golinho. Dessa vez não estava tão quente, e pude saborear melhor agora. Tinha gosto semelhante ao chocolate normal, embora não exatamente o mesmo. Era grosso, coberto de espuma, e doce.

"," exclamei surpresa.

Ele riu suavemente. "Sim, é."

Enquanto baixava a minha xícara de chocolate, Sophie grudou os olhos com os meus - eu ainda sentia um pouco de veneno em seu olhar - e deu risadinhas. "Você tem um bigode de chocolate," ela apontou.

"Você tem mesmo," murmurou Derek, virei minha atenção de volta pra ele. O seu olhar fixo estava dirigido ligeiramente para baixo, concentrando-se nos meus lábios. Um tremor leve passou por meu corpo. Minha língua saiu dentre meus lábios para lamber o bigode. "Espere. Me deixe te ajudar com isto."

Puxei minha língua para entre os meus dentes, e meus olhos tremularam se fechando, enquanto ele se inclinava para frente e apertava os seus lábios no canto direito superior da minha boca, sua língua quente correndo para lamber os vestígios do chocolate. Ele continuou com isso através do meu lábio superior então fez uma pausa. "Delícia. O gosto é melhor em você," ele sussurrou. E finalmente ele apertou seus lábios nos meus para um segundo beijo.

Começou como um selinho suave, mas então sua boca se tornou quente e forte rapidamente. Eu podia sentir o sabor doce do chocolate em sua língua. Ele puxou meu lábio inferior com os seus dentes então apertou sua boca na minha. Quando tentei devolver o favor, eu mordi um pouquinho forte demais. Uma gota de um líquido deslizou entre meus lábios e subconscientemente engoli. Ah. Tão doce. Tão melhor do que aquela bebida língua correu para onde os meus dentes tinham perfurado sua pele, provando o doce e enferrujado gosto de sangue. Delicioso.

Ele deixou sair um pequeno gemido quando me apertei contra ele, lambendo o corte. Mas minha força não-humana era muito para Derek, e fiz nós dois tombarmos para trás, eu em cima dele Minha cabeça bateu contra a parede de tijolo - felizmente não forte o bastante para quebrá-la - e a clareza zuniu de volta a minha mente. O que eu estava fazendo?! Balancei minha cabeça como um cão confuso e me afastei de Derek, que estava deitado parado no chão, respirando pesadamente. Os olhos dele faiscavam enquanto seu olhar estava fixo ao meu.

Olhei para o outro lado. Não podia acreditar no que estive a ponto de fazer. Tinha de ficar afastada dele, e de seu sangue.

Fugi para longe de seu corpo e olhei em direção aos meus amigos, e um fluxo de sangue encheu meu rosto com a visão de suas expressões se divertindo. Eles tinham ficado olhando a nossa sessão de amassos com risadinhas e gritinhos, nenhum dos quais tinham penetrado nossas mentes ocupadas.

"Isso pareceu intenso," Sophie deu uma risadinha, soltando veneno como se não importasse, mas eu vi seu rosto furioso.

"Vão para um quarto!" um dos outros garotos, Chase, falou.

"Queremos bis!" outro garoto arruaceiro, Hunter, gritou com alegria.

Rachel e Jay sorriram para mim, mas Kevin parecia um pouco desapontado.

"Ei, deixem eles em paz," murmurou Kevin. Claro que ninguém escutou.

Olhei para longe da minha platéia, observando minhas mãos. Nenhum bis poderia acontecer. Não enquanto eu pudesse perder o controle assim. Foi sorte que eu consegui me desprender para longe dele. Era sorte que eu tivesse muito autocontrole. Mas aparentemente não o bastante. Eu era um monstro entre esses humanos. Graças a Deus meu veneno era defeituoso.

Um corpo se apertou ao meu, instintivamente congelei embora imediatamente reconhecesse quem era.

"Ei, ei, ei," murmurou Derek de maneira suave em minha orelha. "Não dê ouvidos àqueles idiotas. Você não devia se sentir envergonhada pelo que sentimos um pelo outro."

Não pude evitar de franzir minha testa um pouco. Primeiro de tudo eu não estava segura do que sentia. E como é que ele ainda podia sentir algo por mim quando eu o mordi e suguei seu sangue? E depois de tê-lo derrubado como um touro?

Ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço, mas permaneci uma pedra indiferente. Eu não podia mais perder o controle. "Por que não vamos achar um quarto como eles sugeriram? Eu gostaria de terminar o que começamos."

Tremi pensando no que exatamente 'aquilo' era - a sua morte - e me afastei. "Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia." Vendo seu olhar abatido, apressadamente continuei. "Porque isso é ir rápido demais pra mim. Foi bom que parássemos assim. De qualquer forma, não acho que teríamos muita privacidade aqui," acrescentei brincando, fazendo ele sorrir.

"Tudo bem," ele concordou. Ele me puxou de volta a ele e meramente jogou um braço por cima dos meus ombros. Relaxei em suas formas, mas minha mente ficou vigilante. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue do corte que eu tinha dado a ele.

"Hmm, desculpe por te morder muito forte," sussurrei, tentando transformar isso em uma piada.

"Sem problema. Achei que aquilo foi …" ele diminui a voz, ao que parece não encontrando um bom adjetivo para descrever, e simplesmente sorriu para mim sugestivamente. Virei meus olhos. Pelo menos ele não suspeitava o que eu era.

Tentei ignorar os assovios que continuaram dos outros humanos, mas falhei. Enquanto eu deixava sair um suspiro, Derek olhou para meu rosto e pareceu perceber o que me incomodava.

"Ei! Calem a boca se vocês sabem o que é bom pra sua saúde!" ele gritou e a sala caiu em silêncio. "Obrigado."

Sorri para ele. "Valeu. Tenho de dizer que admiro suas habilidades de conseguir que todos eles te escutem."

Ele deu um cheiro no meu pescoço. "E não as minhas outras habilidades?"

Me afastei, dando a ele um olhar de aviso.

"Certo. Desculpe."

Me acomodei de volta ao seu corpo. "Tudo bem."

Passamos o resto do tempo conversando, um com o outro e com os outros também. Entretanto pouco tempo depois escutamos uma pancada áspera na porta.

Kevin se levantou para atender, mas eu sabia imediatamente quem era - eu podia sentir o cheiro dele há 1 milha de distância.

"Ei P-Edward."

Kevin recuou da porta, parecendo meio chocado. Isso não me surpreendeu. Naturalmente que ele realmente não sabia do que estava assustado, só que Edward parecia um pouco…esquisito.

Ele estava parado, alto e imponente, na entrada, suas mãos fechadas firmemente em punhos nos seus bolsos. O seu maxilar estava tenso; quase parecia como se ele estivesse se contendo para não morder os pescoços de todo mundo trancando os seus dentes. Os seus olhos - um belo tom de ouro - brilhavam com raiva. E ainda assim ele parecia com um Deus Grego. Ao mesmo tempo tão relaxado e calmo. Nenhum ser humano suspeitava dele.

Pude ver pelo canto dos meus olhos como o queixo de Sophie caiu levemente, e como os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram. Tive de conter o impulso de virar meus olhos pelas expressões abismadas de todas as meninas. Enquanto isso todos os meninos tinham caras de admiração, medo, e ciúmes misturadas.

Assisti enquanto os olhos de meu pai focaram em mim e Derek, abraçados juntos no chão. Consegui ouvir seus dentes trincarem juntos. Disparei para ele um rápido olhar de aviso. Pai…calma, pensei.

Suas narinas se inflaram ligeiramente antes que ele se virasse para o Kevin congelado. "Estou aqui para buscar a Ness," ele disse suavemente, e jurei que todas as fêmeas humanas se derreteram com a sua voz.

Kevin lentamente começou a se descongelar, sua sobrancelha se torceu em confusão. "Ness? Ah. Renesmee. Sim. Hmm. Quer entrar?"

"Eu esperarei aqui fora, obrigado." Havia uma fúria contida em sua voz, mas nenhum dos humanos pareceu notar. Apressadamente me levantei antes que seu controle desaparecesse.

Derek se levantou comigo, me puxando em um último abraço. " gosto do som disso. Esse apelido vai pegar." Ele levemente raspou os seus lábios na maçã do meu rosto, um fantasma de um beijo. "Te vejo depois, Ness. Eu te ligo."

"O..kay," concordei. "Tchau todo mundo," disse para o resto deles enquanto andava em direção ao meu pai. "Obrigado por nos receber, Kevin," eu disse lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. Ele simplesmente acenou com cabeça, o seu pomo de Adão inflando enquanto ele engolia seco. "Vamos, Edward."

Eu o segui porta afora até seu Volvo, disparando um último olhar para trás. Todo mundo acenou, mas minha atenção foi atraída para uma figura solitária, ainda parada perto da lareira. Ele levantou uma mão e piscou antes de me mandar um beijo.

"Pai," eu reclamei enquanto entrava no lado do passageiro, "você está assustando totalmente todos os meus amigos. O que eles poderiam ter estado pensando para te fazer pôr essa cara assustadora de vampiro?"

"Não eram todos eles, querida. A maior parte das suas mentes estavam ocupadas com coisas humanas sem sentido e triviais," ele respondeu calmamente enquanto saía da entrada para carros e voava em direção à estrada. Olhei enquanto as árvores e casas passavam em um borrão.

"Então o que foi?"

"Derek. E Kevin um pouquinho. E aquela menina Sophie. Se os pensamentos dela pudessem matar, você já estaria morta agora," ele brincou levemente.

"Ha ha. Bem, já sei sobre a inveja dela, mas ainda quero ser sua amiga. Ou tentar ser."

"E sobre Derek e Kevin?" Perguntei em pensamento.

Ouvi seus dentes trincarem novamente. "Os pensamentos impuros deles sobre você…especialmente Derek. Eu quase desejo dar a volta e-"

"Pai," eu disse avisando. "Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Além disso, eu gosto do Derek. E do Kevin," acrescentei. "Eu ficaria arrasada se você matasse os meus novos amigos." Virei para encará-lo e sorri angelicalmente.

Ele me olhou, dirigindo com tranqüilidade, e franziu o nariz. "Por que você tem que usar o seu encanto diabolicamente angelical no seu pobre pai?"

"Sabe que você acabou de se contradizer totalmente?"

"Novamente com essa atitude."

"Desculpa pai. Supostamente eu tenho que agir como uma adolescente normal, e eu estou."

"Uma pena que eu não seja seu pai nesse caso. Sou seu irmão."

"É uma boa coisa que adolescentes possam ter atitudes contra seus irmãos mais velhos superprotetores também," respondi brincando.

Edward alcançou minha mão e a apertou. "Só quero que você esteja segura, querida. Isso é pedir muito?"

"Eu ficarei bem, pai. Sou indestrutível, lembra?"

"Apenas fisicamente," ele disse tão quietamente que até eu tive que me esforçar para ouvir. "Só para que você saiba, não aprovo Derek."

"Só para que você saiba, se acostume," brinquei. "Mas sério, pai, dê a ele uma chance. Ele de fato é realmente um doce."

"No exterior talvez, mas os seus pensamentos não são tão doces," ele replicou.

"De quem os pensamentos sempre são assim? Duvido que os seus, ou os de Emmett, ou Jasper, ou Jake sempre são," disse de volta.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Tão espertinha."

"Ainda bem que você reconhece isso." disse na minha mente.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto Edward passava pela longa estrada na entrada pra nossa casa.

"Ei, por que Jake não veio junto para me buscar?" Perguntei de repente, percebendo porque pareceu tão esquisita a volta para casa. Jake vinha junto sempre que ele pudesse estar comigo. Não era típico dele deixar passar uma oportunidade de sair com a melhor amiga dele.

Papai não respondeu por um longo segundo. "Porque ele não está aqui."

Um frio passou por minha espinha. "O que você quer dizer? Não está aqui tipo, ele está fora caçando?"

Outra longa pausa. "Não. Quis dizer que ele se foi. Ele voltou para Forks."


	14. Capitulo 13

_Capítulo 13_

Fiquei olhando para o teto do quarto do Jake enquanto deitava em sua cama gigantesca, sem estar mesmo vendo coisa nenhuma. Minha mente estava mergulhada demais em pensamentos.

Por que Jake foi embora e voltou para Forks?

Meus pais me asseguraram que era apenas uma visita, que ele estaria de volta em breve. Alice até confirmou, dizendo que pedaços do meu futuro haviam desaparecido, como somente quando um lobisomem estava comigo. Claro, ela não conseguia dizer exatamente quando seria isso.

O que também não fazia sentido era o porque de Jake ter ido sem mim ou nenhum outro membro da família. Meu pai afirmou que ele só estava com saudade de casa e queria ver todos os amigos de La Push de novo, mas isso não era razão para não me levar junto. Eu amava todos lá também, e adoraria visitá-los. Simplesmente não fazia sentido. Eu tinha um pressentimento de que havia algo que eles não estavam me contando, mas toda vez que eu tentava falar sobre isso, o assunto era mudado rapidamente.

Já se passou uma semana nenhuma notícia dele. Billy ligou para nos dizer que Jake tinha chegado em segurança, mas foi tudo. Foi quase como se ele estivesse me evitando. Perguntei a meu pai se era por causa de Derek e eu, ou porque ele estava bravo comigo, mas ele me assegurou que "Não, ele não está bravo com você, querida." Quase acreditei nele, mas havia algo no fundo de seus olhos me dizendo que aquilo não era toda a verdade.

Soltei um longo suspiro, virei de bruços e enterrei meu nariz no travesseiro de Jake. Ah. Cheirava igualzinho a ele. Meu coração se apertou. As coisas apenas não eram as mesmas sem ele.

Ao menos a escola definitivamente não era a mesma. Bem verdade que Derek tentou manter minha mente ocupada e longe de Jake, mas ele só o fazia vagamente. Ele não entendia porque eu estava fazendo uma grande coisa da situação. Não podia evitar de olhar para o lugar vazio naquelas aulas que eu tinha com Jake, esperando que ele aparecesse de repente, sorrindo daquela forma de lobo para mim.

Minha família me apoiava o quanto podiam, me levando para caçar, esquiar e andar de bicicleta. Mas tudo só me lembrava dele. Claro, havia um momento no qual Jacob era a última coisa em minha mente.

Foi no dia que descobri que Jake tinha ido embora e eu estava no sofá, encarando desatentamente a televisão. Estava tentando tirá-lo da minha cabeça e não pensar tanto sobre o que havia acontecido - para não explodir em lágrimas - então, pensei de volta naquela tarde com Derek e nosso beijo -

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!!!"

Eu fui arrancada do meu devaneio com o som da voz do meu pai. "Oi?"

"O que significa isso?"

Eu olhei em volta estupefata. "O que significa o que?"

Mamãe correu para o meu lado, afastando os cachos escuros do meu rosto. Ela encarou seu marido. "Edward, pelo menos diga a menina o que ela fez antes de explodir! Isso dificilmente é justo com qualquer pessoa."

Tio Jasper estava na sala, e em um segundo uma onda de calmaria flutuou sobre todos nós.

"Pare, Jazz", Edward gritou e a tranqüilidade desapareceu. Meus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda. Eu só tinha visto meu pai gritar assim uma ou duas vezes, e isso foi quando eu tinha feito algo muito ruim. Revirei minha memória, tentando descobrir o que ele tinha visto que o deixou tão bravo.

Alice apareceu na sala, seguida por uma Rosalie preocupada e um Emmett parecendo aborrecido - as pancadas lá em cima tinham parado. Esme e Carlisle também entraram na sala, tendo ouvido a perturbação.

"Edward, se acalme ou isso vai acabar mal," Alice avisou suavemente, pulando para se sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

"Querida," Esme disse docemente, "por que você não nos diz qual o problema?"

Meu pai respirou fundo pelo nariz, olhos brilhando, e Bella estava a seu lado em um segundo, com a mão no ombro dele. Ela o olhou com tal concentração que eu sabia que ela devia estar forçando sua barreira mental para fora, para que ela pudesse repreendê-lo em silêncio. Ele relaxou notavelmente. Eu o peguei dando um olhar amoroso a ela antes de voltar-se para mim.

"Ness," ele começou, e eu soube que as coisas haviam se acalmado já que ele usou meu apelido, "nós não te dissemos antes que você precisa ter cuidado perto dos humanos?"

"Hmm, sim." Eu ainda estava perdida. Isso era sobre o beijo?

"Sim e não," Meu pai respondeu meu pensamento. "Começou com aquilo, mas o que me assusta é mais que isso. Embora eu preferiria mesmo que você não o beijasse, " ele adicionou num sussurro.

Bella sorriu. "Isso é você sendo todo superprotetor de novo?"

"Não! E eu não sou superprotetor!" ele protestou.

Minha mãe escorregou um dedo pela bochecha dele, e eu ri quando o vi derreter com o toque dela. "Ah, é mesmo? Acontece que me lembro de alguns momentos quando eu era humana e você parecia bem superprotetor na época."

"Hey!" Emmett interrompeu, parecendo impaciente. "Alguém pode apenas dizer ao resto de nós o que está acontecendo para que possamos voltar pra nossas vidas?" Sua mão deslizou pela cintura de Rosalie e ela lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira.

"Certo." Meu pai afastou o olhar de sua esposa relutantemente, e prendeu os olhos em mim com força. Engoli seco. "Ness, você precisa ter mais cuidado quando estiver com humanos-"

Eu ainda estava percorrendo minhas memórias quando parei em uma. Ah. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Dei um olhar de culpa para meu pai e ele me deu um olhar exasperado em retorno.

"- porque você quase colocou aquele Derek em perigo, o mordendo daquele jeito," Edward terminou.

"Desculpe, pai. Mas pelo menos não sou venenosa e tenho super autocontrole." Sorri o mais inocente que pude.

"Espere, que??" Bella irrompeu. "O que exatamente aconteceu?" Mordi meu lábio. "Vamos Nessie, me mostre."

Eu suspirei antes de ir até minha mãe para segurar sua mão estendida.

"Espere."

Eu virei confusa para Carlisle ao som de sua voz.

"Talvez todos nós devêssemos ver exatamente o que aconteceu."

Eu corei levemente com o pensamento de toda minha família vendo Derek e eu nos pegando, mas deixei para lá.Sem segredos neste lar. Estendi as mãos para que cada um da minha família colocasse um dedo em minha pele.

Respirei fundo, e fechando os olhos fui até os eventos dessa tarde com minha mente. Quando pensei sobre como nossos lábios se tocaram, pude ouvir Emmett gargalhando e então um tapa soou e ele gemeu. Lutei para não rir, e silenciosamente agradeci Rose por bater nele, continuei tentando me concentrar no que aconteceu.

Quando cheguei na parte que mordi seu lábio muito forte, vários suspiros abafados quebraram o silêncio e fiquei tensa. Entretanto, continuei minha narrativa com meus olhos e mandíbula apertados.

Finalmente soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando, abri meus olhos achocolatados e pisquei para os rostos preocupados de minha família. Dei um sorriso de culpada para eles.

"Oh, Nessie," Esme cantarolou enquanto corria para me envolver em um abraço. "Deve ter sido horrível para você."

"Não sei não, parecia que eles estavam se divertindo muito," Emmett riu alto, sorrindo perversamente para mim. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes. Rosalie deu outro tapa no braço dele.

Carlisle parecia preocupado. "Querida, você sabe o que poderia ter acontecido? Você não devia ter tomado um risco daquele, especialmente tão cedo. Você sabe que não esteve perto o suficiente de humanos . Você tem sorte de ser naturalmente resistente a sangue."

"Eu sei, eu sei," murmurei. Estava esperando evitar os sermões.

"Nessie, querida, eu sei que você acha que estamos te dando sermão-" Rolei os olhos para meu pai, mas ele continuou sem se importar "-mas você precisa entender que não deveria ter forçado o limite assim. Você poderia tê-lo matado e exposto nosso segredo."

"Edward, não acho que tenha sido totalmente culpa dela," minha mãe veio em meu resgate. "Acho que me lembro de outro certo alguém que tinha dificuldade em ficar longe de uma certa garota humana." Seus olhos piscaram e meu pai amoleceu notavelmente. Yay, mãe.

"Pessoalmente não acho nem um pouco que foi culpa da Nessie," Rosalie interviu. "Acho que foi aquele moleque, Derek. Ele a seduziu para beijá-lo e a forçou além de seu limite." Seus olhos cintilaram. "Não acho que devemos deixá-lo escapar dessa. Acho que devíamos-"

"Rose," meu pai murmurou, preventivo, "não comece. Não queremos nenhum derramamento de sangue." Rose fez beicinho cruzando os braços.

Jasper não disse nada, meramente cruzou os braços com uma ruga no rosto.

Alice, que parecia preocupada durante toda a conversa, suspirou exasperadamente. "Ei! Parem de falar por um momento." A sala ficou quieta e ela sorriu angelicamente.

"Obrigada. Agora, acho que vocês deveriam parar de fazer uma grande coisa disso. Não aconteceu nada, ninguém estava em perigo. E eu falo sério," Alice disse segura quando Edward abriu a boca para discutir. "Nada ia acontecer. Mesmo com minha visão embaçada posso dizer que ela tinha tudo sob controle. E na verdade, qual foi o mal? Um cortezinho nele? Tenho certeza que ele não se importou nem um pouco considerando as circunstâncias…" Ela piscou para mim e eu corei de novo.

Edward fez careta para sua irmã adotiva. "Odeio quando você usa lógica desse jeito. Mas ainda ficarei preocupado. E estarei de olho naquele garoto."

"Paaaaai," eu reclamei mas fiquei aliviada por dentro porque não teria problemas.

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre não estar em problemas?" Edward disse bem maquiavélico.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem. Mamãe colocou uma mão gentil no braço dele. "Edward não seja tão duro com é tudo novo para ela, lembra?"

As sobrancelhas dele juntara-se num pensamento. Me preparei para o impacto, mas, Emmett se meteu. "Que tal você ter que ir e voltar com a gente da escola? Não pode ir de moto. Pelo menos não enquanto não Jake voltar."

Todos congelaram com suas palavras, olhos se focando no meu rosto. Não pude mexer um músculo conforme meu coração apertava forte. Tinha esquecido sobre Ja- ele. Até Jake voltar? E se ele nunca mais voltar? Primeiro de tudo porque ele se foi? Foi por minha causa? Ele me odeia? As questões e sentimentos que eu tinha tentado arduamente reprimir antes, surgiram em um ataque. Senti meu lábio começar a tremer e me concentrei em mantê-lo parado. Minha mãe quebrou o silêncio, correndo para me envolver em um abraço.

Rose encarou Emmett, que parecia comido pela culpa, e deu um soco no ombro dele. "Idiota," ela murmurou antes de me puxar para um abraço também.

Forcei em afastar a queimação dos meus olhos antes de esboçar um sorriso no rosto. Se sentia mais como uma careta. Não devo mostrar minha fraqueza pois não queria essa pena. Queria esquecê-lo por enquanto - doía demais. Mas eu sabia que seria uma luta perdida - seria impossível de esquecer. Pensamentos sobre ele se arrastariam na minha mente a cada momento que eu estivesse acordada.

"Estou bem," declarei, me afastando de Rose e mamãe. "Estou bem." Todos ainda me encaravam, como se esperassem que eu fosse implodir. Era desesperador, então eu pedi licença depressa para ir ao meu quarto onde eu poderia lamentar em paz.

Soltei um suspiro, apertando o travesseiro dele mais forte no meu rosto, enquanto os ataques das memórias dessa semana sem ele continuaram. Meus lábios se torceram em uma pequena careta quando percebi que o aroma dele não estava tão potente quanto na primeira noite que vim aqui para dormir. Eu fiquei me debatendo e revirando a noite toda, incapaz de render-me à inconsciência. Quando me arrastei antes para esse quarto e desabei em seu colchão, o cheiro confortavelmente amadeirado dele me engoliu, mandando-me para uma fuga sem sonhos. Após aquela noite, dormi sempre aqui, precisando de um jeito de estar mais perto dele. Mas agora meu cheiro estava se misturando ao seu, e o dele estava começando a desaparecer. Logo iria sumir totalmente, igual como ele fez há uma semana atrás.

Queria poder confiar em Derek e contar sobre meu estado de depressão, mas sabia que ele não aprovava minha saudade por Jacob. Ele disse suficiente sobre isso segunda na escola…

Eu segui atrás do resto de minha família segunda de manhã enquanto marchávamos para entrar no prédio. Não pude evitar de espiar ao redor, procurando por aquele rosto familiar como olhos escuros e enrugados em um sorriso. Tinha que lutar contra a vontade de surtar aqui mesmo e chorar tudo que tinha no meu coração - Onde você está?! - meu pai ficava me lançando olhares de pena (que eu ignorei). Sem a ajuda de Jasper, eu tinha certeza de que não passaria inteira pela porta. Eu estava tão fora de mim que trombei com alguém no corredor, fazendo-o cambalear para trás. Claro que com minha força de meio-vampira, eu não me movi.

"Desculpe - oh, Derek!" Eu o reconheci antes de me lançar nele, envolvendo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura torneada. Senti uma lágrima solitária deslizar por minha bochecha e tirei-a de lá furiosamente.

"Ei, Nessie," Derek me saudou, meio perplexo. "Estou bem, sério. Embora esteja gostando da sua recepção…" Ele parou quando percebeu que eu estava chorando. Afastando-se levemente de mim, ele segurou meu rosto parecendo preocupado. "Nessie, o que aconteceu?"

"Ah, Derek, ele se foi!" disse engasgando e fechando meus olhos.

"Quem?"

"Jake!" Eu lamentei e meu coração se torceu quando disse seu nome. "Ele voltou para Forks sexta a noite e eu nem sei por quê! Ele não disse nem adeus nem nada, e acho que fiz algo que o fez ir! Mas não sei o que! Só queria que ele voltasse porque sinto muita falta dele!" Tagarelei, olhos ainda fechados, até que percebi que Derek estava muito imóvel e quieto. Espiei por baixo de meus longos cílios e vi sua expressão confusa. "O que?"

"Você está chorando assim porque Jake foi embora?" Sua voz pareceu engraçada; Não pude saber a expressão certa nela.

"Bom, é! Ele é meu melhor amigo, e é minha culpa que ele se foi!" Expliquei. Sua expressão não mudou.

Uma pequena ruga apareceu no rosto dele conforme me estudava. Fiquei calada enquanto tentava descobrir o que ele estava pensando. Desisti.

"Ok, porque você está me olhando assim?"

Um olhar de compaixão e simpatia rapidamente mascarou sua emoção anterior. "Nenhuma razão. Só quero você que esteja feliz."

De repente fiquei atenta a todos os olhares travados em nosso encontro - nós não éramos digamos que as pessoas mais quietas no mundo - e me afastei ligeiramente, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele. "Só me distraia," sugeri. "Vem, vamos pra aula."

Do começo ao fim do dia, ele tentou seu melhor para me distrair de meus pensamentos sobre Jake, mas ele nem sempre tinha sucesso nisso. Sempre que pegava minha mente vagando eu arrumava minha aparência de desmotivada para uma de contentamento. Mas sabia que Derek tinha me visto pensando nele também, porque ele tinha aquele olhar estranho no rosto de novo.

Quando o último sinal do dia tocou, encontrei Derek no meu armário. Minha mente estava vagando de novo enquanto eu inconscientemente pegava os livros que precisaria. Ele iria voltar? Alice estava me dizendo a verdade? Quando ele voltaria? Ele me odiava agora? Por que ele me odiava? O que eu fiz pra ele ir embora pra La Push - ?

"Nessie, você está me ouvindo?"

Sacudi a cabeça pra sair do devaneio e dei um olhar de desculpas para um Derek irritado. "Desculpe. Minha mente tem viajado muito ultimamente."

Ele fechou o rosto. "Eu percebi."

Houve um pequeno silêncio enquanto eu fechava minha mochila e a porta do meu armário. Virei pra ele e vi um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto.

"O que?"

Ele parecia surpreso, e então me encarou. "Ok, não fique brava, mas…" Ele hesitou antes que as palavras fossem saindo de sua boca. "Eu não gosto muito que você esteja fazendo tanto caso disso. Você disse que ele vai voltar mas está agindo como se não fosse. Acho que ele apenas está com ciúme de você e de mim, então ele se foi para que você pensasse nele o dia todo. Mas você é minha namorada agora e, de verdade, não gosto muito de que ele tenha mais atenção em sua mente do que eu. Não estou dizendo pra parar de se importar com ele completamente," ele adicionou, provavelmente por causa de minha expressão chocada, "Só estou dizendo pra talvez deixá-lo fazer o que ele quer e parar de se preocupar tanto com ele. Ele já é um garoto crescido e pode tomar suas próprias decisões."

Eu fechei a boca silenciosamente - não tinha percebido que estava de queixo caído durante seu discurso - e me virei pra longe dele para ir lá fora esperar o resto de minha família. Senti sua mão em meu ombro e quase considerei me desviar dele, mas cedi a pequena pressão de sua mão.

"Ah, Nessie, desculpa. Lá vou eu, ficando todo ciumento de novo." Ele suspirou me levando com seus olhos azuis escuros. Senti me derretendo. Ok, eu não podia ficar brava com ele muito tempo.

Caí em seus braços abertos, inalando seu aroma humano. "Tudo bem.É minha culpa de qualquer forma. Vou parar de falar tanto dele."

"Agora você me faz sentir mal," ele murmurou entre meu cabelo. "Eu devia te deixar ficar um pouco de fossa sobre seu melhor amigo, e também devia tentar de distrair da depressão como um bom namorado. Eu sou tão bobalhão."

Eu ri. "Bobalhão? Bela escolha de palavra."

Saí daquela memória, pressionando meu nariz mais fundo no travesseiro que segurava.

Embora ele tenha me dado permissão para "ficar de fossa" sobre ele, eu tentei impedir-me de fazer isso perto do Derek. Não queria ele bravo comigo.

Ele fez como prometeu e tentou me distrair durante o resto da semana. Na sexta, ele até teve uma tentativa para me entreter durante o final de semana me chamando pra jantar hoje a noite…

A escola já nos tinha liberado para o fim de semana e eu estava andando pelo estacionamento com minha família para nossos carros, quando uma voz familiar me chamou por trás.

"Ei, Ness, espera um segundo!"

Virei para ver Derek correndo atrás de mim.

"Vamos, dê um pouco de privacidade a eles," ouvi Alice murmurar atrás de mim. "Vemmm, Edward! Não é como se você não pudesse ouvi-los do carro. Pelo menos dê ao garoto a noção de que estamos deixando eles sozinhos." Eu tive que segurar para um sorriso não se abrir em meu rosto enquanto Derek se aproximava.

"Oi."

"Oi," ele me respondeu, um pouco sem fôlego. Esperei um momento para ele se recuperar.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, curiosa e confusa ao mesmo tempo. O que ele queria?

"Eu estava pensando, talvez eu devesse distraí-la no fim de semana, sabe?" Ele gesticulou com a mão na frente dele para enfatizar o que dizia. "Então, tive essa idéia e queria te perguntar -" Ouvi o familiar e distinto rosnado do meu pai abafado atrás de mim sendo seguido por um barulho de tapa, e então o rosnado parou "-se gostaria de dar-me a honra de sua presença em um jantar sábado a noite, " Derek terminou com um sotaque britânico falso e todo pomposo. Eu tive que rir da cara dele e de suas palavras chiques.

"Eu adoraria."

Um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "Ótimo! Então te busco às sete?"

"Claro," concordei, e rapidamente lhe dei meu endereço antes de beijar sua bochecha dizendo tchau - outro rosnado de meu pai - e andar para o Volvo prateado de Edward que me esperava. Deslizei para o banco de trás e ignorei os olhares gelados que meu pai estava dando a mim e a figura de Derek pela janela. Minha mãe tinha uma mão restringindo-o no ombro.

Ficamos em silêncio o caminho todo até em casa, meu pai fumegando enquanto minha mãe ficava alisando o braço dele para acalmá-lo. Emmett vinha atrás de nós com o resto da família em seu Jeep.

Enquanto eu saía dessa memória também, olhei para o relógio na pequena cabeceira ao lado da cama de Jake. Eu tinha duas horas antes que Derek chegasse. Com um suspiro saltei da cama, dando uma última cheirada a minha volta, antes de ir abrir a porta.

"Alice!" Eu chamei, e ela estava ao meu lado em meio segundo, parecendo faminta.

"Sério, Ness? Você está mesmo me pedindo para te vestir?" ela soltou um gritinho, seus olhos dançando. "Pelo menos, é o que acho que seu traseiro embaçado estava me pedindo."

Eu dei uma risada. Suas visões eram úteis às vezes. "Contanto que você não exagere."

"Eba!" ela gritou feliz antes de me abraçar. "Vamos! Só temos duas horas!" Ela disse enquanto me arrastava para seu quarto.

Só?!?!


	15. Capitulo 14

_Capítulo 14_

Eu estava de pé em frente ao meu espelho que vai até o chão, olhando o figurino que estava em cima da minha cama como se ele fosse pular e me morder. Alice tinha vasculhado por seu closet enorme enquanto eu esperava ansiosa na porta, tendo segundos pensamentos sobre essa idéia. Quero dizer, afinal eu podia simplesmente usar um jeans e uma camiseta. Mas antes que eu pudesse mencionar isso, ela tinha me jogado um brilhante par de sapatos de salto alto com tiras cruzadas e me puxado para longe. Vi de relance alguma renda preta e algo mais em uma bolsa branca nos braços de Alice antes que ela me empurrasse pro meu quarto, me lançando o que ela carregava. "Vista. Tudo isso," ela ordenou severamente antes de fechar a porta com vontade.

Logo que entendi o que aquela renda preta exatamente era, agarrei a maçaneta da porta, só para encontrá-la imóvel embaixo dos meus dedos.

"Alice!" Gritei, mas todo o que eu recebi em troca foi uma risadinha.

"Vista isso Nessie! Ele irá adorar! Confie mim," sua voz alta e musical flutuou por baixo da porta.

"Mãe!!!" Gritei, decidindo mudar de tática. Afinal, ela odiava ser vestida por Alice quase tanto quanto eu. "Alice está me mantendo refém!"

"Sei como você se sente, querida," Bella respondeu, e pulei porque a voz dela não veio do lado de fora da porta, mas do quarto ao lado - o quarto dos meus pais. "Ela está me mantendo refém também."

"Estou levando a sua mãe para sair," a voz do meu pai veio do mesmo quarto, "ou pelo menos isso é o que Alice me disse."

Imediatamente pensei de uma terceira pessoa que sempre estaria do meu lado. Ele certamente me resgataria e convenceria Alice o quanto isso era loucura. Abri minha boca e o seu nome estava na ponta da minha língua antes que eu percebesse o que estava a ponto de minha boca e sacudi todos os pensamentos dele para longe.

Depois de um breve momento para me compor, suspirei exasperadamente. "Tudo bem, você venceu," murmurei. Distintamente ouvi um grito alegre.

Tirei a blusinha e a calça do pijama que estava usando durante o dia inteiro e peguei uma das perigosas partes de renda preta. Virei meu nariz me debatendo em usar ou não essa parte.

"Renesmee," a voz de Alice veio de aviso. Malditas as suas visões.

Coloquei a lingerie rendada rapidamente, desviando meus olhos do espelho, e tirei o vestido da bolsa. Oh, uau. "Alice, eu vou te matar", pensei estressada, e ouvi a risada do meu pai do outro quarto.

Era um vestido preto de seda, simples e ainda totalmente Alice. Tentando não julgar tão cedo - e para agradá-la - eu vesti ele, amando o modo que simplesmente flutuou abaixo pelo meu corpo facilmente. Ok, tinha que dar o braço a torce para ela - era definitivamente confortável.

Girei para encarar o espelho. Ok, mudei de idéia. Eu vou matá-la.

A barra do vestido mal passava pela altura das pontas dos meus dedos da mão - curto demais para um primeiro encontro. Duas tiras fininhas seguravam ele no lugar e a gola se enterrava perigosamente baixa, expondo decote até virei para julgar as costas e gemi, me perguntando o melhor modo de fazer a morte de Alice lenta e dolorosa. As costas do vestido era basicamente não existentes; ela mergulhava abaixo para expor a base das minhas costas, era cruzada com pequenas tiras pretas. Na parte de cima, havia uma tira de tecido de 5 centímetros para cobrir o fecho do meu sutiã.

Um pensamento malicioso quase deslizou na minha mente - "Eu me pergunto o que Jake iria pensar desde vestido" - mas parei antes que ele atingisse a quarta palavra, brigando comigo mesma em silêncio. Felizmente meu pai parecia estar um pouco ocupado no momento ou ele teria arrombado a porta aqui para me consolar, e eu não queria chamar mais atenção para mim por causa disso.

Suspirei novamente, colocando meus pés nos saltos glamorosos que deram 7 centímetros extras à minha altura. Olhei para o meu reflexo, tentando odiá-lo. Tive de admitir que eu realmente estava bem, mas ainda assim, para um primeiro encontro? Muito exagerado. Um sorriso diabólico se arrastou pelos meus lábios. Meu pai nunca concordaria em me deixar usar isso. Jake também não.

Congelei, fechando os meus olhos com força enquanto a emboscada de dor pelo pensamento do nome dele começou. Ah Deus. Por que pensei nisso? Me repreendi silenciosamente. Ele nem está mais aqui. Pare de pensar nele. Isso não vai mudar nada. Isto foi planejado para me distrair dele, não me fazer pensar mais nele!

Respirei profundamente e exalei, imaginando que estava soltando todos os pensamentos sobre ele enquanto eu fazia isso. Antes que eu pudesse mover outro músculo, a porta do meu quarto voou aberta e Alice entrou, usando um vestido roxo escuro brilhante. Aproveitando do meu breve momento de surpresa, ela me puxou para o quarto dela, me forçando a sentar em frente da sua penteadeira de maquiagem.

Eu estava muito distraída para protestar. "Você está saindo também, Alice?"

"Sim. Estamos todos saindo," respondeu Alice, puxando uma maleta cheia de bobs de cabelo, prendedores, etc. "Rose!" ela chamou por cima do seu ombro. "Quer ajudar?"

"Claro" a voz doce de Rosalie concordou, e ela estava atrás de mim instantaneamente. Levei um momento para absorver sua imagem: ela estava magnífica como sempre, usando um vestido vermelho fogo apertado e no comprimento da coxa. Seus cachos loiros estavam presos em sua cabeça de uma forma trabalhada. Me senti encolher na visão da beleza das minhas tias - os meus genes de meio-vampiro nunca iriam se comparar aos seus de vampiro completo.

Fiz beiço no meu assento. "Alice, tudo isso é muito para um primeiro encontro," declarei, mas ela me ignorou. "Alice!"

"Eu te ouvi," ela respondeu, concentrando-se no meu cabelo. Ela e Rose o puxavam para ajeitá-lo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Meu pai nunca concordará com isso," afirmei triunfantemente. "Ele não me deixará usar um vestido tão revelador desse jeito."

"Veremos," foi a resposta simples que consegui dela. "Agora fique parada e deixe de falar."

Mesmo com a super-velocidade delas, levou quase uma hora para me aprontar; para impedir os meus pensamentos de vagarem atrás do meu melhor amigo ausente, me diverti compondo outra canção na minha mente. Eu a intitularia "Mantida contra a Minha Vontade."

"Aí está," a voz orgulhosa de Alice flutuou por minha consciência enquanto os seus movimentos cessaram, e me puxei para fora dos meus pensamentos para concentrar na criatura fascinante que me olhava do espelho. Espere, aquela era eu??

Os lábios carnudos de cor vermelho escuro da criatura caíram abertos enquanto absorvia aquilo tudo. Uau. Olhos escuros e profundos moldados com pesados cílios e delineador preto olharam de volta para mim, e minhas bochechas naturalmente cor-de-rosa adicionaram mais ao efeito. Meu cabelo bronze estava preso na minha cabeça com pequenos cachinhos encaracolados escapando do penteado. Mechas propositais de cabelo emolduravam meu rosto em forma de coração.

Eu deveria estar pensando em quanto isso impressionaria Derek. Então, por que o meu primeiro pensamento não foi sobre o meu namorado, mas meu melhor amigo ausente? Esmaguei aquele pensamento, não deixando o meu tumulto interior transparecer - eu deveria estar me divertindo no momento, especialmente com todo o trabalho duro que Alice e Rose depositaram em mim.

Os meus olhos piscaram para os reflexos das minhas tias sorrindo atrás de mim. Dei uma virados nos meus olhos.

"Ok, ok, você fizeram um bom trabalho," eu disse exasperadamente, e não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto elas trocaram um sinal de "Bate aqui!".

Eu fiz menção de me levantar, mas fui parada por Rosalie.

"Espere. Uma última coisa," tia Rose disse saindo rapidamente do quarto. Ela voltou um segundo depois segurando um colar de prata brilhante com franjas verticais que caiam em cascata. Ela o fechou em volta do meu pescoço e então se afastou para admirar. "Pronto. Perfeito," ela declarou.

Acariciei o metal suave com admiração, tocada pelas ações de Rose; ela raramente oferecia suas próprias jóias para o uso de outros.

"Derek irá te comer com os olhos," acrescentou Alice de modo convencido. "Ele irá adorar." Os olhos dela brilharam brevemente antes de focar no meu rosto com um pequeno sorrisinho. "Sim, Derek irá te amar. Ah, e ele está vindo um pouco cedo porque as reservas do restaurante são às sete."

"Cedo? Cedo quanto?"

Alice parou durante um rápido segundo antes de responder, "em aproximadamente de cinco a dez minutos."

"Humano idiota," Rose murmurou e então perguntou Alice, "E se ela não estivesse pronta ainda? Como aquele humano esperava que ela estivesse pronta tão cedo sem um aviso? De muito mau gosto," ela acrescentou a si mesma

.

"Ele ligou para o celular dela," disse Alice confiantemente.

Minha mão foi para o meu bolso imediatamente, antes de perceber que eu usava um vestido e não tinha o meu telefone comigo. Voei para o meu quarto e agarrei meu telefone prata da minha gaveta. Ah, bolsa, preciso de uma bolsa para pôr as minhas coisas e que combine com a minha roupa. Olhei pelo meu quarto atentamente.

"Aqui," a voz de Alice veio por trás de mim, girei bem em tempo de pegar a bolsa estilosa preta que ela lançou para mim.

"Valeu," eu disse agradecidamente antes de enchê-la com o meu telefone e jogar algumas outras necessidades dentro. Com uma olhada rápida no espelho para me assegurar que não tinha estragado nada - e esperando que Derek gostasse do meu modelito - eu saí rápida pela porta e pulei por cima da escada para aterrissar graciosamente no andar principal.

Me endireitando, olhei em volta de mim. Minha família toda estava de pé em perto da porta da frente formando um semicírculo, esperando para dar as boas-vindas ao meu namorado. Carlisle era o mais próximo à porta, usando um terno preto e gravata azul. Esme estava ao lado dele, os dedos dela entrelaçados aos do marido, ela estava linda em seu simples vestido baunilha. Rose, no seu vestido vermelho escuro, e Emmett, parecendo maliciosamente bonito em um colete branco, camisa abotoada vermelha e gravata branca, e com o seu braço jogado em volta dos ombros de Rosalie, estavam ao lado de Esme. Do meu outro lado estava Jasper, vestido em uma roupa semelhante à de Emmett, exceto que as cores eram violeta escuro e dourado. Ele tinha um braço em volta da pequena cintura de Alice. E finalmente, oposto a Carlisle e Esme, estavam os meus pais. Minha mãe usava um longo vestido azul meia-noite que se arrastava pelo chão. Ele tinha uma profunda fenda do lado direito de sua coxa. Ela estava atordoante. Meu pai usava um terno escuro com uma camisa de botão que combinava com o vestido de minha mãe. Ele estava deslumbrante também.

Uma onda de autoconsciência bateu em mim enquanto eu olhava minha família perfeita - eles eram tão lindos e eu não. O que Derek pensaria quando ele me visse - absolutamente feia em comparação com esses vampiros - em pé ao lado da minha família atraente?

"Nessie," meu pai disse suavemente, e me virei para encarar sua beleza com relutância. "Pare de pensar isso. Você é muito mais linda do que se dá o crédito. Falando nisso, adoro seu vestido" ele acrescentou, seus olhos analisando o vestidinho preto. Alice riu baixinho. Ele se inclinou em direção a Bella para sussurrar em sua orelha (embora todos nós pudéssemos ouvi-lo de qualquer forma). "Eu amaria te ver naquele modelito."

Sufoquei um deboche com as suas palavras, embora eu realmente revirei meus olhos foi para a expressão presunçosa de Alice. Olhei mais uma vez para os membros de olhos dourados da minha família. Uma flecha de saudade me atingiu enquanto subconscientemente eu percebia um rosto que estava faltando nesse quadro. Vi pelo canto do meu olho meu pai atirando a Jasper um olhar, e a minha dor foi encoberta com uma sensação de contentamento. Eu quase desejei que ele não fizesse isso - eu tinha de ser forte o suficiente para dominar minhas próprias emoções - mas eu também estava contente que ele tinha feito. Eu não queria mais sentir a dor das minhas emoções.

"Então," eu disse, tentando distrair a mim e aos outros; todos me olhavam com uma preocupação desnecessária, "onde todos vocês estão indo vestidos assim? Não podem estar saindo para jantar ou nada que tenha comida. Onde os vampiros vão em um encontro? Para um açougue?" Brinquei.

Minha mãe sorriu para mim. "Não, querida. Embora isso soe tentador, mais sangue não está na nossa agenda esta noite. Estamos indo dançar."

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Sério? Dançar? Eu não sabia que minha família gostava de dançar.

"Ah sim," meu pai disse fluidamente. "Nós vampiros adoramos dançar."

Emmett piscou para mim, deslizando um dedo pela lateral de Rose. "Sim, amamos dançar. Especialmente dança de salão." Ele agarrou o bumbum de Rose. "Sexy."

Rose deu um leve tapa nele. "Talvez se Derek estiver afim, você dois podem vir conosco algum dia."

Emmett murmurou, "Como você sabe que será Derek e não-"

"Então!" meu pai interrompeu, encarando Emmett. "Onde vocês dois estão indo?" Ele tentou soar interessado, mas eu conseguia dizer que ele ainda não gostava da idéia de eu estar saindo com Derek.

"Não faço idéia. Ele não queria me dizer."

"Descobriremos logo," murmurou Alice, os seus olhos indo para a porta.

Seguimos o seu olhar e distintamente ouvimos o estrondo baixo de um motor vindo pela longa estrada até a nossa casa.

Borboletas tremularam no meu estômago e involuntariamente procurei aquele rosto familiarmente consolador entre os rostos dos vampiros, antes de me empurrar para fora disso. "Pare", pensei firmemente. "Você não pensará nele pelo resto da noite."

Ignorei a expressão preocupada do meu pai, desviando o olhar para a porta.

O ronco profundo parou perto da frente da casa, e houve um rangido suave. Estávamos todos mortalmente silenciosos e congelados, escutando cuidadosamente.

Bam!!

Eu pulei com som da porta do carro se fechando e Emmett riu quietamente.

Passos suaves passavam abafados pela terra se tornando depois barulhentos nos degraus de madeira a caminho da porta da frente. Os passos pararam.

Houve uma pausa leve, e brevemente me perguntei por que ele não estava batendo na porta ou algo do tipo.

"Ele está se preparando," meu pai murmurou suavemente para mim. Ah. Para o quê?

Antes que ele pudesse responder meu pensamento, houve uma fraca batida na porta. Com um olhar para mim, Carlisle colocou uma mão pálida na maçaneta e torceu para abrir graciosamente.

"Olá, Derek. Entre."


	16. Capitulo 15

_Capítulo 15_

"Olá, Derek. Entre," Carlisle disse suavemente, ficando ao lado da porta.

Derek parecia congelado no lugar, boca levemente aberta com seus olhos azuis estupefatos pulando de rosto em rosto sobre cada membro da minha família. Eu tremi internamente; ele deve ter notado algo estranho sobre eles, como nenhum deles era parecido e ainda assim alguma conexão derivava deles - a imobilidade anormal, suas peles pálidas, seus olhos dourados queimando, a beleza inigualável. Ele também deve ter detectado como eu não tinha nenhuma dessas características.

Perguntando-me se Derek estava fazendo a conexão em sua mente, lancei um olhar para meu pai, mas ele parecia completamente indiferente e despreocupado - embora houvesse um toque de hostilidade na postura dele; claramente ele iria manter o papel de pai superprotetor ao máximo.

"Você não é meu pai, você é meu irmão," pensei, enfatizando a última palavra.

"Irmão". Os olhos de Edward deslizaram até mim subitamente e ele balançou a cabeça uma fração de centímetro. Sua postura relaxou e toda hostilidade desapareceu, menos de seus olhos brilhantes que viravam novamente para um Derek imóvel. Nossa conversa demorou apenas menos de meio segundo.

Os olhos de Derek estavam agora focados em Bella, e indo dela para Edward repetidamente. Uma pequena ruga formou-se em sua testa, coincidindo com seus lábios virando para baixo levemente em confusão. Segurei a respiração enquanto silenciosamente me deu uma bronca por nós três estarmos perto demais para examinação; ele tinha notado agora como eu parecia demais com Edward para ser apenas sua irmã? Ele viu como Bella, que não era pra ser relacionada comigo, compartilhava alguns de meus traços também?

Lancei um olhar preocupado ao meu pai - ele deve ter visto minhas tais preocupações- e questionei o que Derek estava pensando. Ele não olhou para mim, meramente encarou Derek. Entretanto, seu olhar cresceu mais hostil, se isso ainda era possível, como se ele não gostasse dos pensamentos dele. Mas meu pai não parecia muito ansioso, como ele estaria se Derek tivesse notado algo esquisito.

Com uma pequena ruga no rosto, olhei de volta para Derek e senti uma onda leve de alívio - misturada com ciúmes - conforme seu olhar parou em Rose. Emmett apertou seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Depois de um breve momento, Derek trocou seu olhar para Alice e então Esme, algo de admiração em seu rosto. Hmm, todas as mulheres. Virei meu olhar para meu pai para ver se minha hipótese estava correta, e seus dentes travados provaram o que eu suspeitava.

Limpando a garganta, dei um passo à frente, sem querer dar a meu pai a chance de agir por impulso e pular em Derek. Embora apenas alguns segundos realmente passasse desde que Carlisle abriu a porta, foi uma eternidade pra mim, e as encaradas que aconteceram entre minha família e meu namorado já duraram tempo suficiente.

Com o barulho que fiz para quebrar o tenso silêncio, Derek pulou de leve, e peguei Emmett rindo sem fazer barulho. Quando seu olhar virou para mim pela primeira vez desde que chegou, sua expressão transformou-se em uma de admiração e… luxúria? Seus olhos ardentes acariciaram meu corpo conforme seu olhar desceu e depois subiu, e o desejo em seus olhos aumentou. Sentindo-me consciente de sua avaliação, decidi levar essa pequena reunião para a sala de estar.

"Não fique aí parado como um estranho, entre," apressei, dando um passo à frente e agarrando a mão dele, e depois o levando calmamente. Ele ainda parecia meio deslumbrando quando cambaleava atrás de mim, minha família seguindo atrás.

"Ele está sem palavras com nossa beleza," meu pai murmurou para mim, baixo demais para ouvidos humanos. "E com a sua, especialmente."

Segurei a necessidade de bufar - quando ele entenderia para não editar os pensamentos de alguém para meu benefício? - e sentei na poltrona dupla, puxando Derek comigo.

Carlisle sentou-se no braço de outra poltrona próxima a nós, enquanto Esme foi para a cozinha (eles assistiram filmes de como os pais deveriam agir quando o namorado da filha vem em casa, ou algo parecido?).Emmett se espalhou no sofá, arrastando Rose com ele, ela lhe deu um tapa enquanto se sentava corretamente, cutucando-o para fazer o mesmo. Mamãe e papai sentaram na outra ponta do sofá, para que assim meu pai pudesse ter uma visão clara de Derek - eu podia sentir seu olhar penetrante no braço que Derek havia colocado ao redor de meus ombros. Jasper hesitou na entrada, Alice a seu lado. Quando olhei para ele, vi como estava tenso, e senti uma onda de pena por ele ainda ter que lutar contra sua sede mais que todos nós. Eu tinha certeza de que ele poderia controlar-se bem, mas aparentemente ele não confiava em seu autocontrole - Jasper não estava respirando.

Alice acariciou a bochecha dele suavemente, o apressando silenciosamente para sentar, mas ele ficou imóvel, balançando a cabeça rapidamente com um olhar de desculpa. Com um sorriso triste, ela suspirou e se virou para nós.

"Nós estamos indo mais cedo. Encontraremos vocês no baile. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Derek," ela disse com sua voz cintilante, e ele se derreteu levemente no seu lugar. Virando, ela dançou até a porta. "Vamos, Jasper."

A porta se fechou suavemente atrás deles mas eu estava sendo distraída no momento. Derek estava deslizando seus dedos para cima e para baixo pelo meu braço nu como uma pena. Senti meus olhos se fecharem.

"Ah, que péssimas maneiras temos!" Carlisle disse em seu tom gentil com um toque de remorso, e eu abri meus olhos. "Não nos apresentamos. Sou Carlisle e esta é minha esposa, Esme." Esme entrou pela porta da cozinha e acenou. "Aqueles são Edward e Bella -" Bella sorriu levemente, mas Edward apenas moveu a cabeça com dureza "- Emmett e Rosalie-" Emmett deu um gesto meio relaxado enquanto Rose acenou sua mão elegantemente "- e Alice e Jasper são os que acabaram de sair."

"O-Olá," Derek disse suave, parecendo que o estávamos enviando para sua morte. Nunca tinha visto esse seu lado tímido. Ele estava sempre se mostrando na escola, rindo alto e agindo como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Mas agora eu realmente vi ansiedade com um toque de medo em seu olhar.

"Então, aonde você está levando Nessie?" Meu pai perguntou seco, e vi Carlisle lançar um olhar; ele estragaria nosso disfarce se continuasse assim.

"Hmm, bem," Derek gaguejou, encarando Carlisle, "Estou planejando levá-la para jantar e talvez fazer algo depois, senhor."

Carlisle abriu a boca, mas meu pai entrou no meio. "Fazer algo depois?" ele disse entre os dentes. Tenho certeza que ele estava imaginando algo… nada apropriado.

"Sim," Derek respondeu, sua voz ficando mais forte, falando com Carlisle de novo. "Talvez uma caminhada pela praia, ou apenas parar e ver as estrelas. Talvez um filme. Depende do que Ness queira fazer."

Meu pai olhou furioso por ele usar meu apelido, mas dei uma olhada exasperada para ele. Ele realmente esperava que só minha família usasse meu apelido? Renesmee era um nome gigante afinal.

"E a que horas vai trazê-la para casa?" Carlisle perguntou gentilmente, tomando posse do papel de pai antes que Edward o fizesse.

"Não muito tarde, senhor."

Carlisle sorriu com sua formalidade. "Que bom. Agora tome conta dela bem, certo?"

"Sim, senhor!" Derek disse, sorrindo. Quase pude vê-lo saudando Carlisle.

Ficamos de pé, sentindo aliviada que não tinha ido tão mal quando eu esperava, mas eu pensei isso cedo demais.

"Espere," Edward chamou. Fechando meus olhos, virei com Derek, pensando furiosamente em minha cabeça, "Pai, fique calmo. Por favor. Calma. Atue como meu irmão, por favor. Por favor. Seja bonzinho. Não o machuque."

Ele me ignorou enquanto se levantava também, tirando o braço do aperto de minha mãe, e vindo ficar de frente para Derek. Derek deu um passo para trás, surpreso.

"Quantos anos você tem?" ele soltou.

"Hmm, dezesseis," Derek respondeu, parecendo confuso.

"Há quanto tempo você dirige?"

"Há alguns meses. Meu aniversário foi em agosto."

"Você recebeu alguma multa antes em sua vida, garoto?"

"Hmm, já. Tive uma por correr."

"O que?!" Meu pai disse, indignado. Pude vê-lo engolir seco, pronto para o abate. Dei uma olhada para minha mãe em pânico e ela entendeu minha mensagem.

"Querido," ela disse suavemente, correndo para o lado dele em velocidade humana e puxando-o para trás. "Deixe o namorado de sua irmãzinha em paz."

Claro, meu pai não resistia a nada que minha mãe o pedisse para fazer, então com uma última olhada em Derek, ele a seguiu de volta para o sofá. "Não muito tarde, garoto," ele disse entre os dentes e ficou quieto, finalmente.

Soltei um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando e carreguei Derek até a porta. "Tchau, gente! Divirtam-se dançando!" disse por cima do ombro enquanto colocava meu casaco preto combinando, e mal ouvi as respostas da minha família. Gritei em minha mente em diversão, "Pai, como você pode ficar bravo com Derek por correr quando você é o vampiro que mais corre no planeta?" Ouvi um riso baixo que me disse que seu bom humor estava de volta.

Caminhamos até o lustroso Audi A6 preto de Derek. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse antes de dar a volta e entrar no lado do motorista.

"Belo carro," eu disse suavemente, e ele sorriu.

"Obrigado. Foi presente de aniversário dos meus pais." Ele colocou o carro na ré, colocando um braço em volta do meu banco e olhando para trás para virar o carro. Colocando de volta na posição de dirigir, ele comentou enquanto passava pela casa, "Seu irmão, Edward, me assustou de verdade. Ele agiu bem mais como o típico pai do que seu pai mesmo." Um barulho típico da risada de Emmett saiu da casa, mas claro, Derek não conseguiu ouvir.

"É, ele é meio louco," eu disse alto, e captei o som de risadas misturadas com um baixo rosnado de meu pai. "Mas eu o amo muito, muito mesmo!" Gritei na minha mente.


	17. Capitulo 16

_Capítulo 16_

Houve um pequeno silêncio enquanto Derek virava o carro para a estrada principal, o motor roncando quietamente.

"Então, onde estamos indo?" Perguntei, tentando manter a conversa fluindo.

"Você verá," ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Fiz beiço. "Não é justo."

"Quem disse que a vida é justa?" ele respondeu com um sorriso. Sorri também. Ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de como verdadeira aquela afirmação era.

Olhei para fora da janela, vendo as árvores que passavam correndo. Pisquei e de repente vi algo que parecia grande e peludo correndo ao lado da estrada. Com um grito sufocado, apertei meu nariz mais perto na janela, mas quando pisquei novamente, a figura tinha sumido.

"Você está bem?" Derek perguntou, soando preocupado.

Virei novamente para encarar a estrada, não encontrando os olhos ansiosos dele. "Estou bem. Só achei que tivesse visto algo."

Seu olhar continuou voltando ao meu rosto a cada 2 segundos, mas o ignorei. Não poderia ter sido ele que eu vi. Ele estava em La Push. Se ele tivesse voltado, teria ido novamente para a casa, certo? Deve ter sido um cervo ou algo assim.

Tentei me convencer disto, mas não pude me livrar do conhecimento que a criatura era muito grande e muito peluda para ser um mero cervo. No fundo da minha mente, eu sabia exatamente o que era - um lobisomem.

* * * * *

Paramos em uma vaga no estacionamento, e o silêncio abrupto que encheu o carro depois que o motor morreu me empurrou para fora do meu devaneio.

"Chegamos," anunciou Derek - a viagem até aqui foi silenciosa pela maior parte depois da minha ocorrência com o lobo. Naturalmente, ele não sabia o que tinha me assustado, mas acho que ele pegou a idéia que tinha sido sobre "ele".

Derek saiu do carro e veio para o meu lado, enquanto eu continuava sentada no meu lugar, respirando profundamente. "Não pense nele", eu ordenei a mim mesma severamente enquanto aceitava a mão de Derek e saía do carro.

Olhei para o lugar e dei um suspiro era o restaurante mais caro na cidade! Derek ofereceu seu braço e eu agradecidamente deslizei a minha mão por ele. Finalmente notei seu traje: um suéter azul suave e confortável que se ajustava bem em volta dele, uma calça jeans escura, e uma jaqueta de couro grossa para repelir o frio. Brevemente me perguntei se ele tinha um emprego ou algum tipo de renda para pagar por isto, mas fui distraída. Pelo canto do meu olho, eu podia ter jurado que vi um par de olhos brilhantes me observando dentre os arbustos. Enquanto me virava para dar uma melhor olhada neles fomos entrando no local, e uma onda de ar aquecido me pegou.

Piscando pela luz repentina - embora fosse fraca - eu olhei em volta. Eu apenas tinha estado em um restaurante algumas vezes desde que minha família era formada de vampiros, e nunca um tão extravagante assim. Normalmente Jake, ou o vô Charlie, ou Billy, ou Seth, ou os outros lobisomens me levaram só a um pequeno restaurante local.

Subconscientemente deixei Derek deslizar o casaco dos meus ombros e entregar junto com o seu ao porteiro. A música suave e agradável flutuou por meus ouvidos entre os sons baixos das mal notei que Derek se inclinava para falar com a anfitriã e que logo a estávamos seguindo por uma fila de mesas.

O edifício era graciosamente decorado, dando-o uma sensação aconchegante. As toalhas brancas adornavam as mesas com velas, pratos, e uma mistura da prataria em cima. Calmos, dando as boas-vindas, garçons e garçonetes em preto e branco passavam por entre as mesas, satisfazendo cada capricho dos presentes. E os clientes estavam todos vestidos com roupas bonitas e caras. De repente me senti insignificante.

"Este lugar parece caro," sussurrei para Derek enquanto me apressava para alcançá-lo.

Ele sorriu pra mim, pegando minha mão e apertando-a ligeiramente. "Pensei que você estaria acostumada a coisas como essa. De qualquer forma, não se incomode, tenho tudo coberto."

Nos sentamos em uma das pequenas mesas, agradecendo a mulher que nos acomodou. Era mais quieto desse lado, e muito mais privado. Torci meu nariz para os montes massivos de cheiros que flutuavam em volta de mim - quase esqueci que tinha de comer comida humana. Éca.

Um garçom estava à nossa mesa em um flash com uma jarra de água, enchendo os nossos copos. Ele parecia estar nos seus 20 e poucos anos, com o seu cabelo ruivo escuro alisado para trás e olhos verdes. Endireitando e puxando rapidamente um bloco e uma caneta, ele perguntou, "O que vocês gostariam de beber?" Os seus olhos se voltaram para os meus e se mantiveram lá, um sorriso lento se derretendo no seu rosto.

Derek limpou a garganta, parecendo irritado, e disse friamente, "Eu quero uma Coca, obrigado."

O garçom acenou com cabeça, escrevendo no seu bloco de anotações, enquanto mantinha os seus olhos escuros em mim. "E para você, senhorita?"

"Água está ok, obrigada." Eu não queria ter de forçar qualquer outra bebida humana horrível garganta abaixo.

"Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou. Senti a necessidade de olhar para longe de seus olhos penetrantes, mas me mantive.

"Ela disse que não queria nada mais," Derek respondeu asperamente, olhos estreitos.

Franzi o rosto um pouco, me lembrando de uma bebida que na verdade realmente gostei. "Espere, você tem chocolate quente?"

O garçom sorriu largamente, parecendo agradado. "Sim, temos." Derek disparou para ele outro olhar.

"Quero um desses, então."

"Tudo bem. Estarei de volta num instante com suas bebidas e para pegar o seu pedido. Se vocês precisarem de algo, só perguntem por Hunter," ele disse em uma voz baixa, e finalmente quebrando o contato de olhos comigo.

Olhei para baixo, aliviada por ter aquela pequena competição de olhares acabada. O garçom Hunter certamente fez um pequeno frio descer pela minha espinha. Peguei o guardanapo de tecido dobrado intricadamente na minha frente e o abri, o acomodando em meu colo. Quando olhei para cima, Derek me olhava com uma expressão estranha no seu rosto.

"Que foi?" Perguntei, e ele rapidamente reajustou as suas feições.

"Nada, nada," ele disse rapidamente e riu baixinho quando levantei sobrancelha curvada para ele. "Ok, ok. É só que eu estava pensando em todos os caras que me darão trabalho. Eles todos irão tentar te roubar de mim, então terei de lutar uma bela batalha para te manter."

Curvei meus lábios ao comentário dele em confusão. Do que que ele estava falando?

Ele pareceu entender a minha reação de forma errada. "Não que você seja um objeto a ser ganho ou algo do tipo," ele disse apressadamente. "Você é simplesmente tão linda que todos os caras estarão se matando por sua atenção." Ele se estirou através da mesa e segurou minha mão, a levantando aos seus lábios e depositando um leve beijo nos meus dedos. "E eu não quero te perder," ele disse suavemente, seus olhos se escurecendo enquanto me levavam.

Eu mordi meu lábio, sorrindo um pouco. "Não sou tão maravilhosa assim. Pessoalmente acho que todos esses caras que estão 'morrendo' por mim precisam checar a visão," brinquei.

Derek riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça. "Você não viu o jeito que garçonzinho estava babando por você? E o jeito de que quando você andou pelo restaurante, todas as cabeças se viraram para olhar?"

Me acomodei na cadeira, refletindo sobre o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Por sorte, fui salva de ter que responder por Hunter, que chegou com as nossas bebidas.

"Aqui está," ele disse levemente enquanto as colocava na nossa frente e deslizava dois canudos ao lado delas. "Vocês estão prontos para pedir?" ele perguntou, se virando em direção a mim.

"Hmm," hesitei, folheando o cardápio. Ah, aqui está algo que o meu estômago pode suportar. "Eu gostaria de um filé de 2 Kg com batatas fritas especialidade da casa."

Hunter me olhou perplexo, mas anotou de qualquer forma. Eu brevemente me perguntei o que fiz de errado dessa vez. "Como você gostaria dele cozido?"

"Mal passado," respondi prontamente. Odiava minha carne cozida demais.

Derek disparou para mim uma sobrancelha erguida antes de chamar a atenção de Hunter. Ele se virou com relutância. "E para você, senhor?" ele perguntou, colocando a última palavra para fora como zombaria.

"Eu quero, err…o filé de 5kg com purê de batatas, passado médio."

"Saindo," Hunter disse rispidamente a Derek antes de virar para mim com uma pequena reverência e sorriso. Derek colocou sua língua a Hunter quando ele se ia de costas, e abafei uma risadinha.

"Eu realmente não gosto daquele cara," ele murmurou enquanto Hunter saía em direção à cozinha.

"Percebi," respondi sorrindo.

"Então…2kg, hein?" ele perguntou, levemente intrigado.

Ainda incerta do porque isto estava errado, simplesmente movi meus ombros.

"E você gosta da sua carne mal passada?" ele continuou, girando um dos muitos garfos em volta dos seus dedos.

Corei. "Sim, é esquisito, eu sei."

"Nada, você apenas é especial. E isso é uma boa coisa." Derek piscou para mim, colocando uma mão quente por cima da minha (ok, não quente para mim, mas mais quente do que o habitual). "E você é a primeira garota que levei pra jantar que não pediu algo 'saudável' como uma salada."

Olhei para longe, me dando uma bronca em minha mente. Eu já estava quebrando o meu disfarce? Estraguei essa charada humana inteira?

"Não quis dizer dessa forma," ele disse apologeticamente e alcançou para levantar o meu queixo para encará-lo. "Eu gosto de uma garota com apetite, e que não acha que tem que ficar de dieta já que ela é perfeita do jeito que é."

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Você e seus elogios," murmurei, e ele sorriu. "Então, você trouxe muitas garotas aqui antes?" Perguntei com audácia.

"Honestamente, não. Você é a primeira." Olhei para ele e vi completa honestidade em seus olhos. "Você é a única que senti que é especial o bastante para ser tratada como uma princesa."

Eu ri suavemente, pensando que ele não ia parar com os elogios. E acontece que eu tinha razão.

A noite passou rápido, cheia de muita risada e divertimento. Enquanto o garçom trazia os nossos filés de 2 e 5 kg, podíamos ver olhos de outros clientes saltarem com a visão dos enormes pedaços de carne. Ah, então suponho que os humanos normalmente não comem tanto assim, então? Oops. Então por que Derek pediu 5kg para os meus 2kgs?

Hunter parecia estar lutando em manter o peso centrado e peguei Derek dando um sorriso presunçoso. Enquanto ele colocava os pratos na nossa frente com um alto bum!, Eu o observei torcer seu pulso em círculos como se estivesse verificando que ele ainda funcionava enquanto andava em direção à cozinha.

Depois de um momento, admiti dizer acidentalmente quilos em vez de gramas (que suspeitei ser a quantidade normal) e o repreendi brincando por não me corrigir. Foi então a vez dele de admitir que a única razão de ele ter pedido essa carne toda era para que ele não fosse "ultrapassado" por uma garota. Isso me levou a rolar de rir.

Falamos muito enquanto comíamos, e ele declarou que carne mal passada não era tão ruim assim depois que o servi uma mordida. Engoli à força parte da minha comida, prometendo ao meu estômago algo mais…líquido quando chegasse em casa, embora o chocolate quente realmente acomodasse meu estômago. Embora eu pudesse ter terminado facilmente, decidi que os verdadeiros humanos não eram capazes de comer 2kg de comida, especialmente um que parecesse tão pequeno como eu. Derek só comeu uma fração do seu enorme prato, mas não o culpei. Me senti um pouco culpada sobre fazer ele pagar a quantidade excessiva de comida por causa da minha falta de conhecimento, mas ele cuidou da situação facilmente, dizendo que dinheiro não era nenhum problema e que ele podia simplesmente levar a carne para casa e alimentar sua família durante uma semana. De novo, me perguntei qual era a sua fonte de renda.

Ao decorrer da noite, Hunter nos interrompeu mais vezes do que o completamente necessário, e acho que ele finalmente desistiu de mim quando o ignorei totalmente na última vez que ele veio. Me descobri gostando da companhia de Derek, contente por ter uma distração do meu melhor amigo desaparecido. Fiquei surpresa quando percebi ao final do jantar que só pensei nele algumas vezes durante a noite.

Depois da última mordida do bolo de chocolate que Derek e eu dividimos para a sobremesa - esse eu não tive de forçar pela minha garganta — Derek acenou para Hunter pedindo a conta e muitas caixas. Ele educadamente recusou a minha oferta de pagar a minha metade - embora fossem só dois filés, o preço era pesado neste restaurante para uma quantidade regular de carne, então pela enorme quantidade de comida que pedimos pareceu uma pequena fortuna a se pagar - ele deslizou um brilhante cartão de crédito prateado na pasta preta, devolvendo-a a Hunter.

Depois de receber seu cartão de volta e deslizá-lo para sua carteira, nos levantamos. Derek deixou uns dólares de gorjeta, murmurando sobre o mau serviço, e colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura para sair, outro braço segurando as cinco caixas cheias de carne. Mas me virei quando uma voz chamou atrás de nós.

"Senhorita! Você esqueceu sua bolsa!" Hunter gritou, segurando a pequena bolsa preta. Senti as minhas bochechas quentes com minha estupidez em deixar a bolsa para trás, e com uma palavra rápida a Derek para seguir e ir ligar o carro, corri de volta. Estendi a mão para pega-la, agradecendo a Hunter, e ele a colocou nas minhas mãos abertas, junto com um pequeno pedaço de papel.

"O que é isto?" Murmurei enquanto o examinava. Uma linha com números foi anotada em um lado, junto com o seu nome. Levantei os olhos para ver o rosto de Hunter a centímetros do meu, com olhos ardentes. Dei um passo atrás em choque.

"Só em caso de que você se enjoe do seu acompanhante ali," ele sussurrou em uma voz baixa, me dando uma piscada sugestiva. "Me ligue, querida." Ele deslizou um dedo pela minha bochecha.

Superando o meu choque, estreitei meus olhos pra ele, vermelho ofuscando minha visão. Que ousadia! Vou mostrar pra ele!

Dando um passo mais perto dele com um sorriso malicioso e sedutor, o encarei por baixo dos meus grossos cílios, senti prazer em ver um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. Foi até mais doce quando dei um pisão no seu pé. Ele deu um uivo enquanto pulava em uma perna só, palavrões voando dos seus lábios torcidos.

"Olha a boca suja," assobiei em sua orelha. "E nunca mais se atreva a me tocar de novo. Simplesmente fique feliz que não bati em você um pouco mais 'alto'." Com uma última olhada para ele e jogando o papel amassado com seu número na sua cabeça, eu bufei e me virei com a cabeça erguida, ignorando o olhar pasmo dos clientes. Eu dei a eles um rápido sorriso angelical e disse, "Tenham uma ótima noite, todo mundo!" antes de fazer uma reverência e sair pela porta.

Enquanto o ar frio me dava as boas-vindas, minha cabeça se clareou da raiva. Percebi que eu tinha deixado o meu casaco lá dentro mas não queria voltar depois da cena que fiz, então comecei a andar em volta do edifício em direção ao carro. Afinal, não sentia muito frio com a minha temperatura superaquecida e tenho certeza que Alice não se importará - ela raramente nos deixa usar a mesma coisa duas vezes.

Estava tudo silencioso aqui fora, quebrado apenas pelos meus passos suaves batendo no concreto, e o vento suave que vinha do norte. Estava silencioso até demais.

Congelei no meio do passo, levantando a minha cabeça. Era estranho que toda a vida selvagem estivesse quieta. Mesmo com o meu largo raio de audição, não podia ouvir um único pássaro cantando ou o barulho de esquilos, ou do pio de uma coruja. Algo que estava próximo os assustava.

Pensei que possivelmente era eu e o meu estranho cheiro de meio-vampiro, mas normalmente não incomodava a maior parte dos animais por muito tempo. Isto significa que é ou vampiro ou lobisomem, algo sobrenatural.

Inalei profundamente. Não consegui sentir o cheiro de nada fora do lugar. Pelo que os meus sentidos me diziam, nada humano estava aqui fora. Estavam todos lá dentro, exceto Derek, mas ele estava do outro lado do enorme edifício dentro do seu carro. Podia ouvir fracamente sua respiração e um pequeno clique enquanto ele ligava o carro para aquecê-lo. Meu sexto sentido tiniu; algo estava me observando.

Preparei a minha posição para um ataque, um tremor de medo descendo por minhas costas. Silenciosamente pedi desculpa a Alice pela possibilidade que eu ter de estragar a minha roupa.

Podia ouvir agora, vindo do sul. Eram suaves pegadas vindo do bosque, o estalo de folhas e terra embaixo de suas patas. Embora eu ainda não pudesse sentir seu cheiro - o vento levava o meu cheiro para ele em vez do seu cheiro para mim. Amigo ou inimigo?

Virei para encarar a direção do som. A minha mente rapidamente correu pelas aulas de autodefesa que o meu pai tinha me dado depois da insistência da minha mãe. Velocidade, ações rápidas, mirar o pescoço, ser maliciosa e enganadora, pegar de tensa, pronta para atacar.O vento finalmente me favoreceu e me trouxe o cheiro da criatura logo enquanto o pequeno corpo cinza, tremendo, aparecia na minha linha de visão.

Inalei o cheiro familiar e imediatamente sabia quem era, mas assim que vi que a forma peluda, não pude evitar o nome que saiu dos meus lábios.

"Jake?"


	18. Capitulo 17

_Capítulo 17_

O lobo cinza bufou uma risada enquanto marchava para fora da cobertura de árvores, seu rabo crispando. Ela balançou sua cabeça pra mim, como se estivesse desapontada por não reconhecê-la. Ela ficou à margem da floresta, caminhando entre a grama e o asfalto. Seus olhos brilharam com o luar, como duas agulhas no escuro.

"Desculpe Leah. É que apenas tenho pensado muito nele desde que ele se foi," soltei antes de fechar minha boca. Ok, isso é algo que eu não devia dizer a alguém que às vezes compartilha a mente com a pessoa dita. Sabendo que alguém que havia estado perto do meu melhor amigo durante a última semana estava na minha frente, eu deveria buscar meu autocontrole. Minhas perguntas ansiosas rolavam em minha mente, mas eu as reprimi, colocando uma máscara de indiferença. Relaxando minha pose, dei um passo à frente para afagar suas orelhas. Ela bufou de novo, saindo do meu alcance, enquanto olhava estranhamente as minhas palavras.

"O que?" perguntei perplexa. "Desculpe, não estou gostando muito dessa conversa de via única. Não posso ler a mente das pessoas como meu pai, lembra? Você se importaria de mudar de volta para sua forma humana se quiser conversar?" Pedi, sentindo-me levemente estranha perto dela. Leah e eu nunca tínhamos nos dado muito bem. Ela sempre pareceu ter algo contra mim, especialmente sendo fria comigo quando eu estava perto de Jake. Ela também era muito super protetora com ele, como se eu fosse despedaçá-lo. Louca, estou te dizendo.

Ela sacudiu sua grande cabeça, mas fez o que eu disse. Leah voltou para a cobertura das árvores, seus olhos presos nos meus o caminho todo. Logo que ela estava fora de vista, respirei fundo com as mãos curvadas em pequenos punhos, e imaginei o ar em meus pulmões forçando para dentro as perguntas que ameaçavam sair. Então esperei o sentimento familiar na atmosfera de quando alguém do bando se transforma de volta, e não me desapontei quando senti um ligeiro em sua forma humana emergiu um segundo depois, de shorts jeans surrados e regata desbotada. Seu cabelo liso e preto estava cortado curto novamente, e estava no momento bagunçado e repleto de galhos. Ela ainda tinha aquele olhar de lobo, cheio de cautela.

Seus olhos escuros pareciam duros enquanto ela me encarava. "Então," ela jogou pra fora, sua voz rouca por falta de uso.

"Então," eu repeti, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu estava cheia de perguntas, mas as segurei, esperando saber por que ela estava aqui. Aconteceu algo com Jake?

"Você e o Derek, hein?" Ela zombou do nome dele, cruzando os braços. Eu pisquei uma vez, surpresa; ela veio aqui falar do Derek? Imitei o movimento dela.

"É, e daí? Você viajou até aqui pra discutir minha vida amorosa?" copiei a encarada dela, sem piscar. Ela recuou levemente com minhas palavras, mas se manteve firme. Huh. Revisei as palavras na minha cabeça, perguntando-me o que foi que disse que causou essa reação nela. Foi 'vida amorosa'? Ah, é, lembrei de Jake me contando sobre a situação de Leah como a única conhecida lobisomem fêmea, e como ela pensava que era - qual a palavra? - um final genético uma pontada de pena dela.

Ela deu um passo à frente até que apenas um pé nos separava. Eu notei brevemente como eu estava tão alta quanto ela agora. Nossos olhos pareados na mesma altura enquanto nos encarávamos, cada uma esperando a outra ceder primeiro. Seus olhos levemente angulares eram piscinas de hostilidade, mas senti outra emoção profunda em seus olhos. Afeição? Mas essa emoção não era por mim. Ela estava aqui pelo bem de outra pessoa. Mas quem?

Segundos se arrastaram, cheios de um silêncio ecoando. Minhas perguntas ameaçaram saltar de mim, mas eu as forcei para dentro, apertando forte meus dentes. Elas batiam contra eles, buscando por qualquer sinal de fraqueza. Respirei fundo, tentando limpar minha mente destas perguntas enquanto mantinha os olhos presos nos de Leah. Eu não vou ceder primeiro.

Mas minha curiosidade e necessidade de saber do meu melhor amigo dominaram minha vontade de ser forte. As palavras explodiram de mim como uma tempestade de sons.

"Por que você está aqui? Jake vai voltar? Onde ele está? Ele veio também? Por que ele se foi? Ele vai voltar? Ele está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você veio e não ele? Ele vai voltar? Ele sabe que você está aqui? Ele vai voltar?"

Parei minha enxurrada de palavras e pude sentir a esperança em meus olhos, esperando pela resposta de minha última, desesperada pergunta. Leah meramente ficou lá como uma pedra resoluta durante minha declamação, sem piscar ou se mover. Eu a observei, a esperança vagarosamente saindo de meu coração, sendo substituída por aborrecimento. O mínimo que ela podia fazer era me dizer como ele estava! Por que ela estava apenas ali parada?

Um longo segundo passou enquanto ela me examinava fortemente, então ela finalmente piscou. Captei um toque de tristeza em seus olhos antes de ser mascarado por um olhar duro e seco.

"Ah, POR FAVOR," ela rosnou, virando seus olhos. "Deixe toda essa carinha de olha-como-sou-inocente. Pare de agir como se não soubesse o que está acontecendo. Como se pudesse fingir que você não está lentamente rasgando Jake emocionalmente."

Eu olhei incrédula para ela. Ela estava me acusando de que? Minha visão pulsou em vermelho por meio segundo antes de eu empurrá-la de volta para dentro. "Calma, fique calma", disse mim mesma, "Ok, eu não sei mesmo do que você está falando, Leah," disse exasperadamente.

Ela bufou. "Ótimo. Mantenha esse teatrinho. Como se eu me importasse. Só saiba que eu não estou aqui por você," ela soltou, "mas pelo Jake. Ele é o amigo mais próximo que tenho, e não poderia apenas ficar sentada em casa vendo-o se acabar por causa de uma estúpida aberração sugadora de sangue."

Fechei os olhos respirando fundo, tentando limpar minha visão vermelha de raiva. Ok, essa cadela está oficialmente louca. "Calma, calma", eu recitei. "Ok, essa coisa de xingar é mesmo necessário?" eu disse em um tom nivelado. "Por que você não me diz o que está acontecendo?" senti a confusão tocar meu rosto, levando a raiva embora brevemente; do que ela estava falando? Por que Jake estaria se acabando em La Push? Ele foi lá visitar os amigos, não foi? Ele foi por que quis? A confusão foi seguida por uma facada de dor e preocupação por sua angústia. O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? E por que Leah está me culpando? Eu quis perguntar tudo isso, mas também queria que ela se explicasse primeiro.

"Para responder algumas de suas perguntas, eu vim sozinha," ela disse com desdém. "Jake ainda está na reserva Ele não sabe que eu vim aqui," ela adicionou. "Na verdade, ninguém sabe. Estarei de volta antes mesmo que eles percebam que eu saí." Ela pausou. "E eu estou aqui pra te dar uma surra por ser tão egoísta e causar dor no Jake," Leah simplesmente concluiu, como se apenas estivesse falando do clima. Eu levantei a sobrancelha. Ok, agora ela tinha endoidado de vez.

Leah deu um passo para trás e se agachou, seus olhos raivosos piscando antes de se fecharem, então ela inalou pra trás quando percebi que ela estava preparando para se transformar. Ai merda! Uma onda de apreensão me encheu. Eu tinha que impedi-la de me atacar, especialmente bem aqui na frente do restaurante. Ela não se importava em ser exposta?

"Leah, Leah," eu disse seriamente, mãos levantadas e indo pra trás. "Espere aí. Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. E você vai realmente se transformar e me atacar bem aqui às vistas de todo mundo?"

Ela latiu uma risada, e para meu alívio ela ficou de pé, se aproximando de mim novamente. "Ok, vamos iluminar a sanguessuga," ela zombou, e então cutucou meus ombros bruscamente. Pega de surpresa, eu realmente cambaleei antes de me segurar. "Eu não sei que tipo de coisa tentaria machucar seu imprinting como você faz com o Jake," ela sibilou.

"O que é um im-?"

Ela me interrompeu, rosnando e apontando um dedo acusatório para mim. "Como você pode estar com aquele garoto e não sentir a necessidade de ir pro Jake? Você está tentando realmente causar dor nele?"

Atirei um olhar incrédulo a ela. Que tipo de pergunta foi essa? "Claro que não-"

"Claro que não," ela caçoou antes de rir exageradamente. Minha visão piscou em fogo com sua crueldade. "Você sabe o que tem feito com ele nessa última semana? Vocês dois estão ligados, e fisicamente causa dor nele quando aquele palhaço te beija ou te toca ou o que diabos seja que vocês façam juntos."

Soltei um suspiro de frustração. Meu Deus, essa garota estava me enlouquecendo! Ela não faz sentido algum. "O que Derek e eu temos a ver com-?"

"Tudo!" ela explodiu. "Deus, quão burra você é?" Eu rosnei a ela com o insulto - EU que era a burra? - mas ela continuou como se eu não tivesse. "Desde que ele voltou, ele se trancou em seu quarto, não sai nem para comer, ignorando todos nós quando tentamos falar com ele. Só quando ele se transforma depois de perder o controle pela tristeza que podemos ver sua mente e sentir sua dor. Mesmo a fração do que sentimos em seus pensamentos é demais! E ele tem que agüentar algo mil vezes pior! A dor de estar longe de você e de saber que está com outro homem o está massacrando por dentro! Está fazendo ele em pedaços, e você não dá a mínima porcaria para isso!!!"

Atirei outro olhar descrente a ela. Ela não achava que eu me importava com ele? "Eu nem sabia-"

Ela riu, sarcasticamente. "Como se essa desculpa fosse funcionar. 'Você não sabia.' Há!"

Ok, é melhor essa porcaria se calar ou eu não vou conseguir mais controlar minha raiva por muito tempo. Minha fúria estava queimando em mim, me implorando para ser solta. Ela se inclinou para frente, seu nariz quase tocando o meu. Eu a encarei, dentes a mostra.

"Você não o merece," ela sibilou. "Não se você for fingir que isso não te incomoda e que está acabando com você também. Não se você continuar fingindo que ele não é o amor da sua vida. Não se você continuar a machucá-lo assim." Eu abri a boca exasperadamente para repetir de novo - e talvez entrasse em sua cabeça dura dessa vez - que eu não sabia do que diabos ela estava falando, mas ela me deu um último olhar de desdenho antes de cuspir no meu pé e virar as costas. "Você é igualzinha a sua mãe," ela murmurou baixo nem se importando de me encarar, ela estava indo embora enquanto eu fiquei ali congelada com seu comportamento inesperado. "Egoísta. Mimada. Dependente. Sugando a vida de tudo a sua volta. Não se importando com a dor de mais ninguém contanto que você esteja feliz. Então que você se dane e espero que você e toda sua família de sanguessugas queimem no inferno."

Ok. Essa foi a última gota. Ela insultou minha família.

Com um rosnado de fúria, minha visão explodiu em vermelho e eu saltei nas costas de Leah. Mas ela se moveu rapidamente como se esperasse meu ataque, indo para o lado como um borrão, e rodando enquanto ao mesmo tempo explodia em um lobo cinza. Pedaços de sua roupa se espalharam por todo lado, e ela rosnou cheia de raiva pela perda delas. Quando toquei o solo depois do meu pulo, girei para encarar a idiota, me agachando para outro salto. Circulamos uma a outra, esperando o momento perfeito de fraqueza para atacar a adversária.

"Agora," eu rugi, "já que você não pode me interromper como uma cadela" - ela trincou os dentes com ódio - "você vai me ouvir. Eu não sei do que diabos você está falando. Eu estou causando dor a ele? Como?!? Ele que escolheu ir embora! Ele não tem o direito de estar lamentando agora! Eu que estou sofrendo aqui com o abandono dele! Ele me deixou!!" O lobo passou para a esquerda e de repente saltou para a direita, mas me desviei. "E agora você vem aqui e insulta a mim e a minha família. Enfie isso na sua cabeça dura, eu não sei do que você está falando! Eu não sei o que é imprinting! E Jake não me ama! Ele é meu melhor amigo! Então você quer me dar uma surra? Venha e tente."

Ela ficou imóvel e com um olhar vago nos olhos, e tomei minha chance de pular em seu pescoço. A derrubei facilmente e fiquei no topo dela, segurando seus braços e pernas. Mostrei meus dentes para avançar em seu pescoço vitoriosamente quando percebi que ela não estava se defendendo. Ok, algo está errado. Ela não está lutando.

Juízo voltou a mim enquanto eu percebi o que estava prestes a fazer. Ah, porcaria. Por mais que eu amaria rasgar o pescoço dela nesse momento, eu definitivamente ia me arrepender disso depois. Além do mais, meus amigos lobisomens me odiariam pra sempre, especialmente Jake. Minha visão cor-de-fogo se desfez, e eu saí de cima de uma Leah congelada em forma de lobo.

Ela se levantou lentamente, parecendo confusa e culpada enquanto me olhava. Ela hesitou como se alguém tivesse gritado com ela, mas eu não ouvi nada. Ela parou de novo antes de cair de bruços, nariz tocando o solo e orelhas abaixadas em sua cabeça. Seus olhos estava cegos, me lembrando de quando meu pai estava ouvindo bem cuidadosamente aos pensamentos de alguém ou quando Alice tinha uma visão.

Confusa, dei um passo para frente. "Leah?" eu disse incerta. "Você está bem?" O que havia de errado com ela? Entrei em pânico com seu comportamento estranho. "Leah!"

De repente, ela se levantou roboticamente, me fazendo pular para trás de surpresa. Ela enterrou suas patas no solo e se enfiou na floresta, levantando poeira atrás dela. Suas patas pesadas indo embora, o som delas desaparecendo antes que eu pudesse correr e chegar até as árvores.

"Espere! Leah!" eu gritei enquanto passava por um tronco de árvore. "Leah! Volte!" eu agucei os ouvidos, tentando captar um som de sua corrida para saber para que lado persegui-la. Droga, aquela garota sabe correr. Ela já estava fora do alcance da minha audição.

Suspirei em derrota, ainda tentando ver sentido em suas palavras.

"Nessie?" uma voz chamou suave atrás de mim e eu me virei.

"Leah?" Soltei sem intenção e depois fechando minha boca, sorri acanhada para a figura de Derek que se aproximava. Tinha que começar a pensar antes de falar as coisas.

"Hum, não, espero que não. Pelo menos acho que não sou a 'Leah'," ele disse brincalhão. Eu saí da floresta para seus braços abertos. "Onde você estava? Eu estava te esperando no carro por uns dez minutos e você não apareceu. Comecei a ficar preocupado achando que talvez aquele babaca do Hunter tivesse feito algo a você." Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com uma ruga no rosto. Quando olhei para baixo, percebi tarde demais que minha roupa estava amassada levemente e que uma camada fina de lama e poeira cobria o vestido uma vez preto. "O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou preocupado, olhando em volta protetoramente. "Quem te machucou?"

Eu ri de sua fraqueza humana, mesmo que ele estivesse tentando me proteger. "Ninguém me machucou. Eu só, errr…pensei ter visto algo lá fora," inventei rapidamente. "E tropecei e caí enquanto tentava alcançar."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com minha explicação, e eu percebi que ele deve ter notado que eu raramente tropeço e caio. "Leah, você disse…Quem é ela?" Derek perguntou, me levando para o carro enquanto tirava um pouco da terra.

"Ela é…hmm, minha cadela. É, ela fugiu há quase um ano e eu pensei que a tinha visto aqui. Mas eram apenas sombras," concluí, orgulhosa do meu pensamento rápido. Leah não ficaria muito feliz que a chamei de 'minha cadela', mas o que ela não sabe não a machuca. Além do mais era um pequeno troco pelas palavras rudes que ela cuspiu em mim.

"Oh, sinto muito, Nessie," Derek disse com simpatia. "Sei como é perder um bichinho de estimação preferido." Ele me abraçou e eu senti uma pontada de culpa pela minha mentira.

"É, mas estou superando," murmurei suavemente, e não pude evitar de pensar em algo que eu não havia superado. Leah não disse algo sobre eu amar Jake? E qual aquela palavra que ela usou? Imprinting? Ao pensar na palavra, um fantasma de uma memória passou por mim e desapareceu antes que eu pudesse ver o que era.

Um calafrio automático deslizou por minha espinha. Algo secreto estava acontecendo que eu não sabia. Mas eu iria descobrir.

"Oh, Ness, você está com frio?" Derek perguntou, tirando o casaco e colocando em meus ombros antes que eu pudesse recusar. "Onde está sua jaqueta?"

"Ah, err..eu deixei lá dentro. Mas vamos embora. Estou cansada e não me sinto muito bem", menti suavemente. Ainda não queria encarar Hunter tão cedo. E tinha algumas perguntas que queria fazer à minha família. Coloquei meus braços pelas mangas da jaqueta de couro, fingindo estar mesmo com frio. Se pelo menos eu pudesse afastar o sentimento de que tinha algo que não estava sabendo tão fácil como o frio.

"Ok" ele disse incertamente, mas abriu a porta do passageiro para mim de qualquer modo. Eu entrei e esperei enquanto ele dava a volta e entrava no lado do motorista.

Durante o caminho de volta pra casa, senti outra pontada de culpa por arruinar a noite de Derek. Ele tinha planejado tanta coisa para nosso encontro, e eu estraguei com meu egoísmo estúpido. Eu deveria ao menos suportar o resto da noite para que ele se divertisse. Eu podia esperar mais algumas horas para interrogar pra minha família.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer que estava completamente ok do meu mal-estar e fadiga, já estavam entrando na porta da minha garagem. Huh. O tempo voa mesmo quando você está mergulhada profundamente em pensamentos.

Ele parou o carro e então desligou o motor . Eu brinquei com os dedos, olhando para outro lado, longe do seu forte olhar.

"Desculpe por estragar a noite," murmurei, esperando que ele me perdoasse.

Depois de uma breve pausa, uma mão gentil pegou meu queixo, levantando-o para que ele pudesse me olhar nos olhos. "Do que você está falando? Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida," ele disse suavemente, um pequeno sorriso brincando nos cantos de sua boca.

"Sério?" disse em um engasgo. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos, eu podia sentir o gosto de sua respiração em meus lábios. Seu aroma humano encheu minha cabeça, seu sangue pulsando mais rápido nas veias, mas esmaguei meu desejo fraco de enfiar os dentes em sua carne frágil.

"É" ele suspirou, olhos brilhando em um azul escuro. Ele se inclinou para preencher o espaço entre nós, sua mão deslizando para segurar a base do meu pescoço e me pressionar mais perto dele.

Nossos lábios se tocaram, timidamente primeiro, mas então ele colocou mais força em seu beijo. Nossas respirações ficaram mais fortes simultaneamente, se misturando uma com a outra. Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto meus dedos com vida própria, se enroscavam em seu cabelo lábios se separaram suavemente com a pressão de sua língua, uma pequena voz no fundo da minha mente lembrando-me de manter o controle.

Eu estava total e completamente com Derek nesse momento. O rosto por trás de meus olhos fechados deveria ser de quem eu beijava, certo? Então por que enquanto Derek me pressionava contra a porta do carro com seu duro corpo, um rosto diferente saltou em minha cabeça? Olhos castanhos escuros levemente angulados ao invés de azuis e retos, cabelos mais pretos do que castanhos e que eram bem maiores e lisos, pele com um bronze natural ao invés de um conseguido com a luz do sol, maxilar e maçãs do rosto fortes, um sorriso estilo lobo e um nariz um pouco menor e mais redondo…

Com um respiro me separei de Derek como se tivesse sido eletrocutada, olhos abrindo rapidamente para me livrar da imagem. Derek se afastou lentamente, respirando forte e com seus olhos escurecidos de desejo. Ele fechou seus olhos enquanto encostava de novo em seu banco, esfregando a têmpora. Eu xinguei silenciosamente. Estava estragando as coisas de novo. Abri a boca para me desculpar, mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu.

"Me desculpe, " ele murmurou com uma voz abatida. "Fui longe demais e perdi meu auto-controle. Sinto muito."

"O que? Não, não," eu disse rapidamente pegando a mão dele de sua testa, não querendo que ele se culpasse por algo que era completamente minha culpa. "Não se desculpe. É minha culpa. É só que… Meu pai provavelmente está vendo e, bom…" eu disse abaixando a voz, ele dei uma leve tremida.

"Eu entendo. O pai protetor. Embora eu ache que sou mais assustado com seu irmão Edward," ele brincou de leve, aparentemente ainda se culpando. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos com força, fazendo-o olhar em meus olhos.

"Pare de se culpar. Você não fez nada de errado," eu disse firme. E depois de dar uma última olhada a ele, soltei seu rosto para tirar sua jaqueta, mas sua mão me deteve.

"Não, fique com ela," ele disse, a colocando de volta em mim. "Pelo menos por agora."

Dei um sorriso agradecido por sua atenção. Me inclinei até ele para dar-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. "Boa noite," sussurrei deslizando um dedo por sua bochecha e piscando. Ouvi sua respiração parar e segurei uma risada. Sai do carro e fui andando até a porta da frente, acenei enquanto seu carro ia embora antes de entrar na casa.

O silêncio imediato que me atingiu me disse que eu era a primeira a chegar. Huh. Estranho. Acho que minha família pensou que eu demoraria mais algumas horas no meu encontro. Mas eu tenho certeza que Alice teria alguma vaga visão de mim sozinha em casa e eles estariam aqui em breve.

Com um pequeno bocejo, percebi como realmente estava cansada. Sentei no sofá, disposta a ficar acordada até que meus pais chegassem em casa para que eu tivesse algumas respostas. Liguei a televisão, esperando me distrair, e mal assisti as figures brilhantes se moverem na tela. Meu cérebro gradualmente mudou o som e meus sentidos, enquanto minha consciência ameaçava me deixar. Meus olhos piscaram e piscaram e piscaram… até que se fecharam, e a terra dos sonhos tornou-se minha realidade.


	19. Capitulo 18

_Capítulo 18_

Eu estava de pé no meio de um campo de beisebol quase familiar no montinho de areia vermelha do arremessador, as mãos relaxadas dos meus lados. Vestia uma camisola branca desbotada que ondulava pelos meus tornozelos com a brisa leve. Em uma mão estava uma bola de beisebol esfarrapada; na outra segurava levemente o meu velho, esfiapado bracelete Quileute que eu tinha quando era bebê. Um nevoeiro grosso girava ao meu redor, limitando a minha visão a alguns metros à minha frente. Tudo estava silencioso. Mesmo o tecido fino da minha roupa acariciando minha pele não fazia nenhum barulho. Era como se algo silenciasse a minha audição.

Algo distante na minha mente me disse que eu deveria estar lançando a bola. Eu olhei pela névoa grossa, procurando a base do batedor. Não conseguia ver nada. Hesitei no lugar, um formigamento de medo fazendo cócegas na minha espinha. Alguém me observava.

O som fraco da grama sendo pisoteada soava como uma bomba estourando neste mundo estranho e silencioso. O som vinha da minha direita. Virei a minha cabeça instantaneamente, olhando para o recém-chegado com um olhar calculista. Podia ver sua forma escura agora, e quando o nevoeiro subitamente se partiu, reconheci a figura imediatamente.

"Derek?", eu chamei surpresa mas a minha voz não saiu direito. Soou frágil e fraca. Tudo é simplesmente sem som aqui? Fechei as minhas mãos em punhos automaticamente e fiquei surpresa em sentir que elas estavam vazias. Aonde a bola e o bracelete foram?, Pensei abismada.

Ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que havia me visto ou ouvido, simplesmente olhou diretamente para a frente com olhos arrepiantemente vazios que estavam de um azul muito pálido. Ele usava um manto preto de algum tecido que assobiava contra o chão quando ele andava através da grama a amarelar. Derek abruptamente parou a três metros de distância de mim, mãos abertas e pendendo soltas aos seus lados.

Ele subitamente partiu seus lábios e sussurrou, "Venha para mim…". Sua voz saiu como um assobio amortecido, enviando arrepios que formigavam a minha pele. Ele lentamente levantou uma mão, palma para cima, até que ela congelou paralela ao chão. "Venha…"

Seu comportamento estranho me causou um calafrio, mas eu dei um passo automático em sua direção. Afinal, ele era o meu namorado e só um mero humano. Eu tinha genes de vampiro em mim e podia derrubá-lo facilmente se ele tentasse me machucar. E eu tinha que me certificar de que ele estava bem. Não confiava nesse lugar e eu seria mais facilmente capaz de protegê-lo se eu estivesse mais perto dele.

"Ness!" outra voz familiar chamou atrás de mim, e eu ofeguei com o nostálgico som. Eu não havia ouvido a sua voz por uma semana, e meus ouvidos quase explodiram de atordoamento ao ouvir sua voz. Eu me virei e senti uma onda de alívio com a nova figura.

Ele estava aproximadamente três metros à minha esquerda, pés separados. Um fio de perplexidade correu pela minha espinha enquanto me dei conta de que ele não estava em pé ali um segundo atrás. Mas a sensação foi encoberta por um sentimento de gratidão e felicidade porque o meu melhor amigo havia retornado para mim. Ele estava vestido com uma roupa fina e branca que acentuava a sua cor mais escura. Era possível ver o tom mais escuro da sua pele colorindo o tecido quase transparente, e os meus olhos ultra-sensíveis puderam discernir as linhas acentuadas dos seus músculos abdominais e a camada leve de pêlos finos e pretos sombreando o seu peito largo. As suas mechas pretas ondulavam com a brisa que soprou levemente, enquanto seus olhos escuros me fitavam com ansiedade.

"Jake?", sussurrei, não acreditando nos meus olhos. Teria ele realmente voltado para mim depois de todo esse tempo de esperança e espera? "É você mesmo?"

"Nessie, não vá para ele!", disse Jake numa voz baixa, não tendo me ouvido, com os olhos cheios de preocupação. "Não, Ness! Venha para mim ao invés disso!". As minhas sobrancelhas finas se uniram com a confusão causada pelo pedido; estava ele sendo todo superprotetor de novo? Eu estava a ponto de dizer a ele, exasperadamente, que Derek era o meu namorado agora, quando a voz de Derek interrompeu.

"Ness," a voz suave, misteriosa flutuava à minha direita. Eu tive um calafrio involuntário. "Venha aqui."

Hesitei; para quem eu deveria ir? Para o meu namorado, Derek, ou o meu melhor amigo, Jake? A minha cabeça balançava para a frente e para trás entre os dois. Eu deveria escolher entre eles? Senti um desejo de correr para Jake para me assegurar que ele estava de fato lá (e bater nele por ter partido em primeiro lugar sem nenhuma explicação para mim), mas o minha moral de namorado-namorada me disse que eu precisava ir para Derek. Se fosse para Jake, Derek veria isso como um sinal de traição na nossa relação, não veria? E mesmo se ao invés disso eu fosse para Derek, Jake ainda seria meu amigo, certo? Meu relacionamento com Derek ainda estava se construindo enquanto o com Jake já era forte. Ele entenderia. Dei a Jake um olhar de desculpa. Espero.

"Nessie!", implorou Jake à minha esquerda. "Por favor! Não confie nele!". O que havia com ele? Por que ele não confiava em Derek? Franzi as sobrancelhas um pouco com a aversão dele ao meu namorado. Bem, ele teria que se acostumar com isso agora, não?

"Ness," Derek disse suavemente, dando um passo em direção a mim. "Eu nunca te machucaria. Confie em mim."

A voz dele se enrolou em volta de mim, me compelindo a escutar. Enfeitiçada, virei para a direita, levantando uma mão para alcançar a mão estendida de Derek que ainda estava suspensa como se presa por um fio, há alguns metros de distância.

"Ness! Não!", gritou Jake. "Não ele! Não confie nele!" Senti uma pequena explosão de aborrecimento com a sua atitude de desconfiar demais. Ele nem não o conhecia, pelo amor de Deus!

Girei em direção a ele, as mãos irritadas nos meus quadris. "Ele é o meu namorado, Jake! Por que eu não deveria confiar nele! Meu Deus, Jake, pare de ser tão protetor!" Desafiadoramente andei com passos largos o resto da distância entre mim e Derek e peguei a mão dele do ar (nenhum fio). Virei de volta em direção a Jake com a minha outra mão apoiada no meu quadril. "Viu? Nada de mal aconteceu."

Mas era uma mentira; algo estava acontecendo. A névoa girava novamente entre a sua forma e a minha como se alguém mexesse uma panela de sopa. A claridade estranha que apareceu agora desaparecia. A forma de Jake estava firmemente sendo coberta pela névoa até que a neblina se misturou com a sua roupa branca, de forma que só a sua cabeça escura e seus braços descobertos podiam ser discernidos.

Ainda segurando a mão de Derek, eu dei um passo em direção a ele, imediatamente preocupada por ele desaparecer completamente. Ele não devia desaparecer! Era muito cedo para perdê-lo novamente! "Jake?"

A sua voz flutuava pela grossa névoa enquanto ela subia e cobria a sua figura. "Minha Nessie…" eu estava surpresa em como soava fraca. Não podia mais vê-lo. Os meus olhos correram selvagens pela região onde a sua voz flutuava indistintamente. "Meu imprint…" A voz dele sumiu.

Através da minha preocupação, senti um raio de irritação. De novo com aquela palavra! A confusão preencheu as minhas feições enquanto eu dava outro passo para frente. "Jake? O que-?"

Fiz menção de correr para frente com braços esticados para tatear no nevoeiro - eu tinha que descobrir o que significava aquela palavra! - mas fui puxada para trás na minha tentativa. Eu ainda estava ancorada a Derek. Puxei o meu braço, mas o seu aperto era como ferro em volta do meu pulso. Uma ponta de medo me atingiu - como ele, um mortal humano, era capaz de me segurar, uma meia-vampira?

"Derek! Solte!" Gritei, virando para olhar com pânico o lugar que vi Jake pela última vez. "Tenho de encontrá-lo! Não posso perdê-lo de novo!" Encarei Derek novamente com impaciência pelo seu aperto. Ele ainda não me soltou. "Eu disse pra me soltar!" A minha voz vacilou quando vi o seu rosto. Estava completamente vazio, até mais do que antes, sem emoção alguma. Era extremamente irritante. Estendi a mão para segurar o rosto dele hesitante. Ah, Deus, eu ia perder os dois? "Derek?"

De repente outra mão que irradiava calor enrolou em volta do pulso que estava tocando o rosto de Derek e a empurrou para longe. Virando, me choquei por ver o rosto escuro e preocupado de Jake a centímetros do meu.

"Jake?", respirei. Como ele se chegou ali tão rápida e silenciosamente sem eu ter ouvido?

Os seus olhos me fitaram intensamente enquanto ele falava em uma voz intensa e séria. "Nessie. Corra."

Ele desapareceu tão de repente quanto havia chegado, como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Só a sensação da sua mão quente que se enrolou em volta do meu pulso me permitia saber que de fato havia acontecido. Corra, ele disse? De quê?

"De mim," uma voz agridoce assobiou e me virei de volta para olhar Derek. Ele ainda segurava a minha mão. Enquanto eu franzia as minhas sobrancelhas para ele, confusa - correr de Derek? Por quê? - as suas feições se torceram e se transformaram como se eu estivesse olhando alguém envelhecer em alta velocidade. O seu cabelo escuro se desbotou num branco pálido, a sua pele bronzeada ficou translúcida e pálida e enrugada, seu rosto retorceu tornando-se muito mais bonito e mais velho, mas ainda assim mais assustador, e os seus olhos azuis mudaram para um leitoso e ardente vermelho.

Eu gritei e tentei soltar o meu braço para longe do aperto desse monstro familiar, mas foi inútil. "Aro!*", ofeguei. Aro sorriu malevolamente, seus dentes brancos e pontiagudos faiscando quando ele os expôs, se inclinando em direção a mim. Com uma força que parecia impossível para alguém que parecia tão velho, ele me jogou por cima do seu ombro e voou pela neblina. A névoa passou ondulava passando por mim em uma velocidade enorme, fazendo pequenas gotinhas se formarem no meu rosto. Por que essa névoa não ia embora! Não consigo ver nada!

"Não! Não!", gritei enquanto batia nele. A sua corrida parecia muito sacolejante para um vampiro gracioso, enquanto eu continuava sendo carregada. "Me solte!" Eu ouvi uma última risada abafada e depois disso vozes suaves murmurando fracamente, antes de que tudo ficasse preto.

Tudo parecia confuso enquanto o meu cérebro lutava de volta à consciência. Pedacinhos e partes do pesadelo me infestavam e eu lutava para me libertar dele.

"Acho que ela está tendo um pesadelo," uma voz familiar murmurou perto de mim. O cheiro de cachorro molhado fez cócegas no meu nariz. O meu coração disparou, mas eu sabia que não era ele. Não era a voz dele nem o cheiro dele. Eu me soltei de qualquer jeito contra o novo corpo, enquanto os seus passos ligeiramente desajeitados me balançavam nos seus braços quentes. Parecia que estávamos subindo. Os seus passos abafados, quase silenciosos me diziam que ele estava descalço.

"Você realmente não precisava carregá-la, Seth. Somos mais do que capazes de fazer isto nós mesmos," outra voz familiar soou suave e subitamente da minha direita. Minha mãe. Nenhum som anunciou a sua chegada, o que fazia sentido já que ela era vampira.

"Sem problema," respondeu Seth. Paramos durante um breve momento enquanto um rangido ocorreu - uma porta? - e depois nos movíamos novamente. Ele me apertou em volta nos seus braços de novo antes que eu fosse afundada em algo suave e sedoso - a minha cama? "É o mínimo que posso fazer depois do que Leah fez."

Tudo ficou silencioso por um momento enquanto aquelas palavras derretiam na minha mente. Sombras ainda passavam por mim e eu senti outras presenças no quarto, então eles ainda não tinham saído.

Leah? Leah? O nome dela trouxe uma torrente de memórias recentes. O confrontamento dela, minha confusão, sua acusação, nossa quase luta…

Outra presença surgiu no meu quarto enquanto a voz do meu pai flutuou para dentro. "Ela está prestes a acordar." Logo que as palavras saíram dos lábios dele, meus olhos se abriram e eu ofeguei.

Minha mãe foi para o meu lado instantaneamente, tirando os meus cachos do meu rosto. "Ah, querida," ela cantarolou, "nós devíamos ter estado lá. Não posso acreditar que Leah te atacou!"

Os meus olhos voaram de modo selvagem de rosto para rosto: minha mãe preocupada, meu pai ilegível, Seth culpado. Pisquei e de repente a sala estava cheia de Aros. Ofeguei e fiquei em pé de um salto, mas quando pisquei novamente, eles tinham ido embora. Outros membros da minha família estivam de pé nos seus lugares, a preocupação gravada nos seus rostos.

Meu pai deu passos para frente, preocupação passando rápido por suas feições. "Nessie, aquele era-?"

"Não foi nada," cortei ele, não querendo que todos os outros se preocupassem mais. "Nada. Só resquícios de um sonho." É claro que meu pai veria tudo que eu estava pensando, inclusive como eu havia sido enganada. Ele ainda meu lançou um olhar, mas manteve a sua boca fechada.

Ignorei os numerosos olhares sobre mim e me virei para o recém-chegado. "Seth!" Eu disse no que eu esperava ser uma maneira feliz. O sonho ainda permanecia no fundo da minha mente. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está sozinho?" A pergunta subentendida saiu no silêncio curto que se seguiu: Jake está aqui também?

"Sim, estou sozinho," respondeu Seth com um sorriso. Embora parecesse um pouco rígido. "E nós todos ouvimos Leah lá em La Push então fui enviado como um… pedido de desculpas, eu acho." Ele estendeu os seus braços largos, dando de ombros. Sorri de volta com afeto nos meus olhos. Seth era o meu segundo lobisomem favorito e ele fazia eu me sentir bem-vinda sempre que eu visitava a Reserva quando eu morava em Forks. Ele não parecia mais tão magrela como ele era há alguns anos atrás. Ele tinha encorpado bem e os seus olhos brincalhões agora mantinham um tom de gravidade. Mas, no todo, ele parecia o mesmo.

"Bem, não fiquei aí parado! Venha aqui e me dê um abraço, seu grande palhaço!" Eu disse provocando, abrindo os meus braços para abraçá-lo. Ele riu baixinho e enrolou os seus braços em volta de mim também. Agora eu tinha uma pequena parte do meu passado comigo.

Embora eu odiasse quebrar esta reunião encantadora, havia ainda aquele pequeno tópico que eu estava morrendo para discutir com a minha família - a palavra imprint. Vi um pequeno movimento pelo canto do meu olho e vi meu pai se inquietar. Ele obviamente tinha visto sobre que eu queria falar e não o deixava muito cômodo.

Decidi que podia segurar por pouquinho mais tempo. Meu pai perceptivelmente relaxou, para o meu divertimento.

"Então, como vocês ouviram sobre Leah? Me conte a sua história?" Perguntei com um ar de indiferença. Minha mãe sabia, o que significava que o resto da família também. E Seth obviamente sabia.

Seth olhou de volta para os meus pais - eu segui o seu olhar mas eles não demonstraram nada nos seus rostos - antes de responder. "Bem, Jake e eu estávamos de patrulha-"

"Espere," interrompi, uma memória da voz de Leah flutuando na minha mente. "Leah disse que J-Jake se recusava a sair do quarto dele." Tropecei no nome dele e estava agradecida de que todo mundo fingiu que não havia acontecido. "Ela estava mentindo?" Perguntei com um pequeno vislumbre de esperança. Talvez tudo isso fosse algo da imaginação dela e ela tinha uma necessidade de me cobrar por… algo que fiz a ela no passado? Ok, soou estúpido até na minha cabeça. Peguei o meu pai segurando um sorriso e mostrei a minha língua para ele.

Seth disparou para mim um breve olhar de pena, que eu ignorei, antes que ele respondesse arrependido, "Não; era verdade. Eu finalmente tinha acabado de convencer ele de escapar dos… pensamentos dele correndo na patrulha naquela tarde." Ele obviamente parecia desconfortável em falar sobre isto; ele não queria causar a mim ou ele mais dor, especialmente depois o que Leah tinha feito. Outra onda de afeto pelo meu amigo-lobo correu por mim. Jasper me lançou um olhar confuso, provavelmente se perguntando por que eu estava sentindo aquilo, mas simplesmente balancei a minha cabeça minimamente. Meu Deus, você nunca pode manter nada privado para você, não é?

Sorri encorajadoramente para Seth para mostrar a ele que isto não me incomodava - ainda. Um fantasma de um sorriso passou pelo rosto dele e ele continuou, a sua voz um pouquinho mais forte do que antes.

"Então estávamos correndo e Jake estava em um tipo de modo zumbi-" estremeci e o meu pai lançou a Seth um olhar assassino "-então eu tinha que estar extra alerta. E notei que havia outra mente comigo e percebi que era Leah. Ela estava em um completo modo lobo, então os seus pensamentos eram muito primitivos. Tudo que pude extrair da mente dela é que ela estava correndo."

"E isso não era estranho para você?" Perguntei. Leah me disse que eles não notariam que ela tinha ido até que ela tivesse voltado.

"Bem, não," disse Seth em uma voz culpada. "Leah às vezes sai em corridas casuais no modo de lobo só para clarear a sua mente. Apenas pensei que era uma dessas. Desculpe, eu devia ter sabido."

Ai, pobre Seth. Estava se martirizando por algo que ele não podia ter controlado. "Tá tudo bem, Seth. Eu entendo. E nada realmente aconteceu lá, então pare de parecer tão culpado," eu disse brincando, tentando deixar o humor leve. Eles realmente estavam fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água com isso considerando que ninguém tinha se machucado. Eu só estava um pouco confusa.

"De qualquer forma, em um certo momento, notei que Leah tinha deixado de correr. Ainda não podia dizer onde ela tinha ido mas os pensamentos dela soavam como se ela tivesse um objetivo e estava determinada a alcançá-lo. Mas ela continuou a se concentrar na vida selvagem, então não pude ver muito mais a fundo na mente dela. Mas ela realmente parecia um pouco irritada porque eu estava tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo, agora que estou pensando nisso.

"Então vi uma imagem de um carro na mente dela e fiquei um pouco confuso. Eu estava perguntando para ela por que ela estava perto da estrada, mas ela não respondeu. Ela simplesmente começou a correr de novo." Ah, sim, então eu não tinha imaginado o lobo que eu vi no bosque enquanto íamos ao restaurante. Era meio confortante saber que eu não estava louca.

Meu pai tinha um ar confuso no rosto, e não tive de ler a sua mente para saber que ele queria saber o que eu queria dizer. Então eu disse em voz alta, "Sim, acho que vi Leah no nosso caminho para restaurante." Não mencionei que o primeiro pensamento que eu tive quando a vi foi de Jake.

"Então eu apenas meio que ignorei a minha irmã também, só achando ela estava toda mal-humorada de novo. Mas depois de um tempo, os pensamentos dela ficaram mais…calculistas. Me lembrou da caça, então achei que ela estava com fome e queria comer. Não pensei no fato de que ela não estava com fome ou que ela preferia comer comida humana." De novo com a culpa. Rolei os meus olhos o doce pequeno Seth.

"Jake pegou alguma essência dos meus pensamentos sobre pensamentos de Leah e ele mencionou que ele estava com um pouco de fome e que queria caçar, que fazia sentido já que ele não tinha comido nada desde que…" Seth hesitou, captando o olhar de aviso de Edward. Para o próprio bem dele, fingi não notar. "Enfim, pegamos o cheiro de alguns cervos e derrubamos o maior deles. Enquanto comíamos, eu notei que a mente de Leah não estava mais com a gente. Eu me lembro de pensar que era estranho ela se transformar logo depois de comer, mas afastei o pensamento. Estúpido," ele murmurou para si mesmo e eu coloquei uma mão confortante por cima da dele.

"Pare de se culpar," eu murmurei para ele. "Você está fazendo disso uma coisa maior do que já é." Ele me lançou um olhar estranho com uma mistura de emoções: incredulidade, dúvida, e algo mais. Mas ele continuou antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

"Certo. Enfim, Leah se transformou de volta depois de um tempo e eu fiquei surpreso pela pura raiva na cabeça dela. Jake sentiu também e nós dois cavamos pela mente dela, tentando descobrir o que tinha deixado ela com tanta raiva. Ela levantou uma parede muito boa, pensando nas coisas mais aleatórias para nos impedir de entrar, mas a fúria dela era tanta que a uma certa altura ela não conseguiu. Nós imediatamente vimos tudo que ela estava fazendo e planejava fazer, e tudo que ela te disse. Jake pirou e ordenou que ela parasse de te atacar. Dado que ele ainda é tecnicamente o nosso alfa, ela teve de escutar, mas não antes de atacar você uma vez. Nós dois gritamos com nela, é claro, e ela tentou lutar mas conseqüentemente teve de desistir." Ah, o comportamento estranho dela fazia sentido agora. Ela parou de me atacar porque o seu alfa a ordenou, e ela estava toda de olhos vidrados porque ela estava tendo uma briga interna.

"E aí o J-Jake disse a ela para voltar para casa então ela foi," terminei por ele, as coisas se encaixando no lugar.

"Sim, é isso aí."

"Sim, quando o seu futuro completamente desapareceu quando estávamos dançando," Alice interrompeu com sua voz de passarinho, "eu meio que enlouqueci. Jake não estava aqui então outro lobisomem tinha vindo para visitar, ou algo de ruim havia acontecido com você."

"E então Seth nos ligou," Rose continuou, "e nos contou sobre Leah e o que ela tinha feito e que ele estava vindo, então saímos e voltamos para casa. E aqui estamos nós."

Havia ainda alguns buracos na história deles. "Ok, mas não entendo porque Seth está aqui. Não que eu não esteja feliz por você estar aqui, Seth," acrescentei rapidamente. "Eu só …" diminuí, encolhendo os ombros.

Seth copiou o meu movimento. "Jake me mandou," ele disse simplesmente, mas algo no seu tom me disse que havia mais coisa.

Fiz a única pergunta que me incomodava na sua explicação: "Mas por que ele não veio?" Afinal, o meu melhor amigo não iria querer vir e me ver? Ele não sentia a minha falta? Era por causa daquele troço de imprint? Esperei para ver se eles me responderiam.

Todo mundo olhava de um para o outro com uns olhares irritantes de compreensão, que enviavam um pulso de aborrecimento através de mim. Havia ainda algo que todos eles sabiam que não sabia. Senti uma onda de calma e virei para encarar Jasper. "Deixe as minhas emoções em paz, Jasper," sibilei. "Se eu quiser ficar com raiva porque todos vocês estão escondendo algo de mim, ficarei com raiva." A tranqüilidade desapareceu. "Obrigada."

Encarei todo mundo individualmente, e cada um olhou para longe com culpa. Ah, havia definitivamente alguma coisa acontecendo. E eu iria descobrir o quê. "Então. Quem vai responder à minha pergunta?" Houve um silêncio. "Ok, talvez minhas outras perguntas serão mais fáceis responder então. Pensei nelas quando Leah me visitou." Um tremor coletivo correu por todos, e um flash de raiva quente e vermelha queimou por mim. Por que a minha família estava escondendo segredos de mim?

Decidi não mostrar nenhuma piedade. Esse poderia ser o único caminho pelo qual eu conseguiria algumas respostas diretas. "Leah mencionou algo sobre uma imprint? O que é isto?" Olhei para cada um deles e encontrei uma fonte de fraqueza. "Mãe?" Bella estremeceu, um olhar de dor cruzando o rosto dela.

"Não posso te dizer, Nessie. Não é meu segredo para contar," ela sussurrou com pesar.

Eu estava muito enfurecida para me sentir mal com a minha aspereza. "O que, Jake te fez prometer não dizer?" Ela parecia culpada e meu pai colocou um braço em volta dela. "Porque me lembro de Leah dizer que ele era o meu imprint ou algo do tipo." Lembrei do meu sonho, quando ele tinha sussurrado 'meu imprint.' "E eu sou o imprint dele. Já que isso me envolve, não tenho o direito de saber?"

Meu pai veio ao resgate de minha mãe. "Ness, não é o nosso segredo para contar. É do Jake. Agora pare de falar com sua mãe assim. O que fizemos foi porque pensamos que era o melhor para você." Ah. Sei sei.

"E você não achou que eu tinha o direito de decidir por mim mesma se era o melhor para mim ou não?" Cuspi. Não sei por que me sentia tão enraivecida de repente. Pulsos de raiva me atingiam sucessivamente, obscurecendo e avermelhando a minha visão. Por que eles querem esconder coisas de mim e mentir sobre elas?

"Acho que devemos contar pra ela logo," a voz de Alice tiniu, totalmente sem se importar. "De qualquer forma, há o inferno para pagar, e pessoalmente acho que ela tem o direito de saber." Ela piscou para mim e sorri para ela agradecidamente. Pelo menos eu tinha uma aliada nisso, e Alice era uma aliada forte. Ninguém desafiaria ir contra a palavra de Alice.

Verdade o suficiente, vi uma aparência derrotada passando por cada um dos seus rostos. "Jake vai matar todos nós," minha mãe murmurou resignadamente.

Meu pai beijou o rosto dela ternamente. "Eu o derrubarei antes que ele possa machucar você, amor," ele murmurou no seu ouvido.

"Ah, vão para o quarto," Emmett se queixou. Tanto ele como Alice eram os únicos que não pareciam se preocupar muito com o que estava acontecendo.

"Então, vocês vão me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Eu disse confiantemente, a raiva e irritação desaparecendo.

Meu pai suspirou. "Sim. Faça as suas perguntas, querida." Ah, o sucesso é doce!

"O que é um imprint?" Disparei. Essa estava me incomodando mais e eu tinha uma sensação estranha de que se eu soubesse a resposta dessa, todo o resto iria se encaixar .

"Responderei essa já que é uma coisa de lobisomem e eu sou lobisomem," disse Seth corajosamente. "Sabe Sam e Emily? E Paul e Rachel?"

"Sim," respondi, não sabendo aonde isso estava indo. "Sam e Emily estavam casados há alguns anos e Paul e Rachel se casaram no ano passado. E daí?"

"E Quil e Claire?"

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas com confusão. "Quil age como o irmão mais velho da Claire. Eles são inseparáveis. Ela deve ter oito agora, não é?"

"Isso." Seth respirou profundamente como se estivesse se preparando para o impacto. "Bem, o imprint é quando um lobisomem se apaixona por alguém que é como sua outra metade. Quando você vê o seu imprint pela primeira vez, é como se a única coisa na qual você conseguisse pensar é ela. Ela é a sua vida agora e você fará tudo para a proteger e fazê-la feliz. Nem sempre é como um amor de casal. O lobisomem se encaixará no papel que o seu imprint precisar, tanto faz se é a posição de namorado, protetor, ou melhor amigo." O quarto inteiro parecia prender a respiração, calculando a minha reação.

Balancei a minha cabeça, tentando absorver este conceito. Eu não sabia que havia um tipo mágico de 'amor à primeira vista' para lobisomem. "Então… Emily é o imprint de Sam, Rachel é o imprint de Paul, e Claire é o imprint de Quil?" Todo mundo acenou com cabeça, esperando para que eu entendesse a revelação. "E…eu sou…o imprint de Jake …?" Eu disse hesitantemente.

"Sim," Seth disse suavemente, me olhando com cuidado. Pude ver o meu pai se concentrando nos meus pensamentos e Jasper monitorando as minhas emoções cuidadosamente. Mas eu não podia nem sentir as minhas próprias emoções. Toda a raiva escoou para fora de mim. EU estava dormente e em choque.

"É isto por que ele está sempre na minha mente?" Perguntei calmamente. "Porque sempre que ele está longe de mim, é como se ele levasse uma parte de mim com ele? Por que estar com Derek às vezes não parece certo? Porque eu sou…o imprint dele?"

Todo o mundo apenas acenou com cabeça silenciosamente. Engoli consciente de mim mesma.

"Uau," exalei, me apoiando de volta na minha cama. "Então vocês todos estavam só esperando eu me apaixonar por Jake. Ele era o meu protetor quando eu era bebê, ele é o meu melhor amigo agora, e ele será o meu… namorado no futuro." Tentei envolver a minha mente em volta daquele fato. "Por que vocês não me disseram?"

"Queríamos que você tivesse um pouco de liberdade, querida. Não queríamos que você se sentisse como se você tivesse de estar com Jake, só porque você é o imprint dele," minha mãe falou suavemente. "Queríamos que você tivesse uma escolha."

"Alguém alguma vez escolhe não ser um imprint, Seth?", perguntei sem emoção.

"Bem," ele hesitou. "Não. Quem pode recusar a quantidade de amor e dedicação que alguém lhe dá assim? E quando alguém tem imprint, é porque eles estão destinados para estarem juntos. Nunca falha."

"Então eu não tenho escolha," eu disse asperamente. Não sei por que eu estava sendo teimosa. No interior, eu estava aliviada e feliz que Jake sempre seria meu.

"Você tem," disse Seth seriamente. "As pessoas simplesmente decidem estar com os seus imprints."

"Jake me ama?" Perguntei bruscamente.

"Agora isso é algo que você tem de falar com ele, Nessie," meu pai respondeu rapidamente.

"Não sei se o amo," eu disse calmamente, mais para mim mesma. "Não mais sei o que sinto."

"Não sinta como se você tem que amá-lo, querida," minha mãe murmurou. "Por isso que não queríamos mesmo te contar. Porque então você sentiria como se tivesse que amá-lo. Apenas siga o seu coração."

"E se o seu coração estiver perdido?", murmurei teimosamente e dei uma risadinha fraca. Pensei em outra coisa. "Então Jake está sofrendo porque ele está longe de mim," afirmei.

"Mais ou menos," meu pai respondeu. "É porque você está com Derek também. Isso o machuca."

Eu franzi a testa. "Não quero causar dor a ele. Então tenho que terminar com Derek," decidi.

"h, Nessie, não termine com ele só porque você sente que tem que-"

Interrompi a minha mãe. "Não é. Não está certo de qualquer forma. Quando o beijei depois do nosso encontro -" meu pai fez uma careta - "Eu só conseguia pensar em Jake. E isso não é muito justo com Derek."

"Ah," minha mãe exalou. "Tudo bem então."

Virei para Seth com esperança inflando o meu coração. "Então, Jake vai voltar agora que sei de tudo?". Houve um silêncio tenso e um arrepio de preocupação desceu pela minha espinha. O que eles não estavam me contando? "Que foi?" Perguntei em pânico. "O que aconteceu?"

Foi Seth que respondeu. "Jake… foi embora."

Senti o pânico crescendo. Ele foi embora de novo? Senti uma agulha furar o meu coração, o esvaziando. "Para onde?"

Seth me olhou tristemente. "Não sabemos. Ele partiu logo depois que ele gritou com Leah. Não conseguimos seguir os pensamentos dele porque ele se afundou nos modos primitivos de pensar. Soou como se ele pensasse que depois do seu confronto com Leah, você descobriria tudo e então o odiaria por guardar isso de você. Ele não está pensando direito e ele voltará logo," ele tentou me convencer. "Desculpa, Ness."

Me sentei congelada no meu lugar. Eu tinha perdido Jake, o meu melhor amigo. Descobri que eu tinha sentimentos por esse melhor amigo. Descobri que esse melhor amigo tinha sentimentos por mim também. E logo quando pensei que estaria reunida com esse melhor amigo, acontece que o perdi novamente. Maravilha.

*NOTA DA REVISÃO: Apesar de o Aro não ter cabelo branco, o original estava assim e nós apenas traduzimos.


	20. Capitulo 19

_Capítulo 19_

Toda a manhã de domingo e parte da tarde, lamentei mais uma vez a perda do meu… nem sei mais o que ele é para mim. Eu estava tão perto de tê-lo de volta e então ele desaparece de novo. Por que? Por que? Por que? Era como se alguém estivesse me tentando com um delicioso pedaço de chocolate e tirando do meu alcance bem quando meus dedos o tocam. Só que um milhão de vezes pior. Arrancar meu cabelo um fio por vez seria menos doloroso que isso. Pelo menos eu tinha uma quantidade certa de cabelo para perder. Isso parecia infinito. Parecia um fogo eterno envolvendo meu coração, torrando-o lentamente até virar carvão podre. Se sentia como um milhão de facas estavam me apunhalando. Parecia… Estou ficando sem metáforas para comparar à minha dor.

Não pude dormir de novo aquela noite. Só deitei em minha cama, curvada em uma pequena bola, tentando ignorar as conversas lá embaixo. Eu sei que pelo menos meu pai sabia que eu não estava dormindo, e eu estava meio grata que nenhum deles veio me incomodar. Sabia que meu pai ficaria aborrecido com a dureza dos pensamentos em minha mente, mas eu não me importava no momento. Eu estava numa depressão profunda e nada poderia me aliviar.

Eventualmente até fingir dormir era demais para mim, então fui lá pra baixo e sentei na poltrona perto da janela, assistindo o céu escuro clarear com as cores pintadas do arco-íris, e então desbotar em um azul claro. Era como se a natureza estivesse me gozando sendo assim tão bela: pássaros cantando suas melodias altamente, o sol reluzindo e brilhando pelas camadas de neve e gelo, e milhas do azul mais brilhante que já vi. Até as árvores sem folhas e a grama congelada pareciam alegres.

Minha família andava na ponta dos dedos perto de mim, como se esperassem que uma bomba fosse explodir. Eu senti uma pitada de arrependimento por tê-los afetado assim, e arruinado o dia no sol deles por preocuparem-se comigo.

Seth voltou para La Push, prometendo nos manter informados sobre as viagens de Jake. Agora alguém sempre estava em forma de lobo com ele, tentando convencê-lo a voltar. Claro, ele ou os ignoraria ou estaria com muita dor para responder, ou ainda estaria com pensamentos muito básicos para se entender. Eu preferia a primeira ou última escolha. Ocasionalmente, ele deixaria cair a formidável parede que levantou ao redor de seus pensamentos e os do bando sentiriam uma pancada de dor ou ódio. Uma vez eles captaram uma placa em Inglês e depois em francês, então assumiram que ele estava em algum lugar no Canadá. Era levemente um alívio saber uma área geral na qual ele estava. Mas apenas leve. Ouvi meus pais falando algo sobre seguir o mesmo caminho que ele tomou sete anos atrás antes do casamento deles, mas nada daquilo fez sentido para mim. E eu estava mergulhada demais em pensamento para me importar no momento.

Seth ficou em forma de lobo desde que saiu de nossa casa. Ele tentava fazer Jake entender que haviam me explicado todo o lance de imprinting, e que eu não o odiava por esconder isso, mas isso não afetava Jake. Ele estava muito longe em seus pensamentos animalescos.

Falei com o pai dele, Billy Black, e ele me disse sua teoria de porque Jake fugira. Ele achava que parcialmente era porque ele se preocupava que eu o odiaria por guardar essa informação de mim, mas também achava que ele estava nervoso sobre me encarar - ele não tinha certeza se eu compartilhava esses sentimentos. Aparentemente Jake pensava que era amaldiçoado com amor, e que esse seria o único caso em que a pessoa que sofrera imprinting não era que ele acharia que era amaldiçoado?

Embora eu estivesse preocupada com ele e agonizando por ele ter ido embora mais uma vez, também tinha um pouco de raiva dele por suas ações. Eu achava que ele estava sendo um pouco egoísta por ir embora sem pensar em como todo mundo - especialmente eu - estava se sentindo. Ele precisa começar a agir como um homem e encarar qualquer consequência que suas ações tragam à ele (embora nesse caso, provavelmente não haverá nenhuma consequência ruim… ao menos vinda de mim). Eu realmente queria apenas que ele colocasse sua cabeça no lugar e voltasse para mim.

Tinha também o detalhezinho sobre Derek. Eu não poderia continuar saindo com ele na boa quando me encontro com sentimentos florescendo por outro garoto. Não era justo com ele. Eu certamente não o merecia, e ele encontraria uma garota que sim. E tinha que dar-lhe essa chance terminando nosso relacionamento. O problema era colocar essas palavras em ação. E era muito mais fácil dito do que feito.

Eu não sabia como faria isso. Embora Derek use uma máscara de indiferença pelo lado de for a, ele é mesmo doce e bondoso por dentro, talvez até sensível. Ele me tratava como uma princesa desde que começamos a sair e era sempre educado comigo quando passávamos tempo eu explicaria a ele por que estava terminando nosso namoro quando as coisas pareciam estar perfeitas no dia anterior? Ele realmente não fez nada errado; eu apenas mudei. E não queria machucá-lo, mas sabia que acabaria por fazê-lo no processo. Ah…Que frustrante.

Minha família e amigos lobisomens tentaram me dar conselhos, embora alguns deles não foram de grande ajuda.

"Só…lhe diga que você não sente mais nada por ele, " minha mãe sugeriu e então moveu os ombros inocentemente com o olhar incrédulo que todos davam para ela. "O que? Não tenho muita experiência nesse departamento, se vocês não se lembram. Edward foi meu primeiro namorado e vendo como acabei me casando com ele, não sei terminar com caras."

"Ah, é?" Emmett murmurou. "E o J-?"

Mas ele foi interrompido por um olhar do meu pai. Eu debati rapidamente se perguntaria o que eles queriam dizer, mas eu ainda estava em uma fase de silêncio e lamento.

"Apenas diga a verdade, querida. Que você desenvolveu sentimentos por outra pessoa e não acha justo continuar saindo com ele," meu pai sugeriu suavemente. Claro que ele viria com a coisa da 'verdade'. Mas eu não posso só dizer a verdade… Posso?

Emmett tinha zuado com essa também, dizendo "Ah, isso com certeza funcionaria muito bem. 'Desculpe, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa. Mas não se preocupe, eu decidi terminar com você antes de te trair com ele.'" Eu nem respondi às suas palavras de sarro.

"Só dê o pé nele," Rosalie disse enquanto pintava as unhas de um vermelho vívido. "Diga que ele não é bom o suficiente para você e que encontrou outra pessoa." Fiz uma cara para a dureza dela.

"Essa doeu, baby," Emmett murmurou no ouvido dela. "Eu que não iria querer mexer com você." Ele disse dando um beijo lambuzado na bochecha dela, mas Rose o empurrou com sua mão ainda por secar. Como ele poderia ser tão casual em uma situação séria dessas? Ah é, porque ele é o Emmett.

"Mas isso é insensível demais," Esme disse gentilmente. "Pelo menos termine com ele de forma calma. O que você acha, Carlisle?"

Carlisle moveu os ombros, sorrindo amavelmente. "Desculpe, Nessie, mas não tenho muito o que dizer sobre esse assunto também. Sou mais um cara das informações, não das emoções, " ele brincou. Tentei sorrir com sua tentativa mas pareceu mais uma careta.

"Seja cortês com os sentimentos dele," Jasper disse silenciosamente. "É o máximo que posso te aconselhar." Claro que Jasper diria algo sobre sentimentos. Pelo menos ele estava tentando me ajudar entorpecendo levemente meus sentimentos. Sei que briguei com ele antes por fazer isso, mas eu não tinha força pra fazê-lo parar agora. E não sei por quanto tempo eu duraria sem sua ajuda.

Alice não me deu nenhum conselho. Ela apenas disse com sua voz cintilante, "Não posso te ver muito bem, obviamente. Mas vejo seu futuro próximo desaparecer completamente, então obviamente significa que Jake vai voltar para sua vida. Mas você ainda está tão indecisa sobre o que fazer que seu futuro imediato fica mudando rapidamente. Apenas acho que você precisa acabar com esse assunto antes da aula de amanhã."

Depois que me deram suas palavras de conselhos e sendo incapaz de achar minha voz, eu acabei tocando cada um deles nos rostos, mostrando imagens de um olhar agradecido por sua preocupação. Claro, para Emmett, mostrei apenas uma imagem nossa fazendo guerra de braço, e eu batendo a mão dele na mesa que se despedaçava. Para aquilo, ele riu com antecipação e murmurou. "Vem com tudo, garotinha."

Quando eu estava falando com Embry no telefone, que estava me dando as ultima sobre Jake, ele me deu uma enxurrada de conselhos. "Seja firme e vá direto ao ponto. Mas não tão firme que o machuque. Não evite o assunto, mas não diga de cara também. Não diga todas essas frases toscas de filmes tipo 'Não é você, sou eu.' Isso é muito irritante. Não diga 'Sinto muito' muitas vezes porque soa como 'Você está terminando comigo. Por que está dizendo que sente muito?' E tente não começar com 'Precisamos conversar' ou algo do tipo porque você já vai assustá-lo depressa. Ah, tente fazer isso cara a cara ao invés de pelo telefone ou algo assim. Pelo menos dê essa cortesia a ele." Ele ficou conversando por um tempo, mas eu achei muito doce que ele quis mesmo me ajudar. Embora fosse mais pelo bem do Jake, eu ainda gostei muito.

Mas, sério, todos esses conselhos que estavam jogando em mim me deixaram mais nervosa. Eu concordei com Alice; Melhor fazer isso hoje do que amanhã na escola ou algo do tipo. Então depois de em silêncio mostrar a todos uma imagem onde eu entrava em uma jaula cheia de tigres selvagens - "Eles que deviam estar com medo que você vai devorá-los e não o contrário" Emmett brincou - eu me fechei em meu quarto (embora soubesse que todos na casa estavam ouvindo atentamente, meu pai lendo minha mente e Jasper sentindo minhas emoções para me ajudar), abri meu pequeno celular prateado e disquei seu número. Quase saltei de mim mesma com o toque do outro lado da linha. "Nossa senhora", disse a mim mesma. "Se acalme".

Brrring! Brrring!

Toda a casa pareceu segurar a respiração quando houve um pequeno clique.

"Alô?" Sons fracos de falação e risos passavam no fundo. O que ele está fazendo? Uma festa?

Respirei fundo e sorri, tentando soar normal. "O-oi Derek! Sou eu, Nessie." Xinguei a mim mesma por gaguejar, mas tentei manter o sorriso em meu rosto - Mamãe me disse que você pode perceber pelo telefone se uma pessoa está sorrindo ou não quando estão falando, e eu não queria alertar Derek de que havia algo errado… Ainda.

"Ah, oi Nessie! Na verdade eu ia te ligar agora!" Derek parecia feliz, e eu tinha uma sensação de culpa no estomago que iria terminar com toda essa felicidade.

"Ah, sério?" Tentei parecer interessada. "Para que?"

"Espera aí," a voz de Derek gritou entre um nível mais alto de barulho no fundo. Haviam alguns ruídos misturados com a voz abafada de Derek gritando. "Ei! Falem baixo um segundo, pode ser? Estou no telefone com a minha garota!" A falação e os risos abaixaram um pouco embora algumas risadinhas e assobios rolaram com essa ultima frase. Mordi o lábio inferior pela culpa. Não acredito que estava fazendo isso com ele. "Desculpe por isso," a voz baixa de Derek flutuou pelo meu receptor. "Então, por que você ligou?" Ok, é agora.

"Hmm, Eu só… preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa. De preferência pessoalmente," afirmei estupidamente. Oops, já quebrei uma das regras de Embry. Pelo menos farei cara a cara, "Ah, que se danem suas regras. Estou sujeita a quebrar um milhão delas de qualquer jeito", pensei viciosamente e ouvi uma bufada abafada vinda do andar de baixo.

Ele pareceu não suspeitar de nada. "Ah, tudo bem. Bom, eu ia te ligar pra ver se pode vir aqui mesmo. Meus pais estão fora da cidade pela noite, então estou dando uma festinha. Shhh, não conte," ele adicionou brincando.

Ouvi as rosnadas de desaprovação de meus pais enquanto Emmett murmurava, "Estou começando a gostar desse cara." "Uh. Será que vocês podem pelo menos fingir que não estão ouvindo toda minha conversa? Meio que dá nos nervos." Pedi e ouvi meu pai repetir meu pensamente por baixo de sua respiração. "Obrigado".

Toda a troca de pensamentos levou menos de meio segundo.

"Oh, uma festa!" Tentei ser entusiasmada. "Parece divertido."

"É, então venha assim que puder. Como você provavelmente pode ouvir, já tem algumas pessoas aqui." Ele abaixou a voz para um tom sedutor. "Mal posso esperar para te ver aqui. Já sinto sua falta."

Engoli seco profundamente, ondas de culpa batendo em mim. Eu distintamente ouvi Emmett zoando as ultimas duas frases, e então um afiado som de pedra batendo em outra pedra. Agradeci silenciosamente quem seja que bateu em Emmett antes de normalizar minha voz para responder, "É. Hmm, saudades também. Tchau."

"Amo você," Derek disse suavemente antes de outra onda de gritos e assobios. Em meu breve silêncio pasmado - era a primeira vez que dizíamos essas três palavras de peso um para o outro - ouvi algumas vozes tão claro quanto um sino por sobre o som de conversas e fofocas.

"Ooh, cara, você está na coleira!" uma voz masculina tagarelou.

"Agora sabemos quem usa as calças nessa relação!" outro hurrou.

"Nessie e Derek, amor, amor, amor!" uma terceira cantou com voz de criança.

Fechei o telefone antes de ouvir mais do falatório imaturo deles. Ugh. Por que ele tinha que fazer tudo ainda mais difícil com estas palavras? Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito? Seria muito mais difícil terminar as coisas com ele. E por que ele tinha que dizer que me ama? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Me senti mal em desligar assim depois que ele disse essas três palavras para mim. Mas eu não agüentei. E eu não podia dizer o mesmo e depois terminar com ele na mesma noite, podia? Ai, ai, ai. Me joguei na cama e ouvi o delicioso estralo quando a armação tremeu com minha força.

Ouvi minha família se aproximar mas fiquei quieta até que eles nem chegassem em minha porta. Houve uma batida suave.

"Entrem," murmurei, enterrando a cara no travesseiro e jogando o celular no canto sem olhar. Bateu na minha mesa.

Minhas orelhas captaram seus movimentos invisíveis enquanto se arranjavam ao meu redor.

Uma mão gelada gentilmente afagou meu cabelo. "Oh, Nessie," a voz de mamãe cantarolou. "Meu pobre bebê," fiz careta no travesseiro com o tom dela.

"Pare de fazer parecer que minha situação é terrível, mãe," eu quase vociferei, culpa inundando meu coração. "Eu sou a que vai partir o coração desse pobre rapaz. Sinta pena dele, não de mim." Através do contato que minha mãe teve com sua mão em minha cabeça, disparei uma imagem em que eu apunhalava o coração de Derek.

"Querida, você não vai partir o coração dele," a voz suave de meu pai murmurou tranqüilizante.

Eu ri ridiculamente. "Em que mundo você vive, pai?" Gritei em minha mente.

Ele largou meu comentário e apenas explicou. "Ele é um adolescente humano com hormônios explodindo. Ele não te ama, não no sentido que está pensando. Ele só tem uma quedinha por você, e também luxúria. Ele vai superar rápido o suficiente para se encontrar apaixonado por outra garota bonita em uma semana."

Embora eu pudesse ver sentido em suas palavras, ainda não me fez sentir melhor. "Tanto faz", pensei para ele e me curvei em uma bola. Talvez eles me deixem afogar em minha pena por um pouquinho.

"Vamos, Nessie!" a voz em melodia de Alice quebrou o silêncio. "Deixa eu te arrumar para a festa!"

Eu rosnei. "Alice, eu vou partir o coração do garoto, não festejar!" resmunguei futilmente. Ela eventualmente venceria no fim , mas apenas senti vontade de ser teimosa no momento.

"Vamos, Nessie! Eu sei que você vai ceder porque vejo seu traseiro embaçado no modelito mais maravilhoso de todos! E posso te ver vagamente entrando na casa dele com os olhos de todos os garotos em cima!" Alice declarou vitoriosamente. "Ah, e tenha certeza de agarrar aquele vaso caro antes que Derek o derrube, ou os pais dele vão matá-lo."

"Não se eu matá-lo primeiro", pensei sem esperanças. "Com meu egoísmo horrendo".

"O que mais você vê?" Rose perguntou de algum lugar à minha direita. Essa é uma boa pergunta. Me sentei para ver Alice mais claramente, cruzando minhas pernas e descansando os cotovelos em meus joelhos.

O rosto de Alice estava todo enrugado, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo que ficava escapando de suas mãos. Depois de um momento, ela suspirou e suas feições relaxaram. "Desculpa, mas não vejo muito depois disso. Ou você fica bem confusa do nada, ou alguma outra decisão está afetando minha visão. Talvez sua, talvez dele. Talvez porque não sabemos o que sua decisão de dar o pé nele vai afetar na decisão de Derek."

Fica uma cara de leve. Espero que seja a última. Não gosto da idéia de ficar mais confusa do nada as vezes por razões desconhecidas, ou da idéia de uma decisão de fora afetar isso. Eu já tenho coisa demais na cabeça para me preocupar.

Suspirei, olhando para Alice enquanto ela sorriu convencida. "Ok, Alice. Me deixe no ponto para festar."


	21. Capitulo 20

_Capítulo 20: Parte Um_

_Nota da Autora__: Apenas como uma precaução, existem algumas referências a bebidas e coisas que não podem ser completamente apropriadas (nada grave) para leitores mais fora isso, se divirtam!_

Eu me movi mais uma vez no meu assento, puxando o vestido que Alice me tinha forçado a usar. Era de uma cor azul clara com alças fininhas como espaguete e um decote profundo na frente (o que Alice tinha com toda essa exposição de decote? Meu Deus…). Ele vinha até aproximadamente a metade da coxa e havia uma dobra leve na parte inferior dele. Ele aderia à minha pele justamente como outra camada de pele, quase me fazendo sentir como se eu estivesse nua - meus olhos continuaram baixando rapidamente para me assegurar que eu ainda usava roupas. Alice tinha prendido a metade do meu cabelo para cima com alguns fios moldurando o meu rosto. Eu realmente sentia mais como se estivesse indo a um baile de escola do que uma festinha em casa.

"Pare de se mover tanto," ordenou Alice no assento do motorista do carro esportes amarelo faiscante em que nós no momento estávamos. Embora meu pai insistisse que ele podia me levar ele mesmo (enquanto eu insisti que podia ir sozinha), Alice realmente queria, então meu pai cedeu. Ela disse que queria ouvir o que os humanos iriam dizer quando eu entrasse pela porta pela primeira até prometeu ficar por perto para me buscar em um flash se precisasse - embora eu fizesse ela prometer que ficaria fora do alcance de audição; eu não queria uma platéia para o que estava a ponto de fazer. Eu só ligaria pra ela quando já tivesse terminado de quebrar o coração desse pobre garoto.

Tentei parar meus movimentos mas falhei. "Alice", gemi. "Você tem certeza que não consegue ver mais nada?" Estive fazendo esta pergunta a ela continuamente desde que saímos de casa há um minuto atrás.

Um suspiro exasperado foi liberado dos seus lábios enquanto ela virava seus olhos dourados. "Não, não posso," ela tiniu em uma voz vigorosamente calma. "Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes antes, algo está bloqueando minha visão. Posso te ver entrando na casa mas então as coisas aos poucos ficam mais embaçadas, até que fica como tentar assistir televisão com uma má recepção."

"Mas o que isto significa?" Perguntei desesperadamente, embora eu já soubesse a resposta pelas suas explicações anteriores.

"Que a decisão de alguém ainda não está totalmente tomada. Ou talvez porque ainda é desconhecido como ele reagirá às suas ações. Não sei. Agora por favor feche a sua linda boquinha antes que eu mesma a feche com cola. Obrigada," ela ameaçou docemente.

Rosnando em silêncio, eu levemente coloquei um dedo na pele nua de sua mão que descansava no volante. Uma breve imagem minha apareceu com as mãos enroladas em volta do pescoço delicado dela, e a sacudindo fortemente com a minha boca costurada para ficar fechada, cortesia de Alice. Seus lábios se torceram uma vez antes de sucumbirem a um sorriso brilhante enquanto ela olhava pra mim ternamente. Encostando na estrada para carros da casa de Derek - rodeada de carros mal estacionados que mostravam o talento de motoristas adolescentes irresponsáveis- as mãos de Alice se moveram rapidamente para estacionar o carro. Se aproximando ela segurou meu rosto gentilmente.

"Ah Nessie…Ficará tudo bem. Prometo," ela afirmou firmemente mas suave. Me dando um beijinho rápido no rosto e me segurando em um abraço apertado - a afeição pela minha tia me preencheu - ela me soltou e me colocou pra fora. "Agora vá. E deixem eles sem ar." Ela piscou, e um sorriso se espalhou por meu rosto. "Mas parece você já começou com aquele ali." Ela apontou sua cabeça em uma direção, e secretamente olhei. Um pequeno gemido quase escapou dos meus lábios quando vi dois garotos congelados no meio do passo no caminho para a porta a frente.

Os olhos deles pareciam estar esbugalhando enquanto viam duas lindas garotas em um carro tão impressionante. "Enfim, acho que você irá se divertir," ela disse audaciosa. Nós duas podíamos ouvir a batida da música emitida do interior junto com o murmúrio de alto o suficiente que até os fracos ouvidos humanos podiam captar; mas estava a ponto de nos deixarem surdas, então os músculos dos nossos ouvidos imediatamente se modificaram para ajustar a esse ambiente novo e barulhento.

De repente, enquanto inalávamos, um cheiro forte de álcool misturado com fumaça de cigarro invadiu os nossos pulmões. Nossos narizes simultaneamente se torceram com aquele cheiro desagradável; por que os seres humanos insistiam em encurtar o seu período de vida assim? Acho que essa era a versão deles de uma festa. Meus lábios se viraram para baixo em desaprovação; o que Derek estava pensando, dando uma festa como essa! Eu certamente não sabia se ele fumava ou bebia. Nunca senti nenhum cheiro de fumaça ou bebida alcoólica nele antes, então me pergunto por que ele começou agora. Deve haver uma razão.

Alice me olhou preocupada; ao que parecia ela não confiava em mim em volta de bebidas e cigarro. Eu a cutuquei suavemente, dando um sorriso. "Ah, vamos Alice. Eu sei como dizer não. Não que álcool ou cigarros afetem vampiros, não é?" franzi a testa ligeiramente, esperando que não afetasse nariz estava começando a queimar ligeiramente com as rajadas da fumaça concentrada. Eu definitivamente teria de falar com Derek sobre esses maus hábitos…uma vez que ele volte a falar comigo depois de eu o machucar essa noite.

"Não sei não," murmurou Alice, ela levantou levemente uma sobrancelha. Ela realmente não gostava de não saber das coisas, sempre sendo a vidente onisciente. "Poderia te afetar desde que você é parte humana."

Eu podia ver ela tendo segundos pensamentos sobre me deixar aqui - devem ser realmente sérios pensamentos se ela estava de fato considerando me mandar para casa depois de todo o trabalho que ela teve em mim. Por mais que eu amaria evitar o confronto com Derek, a necessidade de acabar com esse assunto era ainda maior. Eu já tinha me preparado o dia todo. Então melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

"Vamos, Alice," supliquei. "Não me mande de volta para casa. Eu preciso fazer isso. Terei cuidado. Além disso, você já passou por todo este trabalho duro em me vestir, e todo o seu maravilhoso empenho irá se perder se você der a volta nesse carro." Podia ver ela enfraquecendo enquanto eu cutucava seus pontos vulneráveis. Ela desistiria logo. Dei um último tiro a bajulando. "A propósito, obrigada por me deixar maravilhosa. É ótimo que eu tenha uma tia tão talentosa." Toquei sua bochecha para mostrar minha gratidão, e depois mostrei uma imagem minha andando com passos largos pela entrada enquanto os meninos caíam no chão desmaiados pela minha beleza. Alice deu um sorriso torto; ela sabia muito bem que não me considerava muito bonita, especialmente não o bastante para causar tanto impacto assim no gênero oposto.

"Ooo…k," ela suspirou, e sorri vitoriosamente. "Mas irei ficar por perto, dentro da distância de audição de um grito. Então apenas grite se você precisar de mim. Não se preocupe, estarei longe o suficiente para não poder te ouvir falar," ela me assegurou quando abri a minha boca para discutir sobre a promessa que ela fez.

Acariciei seu rosto agradecidamente. "Valeu, Alice. Você é a melhor."

"Ainda vem que você sabe," ela respondeu audaciosamente. "Agora dê o fora daqui. E tenha cuidado. E se Edward vier atrás de mim por te deixar em um ambiente como esse -"

"- Levarei toda a culpa," terminei para ela. Beijei seu rosto levemente. "Valeu. Tchau." Saí do carro, enrolando uma jaquetinha fina em volta de mim mais apertada. Os meus sentidos de vampiro imediatamente zuniram para a folha fina de gelo que cobria a estrada para carros; o meu equilíbrio alterou ligeiramente para compensar a superfície escorregadia e meus altos saltos altos e finos. Fechando com barulho a porta do carro, me inclinei na janela aberta do assento de passageiros. "Agora lembre-se, fique fora do raio de audição. Isto não deve levar mais que uns 2 minutos, então devo estar aqui fora logo. Só venha e me busque quando as suas visões embaçadas de mim te disserem que eu terei terminado. Se você ainda é capaz de conseguir ver isto, " eu disse fazendo piada. "Acho que você está começando a perder seu toque."

Ela me mandou embora brincando, sorrindo abertamente "Ah, apenas pegue seu bumbum embaçado e sai fora daqui. Divirta-se e boa sorte!" Divertir? Sério, Alice? Embora eu pense que precisarei da sorte.

Acenei enquanto ela saía do estacionamento e acelerava para longe, nuvens de pó subiram detrás dela por sua velocidade.

Me virei para a porta da frente, absorvendo o clique suave que os meus saltos faziam contra o chão e o gelo. A batida da música ficava mais barulhenta a cada passo. Eu calmamente ignorei todos os olhares das pessoas que andavam fumando do lado de fora da festa, pequenas nuvens de fumaça saindo de seus queixos caídos Um dos cigarros acesos que caiu no chão com um baque fraco - para as minhas orelhas de qualquer forma - foi deixado esquecido.

Quando cheguei na porta, bati suavemente nela para não a derrubar com a minha super força. A porta se abriu imediatamente como se alguém estivesse esperando as pessoas chegarem.

A música ensurdecedora que saía de duas grandes caixas de com na outra sala me mergulhava em sons. Uma rajada de vento quente me atingiu, trazendo os cheiros indesejáveis de fumaça, álcool, e corpos humanos. Pequenos copos vermelhos de plástico já estavam no chão, se misturando com os tocos esmagados de cigarros usados. Montes de humanos transbordavam de cada sala; parecia que essa festa tinha crescido intensamente desde que liguei para Derek. Torci o meu nariz imediatamente em resposta.

.

Todo mundo por perto se congelou e me encarou enquanto eu estava de pé na entrada. Alguns dos olhos pareciam ter um trabalho meio difícil em focar em mim. Sorrindo docemente, eu entrei tentando ignorar o cheiro esmagador que me fazia ter ânsias de vômito. Meus ouvidos se ajustaram mais uma vez para a música vociferante. Fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim enquanto as conversas voltavam gradualmente, olhos continuavam voando para mim ocasionalmente.

O meu próprio olhar passou por cada um dos corpos, alguns balançando com a música, outros só de pé e conversando enquanto tomavam as suas bebidas, e até alguns casais com os lábios grudados que estavam nos sofás. Mesmo com os meus olhos procurados aquela forma familiar, o meu nariz captou o seu cheiro imediatamente. Parecia que o odor estava vindo da outra sala.

Dei um passo naquela direção mas imediatamente me virei quando senti um humano se aproximando de mim. Ele pareceu meio surpreso com o meu movimento, que era um pouquinho rápido demais para um ser humano normal, a mão dele esticada para me segurar. Mas eu podia ver o seu olhar apagado, sem foco em seus olhos marrons, seu cabelo loiro grudado na sua testa com suor, enquanto ele balançava no seu lugar - obviamente bêbado. Ele parecia velho o suficiente para já estar na faculdade. Dei as costas para ele, ignorando suas palavras sem sentido.

"Eeeeei. péra', querida.' Nã…o fuja '. Vol…t…e aqui."

Desviei meu caminho pelos numerosos corpos facilmente - eles pareciam se afastar instintivamente de mim como se repelido pelos meus genes de vampiro. Mais de uma repetição da cena do bêbado me seguiram, enquanto outros adolescentes intoxicados e hormonais tentaram chamar a minha atenção. Resisti ao impulso de dar-lhes uns tapas na cabeça; seria uma má idéia já que eu provavelmente os decapitaria. Eu estava aqui para romper uma relação, não o crânio de alguém, pelo amor de Deus.

Entrei na cozinha e localizei Derek imediatamente entre 2 outras figuras que andando pela sala. Ele estava remexendo na geladeira, a luz amarelada dela brilhando em seu rosto. Pequenas rajadas de ar frio flutuaram pela da sala através da porta aberta enquanto ele se afastava, ele fechou a porta com barulho fraco. Ele pareceu surpreso em me ver de pé na entrada, quase derrubando as várias garrafas de cerveja que ele tinha tirado da geladeira.

"Oh. Ei, Nessie," ele pronunciou indistintamente, um sorriso lento crescendo em seu rosto. Levantei uma sobrancelha para a aparência dele: seu cabelo escuro estava bagunçado diferente, a camiseta azul escura que acentuava os seus músculos abdominais estava amassada e torta, e acredito que minha visão forte detectou uma mancha vermelha brilhante em sua bochecha - batom? Outro cheiro o cobria, fortemente feminino e desconhecido. Senti uma pontada de ciúme e traição, minha visão brevemente se pintou de vermelho - parecia que eu estava ficando enraivada com freqüência ultimamente.

Reprimi a emoção o tanto que eu podia. Não conseguia ficar muito chateada com ele. Afinal, o que eu estava a ponto de fazer era horrível o bastante sem ter que enfezar com ele. Ainda assim, não podia suportar vê-lo equilibrando aquelas garrafas de cerveja nos seus braços - pelo menos não havia nenhum cheiro de fumaça de cigarro nele - então dei um passo para frente, roubando-as para longe dele antes que o seu cérebro intoxicado tivesse ao mínimo registrasse o que fiz.

"Ei. Devolva," ele resmungou, balançando os braços para mim. Não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de nojo e compaixão dele; ele simplesmente parecia tão infantil agora e tão diferente do Derek que conheço. E o comportamento dele é repugnante; ele estava me traindo? E ele está tão desesperado para pegar o álcool de mim, é nojento.

"Não, Derek, acho que você bebeu o suficiente," eu disse firme, escondendo as garrafas no armário embaixo da pia. "Quantas garrafas você já tomou até agora?"

"Só uma. Num bebo muito assim. Num 'cei-to álcool muito bem." Ele cuidadosamente tentou dizer 'aceito', se apoiando contra o balcão com um sorriso bobalhão no rosto. "Ei, bebê."

Uau, ele estava mesmo fora de rumo. Mas um pequeno sentimento de alívio passou por mim com as palavras dele; pelo menos ele não bebia muito. E era óbvio que ele não fumava.

"Então porque você daria uma festa desse tipo?" Perguntei suavemente, como falando com uma criança pequena. O casal, que estava na cozinha também, deixou sair uma risadinha enquanto eles caíam no chão. Eu os ignorei.

"Não eu. Meu irr-mãã-um fez," respondeu Derek, lutando com a palavra 'irmão'.

Ah sim. Me lembro dele me falando de seu irmão mais velho. Ele foi para alguma faculdade pública em uma cidade próxima;acho que ele tem vinte anos. As atividades dessa festa de repente fizeram um pouco mais de sentido. Isso não foi idéia de Derek, foi do irmão dele. Embora eu tivesse terminando com ele, senti outro sentimento de alívio que ele não era um cara tão ruim. Mas havia ainda a questão do batom… eu iria conseguir a resposta dele antes que eu lhe lançasse o primeiro golpe. Sentido figurado, é claro.

"Então quem estava com você aqui antes?"

Ele pareceu adoravelmente confuso, seus lábios grandes se enrugando e a testa franzindo com os olhos arregalados. "Que'?" Podia ver a perplexidade genuína no rosto dele. Interessante.

"Você não estava aqui com uma menina antes?" Perguntei maliciosamente como se eu não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo. Ainda bem que ele estava bêbado o bastante não para notar.

"Não…" ele pronunciou indistintamente, agora fazendo beiço enquanto lutava para lembrar.

"Mas você tem batom na sua bochecha," insisti. Eu iria conseguir a resposta dele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele tocou a bochecha dele ternamente com uma mão, confusão entalhada no rosto dele. De repente, uma revelação o atingiu; pareceu como o sol lutando para sair entre as nuvens escuras e sombrias. "Ah. Foi Pen…ny, a namo…ra…da do meu irrmaaum."

Eu estava puramente confusa agora. "Você ficou com a namorada do seu irmão?"

As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram ainda mais. "Hã'? Não! Ela sempre me cumprimenta beijando meu rosto." Ah. Acho que isso fazia sentido. E não pude deixar de acreditar nele; ele parecia simplesmente tão vulnerável e inocente agora.

Ele ainda era o namorado perfeito enquanto eu era extremamente imperfeita.

Por mais que eu gostaria de fingir que nada aconteceu ontem, não podia mentir pro meu coração desse jeito. Tinha de terminar com ele.

"Hum, Derek? Posso falar com você? Sozinha?" Realcei, olhando o casal atrapalhado que lutavam no chão de brincadeira. Os humanos agiam tão estranho quando eles estão bêbados.

"Claro. Peraí." Derek se esticou para baixo do armário na pia e puxou uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade. Deixei sair um suspiro - ele nunca desistiria? - mas decidi não dizer nada. Talvez estar bêbado irá diminuir a dor para ele. "Vamos lá pra fora."

Eu o segui enquanto ele tropeçava para fora, tomando um grande gole da garrafa na sua mão. Ok, talvez dar o pé na bunda dele enquanto ele está bêbado não seja uma idéia tão boa. Me mantive perto o suficiente para ser capaz de pegar ele rápido se ele escorregasse ou caísse. Eu seriamente senti que eu estava cuidando um menino de dois anos.

Fizemos o nosso caminho em direção à borda do jardim dele, onde o bosque começava. Um par de cumprimentos embriagados foram lançados no nosso caminho, junto com um monte assovios bobos. Derek parecia imperturbável enquanto ele finalmente alcançou o primeiro tronco de árvore que estava na borda da floresta, há bons 45 metros de qualquer ser humano à vista.

Ele se inclinou contra o tronco, tomando outro golinho e abrindo a boca pra falar. "E aí?" A sua voz pareceu um pouco mais forte por alguma razão, como se o ar fresco da noite clareasse a sua cabeça um pouco.

"Hmm…" hesitei, olhando em direção ao chão remendado de neve. Talvez seria melhor esperar até que ele estivesse completamente sóbrio. Não seria muito justo dar um pé na bunda dele enquanto ele está bêbado, não é?

"Uau," ele murmurou de repente. Olhei para ele, me perguntando o que o fez dizer isso.

Os olhos dele estavam focados em mim como se ele acabasse de notar que eu estava lá. Bem, se enfocaram um pouco mais abaixo de onde os meus olhos estavam. Olhei enquanto seus olhos passavam para baixo lentamente e depois subiam. Ele umedeceu os seus lábios nervosamente com a ponta da língua enquanto os seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus. Levantei uma sobrancelha, esperando ele dizer algo.

"Você está maravilhosa," ele sussurrou, dando um passo em direção a mim. Hmm, interessante. Sua luxúria parece ter afugentado sua fala indistinta. Ele quase parecia sóbrio agora.

"Obrigada," eu disse, tentando evitá-lo na velocidade humana mas muito tarde. As mãos dele agarraram as minhas, olhos queimando nos meus. Estranhamente, em vez de sentir desejo por ele como eu teria ontem, senti uma onda de repugnância. Talvez porque ele tem estado bebendo, ou porque ele finalmente mostrou o lado não tão agradável dele, que de fato não era agradável de jeito nenhum para mim. Confusa e não sabendo como lidar com essa situação, pensei freneticamente, tentando achar um modo de me manobrar para fora disso sem machucá-lo mais do que eu tinha.

Uma mão fria subiu pelo braço nu até meu ombro. Enquanto ela passava novamente até a alça do meu vestido, pulei para longe rapidamente para que sua mão tateasse o ar. Olhei o comportamento dele com desagrado. O que tinha de errado com ele? Ele está agindo tão diferente do que é seu ele se comporta como um perfeito cavalheiro. O álcool realmente deve estar penetrando ele.

Inabalado sobre meu movimento para longe dele, ele deu outro passo para frente, olhando para mim com pura luxúria nos seus olhos vermelhos pela bebida. Dei um passo para trás novamente mais uma vez, tentando manter distância entre nós. O meu cérebro ainda estava congelado, incapaz de me tirar dessa situação. Ele me beijaria logo, e não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Não era justo para ele. Continuamos esse tango por mais alguns passos até que eu senti a superfície da árvore pressionando as minhas costas. Uh oh. Nenhuma fuga agora.

Derek pareceu ter esse mesmo pensamento enquanto ele fechava o espaço entre nós, mãos fixas no tronco pelos meus dois ele se curvava para frente para colocar os meus lábios com os dele, virei a minha cabeça em pânico para que sua boca aterrissasse na minha bochecha. Ele retrocedeu, ligeiramente confuso.

"O que está errado?" ele perguntou suavemente, o seu hálito de cerveja flutuando por meu rosto. Isso agora trouxe repulsão aos meus lábios em vez de desejo.

É hora. "Nós estamos," falei e então mordi meu lábio. Ele levantou a cabeça, tentando entender o que estou dizendo. Suspirei tristemente antes de continuar. "As coisas não foram muito bem para mim durante a semana passada. Eu tenho estado distraída todo o tempo e tudo mais. Tenho certeza que você notou. E acho que finalmente percebi o por que. Estou apaixonada por outra pessoa, " sussurrei tristemente. Toda a repulsão desapareceu enquanto eu senti o remorso assumir. "E não acho que é justo para mim continuar saindo com você enquanto não me sinto mais do mesmo jeito. Desculpe." Fechei meus olhos com culpa, esperando ele dizer algo.

Houve um breve silêncio enquanto eu esperava com a respiração presa. Qual seria a reação dele agora? De repente, sua mão fria apertou a minha coxa, na bainha do meu vestido.

Os meus olhos voaram abertos em choque. "Derek! O que você está fazendo?" Tentei empurrar suavemente a mão dele para longe de mim.

"Você é tão linda," ele murmurou, olhos passando sonolentos por meu rosto. "Eu quero você."

Franzi a minha testa. "Você não ouviu o que eu disse?" Ele é surdo ou algo do tipo? Eu não disse aquilo em voz alta ou eu disse só na minha cabeça?

"Sim," ele respondeu, então mergulhou sua cabeça para me beijar novamente. Repeti a minha ação anterior para que o beijo fosse colocado na minha bochecha.

Ok, eu realmente estava confusa. "Se você me ouviu, então o que você está fazendo?"

"Te beijando," ele simplesmente respondeu, e depois me surpreendendo apertou os lábios dele nos meus. Novamente sua mão avançou ainda mais para cima da minha coxa antes que eu me afastasse, furiosa.

"Derek! Qual é o problema com você?" Eu o empurrei então ele tropeçou para trás com minha forç minha boca, tentando tirar o gosto de álcool da minha língua. "Acabei de terminar com você!"

"Não você não terminou," ele disse seriamente, pressionando seu corpo em mim novamente.

Eu o empurrei novamente. "Sim, terminei," eu disse com força. Ok, o álcool deve estar afetando definitivamente o cérebro dele.

Os olhos dele se tornaram duros e sua mão subiu rapidamente para agarrar o meu queixo com força. Se fosse humana, ele teria me machucado. Eu estava espantada, então não pude me mover rápido o suficiente para rejeitá-lo. "Ah não, você não terminou." Ele rosnou. "Ninguém termina com Derek Coles. Ninguém." Fiquei surpresa pela sua súbita mudança de humor.

"Acredito que eu acabei de terminar sim," respondi de volta, raiva queimando no fundo da minha boca. "Agora me solte." Podia ter forçado ele facilmente para longe, mas eu não queria nenhuma suspeita do que eu era.

Ele não se moveu. Em vez disso, ele esmagou a sua boca na minha com força, seu outro braço me puxando mais para perto do seu corpo. Podia sentir o entusiasmo dele pressionando contra o interior da minha coxa e senti outra onda de nojo e fúria. O empurrei com força dessa vez, o derrubando no chão. Resisti o impulso da minha visão vermelha ardente, me empurrando de volta à calma. Olhando ao meu redor, me perguntei por que ninguém veio para interferir e vi que todo mundo tinha ido para dentro.

Ao som suave de metal raspando em metal, olhei novamente para Derek, e o meu coração pulou para minha garganta. Ele estava agachado no chão, e na sua mão estava um longo canivete. "Ele tem uma faca?!" Pensei de modo selvagem. Confusa sobre o que exatamente ele iria fazer com aquilo, eu estava muito atordoada para ser capaz de pará-lo enquanto ele pulava para frente e apertava a ponta da faca na minha garganta. De repente meus instintos humanos suprimiram os meus de vampiro, e de repente me apavorei, levantando o meu queixo imediatamente ao toque do metal. Que diabos?!?

Podia sentir o gosto do álcool na respiração dele enquanto ele se inclinava para perto de mim, olhos pareciam vermelho-sangue e à beira da loucura. "Sua v*dia," ele rosnou, a pronúncia indistinta voltando à sua voz. "Agora você fará como eu quero." Eu ainda estava muito atordoada para ser capaz de mover qualquer um dos meus músculos. Podia ter facilmente o atirado para longe, e realmente não devia ter nenhum medo de uma lâmina que não podia nem cortar a minha pele de granito. Mas o medo humano me encheu, travando os meus músculos no lugar. Se ele apertasse a sua faca mais fortemente, o metal iria se curvar. O que ele pensaria disso?

Talvez eu devesse tentar usar a lógica. "Derek", supliquei calmamente. "Você está bêbado. Você não sabe o que você está fazendo. Só abaixe essa faca." Me endureci enquanto minhas palavras só pareceram irritá-lo mais; ele apertou a lâmina mais perto da minha jugular. Ok, se isto não funcionasse, eu teria de usar força e nocauteá-lo antes que ele visse algo que pudesse arruinar o nosso disfarce.

Ele completamente ignorou o que eu disse, apenas descenso a sua mão livre pelo meu lado. Contive o impulso de quebrar o pescoço dele com minha raiva.

"Derek, por favor," o avisei uma última vez.

Ele ainda não mostrava nenhum conhecimento, simplesmente se apertando mais perto de mim. Fechei meus olhos, silenciosamente pedindo desculpa pelo que eu estava a ponto de fazer.

Logo que eu estava a ponto de levantar meu punho para batê-lo na cabeça com força suficiente para deixá-lo inconsciente, uma brisa suave soprou na nossa direção, trazendo com ela um cheiro dolorosamente familiar. Um cheiro que não tinha sentido em uma semana. Um cheiro que fez o meu coração pulsar para de volta a vida. O cheiro dele.

O meu olhar deslizou por cima do ombro de Derek para o bosque. Meus olhos de vampiro captaram uma forma enorme se aproximando silenciosamente. O meu coração se inchou enquanto eu reconhecia quem era. Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus.

"J-Jake?" disse em um engasgo, minha respiração se prendendo. Não podia ser. Devo estar sonhando novamente.

Isso pareceu entrar na mente de Derek enquanto ele fazia uma pausa. Ele levantou os olhos para os meus para ver que eu olhava por cima do ombro dele com a boca aberta. Derek se virou para seguir meu olhar no exato momento que um enorme lobo avermelhado saiu da escuridão do bosque para a luz fraca do pôr do sol. O lobo rosnou, mostrando seus caninos brilhantes e com seu pêlo eriçando de fúria. Derek tropeçou para trás, deixando a sua faca cair no processo. Antes que Derek ou eu pudéssemos agir, o lobo se agachou e então se lançou em Derek, a mandíbula aberta largamente com as presas afiadas como agulhas.

_Capítulo 20: Parte Dois_

Eu abri minha boca em um grito silencioso quando o lobo-Jake se chocou contra Derek e cravou a mandíbula ao redor de sua perna. Um grito lancinante rasgou pela garganta de Derek afora enquanto ele era tombado ao chã estalo alto foi feito e ele gritou ainda mais alto. Se eu me senti atordoada antes, não foi nada comparado a isso. Eu não podia sentir sequer meus músculos. Estavam paralisados. Eu não podia sentir nem o ardor da minha sede enquanto o sangue de Derek pingava de onde a mandíbula de Jake havia sido cravada. Tudo que pude fazer foi observar.

O lobo cortou com suas garras o peito de Derek, e enquanto o sangue escorria dos quatro grandes talhos que se formaram, Derek soltou outro grito agudo. Uma enorme pata o golpeou fortemente na cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente e interrompendo seu grito. Sangue e sensibilidade finalmente voltaram a pulsar em minhas pernas para fazê-las formigar desconfortavelmente. Eu me senti um tanto aérea, mas o sentido de propósito me direcionou e dei um salto à frente, antes que o lobo furioso pudesse dar seu golpe fatal.

"Jake, não!" Eu gritei, derrubando-o no chão. Nós caímos a poucos metros longe de Derek, eu por cima dele. Eu o imobilizei ali, uma mistura de emoções me preencheu. Choque, descrença, alegria, medo, ódio, amor…

Enquanto o fitava, eu notei que ele relaxava sob mim. Em pânico, eu saí de cima dele. Ele se levantou vagarosamente, sem me olhar nos olhos. Sangue pingava lentamente de seu focinho, vermelho escuro e tentador. Mas eu ainda não sentia nenhuma atração ou desejo desmedido pelo sangue em excesso que se espalhava sobre ele ou pelo sangue que escorria livremente do corpo mole de Derek. Derek.

Eu movi minha cabeça tão rapidamente que senti como se ela fosse quebrar. Bom. Ele ainda estava respirando. Um tanto frivolamente, mas teria que ser o bastante por agora. Eu também podia ouvir seu batimento cardíaco fraco, graças à luta do seu coração para substituir o sangue perdido.

Eu voltei a contemplar o lobo castanho-avermelhado. O exame que fiz de Derek levou apenas uma fração de segundos, eu ainda estava pensando se tinha imaginado a coisa toda. Mas ele ainda estava lá, os olhos escuros mirando o chão. Ele levantou uma das enormes patas para limpar o sangue úmido de sua boca. Apesar de eu ter dito a mim mesma que isso não era verdade, eu não podia fazer nada além de sentir que ele me ignorava. Ele agia como se eu não estivesse lá.

Eu estiquei um braço para ele, a confusão estampada em minha feição. O que estava errado agora? "Jake?" Eu disse timidamente.

O lobo balançou sua cabeça, como se estivesse tentando limpá-la. Ele ainda se recusava a olhar-me nos olhos, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Seu pelo, que previamente estava eriçado, para fazê-lo parecer duas vezes maior, estava agora rente à pele, diminuindo seu tamanho. Suas orelhas estavam abaixadas para trás, assim como seu rabo peludo, escondido embaixo dele. Levou um momento para eu perceber que ele parecia amedrontado ou nervoso. Ou envergonhado.

Automaticamente eu dei um hesitante passo à frente - ele iria evaporar-se no ar, como nos meus sonhos? - e seguro o bastante, com um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo, ele curvou suas costas em direção ao abrigo da floresta. O pânico tomou conta de mim; ele não poderia partir novamente! Eu não sei se posso agüentar perdê-lo uma terceira vez!

"Jake!" Eu chamei, com uma voz cheia de medo, estendendo uma mão em sua direção. Mas ele já havia desaparecido entre as árvores. Meu coração se apertou e relaxou, e eu desabei no chão, cruzando meus braços apertadamente em volta do meu estômago. Não, não, não, não, não, eu lamentei em meus pensamentos. Eu percebi que devia ter ido atrás dele e tê-lo feito ficar. Pelo menos para explicar. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ele era quase tão rápido quanto Leah, e provavelmente ele já estava distante demais para me ouvir.

Eu caí de bunda, sem ligar para as manchas de grama que invadiriam o tecido do vestido e abracei meus joelhos. Enterrei minha cabeça nos meus braços e permaneci assim. Eu podia sentir a umidade nas minhas bochechas - lágrimas? Eu não me lembro da última vez que chorei.

Sons de festa anda emanavam da casa - como a vida poderia continuar quando tudo parecia terminado para mim? Novamente? Mas tudo estava quieto ao meu redor, a não ser pela respiração fraca de Derek e seu batimento cardíaco debilitado. E realmente deveria chamar Carlisle ou Alice para ajudá-lo - como nós explicaríamos, quando ele acordasse, o que acontecera a ele? - mas eu não pude me mover. Eu não via sentido em mais nada se fosse para meu coração ser rasgado ao meio por vezes seguidas.

Felizmente não houve testemunhas humanas no encontro, a não ser Derek. Parece que a festa se concentrou no interior da casa no momento exato. E os gritos de Derek e meus berros foram simplesmente suprimidos pela batida dominante da música, do lado de dentro.

Eu mantive minha cabeça apoiada nos meus joelhos. Ok, eu realmente devo chamar Carlisle para ter certeza de que Derek está okay. Sua respiração soava mais fatigada. O pensamento sobre ele e sobre o que ele havia me feito me deu uma pontada de desgosto; Eu ainda não entendia seu comportamento. Talvez ele tivesse uma baixa tolerância ao álcool e não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Eu me lembro de uma de minhas lições a cerca dos humanos sobre como os bêbados agem de forma extravagante e terminam por não se lembrar de nada do que eles fizeram na noite anterior ou se lamentam totalmente do que fizeram. Mas levaria um tempo para que eu o visse da mesma forma.

Pareceu haver uma pequena mudança na atmosfera, como uma luz difusa. Uau, eu realmente estava ficando louca. Imaginando que Jake estava aqui, voltando à sua forma humana. Ha! Minha imaginação devia estar realmente a mil: eu podia até ouvir os passos familiares aproximando-se de mim, e pude sentir seu cheiro amadeirado. Eu cerrei meus punhos com força; Eu superaria ele algum dia?

Eu podia quase sentir a presença dele agachado perto de mim. Pare de imaginar coisas! Eu quase gritei para mim mesma. Mas então uma mão calorosa timidamente puxou meu cabelo para trás e eu lancei minha cabeça para cima, meu coração parando momentaneamente com a surpresa.

Era ele. Eu não estava imaginando estes sons ou aquele cheiro. Ele havia voltado para mim.

Jake estava agachado perto o bastante de mim para que eu pudesse sentir seu corpo irradiar calor através da pele; ele era o único entre todos que eu já sentira quente. Ele parecia o mesmo: os mesmos olhos escuros e ardentes, o mesmo cabelo preto, a mesma pele bronzeada, o mesmo nariz, a mesma boca, o mesmo rosto… Apesar de estar fazendo um frio congelante, ele usava apenas seus shorts usuais, e meu coração se apertou diante da visão de seu torso nu - como eu nunca havia notado o quão lindo ele era? Mas algumas coisas estavam diferentes nele, entretanto; sutis, mas presentes. Sua boca não estava curvada naquele familiar sorriso de lobo, seus olhos tinham um olhar pesaroso que eu jamais tinha notado antes e alguma outra emoção escondida, pequenas olheiras sombreavam seus olhos, seu cabelo estava mais longo e opaco. Ele parecia como se tivesse passado pelo inferno.

"Jake," eu sussurrei, ainda sem acreditar em meus olhos, parte de mim ainda esperando pelo momento em que ele me deixaria novamente. Mas ele não o fez. Ele ainda estava lá quando eu fechei meus olhos e os abri novamente para ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

Ele levantou a mão que tocava meu cabelo e eu senti um pânico repentino - ele ia partir agora! Mas não, eu estava errada novamente, Ele apenas moveu sua mão insegura e vagarosamente para secar uma de minhas lágrimas perdidas. Meus olhos tremeram ao seu toque. Oh, meu Jacob estava de volta. Todos os outros pensamentos - Derek, chamar Carlisle, a festa - esvaziaram minha mente. Mas então ele lançou sua mão para trás e meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Não me deixe novamente," eu sussurrei, com pavor de perdê-lo novamente. Sua boca se comprimiu e a vergonha encheu seus olhos. Ele também estava magoado.

Jake puxou-me para seus braços e pressionou seu rosto contra meu cabelo, cheirando-o profundamente. Eu envolvi seu abdome desnudo com meus braços e os aferrolhei - ele não iria me deixar novamente se eu pudesse evitar - e inspirei seu odor amadeirado e calmante. Eu senti todos os meus medos se desvanecerem. Ele estava comigo agora, isso era tudo o que importava.

"Oh Nessie," Jake sussurrou com uma voz ligeiramente enrouquecida pela falta de uso e pela culpa. "Eu fui um covarde. Eu não deveria ter partido. E então quando eu cheguei aqui e vi aquele pedaço de escória machucando você, eu não pude me controlar. Eu sinto muito por machucar Derek. Eu quase o matei." Sua voz estava extremamente pesarosa e cheia de remorso. Ele estava realmente se punindo por ter me salvado de Derek?

Oh Deus. Derek. Eu preciso levá-lo para Carlisle agora mesmo.

Com relutância eu me desvencilhei suavemente de Jake e senti dor cruciante quando um lampejo de tristeza e dor percorreram suas feições devido ao meu movimento. Ele pensou que eu estava o rejeitando.

"Eu preciso chamar Carlisle para o Derek," eu expliquei gentilmente para ele e sua expressão descontraiu-se ligeiramente. "E então eu acho que devemos conversar." Ele acenou hesitantemente em aprovação.

"Não precisa me chamar," disse uma voz calma vindo de trás e nós nos voltamos para ver Carlisle, Edward, Alice e Bella saindo da cobertura das árvores. "Eu estou bem aqui."

Carlisle agiu de forma estritamente profissional ao se apressar até Derek e começar a inspecionar seus ferimentos. Ele abriu a pequena maleta preta que trazia consigo e começou a tirar alguns suprimentos médicos. Eu o observei por alguns instantes antes de me voltar para o resto da família.

Alice parecia envergonhada e preocupada, dando-me um olhar de desculpas. Eu imaginei que ela estivesse se sentindo mal por não prever esse acontecimento. Mamãe apenas parecia preocupada; ela lançou-se à frente para ter certeza de que eu estava bem, ignorando meus protestos. Papai parecia simplesmente furioso, disparando olhares para a forma imóvel de Derek e então para a figura encolhida de Alice. Ele estava mesmo culpando a ela por tudo isso?

"Não, eu não estou, Ness," papai disse com uma voz controlada. "Eu apenas gostaria que ela tivesse visto isso antes que acontecesse. Isso nos evitaria um monte de problemas." Bem, isso não é justo. Jake estava aqui e afetando meu futuro. E eu estava totalmente imprevisível para ela. E tenho certeza que a embriaguez de Derek fez incertas as suas ações futuras, já que o álcool o faz agir de forma extravagante.

Alice parecia tão oprimida e tão diferente dela mesma. Ela está culpando a si mesma?

"Sim, ela está," Papai respondeu gentilmente.

Oh. Franzi minha sobrancelha. Por quê?

"Porque ela pensa que ela deveria ter visto isso chegando. Você sabe que ela odeia ser cega. Ela se sente inútil sem sua visão."

"Eu agradeceria se os dois parassem de falar sobre mim," Alice murmurou suavemente, olhando para o chão.

Eu corri para o lado dela e a abracei apertadamente. "Oh, Alice, não se culpe. Você não sabia."

"Mas deveria saber. Eu deveria prestar mais atenção aos meus instintos. Ao menos eu sei quem estava embaralhando minha visão." Ela olhou penetrantemente para Jake que parecia extremamente desconfortável. "O lobinho não se decidiu?" Ela provocou. Pelo menos ela já estava se tornando mais com ela mesma.

Jake fechou a cara. Meu coração balançou novamente. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele estava aqui de verdade. "Na verdade nem eu sabia que estava vindo para cá, até chegar aos limites da cidade. Eu estava apenas correndo sem pensar. Eu acho que fui atraído, especialmente porque uma parte de mim sentiu que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. E eu estava certo."

Papai repentinamente sibilou, virando-se para Jake com um olhar intenso. "Ele fez O QUE? Derek estava a ameaçando?" Ele vociferou. Eu estava levemente confusa. O que havia acontecido?

"Sim. Eu achei que você soubesse de tudo," Jake disse aturdidamente. E eu também.

"Não, eu apenas ouvi resquícios dos pensamentos de vocês dois. Eu ouvi algo sobre Jake atacando Derek, nada sobre o motivo. Eu penso que devo agradecê-lo," Edward murmurou baixinho antes de continuar."E então eu vi os pensamentos de Jake sobre o 'acontecimento ruim que estava para acontecer'. Eu sabia que não devíamos ter confiado nesse humano," ele cuspiu.

"Então como vocês sabiam que deveriam vir?" Ei perguntei, completamente perdida. Continuei olhando para Jake para ter certeza de que ele não desapareceria e dessa vez seu olhar deslizou de encontro ao meu. Eu olhei para outro lado, corando por ter sido pega.

"Alice viu Derek caído ao chão, sangrando. Todo o resto era vago, então assumimos que um lobisomem veio fazer uma visita. Isso se confirmou quando ela sentiu seu cheiro. Então ela nos chamou e nós chegamos aqui poucos minutos depois. Eu gostaria que tivéssemos chegado antes, assim eu poderia ter arrancado a cabeça dele," papai disse entredentes, fulminando o corpo de Derek com o olhar. "Ameaçando minha filha."

"Isso não é desculpa para o comportamento dele," mamãe disse aparte, "mas ele estava bêbado. Eu sinto o cheiro de álcool nele. E álcool deixa os humanos fazerem coisas realmente ruins. Ele não teria feito nada disso se estivesse sóbrio."

Eu olhei para mamãe e fiquei chocada ao ver a tensão em seus olhos escuros. "Aw, mãe, você está sofrendo." Ela era a menos experiente com sangue entre todos nós, tendo se tornado vampira 6 anos atrás. O aroma do sangue de Derek era forte e causava agonia nela enquanto ela tentava ignorá-lo.

Papai estava ao lado dela em um átimo, friccionando gentilmente os círculos escuros abaixo dos olhos dela. "Vá para casa, amor. Vá caçar," ele disse suavemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca para protestar, olhando para mim, mas eu a interrompi.

"Não, mãe. Papai está certo. Você precisa caçar. Eu estou bem. De verdade. Vá," eu insisti, sorrindo para ela. Ela franziu o cenho levemente, mas acenou em acordo. Ela mergulhou na floresta e havia sumido em um instante.

Uma vez que mamãe havia partido, eu olhei de perto para os demais. Todos eles tinham olhos escuros, não negros, mas um dourado muito, muito escuro. Não parecia nem que eles estavam respirando muito. Eu sabia que Carlisle podia controlar sua sede completamente, então me voltei para Papai e Alice.

"Vocês dois devem ir caçar, também. Nós podemos conversar em casa depois que terminarem."

Os dois começaram a protestar mas foram interrompidos pela voz calmante de Carlisle. "Não, ela está certa. Nós estamos bem, aqui. Eu estou quase terminando e então o levarei para casa para terminar de suturá-lo. Nós precisamos discutir o que faremos a respeito dele. E como ele vai ficar na nossa casa por algum tempo, não há motivo para sofrerem além do necessário. Vão saciar sua sede."

Vendo a sabedoria por trás das palavras dele, eles acenaram e rumaram para a floresta. Papai me deu um último olhar antes dos dois seguirem atrás de mamãe.

Eu me virei para Carlisle então, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca ele falou, sabendo o que eu iria perguntar.

"Sim, Derek vai ficar bem. Uma perna e uma costela quebradas, alguns hematomas e os cortes aparentes. Ele também sofreu uma concussão leve. Mas eu acredito que ele vai se recuperar totalmente."

Eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alivio enquanto relaxava. Ele estaria bem. Eu não podia evitar de me sentir um pouco responsável pelo acontecido, e apesar de eu ter rompido com ele e dele ter tentado me machucar, aquilo tudo não me fazia sentir nada melhor. E mamãe estava certa; ele não teria feito nenhuma dessas coisas se estivesse sóbrio.

"Carlisle, você deveria caçar também," eu disse suavemente, pronta para discutir com ele, mas ele já estava acenando em acordo.

"Eu irei, assim que deixá-lo em casa. Vou deixar os demais saberem, assim eles poderão caçar também." Uau, certamente ele tornou as coisas mais fáceis sendo tão agradável. "Mas terei que ficar com ele um pouco até que um dos outros volte da caçada. Não devemos deixá-lo sozinho no caso dele acordar, o que eu acho que não acontecerá muito em breve. Ele terminou de drenar a perna de Derek e então jogou tudo de volta em sua maleta. Cuidadosamente pegando o corpo inerte para que nenhum outro dano fosse causado a ele, Carlisle se empertigou. "Vejo vocês dois em casa," Ele disse firmemente antes de se arrojar pela floresta enquanto embalava Derek sem esforço em seus braços, com sua maleta médica balançando ao vento.

Eu me virei para Jacob que estava me observando com seus braços cruzados. Eu não pude detectar a emoção em seus olhos enquanto ele me fitava. Meu coração se apertou quando me forcei a olhá-lo nos olhos, e não para o seu lindo, escultural e bronzeado corpo que me estimulava a passear com meus dedos por seus músculos abdominais.

Eu me saquei desse pensamento, tentando não corar. Eu olhei para longe, chutando com a ponta dos dedos uma das manchas de sangue na grama. "Nós devíamos limpar," Eu balbuciei graciosamente.

Jake silenciosamente me imitou enquanto nós dois começamos a arrancar os pedúnculos de grama manchados de sangue e arremessá-los para fora de vista dentro da floresta escura. Eu tirei meu casaco e usei-o para absorver um pouco do excesso de sangue que havia no chão. Sem saber o que fazer com ele, eu cavei um buraco e o enterrei.

Quando me levantei, satisfeita por ninguém ser capaz de adivinhar o que ocorrera aqui, eu olhei para Jake e vi ele fitando-me, seu pomo-de-adão pulsando nervosamente. Seus olhos correram de encontro aos meus, longe do meu decote; Apesar de Derek ter feito basicamente o mesmo movimento pouco antes, desta vez, isso não me trouxe repulsa, mas ao invés disto, uma estranha sensação de formigamento.

Limpando minha garganta desconfortavelmente - quando as coisas se tornaram tão desconfortáveis entre nós? - eu disse, "Um, nós devemos ir para casa." Eu me preocupei se ele iria simplesmente partir novamente e senti uma onda de alívio quando ele acenou.

Eu tirei meus saltos-altos e os segurei em uma mão, pronta para ir embora, quando a voz tímida de Jake disse, "Podemos falar bem rapidinho, antes de irmos?" Eu olhei para cima para vê-lo próximo a mim, contemplando profundamente meus olhos com seu olhar pesaroso. Minhas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina.

"C-claro, " eu gaguejei.


	22. URGENTISSIMO

Olá

Aqui é Lady Barbie Pontas Potter Cullen Salvatore

Pra aqueles leitores das minhas fics, que gostam e acompanham e até mesmo pra aquels eu só lêem de vez em quando eu gostaria de pedir encarecidamente ajuda

Pra todos que já leram a minha fic vai ter que rebolar

Vão no link h t t p: / / w w w. F a n f i c t i o n .n e t /s /5 4 5 5 9 1 7/ 1/ Vai_ ter_ que_ se_ F e r r a r (sem espaços) e vejam o absurdo que fizeram. Se essa for a idéia que essas pessoas fazem de brincadeira estão seriamente doentes

Gostaria de pedir q mandem uma review para essa autora It's Magic Bitches. E pedissem para tirar essa fic do ar, pq ixo eh caso de processo e eu realmente não gostei. Pra aquelas que também são autoras de fics como eu, vcs sabm q isso eh desistimulante, se coloqm em meu luagr e me ajudem

Obrigada desde ja


	23. Capitulo 21

**_Capítulo 21_**

Jake olhou ao redor antes de estender uma mão para mim. "Talvez devêssemos ir à algum lugar um pouco mais privado. No caso de alguns dos festeiros decidirem vir aqui fora."

Olhei para sua mão, incerta, e quando olhei para cima para seus olhos, podia jurar que vi uma pancada de dor em seu rosto. Mas desapareceu antes de eu poder ter certeza.

Coloquei minha mão livre gentilmente na que ele ofereceu, e nossa pele se encontrou, um choque percorreu meu corpo. Olhei para cima para ver se ele sentiu também, mas só vi uma máscara de indiferença. Torci meu rosto para mim mesma - talvez essa coisa de imprinting é inventada, ou talvez a nossa seja falha, porque não parece mesmo que ele tem qualquer atração por mim.

Triste, segui Jake em uma corrida, nossas mãos balançando entre nós enquanto as árvores passando rápido. Depois de alguns segundos, ele nos impulsionou para um salto até uma pequena clareira. Estava bem escuro agora; os troncos bloqueavam qualquer um dos remanescentes raios de luz emitidos pelo sol poente.

Ele soltou minha mão e deu alguns passos para o lado, virando para longe de mim. Minha mão pareceu vazia sem seu toque quente e confortante nela, e eu a deixei cair do meu lado.

Ele me trouxe aqui para falar da coisa do imprinting? Ele estava prestes a declarar seu amor por mim? Por mais que esse passo me assustasse, eu estava também impaciente pelo momento em que eu poderia chamar Jake de meu. É tão estranho como quão rápido meus sentimentos mudaram.

Assisti Jake enquanto ele andava de lá pra cá na minha frente, olhos mirados no chão de neve. Eu podia ver suas mãos inquietas em seus bolsos, e ele chutava um motinho com neve hora e outra. Tomei o momento para admirá-lo mais uma vez. Embora seus olhos não estivesses nos meus, eu ainda podia ver a profundidade e paixão neles. Eu sabia que cada vez que olhasse para ele, seria como se tudo mais no mundo desaparecesse. Sua boca estava agora apenas uma linha, mas eu lembrei do sorriso de lobo que ele usaria e como seus olhos enrugariam nas pontas quando ele sorrisse. Meus olhos traçaram seu rosto dourado, seu queixo forte, seu pescoço. Assisti as veias flexionando em seus braços musculosos, e pude perceber cada pequeno fio preto em seus antebraços. Finalmente virei meus olhos para seu peito nu, e pude sentir minha respiração falhar levemente. Ah, essa criatura era tão bela. Admirei os músculos de seu abdômen contraídos que faziam querer alcançá-los e traçar cada um com um dedo. Sua cintura pequena alargando-se em um peito farto. Sua pele escura acentuava a linha de pêlos também escuros em seu umbigo e que desapareciam na bainha do seu shorts.

Senti um olhar em mim e desviei os olhos para encontrar os dele levemente entretidos. Tentei não corar mas pude sentir o calor em minhas bochechas por ser pega olhando. Embora esperasse que a escuridão escondesse meu rubor, sabia que sua visão-noturna era tão boa quanto a minha, e eu podia vê-lo claro e facilmente.

"Então, sobre o que você queria falar?" perguntei, tentando fingir que não estava apenas encarando seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido. Eu estava meio que esperando pelo momento em que ele diria que me amava.

Todo entretenimento sumiu de seu olhar quando ele olhou para mim sombriamente. "Ness, tenho certeza que você já descobriu do que exatamente Leah estava falando noite passada-"

"Aham, " interrompi, "minha família e Seth explicaram para mim. Eu sei sobre imprinting agora e como você… sofreu um comigo." Ele pareceu estremecer com minhas palavras. Abri a boca para dizer que entendia porque ele manteve isso de mim, mas ele foi mais rápido quando suas palavras saltaram de sua boca.

"Ah, Nessie, eu sinto tanto. Eu não queria que você soubesse porque não queria que achasse que tinha que me amar. Queria te dar um pouco de liberdade, talvez sair com outros caras. Não que isso desse muito certo pra mim já que eu esperava que não fosse acontecer, " ele quase murmurou para si mesmo. Eu novamente abri a boca mas ele continuou falando. "Eu não devia ter fugido daquele jeito quando descobri que você estava com Derek. Eu sei que disse que te deixaria ter sua liberdade, mas era demais para mim. E eu fui um covarde por escapar dos meus problemas ao invés de confrontá-los." Abri a boca uma terceira vez mas Jake ainda continuou. Quanto mais esse garoto precisa dizer, pelo amor de deus! "Eu sei que você provavelmente acha que tem que retribuir meus sentimentos agora, mas eu odiaria tirar seu livre arbítrio assim. Então decidi fingir que nada disso aconteceu, que essa coisa de imprinting não existe. Então você pode sair com outros caras e eu apenas serei seu melhor amigo." Ele tentou sorrir pra mim mas pude ver que era forçado.

Eu apenas fiquei lá, olhando para ele. Espere, ele estava me rejeitando? Ele só queria ser meu amigo agora? Senti como se tivesse levado um soco no meu estômago ou que eu era um peixe fora d'água. Meu cérebro estava confuso; nada mais foi absorvido exceto as últimas seis palavras: Eu apenas serei seu melhor amigo.

Ele não me ama. Ele só quer ser meu melhor amigo. Eu tinha tudo preparado, o que eu diria para ele quando ele declarasse seu amor por mim, mas tudo desapareceu no ar agora.

Bem, eu não queria fazê-lo sentir desconfortável por dizer como eu me sentia agora - EU TE AMO, gritei mentalmente - então só sorri de volta, esperando que parecesse real. "Ok, " disse simplesmente. Senti que meu coração morria outra vez. Mas não queria afugentá-lo com minha declaração, e se sendo apenas sua amiga significaria que ele ficaria comigo, eu aceitaria.

Ele me sorriu de volta, mas pensei ter visto algo mais profundo em seus olhos quando concordei com sua proposta. Como uma pontada de dor. Mas disse a mim mesma que estava imaginando coisas, só esperando que ele se arrependesse do que disse, e que ele queria me beijar como eu queria beijá-lo.

Ele foi adiante e me abraçou apertado. Devolvi o abraço, pequenos arrepios de prazer percorreram minhas costas, e eu disse a mim mesma que ele estava me abraçando como amigo, como costumávamos fazer. Adorei a sensação de suas costas nuas debaixo das pontas de meus dedos, e mesmo que não fosse nada novo, certamente parecia que era. Pressionei meu rosto em seu peito, inalando profundamente seu aroma de almíscar enquanto mãos esfregavam minhas costas. Ele cheirava como a floresta, suor e terra misturados. Era meu aroma preferido.

"Ness, diga que me perdoa por te deixar sem dizer adeus. Diga que me perdoa por atacar seu namorado, " ele murmurou em meu ouvido com uma voz baixa. Sua respiração passou levemente por minha bochecha, e resisti à vontade de virar minha cabeça e capturar seus lábios com os meus. Espere, ele disse namorado? Derek não é mais meu namorado. Decidi atentá-lo um pouquinho.

"Te perdôo pela primeira, mas não posso te perdoar pela segunda, " eu disse de brincadeira, e me afastei de leve para ver seu rosto envergonhado. Não podia suportar ver aquele olhar em seu rosto, então continuei. "Não posso porque Derek não é mais meu namorado. Eu terminei com ele antes que ele começasse a ficar louco aquela hora. Então eu devia agradecê-lo por vir em meu resgate." Sentindo uma onda súbita de coragem em minhas veias, eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para ousar dar um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele pareceu levemente surpreso quando eu ri, satisfeita. "Obrigado, meu cavaleiro de armadura peluda."

Ele se recuperou da surpresa rapidamente, seus olhos protegidos, conforme ele sorria. "Sem problema algum, minha doce dama."

Meu sorriso abriu mais com a visão de seu sorriso em seus lábios. Eu tinha sentido falta daquilo toda a semana. Quase parecia tudo normal entre nós agora. Exceto por aquele buraco em meu coração que só podia ser preenchido por uma pessoa. Mas coloquei uma máscara de felicidade, escondendo minha tristeza. Eu faria conforme suas palavras. Apenas amigos.

Conforme o admirava, seus olhos pareceram ficar mais escuros com alguma emoção. Pude sentir e ouvir seu coração ficando mais rápido. Perguntando-me sobre o repentino acesso de adrenalina, inclinei para enterrar meu rosto em seu peito mais uma vez, mas ele de repente se afastou de mim. Fiquei com dor e dúvida se aquilo não estava mais no contrato de amizade, mas me escondi em indiferença.

"Então, já que você e Derek não estão mais juntos, " ele disse suavemente, completamente despreocupado, "você não tem um par para o baile, tem?"

Olhei para ele, confusa. Baile? Do que ele estava falando?

Ele viu minha expressão confusa e sorriu."Ah, você já se esqueceu? O baile é no próximo fim de semana, lembra?" Ah, sim. Agora me lembrei.

Concordei, sorrindo. "Sim, acho que ele não vai querer ir comigo depois de dar o pé nele daquele jeito. Ele provavelmente nem vai estar curado o suficiente." Ele franziu a testa com a minha constatação, claramente arrependido de suas ações.

Eu bati nele de leve. "Ah, não fique sentindo pena daquele saco de porcaria!" eu o censurei, fazendo graça. "Ele estava me ameaçando e tudo mais, lembra? Nem sei o que vi nele." Jake pareceu gostar de minhas ultimas palavras e sorriu para mim.

"Assim, uma menina bonita como você não deveria ir para o baile sozinha, então porque não te acompanho? Como amigos é claro, " ele disse indiferente. Meu coração se inflou pela primeira frase, mas foi trazido à realidade pela segunda. Deus, como eu odeio essa palavra agora. Amigos.

Fingindo que isso não me incomodava, eu concordei. "Claro. Como amigos." Pareceu que seus olhos se endureceram na última palavra, mas eu devo ter imaginado. Eu disse a mim mesma para parar de imaginar que ele me amava mais do que como amiga.

Eu estendi uma mão para ele, esperando por um contato maior com sua pele, escondendo a ânsia com uma máscara. "Vamos para casa?"

Ele agarrou minha mão, me fazendo sentir como se seu toque fizesse tudo no mundo certo novamente. "Casa." ele disse antes de irmos.

Eu tive que retardar para seu ritmo humano, só ele estivesse em forma de lobo, seria ele teria que retardar o passo pra mim. É claro, ele ainda era mais rápido do que um comum humano, mas eu desejava sentir o vento frio que tocava a pele quando a velocidade era surpreendente. Através do contato de nossas mãos, eu mostrei a ele uma imagem de uma tartaruga e então uma imagem dele em sua forma de lobo e eu correndo juntos . Sorrindo, ele parou e foi atrás de umas árvores para se transformar.

Um segundo depois, um lobo avermelhado enorme pulou até mim, eu me desviei facilmente dele, correndo a toda velocidade pra casa. Ele me alcançou facilmente e se manteve em meu ritmo. Me levei a bombar mais fortes minhas pernas, e eu podia ouvir o aumento da velocidade em suas som de panos de rasgando quebrou o silêncio dos passos leves e da respiração, mas eu ignorei. Minha mente estava focada nessa corrida, e eu estava determinada a ganhar.

Jake parecia estar preso ao momento também, e quando a visão da casa apareceu ele decolou, garras se metendo na terra e parou na saída da floresta um segundo antes que eu.

Por vingança por ele ter me ganho, eu me arremessei nele, mandando os dois rolando pelo chão terminou por cima de mim, a língua feliz se pendurando de seu rosto. Eu sorri pra ele, me levantando para tirá-lo de cima de mim- com meu coração pulando pela proximidade de nossos corpos mesmo que ele ainda estava como lobo - quando de repente ele lambeu meu rosto.

"Eca" eu gritei antes de empurrá-lo. Lá no fundo eu tinha que admitir que eu senti uma pontinha afeição, mas ainda assim. "Que nojo, Jake!"

Latindo uma risada, ele foi para as árvores mais uma vez e reapareceu em forma humana, ajustando seu short em sua cintura magra. Eu agarrei sua mão automaticamente e o puxei para a casa.

"Você não esteve aqui por tanto tempo." Eu disse tentadoramente. "Você precisa de um tour?"

Ele apenas me deu um empurrão antes de abrir a porta da frente.

"Olá!" Eu gritei para o que parecia ser uma casa vazia. "Marco!"

"Polo, " uma voz respondeu lá de cima. Carlisle. "Estou no quarto de visitas com Derek."

Nós apostamos corrida até chegar ao Carlisle, rindo e nos empurrando pelo caminho. Estava aliviada que a tensão de antes pareceu ter desaparecido. Mesmo que eu desejasse que nosso relacionamento fosse diferente, eu aceitaria esse com os braços abertos.

"Ei Carlisle." dissemos em uma só voz quando chegamos na porta, parcialmentes sem fôlego.

Carlisle nos sorriu do lado da cama. Na cama estava Derek, claramente ainda inconsciente. Ele parecia terrível, eu tinha que admitir. Sua perna estava em gesso exceto pela pequena parte que estava enfaixada, - a mordida - e as ataduras brancas estavam envolvendo seu peito. Sua camisa rasgada e ensangüentada se foi, assim como parte sua de sangue de sua bermuda. Sua cabeça estava enfaixada também. Ele parecia tão calmo enquanto dormia, eu quase senti pena por ele.

Quando olhei para Jake, eu esperava ver um olhar de vergonha por ter causado isso a ele, mas ao invés disso, ele olhava o corpo Derek com os dentes trincados. Ok, aparentemente mesmo depois de ter rasgado ele em pedaços, Jake ainda odiava Derek.

"Ele está bem. Nenhuma contusão, ele se recuperará completamente." Carlisle comentou. Eu notei que seus olhos ainda estavam muito escuros, e quase pareciam cansados.

"Oh, Carlisle, você ainda não caçou." Eu disse. "Você deveria ir. Jake e eu cuidaremos do Derek."

Carlisle concordou com apreciação. "Certo, mais eu tentarei ser rápido. Eu dei sedativos a ele, então, ele dormirá por um tempo, mas se ele der algum sinal de que irá acordar, me ligue. Eu estarei com meu telefone."

Eu concordei, e ele se foi imediatamente. Eu fiquei aliviada de notar que eu quase não sentia o cheiro de Derek. Eu ainda podia sentir o leve cheiro do álcool usado para a limpeza do sangue. Pelo menos isso ajudaria os outros quando voltassem, principalmente mamãe e Jasper.

"Então, nós temos que ficar com ele?" Jake me perguntou com nojo. Ele ainda estava encarando Derek. "Desculpe, eu sei que não deveria, mas eu ainda odeio esse cara."

Eu sorri. "Eu sei que odeia, e eu não acho que temos que ficar aqui. Afinal, poderíamos ouvir se sua respiração ou batimentos cardíacos mudassem mostrando qualquer sinal para acordar." pensei. Eu realmente não estava de humor para sentar aqui e olhar pro Derek também.

Jake sorriu aliviado. "Bom, então vamos descer e fazer alguma coisa."

Meu coração pulou esperançoso com suas palavras, mas eu o aquietei logo, esperando que ele não tivesse notado. Oh Deus, seria difícil fingir que não sentia nada por ele. Mas eu precisava fazer isso. Ele obviamente deixou claro antes que queria que fossemos apenas amigos. E eu não queria afugentá-lo com meus sentimentos.

"Certo." Eu disse, e tremi quando ele colocou uma mão na parte descoberta das minhas costas para me guiar para fora do quarto. Ok, ignorar meus sentimentos podia ser mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Deixamos a porta aberta, de modo que poderíamos ouvir melhor Derek lá de baixo.

"Você quer talvez mudar seu vestido? Eu te encontro lá em baixo." Jake disse no que parecia ser uma voz indiferente mas com alguns sinais de tensão. Eu olhei pra baixo, pra notar que a bainha dele havia rasgado, e estava mostrando minha coxa esquerda até em cima. Havia outros rasgos no tecido e estava manchado de terra e que já estava a ponto de se despedaçar.

Corando ligeiramente, eu me virei e fui em direção ao meu quarto, sentindo o olhar de Jake em minhas costas. Eu tentei não pensar em Jake lá embaixo enquanto tirava o vestido e procurava por outra coisa para colocar, mas seu rosto continuava flutuando em minha mente. Estar sozinha com ele por algumas horas certamente testaria meu poder. Vamos apenas esperar que eu tenha força suficiente para me controlar antes de arruinar a relação que estava se reconstruindo entre nós dois.

**_Capítulo 21 - Visão do Jacob parte 1_**

_Jake!Nos escute!_

_Vamos lá, Jake!_

_Seja razoável!_

Eu forcei a mim mesmo a bloquear as palavras da minha mente, concentrando-me no ritmo dos meus passos.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump

Um-dois, três-quatro, um-dois, tres-quatro

Logo, os indesejados gritos gradualmente foram desaparecendo, até que não era nada mais do que um ligeiro , silê quase quietude na minha cabeç podia me ouvir pensando os mais indesejados pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça: Nessie, oh minha Nessie, ela nunca vai ser minha.

Eu provavelmente até iria ter gostado da distração dos gritos do meu bando comigo em comparação a esses pensamentos mórbidos, mas eu sabia como me livrar dos minhas pernas para ir mais rápido, forçando-as a empurrar o chão mais forte, abrindo mais amplamente meu caminho.O vento soou em meus ouvidos e bateu por meus pê cada árvore passando, eu as contei, dando a cada uma foco maior do que completamente necessário.

Um…

Dois…

Três, quatro…

Cinco…

Apenas deixei minhas pernas tomarem o controle, deixei meus instintos me dominarem, e logo, eu não era mais um era um lobo.

Todos os outros pensamentos saíram da minha me concentrei em coisas básicas: meus estava com fome, com sede, e cansado, mas não me vez disso, me esforcei ainda mais, passando em meio das árvores e galhos.

Thump-thump, thump-thump.

Eu continuei, forçando minha mente a um estado primitivo. Apenas usei meus sentidos, enquanto diferentes formas, cheiro, sons e toques me alcançavam.

Arvores. .Pássaro. Esquilo. Comida? Fome. Árvore. Árvore. Água. Sede? Árvore. Árvore. Árvore. Á então as coisas começaram a se tornar familiar.

Árvore - hey, Eu já vi essa árvore - isso parecia familiar també, eu definitivamente já estive aqui antes.

Eu considerei rapidamente se estava correndo em círculos, quando de repente uma rajada de vento soprou um cheiro particularmente concentrado ao meu nariz sensível.

Ahhh … eu reconheceria aquele perfume em qualquer era bem único, uma mistura de humano, frésia, lilases, mel, morangos …

Nessie.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, mudei minha direção, levando meu nariz para aquele maravilhoso perfume. Meu cérebro estava lutando para acompanhar meus instintos, e meus instintos me diziam para seguir este cheiro. Era como se alguém tivesse uma corda em volta do meu pescoço e estivesse me arrastando. Eu não poderia resistir. E eu não queria resistir.

Forcei minhas pernas mais forte do que nunca, e esta nova meta tomou conta da minha mentalidade. Eu não pensei no que poderia acontecer quando eu estivesse lá. Só que eu queria estar.

Eu não conseguia bloquear completamente os pensamentos do meu bando, e senti uma ponta de seus sentimentos: alegria e alívio. Eles devem ter visto que eu estava correndo para ela agora.

Puxei meus pensamentos para longe deles quando o glorioso cheiro aumentou em quantidade. Ela estava perto. Mas porque me sinto tão preocupado? Parecia como algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Diminui para um trote quando meus olhos viram a borda da floresta, que se abria em uma clareira. Não, não como uma o quintal de algué onda de um outro perfume me atingiu e um baixo rosnado irrompeu da minha garganta. Aquele otário do Derek estava com a minha Nessie. Minha visão brilhou em vermelho brevemente enquanto considerava fazer pedaços dele.

Então eu ouvi os sons.

"Acho que acabei de terminar, " uma dolorosa voz familiar rosnou em seu tom , Nessie. Eu nem pensei no porque ela estava brava, só no quanto ela estava perto. Meu coração flutuou alto. "Agora me deixe ir." Suas próximas palavras me confundiram. Havia alguém machucando ela?

De repente a sensação de um corpo caindo no chão passou sob minhas patas ultra-sensíveis. Depois de um breve pânico para saber se fosse Nessie, eu raciocinei que isso nunca poderia acontecer porque um humano não seria capaz de derrubá-la se ela não ter sido aquele otário do Derek. Eu senti um prazer sinistro com sua dor.

Eu trotei indo mais perto, a curiosidade estava me matando. Os outros lobos mostraram que estavam curiosos também. Por que o Nessie jogou Derek no chão? Eles estavam tendo uma discussão?

Houve um fraco som de metal que meus ouvidos captaram. Eu não gostava nada daquele som. Apertei meu passo, preocupação passando por mim agora.Não sabia por que, mas eu senti que algo ruim iria acontecer.

"Sua vadia" Derek disse e eu rosnei levemente. Oh, ele não chamou ela desse nome!Ele definitivamente ia perder um par de membros agora. Apertei ainda mais o passo depois que onda atrás de onda de raiva e preocupação me atingiram. "Agora você vai fazer o que eu quero". _Não se eu tiver algo pra dizer sobre isso! _Eu quase gritei e eu teria, se tivesse sido capaz de usar minha voz.

"Derek" a voz de Nessie implorou levemente, e senti meu coração se partir com aquele tom suplicante em sua voz. Oh, minha Nessie. "Você está bêbado.Não sabe o que está fazendo. Coloque essa faca pra baixo."

Faca? Eu acordei imediatamente, tomando o ultimo impulso para me aproximar da beira da , olhei por trás de um tronco de árvore, e quase enlouqueci pela intensa onda de fúria com o que estava vendo, aquela fúria quadriplicada pela conexão com meu bando que viam com horror através dos meus olhos.

Nessie estava pressionada contra um tronco de uma árvore, com seu queixo levantado. Ela estava virada para minha direção, mas parecia ainda não ter me visto. E não a culpei por estar prestando atenção em outra coisa. Aquele idiota estava em cima dela, com uma mão segurando uma faca pressionada em seu esbelto pescoço, enquanto a outra passava perversamente por sua lateral. Eu podia ver o medo e irritação nos olhos dela. Comecei a tremer de raiva, minha visão se pintando de vermelho. Eu mostrei furiosamente meus dentes, meus instintos me implorando para avançar e arrancar a cabeça daquele cara. Meu corpo ficou tenso, as garras se afundando no chão. Oh, agora ele ia morrer com certeza.

A onda de pensamentos do meu bando me atingiram com um estrondo, enquanto a parede que tinha em minha mente se desmoronava em pura fúria.

_Esse filho de uma…_ - Leah rosnou, seu lado feminista aparecendo.

_Como ele se atreve? _Sam urrou, pensando em seu imprint, Emily.

_Dê uns bons socos nele por mim, Jake! _Embry rosnou, imaginando um lobo avermelhado rasgando em pedaços um humano histérico.

_Nessie! Meu Deus! _Seth disse aterrorizado.

Fechei meus olhos tentando ver através do sangue que borrava minha visão e da confusão de pensamentos sendo gritados a mim. Nessie estava falando de ouvi além de todo o barulho, aguçando meus ouvidos.

_CALEM A BOCA_! Eu rosnei, e então eles se silenciaram. tentei me acalmar respirando fundo pelo meu nariz, mas apenas consegui sentir o odor mais maravilhoso do mundo. Seu perfume rondou meu cérebro, deixando tudo nublado, enquanto minha necessidade de protegê-la desse monstro ultrapassou meu senso comum. As bordas da minha visão se tornaram em um vermelho brilhante, tremores correndo por minhas patas abaixo, eu deslizei para frente pra ter um melhor alvo da garganta dele. Meus lábios curvaram sobre meus dentes, um rosnar quase rasgando por minha pegar aquele desculpa-barata-de-ser-humano de surpresa seria muito mais prazeroso, então me mantive quieto..

"Derek, por favor, " Nessie implorou novamente, mas desta vez havia um aviso em sua voz também. Eu poderia dizer que ela não iria para o chão sem luta. Oh, minha Nessie.

Meu pêlo se arrepiou até as pontas quando me arrastei por mais alguns passos à frente, meus olhos alertas e furiosos fixados em minha amada. Ela estava com seus olhos fechados com uma pequena ruga em seu rosto, como se ela estivesse se concentrando. Como eu desejava acariciar aquelas pequenas linhas entre suas lindas sobrancelhas. Uma de suas mãos lentamente se fechou em um soco ao mesmo momento que uma brisa suave passou por meu pêlo.

Nessie de repente congelou, e seus olhos se abriram de uma vez. Depois de um olhar selvagem em seu rosto, ela se focou em mim e seus lindos olhos castanhos ficaram raiva fumegante brevemente diminuiu quando nossos olhos se conectaram, e por um momento não havia ninguém mais exceto ela e eu.

"J-Jake?" ela gaguejou, suspirando coração se apertou com o som do meu nome sendo envolvido pela suavidade de seu tom, mesmo sendo tão surpreso e cheio de medo como , minha querida Nessie.

O otário pausou quando ela disse meu nome, imensamente surpreso pelos raiva apareceu novamente quando meu olhar passou para iria morrer, primeiro por tirar Nessie de mim, e segundo por tentar machucá ainda não era punição boa o suficiente para ele.

Eu queria que ele sentisse pavor antes que o matasse.E ele com certeza sentiria medo quando me aproximasse uma pequena visão minha lhe daria um gosto do terror que ele em breve teria.

As outras mentes na minha cabeça pareceram hesitar com meus pensamentos, incertos da minha decisão.

_Você tem certeza que isso não é passar um pouco demais do limite? _Seth perguntou. _Morte?Afinal ele está bêê pode cheirar o álcool nele._

Sim eu podia sentir o álcool vindo dessa pessoa, mas isso não o desculpava. Ele pagaria.

_Jake._ Sam avisou, mas o mente furiosa estava longe demais para ser capaz de ver qualquer razã que podia sentir era vingança.

Era a meu alvo em foco, enquanto sua cabeça virou como se estivesse em câmera lenta, tudo se pintou de um vermelho marquei o exato momento para que os fracos raios do sol se pondo brilhassem no meu pêlo avermelhado eriçado, e entrei no espaço aberto enquanto seus olhos encontravam minha enorme , posso saborear a vitó visão ardeu em um vermelho mais intenso com a antecipação e adrenalina bombeando por minha veias.

Um baixo rosnado rasgou da minha garganta quando tudo pulsou vermelho fogo, olhos agora presos naquele meus dentes à ele, absorvendo com satisfação o medo que acordou seus olhos sem vida quando viram minhas presas não era mais um humano, e eu também não o não, eu era o predador e ele era minha ví era um lobo em plena caça e ele era o cervo sem esperanç destino seria o mesmo de qualquer um caç.

_Jake, se controle_! Sam urrou em uma tentativa de me dar ordens como Alpha, mas sua autoridade não me raiva corria livremente enquanto deixei o lobo em mim piedade.

O otário perdeu o balanço para trás, e meu lado predador sorriu com malícia percebendo sua seria presa fá ainda deixou o canivete cair, a única coisa que poderia me ter causado alguma preocupação, caiu no chã aquele sinal de perigo fora do caminho, então deixei meu instinto dominar, meus músculos se torcerem em posição de ataque e então avancei.

Por minha fúria cega, eu calculei mal a distância entre nós dois, e ao invés de enterrar minha mandíbula em volta de seu pescoço, eu fui um pouco mais para presas enfiaram em sua coxa, e senti um pulsar de satisfação maléfica quando meus dentes passaram pelo jeans e se enterraram em sua carne lado animal primitivo foi à loucura enquanto eu absorvia o grito desesperado que rasgou da minha vítima, seu sangue quente e molhado navegando por minha não era mais um homem quando as emoções, adrenalina, e pensamentos da caçada preenchiam minha mente.Não pensei em Ness me vendo agir assim como um lembrava quem eu estava que ele merecia totalmente o que fosse que eu fizesse a ele.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, metendo meus dentes mais profundamente em sua carne, enquanto derrubei ele pro chão - uma posição bem mais vulnerável do que a anterior, e muito mais fácil de ser ossos, fracos como um graveto, se partiram com minha pressão com um prazeroso Crack! O grito patético aumentou mais seu volume.

Soltando sua perna com um balançar de minha cabeça, subi em cima da minha presa covarde e aos prantos com um sangue pulsando em meu cérebro e minha visão ainda mais vermelha como fogo, eu levantei uma pesada pata e passei por deixei levar pela poderosa sensação de minhas garras rasgando pelo fino tecido e por sua pele escuro vazava pela ferida, manchando sua camisa, enquanto ele soltava outro grito patético.Já chega de tanto barulho.

Levantei minha pata, sangue pingando das pontas de minhas garras, e a arremessei contra sua cabeça com um pálido ruído.O grito foi interrompido instantaneamente e o silêncio repentino me acordou o suficiente para ouvir os urros em pânico do meu bando.

_Oh meu Deus, Jake!_

_Você irá matá-lo!_

Balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente em uma tentativa de tirar os pensamentos intrusos, piscando minha visão manchada de vermelho selvagemente me preparei para dar o golpe final que terminaria com essa vida patética de uma vez por nunca mais seria capaz de machucar minha Nessie.

_Nessie?_

"Jake, não!" O som mais lindo do mundo gritou em minha breve pausa de confusão, e senti algo pequeno e duro me atingir pelo lado, nos arremessando juntos no chão.

Me congelei, pedaços e partes da minha humanidade voltando pra mim, enquanto rolávamos na terra até pararmos, o atacante segurando meus braços e nem tentei lutar.

_Oh, Deus. Nessie,_ murmurei quando percebi o que tinha feito, especialmente em frente dos seus olhos. _Agora ele irá me odiar para sempre. Aquele era o namorado dela!_

As outras mentes tentaram me assegurar que não, mas também havia uma ponta de incerteza neles.

Senti a pressão em meu corpo se aliviar, me libertando, e então me levantei devagar, afundando minha cabeça na direção do chão em não a era um monstro. Conseguia senti-la em pé parada há alguns metros de mim, e podia sentir seus olhos me analisando.Não levantei minha cabeça, temendo ódio e desprezo que certamente estariam tomando conta deles mínimo, eu não matei ele.

_Jake,_ Os pensamentos de Quil tentaram entrar, e eu sem perceber os escutei. _Hmm, tem….sangue no…_

Suas palavras imediatamente fizeram sentido. .Não é uma boa antes que tivesse chance de começar a entrar em pânico, a voz de Seth aparece.

_Espere, Jake!_ Ele gritou. _Não acho que ela esteja sentindo tanta sente no tivesse, então ela estaria tomando o sangue dele nesse instante, e é claro que ela não está._

Vi os fatos por trás das palavras de Seth, e senti um pouco de gratidão pelo pequeno lobo -_ Pequeno?_ Ele rosnou - por seu talento de observação.

Ainda evitando de olhar para qualquer lugar próximo a Nessie, peguei minha pata para passá-la no meu focinho e tentar tirar o excesso de .O gosto dele era horrí uma pequena mudança no ar como se algo se movesse rapidamente, e meus ouvidos se viraram para a fonte do barulho. "Jake?" a voz do anjo tremeu levemente e meu coração se nunca iria querer dizer meu nome .

_Jake, não pense assim! _Seth converse com ela. _Ela vai entender._

Eu balancei minha cabeça pra frente e pra trás. _Não, Seth_. Eu pensei simples e tranquilamente, aquelas duas palavras cheias de tanta dor que as outras mentes se calaram.

Uma onda de dor atrás da outra me atingiu, tão forte que meus joelhos quase caí encontrou a felicidade sem mim, enquanto eu só encontrei agonia sem ela. Agora eu tiro aquela sua única fonte de alegria, quase revelando nossa real identidade ao longo do ela poderia me perdoar?Nem eu poderia me tinha que aceitar nunca será .Eu sempre falharia no .Eu era um completo sem simplesmente desistir de tentar achar amor e da , toda vez que chego perto de alcançá-lo, ele é arrancando dos meus dedos.

Enquanto essa realização me veio, meu corpo reagiu ao meu humor. Meu pêlo se pressionou contra minha pele, minhas orelhas contra meu crânio, e o meu rabo se meteu entre minhas estava esperando pelo momento quando ela ia gritar comigo aquelas palavras de quebrar o coração: Eu te odeio.

_Isso não vai acontecer, Jake,_ Embry disse fracamente.

Um tremor passou por mim - _Ah, vai sim_ - enquanto Nessie chegava mais , ela vai gritar comigo agora.Não posso suportar.Não posso suportar sua raiva ou desapontamento em mim.

Como o covarde que eu era, me afastei, minha barriga quase se arrastando na grama, indo para onde a floresta começava..Assim que a escuridão me envolveu, forçando meus olhos a se ajustarem com a repentina falta de luz, me virei e corri.

"Jake!"

Eu achei ter ouvido sua linda voz chamar meu nome, e balancei minha cabeça, tentando sair da desilusão. Por que ela estaria me chamando, hein? Talvez pra gritar comigo…

Eu corri através das árvores sem pensar, o sofrimento me pegando com força como um soco no uma sensação de derrota, cada mente foi se transformando até que apenas ficou nem precisava checar para ver quem já .

_Jake, volte_! Ele implorou. _Apenas fale com ela!_

_Sem ponto em fazer isso_, eu resmunguei de volta suavemente, tentando voltar ao meu caminho de árvore, duas árvores, três árvores, quatro…Era inú mente estava muito preocupada com os acontecimentos que eu nem podia controlá-la.

_Apenas fale com ela_, Seth pensou suavemente, e eu fiquei surpreso com a seriedade em seu tom. _Você não deve a ela pelo menos uma explicação?_

Eu vacilei quando a verdade de suas palavras me ele não me deixa em paz e me deixa afundar em meus lamentos?

_Porque sou seu amigo e amigos não deixam seus companheiros se afundarem._

Eu pensei que a frase era "Amigos não deixam os outros dirigirem bêbados", murmurei um lobo tão novo e pequeno, com certeza ele era irritante.

Seth rosnou pra mim através da nossa conexão mental. _E eu sou amigo da Nessie também_, ele disse, ignorando a lança que perfurou meu peito quando ele disse o nome dela. _E eu acho que ela merece ao menos isso._

Ela merece muito mais do que não me é a razão pela qual tenho que ir.É melhor se apenas eu ficar fora da vida dela. Aquele nanico irritante deveria me deixar sozinho agora.

_Vá, Jake_, Seth disse firmemente antes me deixar. Eu quase tropecei com o súbito silêncio em minha mente. Seth esteve sempre comigo desde que comecei a minha pequena viagem. A ausência de seus pensamentos me deu uma sensação estranha.

Agora que eu poderia pensar sem os efeitos das interrupções dos pensamentos dos outros, eu poderia ver a verdade por trás das palavras de Seth. Eu realmente deveria ir falar com ela.

Aquele pequeno trapaceiro. Ele provavelmente planejou isto - me deixar sozinho com meu patético cérebro - sabendo que sem ele, eu poderia ver as coisas mais claramente. Suspirei antes dar uma brusca virada e deixar sujeira, folhas, e neve voando pelo ar.

Em um minuto, eu estava perto dela novamente, desta vez Deus, quando foi que me tornei um maricas? Me preparei antes de respirar fundo e deixar o fogo libertar-se dos meus membros. A sensação familiar correu através de mim, até que eu estava totalmente na posição vertical, sem pêlo, sem rabo, e completamente humano. Puxando meu short do fio amarrado em volta do meu tornozelo - obrigado Deus, que me lembrei quando fui caçar com Seth- eu o vesti.

Timidamente e em silêncio dei passos na direção da borda da floresta, e meu coração se torceu quando tive a visão do meu amor no chão. Ela estava com seus joelhos levados até seu peito, e seus esbeltos braços em volta deles. Sua cabeça descansava neles. Eu tomei um momento para admirá-la, pois esta poderia ser a última vez que eu tinha a chance.

Seus lindos cachos cor-de-bronze fluíam sobre seu rosto, alguns fios escapando da presilha que os segurava, agora um arruinado penteado metade para cima, metade para olhos passaram por sua esbelta figura, apreciando o vestido colado na pele que mostrava suas curvas. Ela parecia tão pequena e indefesa. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha o fogo de uma gata selvagem.

Caminhei em sua direção levemente, à espera do momento em que ela iria levantar a cabeça e me ver, e me enviar um olhar de ódio e repugnância. Meu coração ficou apertado. Ela pareceu ficar tensa, mas ainda não se moveu de sua posição. Huh. já deveria ter me ouvido, certo?

Uma onda de preocupação passou por mim enquanto eu observava sua forma. Ela ainda não se moveu. Talvez algo estivesse errado? Me agachando ao seu lado, eu fiz o movimento de passar minha mão por seu cabelo mas hesitei, minha mão se parou a uns centímetros acima de seus pesados cachos.E se ela me odeia? Acho que não serei capaz de suportar um olhar de ódio sobre o rosto de quem amo.

_Pare de ser um maricas!_, Disse a mim mesmo, e levemente passei minha mão entre seus cabelos.

Ela balançou sua cabeça instantaneamente ao meu toque, e seus olhos se prenderam com os congelei no meu lugar pela onda de emoções que passaram por seus olhos tão rápido, não conseguia decifrá-las.A ultima que a atingiu e permaneceu foi descrenç que ela estava assim ? Ela pensou que eu a deixaria de novo?Isso seria porque ela achou tudo estranho desde que ela descobriu sobre o imprinting ?Ou foi porque ela estava incerta de quando eu ia começar a esconder coisas dela novamente?Meu coração ficou apertado com dor e lamento por essas duas ultimas perspectivas.

Meus olhos acariciaram seu rosto, deslizando sobre cada um de suas delicadas características: finas e arqueadas sobrancelhas, nariz arredondado pequenino, bochechas pálidas que eram normalmente pintadas de um lindo vermelho, rosto em forma de coração , lábios carnudos atualmente entreabertos levemente em choque, grande olhos cor chocolate cheios de profundidade e sentimento. Ah, ela era tão linda, tão perfeita. Tão frágil enquanto eu era um monstro gigante. Um monstro que ela nunca amaria, afinal eu tinha mentido para ela. Como ela poderia me perdoar? Suas bochechas estavam molhadas de lágrimas, por causa daquele canalha? Ele a machucou mais do que testemunhei? Um flash de fúria moldou-se em um profundo instinto de proteção que não era nada fraternal.

Minha mão ainda repousava sobre sua cabeça, por mais que tentasse levantá-la eu não ter passado apenas uma semana desde que a vi pela ultima vez, mas se sentia como uma eternidade. E esse contato, por menor que parecesse, mandou pequenos arrepios e choques elétricos desde a ponta dos meus dedos até meus pés. Eu não queria quebrá-lo.

Quando o meu nome passou pelos lábios dela foi como incerteza, incerteza se eu estava mesmo agachado em frente a seus olhos, meu coração flutuou novamente. Eu queria que ela continuasse falando meu nome, mais uma e outras vezes. Eu queria fazê-la dizer com mais paixão, como se eu fosse o único homem em sua vida. Eu queria fazê-la dizer meu nome com amor. Mas isso nunca aconteceria.

Ela fechou seus olhos - será que ela me imaginou desaparecendo? Ela não me queria aqui? - e os abriu havia um olhar de duvida em seu rosto. Ela deve estar me desejando longe daqui, me esperando que lhe falasse mais meias-verdades e mentiras. Talvez ela simplesmente não sentisse da mesma forma sobre mim, e queria se livrar do embaraço entre nós. Bem, eu iria ajudá-la com isso.

Quebrei contato de minha mão com sua cabeça, pronto para atirar-me de volta para a floresta como um fantasma, mas quando um flash de pânico correu através dos olhos dela, não consegui fazer isso. Que confusão. Ela não queria me deixar ir apesar de tudo. Então em vez disso, eu mudei suavemente meu movimento trazendo minha mão para acariciar sua delicada bochecha. Outro pequeno choque passou por meu corpo. Com o meu polegar, eu gentilmente limpei suas lágrimas, desejando que toda a dor se fosse. Eu faria as coisas melhores. Vou fazê-la feliz, mesmo que isso signifique ficar apenas como seu amigo. Se é isso o que ela quer, isso é o que ela vai ter.

Acariciei sua bochecha e seus olhos se fecharam. Fiquei me perguntando o que ela estaria pensando agora - brevemente desejando poder ler pensamentos como aquele Cullen podia - e pensei que talvez ela estivesse me desejando longe novamente. Havia um vazio em seu rosto que me preocupou, talvez o meu toque lhe desse nojo, e a fim de não magoar os meus sentimentos, ela estava apenas indo para o lugarzinho feliz em sua mente enquanto eu acariciava sua bochecha. Eu tirei minha mão com esse pensamento doloroso.

Mas os olhos de Nessie voaram abertos logo que minha mão deixou o seu rosto, e vi que eles estavam cheios de pânico mais uma vez. Ok, esta garota estava seriamente me confundindo.

"Não vá embora de novo, " ela sussurrou com medo e a dor na voz dela pareceu como um chute no meu estômago. Ela estava sofrendo também. Ela estava sofrendo por minha causa. Porque eu fui embora. Senti que minha boca se apertava - eu estava lhe causando dor. Como eu podia fazer uma coisa dessas? Oh, minha Nessie.

Indo em um impulso, me aproximei e envolvi meus braços fortemente em volta de seu pequeno corpo, apertando ela a mim. O calor do seu corpo irradiava de sua forma muito pequena, me aquecendo mais do que eu já estava. Apertei o meu nariz no seu cabelo automaticamente, e inspirei o cheiro mais maravilhoso do mundo. Senti seus braços passarem em volta do meu corpo e o seu rosto se pressionar contra o meu peito nu. O ar estalou - para mim ao menos - com nosso contato. Eu nunca queria soltar. A sensação do seu corpo nos meus braços simplesmente parecia tão certa.

Senti uma onda de culpa por causar dor a ela, embora eu apenas percebesse isso há um segundo atrás. "Ah Nessie, " murmurei com tristeza e quase me encolhi com a rouquidão da minha voz. Então as palavras foram saindo. "Fui um covarde. Não devia ter ido embora. E aí quando cheguei aqui e vi aquela escória te machucando, não pude me controlar. Desculpe por machucar Derek. Quase matei ele." Realmente lamentava a extensão do meu estrago no garoto idiota. Embora ele realmente merecesse uma surra, possivelmente uma dada por minha forma humana teria sido mais inteligente. Simplesmente perdi a minha cabeça quando o vi colocando uma faca na garganta dela. O que na verdade não a teria machucado, agora que eu pensava nisso com a cabeça clara. Deus, fui tão estúpido. Provavelmente estraguei tudo para ela.

Senti Nessie se mexendo nos meus braços, tentando escapar e imediatamente soltei o meu abraço. _Ah, grande forma de aumentar as suas expectativas, Jakey, pensei. Ela se afastou de você. Ela não pensa em você dessa forma. Ela provavelmente te odeia, como você pensou antes. Idiota._ Eu a machuquei. Como ela poderia me perdoar depois disto?

"Tenho que ligar para Carlisle sobre Derek, " ela disse suavemente como uma explicação, e senti um pouco da tensão passar. Talvez ela não me odiasse. "Mas então acho que devemos conversar."

Hmm. É, acho que precisamos, por mais que eu gostaria de evitar um confronto com ela. Eu explicaria para ela os meus motivos e esperaria que ela me perdoasse. Acenei com cabeça concordando.

"Não precisa me ligar " a voz calmante de Carlisle falou vinda de trás, e nos viramos para ver quatro dos sang-Cullens - Carlisle, Edward, Alice, e Bella - se aproximando pelas coberturas das árvores. "Estou bem aqui." Me levantei da minha posição agachada com desconforto - Edward me deu um olhar de aviso enquanto Bella e Alice pareceram aliviadas em me ver - e me movi para o lado. Pensei em escapar para o bosque novamente - sim, devo ter algum sangue de galinha em mim também - mas abandonei aquela idéia quando o leitor de mentes disparou para mim outro olhar. Deixa pra lá então.

Carlisle apenas me deu um sorriso rápido antes de disparar para o lado do idiota com algum tipo de bolsa preta. Edward tinha virado para olhar para o corpo daquele otário - ele sorriu para o meu apelido 'otário' aprovando - e quase parecia ele queria despedaçar ele também. Nessie parecia ter se esquecido completamente de mim com a chegada súbita da sua família; naturalmente ela iria se preocupar mais com eles do que com esse mentiroso aqui, mesmo se eles estivessem escondendo coisas dela também. Acho que era pior para mim desde que fui eu que disse para eles guardar isso o segredo.

Os olhos dela estiveram no doutor durante um momento antes de se virar para a vidente - uma pequena ruga apareceu nos lábios dela com aversão pela aparente culpa que mostrava nos olhos de Alice; a vidente obviamente culpava a si mesma - e depois para Bella. Bells correu para frente como a típica mãe preocupada - eu ignorei o olhar exasperado de Edward para mim - e cuidou da sua filha, apesar dos protestos fracos dela. Nessie pareceu sair do abraço de sua mãe e lançou os olhos para o seu pai, que disparou um olhar para Alice naquele exato momento. Franzindo a testa ligeiramente, os olhos dela seguiram o olhar fixo dele para sua tia e o seu franzido se tornou mais profundo. Ah, como eu desejava me aproximar e alisar aquele rosto - Sr. Leitor de mentes disparou para mim outro olhar desaprovador, o qual ignorei novamente. Realmente não estava no humor de lidar com o lado paternal dele.

"Não, não estou, Ness, " falou o leitor de mentes em uma voz controlada e depois de um momento de confusão, percebi que ele devia estar respondendo aos pensamentos dela. "Simplesmente gostaria que ela não tivesse visto isso antes que acontecesse. Nos teria poupado muito problemas." Ah, então ela estava preocupada com Alice. Naturalmente, ela estaria. Os lábios de Nessie fizeram mais beiço com as palavras dele, testa franzindo. Ela olhou novamente para sua tia, que recusou encontrar os seus olhos.

"Sim, ela está, " disse Edward suavemente. Meu Deus, isso realmente é irritante. O que está acontecendo agora? Leitor de mentes estúpido…os lábios de Edward se contraíram ligeiramente enquanto seu olhar voou para mim minimamente com um jeito presunçoso, antes de dizer, "Porque ela pensa que ela deveria ter visto isso antes de acontecer. Você sabe que ela odeia ser 'cega'. Ela se sente inútil sem a visão dela." Olhei para a vidente. Ela não pôde ver o que ia acontecer? Bem, não decidi vir aqui até ouvir a discussão deles, então ela deveria ter visto alguma coisa. Então por que ela não viu?

"Eu apreciaria se vocês dois parassem de falar sobre mim, " murmurou Alice quietamente e de repente, os seus olhos traçando os padrões da terra sangrenta, com neve, e grama. H, m. Não a culpava por estar um pouco irritada. Eu mal posso agüentar o Edward durante menos de uma década, e ela tinha de lidar com ele já faz meio século. Os lábios do leitor de mentes se contraíram novamente com os meus pensamentos.

Nessie correu para Alice e a abraçou; senti um solavanco enquanto de repente queria que eu estivesse no lugar de Alice. "Ah, Alice, não vá se culpar. Você não sabia." Ah, doce Nessie. Naturalmente ela não culparia ninguém do que aconteceu. Porém, a vidente ainda parecia envergonhada de si mesma. Quase bufei. Eu nunca me acostumaria com esses sanguessugas educadinhos demais. Por que eles culpavam a eles mesmos por algo que eles não podiam controlar? Se fosse pra culpar, isso era minha culpa…

"Mas eu deveria, " pequena Alice gemeu com culpa, "eu deveria ter confiado nos meus instintos. Pelo menos sei quem atrapalhava com a minha visão." Ela disparou para mim um olhar de repente, e percebi que era realmente minha culpa. "O lobinho não conseguia se decidir?" Senti um flash fraco de raiva do seu sarcasmo mas o reprimi; ela só estava brincando. Mas ainda assim, não gostei que eles me culpavam, embora eu realmente me culpasse. Mas é diferente quando os outros o culpam também.

Pensei no que Alice disse e me senti franzindo a testa. O que ela disse me deixou pensativo. "Eu na verdade nem sabia que viria aqui até quando atingi os limites da cidade. Eu só estava correndo sem rumo. Acho que eu apenas estava sendo puxado, especialmente desde que uma parte de mim sentia que algo ruim ia acontecer. Aconteceu que eu tinha mesmo razão, " disse um tanto distraidamente, mais para mim do que para alguém mais.

Eu pensei de volta na cena na qual eu tinha chegado, e senti uma sombra de fúria bem dentro de mim por aquele pedaço de lixo. Ok, acho que não me sentia completamente mal por atacá-lo.

Edward de repente deixa sair um rosnado furioso que me empurrou para fora das minhas memórias. Os olhos dele, queimando com raiva reprimida, se prenderam com os meus. "Ele fez O QUE? Derek ameaçava ela?" ele rosnou. Senti as minhas sobrancelhas se juntarem de confusão. Eles não sabiam?

"É. Pensei que vocês soubessem de tudo, " disse surpreso. Então como eles sabiam que tinham que vir?

"Não, apenas ouvi pedaços dos pensamentos de vocês dois. Ouvi algo sobre Jake atacando Derek, nada sobre o por que. Acho que devo te agradecer, " Edward murmurou baixo antes de continuar. "E aí só vi os pensamentos de Jake sobre 'a coisa ruim que ia acontecer'. Eu sabia que não devíamos ter confiado nesse humano, " ele cuspiu, mostrando os dentes para o corpo imóvel da escória.

"Então como vocês sabiam que tinham que vir?" Nessie perguntou antes que eu pudesse, parecendo confusa também. Quando eu desloquei o meu olhar fixo para ela, senti seus olhos já em mim. Ela corou antes de virar para longe. Hmm. Meninas são tão confusas.

Virei minha atenção novamente para o leitor de mentes quando ele começou a explicar. "Alice viu Derek no chão, sangrando. Todo o resto estava em branco, então presumimos que um lobisomem veio para uma visita. Foi confirmado quando ela captou o cheiro dele. Então ela nos ligou e chegamos aqui alguns minutos depois. Eu queria que tivéssemos chegado aqui antes para eu poder arrancar a cabeça dele, " sibilou Edward por baixo da respiração, um olhar perfurante no pedaço de escória. "Ameaçar minha filha." Boa coisa eu chegar aqui primeiro, ou não teria havido nada para mim rasgar. A raiva de Edward quase se comparava com a minha, eu acho. Ele disparou para mim um olhar. Ok, tudo bem. A sua raiva realmente se compara com a minha. Feliz?

"Isto não deveria desculpar o comportamento dele, " Bella interpôs e virei a minha atenção para ela, olhos voando para Nessie rapidamente, "mas ele estava bêbado. Posso sentir o cheiro do álcool nele. E o álcool faz os humanos fazerem algumas coisas bem ruins. Ele não teria feito nada disso se estivesse sóbrio." Pfff. Mas ele teria feito algo. Ele carregava uma faca com ele pelo amor de Deus! Olhei para ela com desagrado.

"Aw, Mamãe, você está sofrendo, " meu anjo disse preocupada, e depois de um relance rápido para Nessie, virei para analisar Bella mais de perto. Ela tinha razão. Os olhos dela estavam um dourado muito, muito escuro, quase chegando a preto. Eu deveria ter imaginado que o sangue derramado a afetaria mais. Ela tinha se transformado só há alguns anos atrás. O cheiro de sangue devia ser esmagador e estar causando agonia a ela. De novo, a dor dela era completamente minha culpa. Por que continuo causando dor a todo mundo com quem me preocupo? O meu coração pulsou.

Edward correu para o lado da sua esposa, e ternamente traçou os círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos dela - eu senti uma onda de ciúme; não por ele ter Bella, mas somente pelo fato que ele tinha a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo ali com ele, enquanto eu parecia que nunca teria.

"Vá para casa, meu amor. Vá caçar, " ele disse suavemente, olhos queimando com seu amor. Tive de olhar para longe. Não podia agüentar todo essa melação deles quando eu nunca sequer teria isto. Afinal, eu era o rejeitado por todos que amei.

Edward pareceu não ter ouvido os meus pensamentos dessa vez; ou isso, ou ele completamente os ignorou enquanto acariciava o rosto de Bella - Eu vou vomitar.

Bella sacudiu a sua cabeça, olhos apertados e tensos, mas Nessie insistiu. "Não, mã tem razão. Você tem de ir caçar. Estou bem. Sério. Vai." As palavras dela me fizeram pensar: ela estava bem mesmo? Ou era só outra máscara para seus pais? Ela estava toda atormentada por dentro por minha culpa então? Porque ela não sabia o que sentia por mim depois de toda a coisa de imprint? Uma nova preocupação me golpeou: as coisas sempre seriam esquisitas entre nós agora? Porque eu a amaria e ela iria sentir que ela tinha de me amar? Seria sempre assim controlado?

Durante minha discussão interna, Bella tinha desaparecido na floresta, tão calmamente que nem notei que ela tinha ido.

"Você dois deveriam ir caçar, também. Podemos conversar em casa depois que vocês tiverem terminado, " Nessie disse a seu pai e a Alice, e com uma inspeção mais próxima, vi que os olhos dele estavam escuros de sede também.

Os dois começaram a protestar mas foram interrompidos pela voz calmante de Carlisle. "Não, ela tem razão. Estamos ok aqui. Estou quase acabando e logo o levarei para casa para terminar de tratá-lo. Temos de discutir o que devemos fazer sobre ele. E desde que ele estará na nossa casa durante algum tempo, não há nenhuma razão em sentirmos mais dor do que necessário. Vão saciam a sua sede." Naturalmente, o médico tinha razão. Mas por que ele tinha de levar essa escória para casa? Ele não podia simplesmente costurar ele aqui e abandonar ele para apodrecer? Tenho de admitir, os meus pensamentos por ele não tinham melhorado muito, mesmo depois que eu quase o rasguei.

Antes que os dois saíssem, Edward virou e me deu um olhar de conhecimento enfurecedor. O que ele sabia? Mas foi tão breve que não pude nem dizer se era isso mesmo que vi. E ele tinha ido antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ele propriamente.

Olhei para a floresta enquanto as suas duas formas velozes desapareciam, e virei de volta para os dois restantes que ficaram , logo que o médico nos dava a sua análise do otário todo quebrado.

"Sim, Derek ficará bem." Nessie devia ter estado a ponto de perguntar sobre isso. "Uma perna quebrada e uma costela, alguns hematomas, e os cortes óbvios. Ele também pode ter uma concussão leve. Mas acredito que ele se curará completamente."

Ok, embora eu não me sentisse tão horrível por proteger Ness, realmente senti um pouco de alívio por saber que a minha presa ficaria ok. Eu não queria o peso da morte de um "não tão inocente" na minha mente.

Nessie deixou sair um suspiro aliviado que torceu o meu coração - ela obviamente ainda tem sentimentos por ele se ela estava tão aliviada assim que ele estava ok - e me fez querer fugir novamente.

"Carlisle, você deveria ir caçar, também, " disse Ness calma, e o doutor concordou facilmente. Naturalmente ele era muito dotado de bom senso para discutir sobre algo que ele sabia que seria inútil de qualquer forma.

"Irei logo que eu o deixar em casa. Avisarei aos outros para que eles possam ir caçar também." Certo. Porque esse idiota estará morando na casa dele por um tempo. Recusei admitir, mas senti um pouco de ciúme do cuidado deles com humano nojento. Ele não merecia tudo isso. "Mas terei de ficar com ele um pouco até que um deles volte de sua caça. Não devemos deixá-lo sozinho no caso dele despertar, que não acho que estará acontecendo muito em breve. Darei a ele um sedativo só para prevenir, " ele murmurou a si mesmo, terminando o seu trabalho. Ele levantou o corpo de Derek cautelosamente e então virou para nos encarar. "Verei vocês dois em casa, " ele disse tão firmemente que pensei durante um segundo que ele viu dentro da minha mente, e viu o meu plano já meio-formado de ir embora de novo. Só para provar a ele o contrário, repeli aqueles planos. Eu ficaria. Por Nessie.

O doutor acelerou para dentro da floresta, e também desapareceu depois dos seus filhos num piscar de olhos.

Virei para encarar Ness, cruzando os meus braços. Ela continuava olhando para onde o doutor costumava estar há meio segundo. Ela tinha uma expressão no seu rosto que eu não podia entender.

Ah, Nessie. Ela me perdoaria em algum momento? Estávamos sozinhos agora, então acho que tínhamos de conversar. Tinha de convencê-la do por que eu fiz o que fiz. Não podia perdê-la de novo.

Ela finalmente me encarou, olhando nos meus olhos. Quase derreti sob seu olhar mas me mantive forte, tentando não expor nenhuma emoção. A expressão dela parecia tensa, como se ela lutasse com alguma coisa. Finalmente, ela piscou e olhou para longe, cutucando um dos talos da grama manchados de sangue com eu dedo do pé. Ela parecia tão adorável.

"Deveríamos limpar, " ela murmurou suavemente, evitando os meus olhos.

Segui seu exemplo e limpei a cena de qualquer evidência do que aconteceu. Jogamos qualquer coisa que pudesse incriminar na floresta escura, ou enterramos em buracos cavados rapidamente. Depois de pisar um pedaço de terra que tinha acabado de mexer para ocultar o sangue, me endireitei e olhei para Nessie. O meu coração caiu aos meus pés enquanto meu quadril se contraiu.

Ela tinha tirado a sua jaqueta fina e a estava enterrando. Mas não foi isso que teve a minha atenção. Ela estava debruçada ligeiramente, e os meus olhos não puderam evitar de serem atraídos ao seu…decote. Os seus ombros nus simplesmente me imploravam para espalhar beijos por cima deles. Tentei desgrudar o meu olhar do corpo dela, mas não pude, mesmo se ela se levantasse e me visse. Engoli compulsoriamente e nervosamente antes de conseguir finalmente afastar meus olhos do seu tórax , agora encarei seus olhos magníficos que me olhavam de volta com incerteza.

Ela clareou a garganta meio desajeita enquanto eu me repreendia silenciosamente - ela devia estar se sentindo desconfortável agora que ela sabe como me sinto e obviamente não retornava aqueles sentimentos - e ela falou, "Hmm, deveríamos ir para casa." Prometi a mim mesmo que eu consertaria esse constrangimento enquanto acenava com cabeça. Ela pareceu aliviada por alguma razão, enquanto arrancava os seus sapatos de saltos mortais com uma mão.

Então me lembrei que deveríamos conversar. Ela estava tentando escapar disso? Ou ela apenas esqueceu? De qualquer forma, tinha de melhorar as coisas entre nós. Tinha de ter certeza que ela não me odiava pelo o que fiz.

Antes que ela pudesse sair, eu disse hesitando, "Podemos conversar bem rápido antes de irmos?" Ela olhou para mim, surpresa antes responder.

"C-Claro, " ela gaguejou.

**_Capítulo 21 - Visão de Jacob: Parte 2_**

Meu coração pesou um pouco com o tom de voz dela. Ela não soava como se quisesse ficar comigo sozinha. Era de se entender; ela provavelmente queria ficar longe de mim e do monstro que eu era.

Eu contemplei a cena, descansando ligeiramente do burburinho que vinha da casa, barulhenta pela festa. Hm. Talvez não seja boa idéia ficar aqui fora para conversar. Eu meio que queria um lugar mais reservado, de qualquer forma. "Talvez devêssemos ir para um local mais privado. Para o caso de algum dos participantes da festa decidir vir para fora, " eu sugeri, dando a mão para ela. Quando ela olhou para baixo para ver minha mão, com uma expressão de dúvida, uma pontada de tristeza encheu meu coração partido; ela não queria ir comigo. Ela olhou para cima, me encarando e eu forcei meu rosto em uma feição calma.

Não mostre fraqueza, eu disse a mim mesmo, adornando um rosto sem expressão.

Isso acabou sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Quando ela cuidadosamente colocou sua mão na minha, um tremor de eletricidade percorreu minhas veias. Ah, minha atração por ela seria minha ruína. Eu forcei minha expressão a se manter neutra, enquanto seguia para a floresta, extremamente cauteloso com a presença de Nessie, com sua mão tão quente segurando a minha.

Eu pouco pude prestar atenção para onde eu estava correndo, raspando em algumas árvores devido à minha atenção dispersa. Depois de alguns segundos, eu parei em uma pequena clareira, onde as árvores antigas faziam um círculo à nossa volta.

Eu soltei sua mão instantaneamente e dei um passo para longe dela. Eu não conseguia ficar tão perto com a minha mão segurando a dela sem ter que lugar contra o impulso de segurar seu rosto e trazê-la até mim para que nossos lábios se encontrassem…

Eu me virei para o outro lado e assim não pude ver sua linda e delicada face me olhando. Como eu iria fazer isso? Eu passeei de um lado ao outro da clareira, com os olhos colados nas pegadas que deixei. Eu tinha que melhorar as coisas entre nós. Eu não conseguia agüentar toda essa tensão. Eu tinha que explicar a ela porque eu a havia deixado - Eu tenho certeza que ela não havia entendido isso - e dizer a ela como me senti. Mas eu sabia que ela não sentia o mesmo, então eu devia deixá-la ser livre. Ela não deveria sentir que retribuir os sentimentos era uma necessidade. Eu daria a ela uma liberdade que ela merecia; algo que eu havia prometido a ela quando ela era uma criança, mas dessa vez eu iria manter isso.

A respiração de Nessie parou repentinamente por um momento e eu parei de andar para voltar a olhar para ela estupefatamente. Seus olhos não fitavam diretamente meu rosto; Eles delineavam os contornos do meu torso nu. De repente eu me senti muito constrangido; Será que minha semi-nudez a incomodava? Sobretudo, desde quando ela deduziu que meu amor por ela a perturbava? Eu contraí meus músculos abdominais, de maneira incomum, e observei como seus olhos deslizavam pela minha barriga esguia.

Mas sua expressão era tão… cheia de admiração, com um olhar atordoado e vazio em sua face. Ela parecia quase impressionada com meu abdome enrijecido. Isso era um tanto divertido. Ela ficava tão adorável quando se perturbava com minha semi-nudez. Uma pequena parte de mim prometeu que eu ficaria mais tempo sem camisa perto dela apenas para impressioná-la mais.

Seu olhar repentinamente lançou-se para os meus olhos e um ligeiro rubor coloriu suas bochechas. Aw, agora ela estava embaraçada. Eu a contemplei com uma afeição ligeiramente reprimida, tentando resistir a partir em sua direção e acariciar com um dedo a vermelhidão que se formava.

"Então, sobre o que você queria conversar?" Ela perguntou friamente e eu senti minha expressão despencar de minha face. Adeus, Nessie, eu pensei. Espero que esteja feliz com quem você escolheu estar, já que este alguém nunca serei eu.

Aqui vai. "Ness, eu tenho certeza que você já descobriu do que exatamente Leah estava falando na noite passada…"

Ela me interrompeu quase instantaneamente, como se ela já estivesse preparada para terminar essa conversa. "Sim, minha família e Seth me explicaram. Agora eu sei sobre o imprinting e como você… sofreu um imprinting comigo." Uma perplexidade involuntária atacou minha face quando suas palavras penetraram. Isso a deixou tão desconfortável, o pensamento do meu imprinting nela. Ela nem podia dizer aquela palavra sem hesitar. As palavras explodiram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse contê-las.

"Oh, Nessie, me desculpe. Eu não queria que você soubesse por que eu não queria que você sentisse como se tivesse que me amar. Eu queria dar a você alguma liberdade, talvez sair com outros caras. Não que isso estivesse bom para mim, eu esperava que isso não acontecesse, " Eu me calei, lembrando de cada garoto humano que olhara para ela de qualquer forma que demonstrasse desejo. "Eu não devia ter fugido como fiz, quando descobri que você e Derek estavam juntos. Eu sei que acabei de dizer que lhe daria liberdade, mas foi demais para mim. E eu fui um covarde, fugindo dos meus problemas ao invés de confrontá-los." Agora vem a parte mais difícil. Eu cruzei os braços, dizendo a mim mesmo para ser forte, para o bem dela. Só assim ela será feliz. "Eu sei que provavelmente você pensa que deve retribuir meus sentimentos agora, mas eu odeio ter que tirar seu livre arbítrio dessa forma. Então eu decidi fingir que nada disso jamais aconteceu, que essa coisa de imprinting não existe. Então você pode sair com outros caras e eu serei apenas seu melhor amigo." Eu tentei sorrir, mas tenho certeza que pareceu apenas uma careta. Eu esperei em vão que a luz fraca disfarçasse a artificialidade do sorriso.

Eu não podia ler a expressão de Nessie. Ela estava contente com minhas palavras? Aposto que estava. Esta é a única emoção que eu esperaria dela. Depois de um momento, um largo sorriso se estampou em sua face - foi como uma flecha em meu coração.

"Okay, " ela concordou levemente, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. Bem, se ela estava feliz, eu estava feliz. Um sorriso mais verdadeiro se fez em meu rosto apesar de pequenos estilhaços pontudos continuarem ferindo-me por dentro.

Okay, eu não posso mais ficar longe dela. Uma necessidade profunda de fazer nossos corpos se tocarem - qualquer tipo de contato - estava me matando. Um abraço serviria, certo? Um abraço entre amigos, claro. Nada além. Eu fiz minha promessa e quero cumpri-la.

Antes que eu pudesse deixar minha conversa racional me dominar, eu dei dois passos largos até ela e a envolvi em meus braços , isso parecia totalmente certo. A sensação de seu pequeno corpo no meu era a melhor sensação do mundo. Ela me abraçou de volta e as pontas de seus dedos começaram a acariciar suavemente minhas costas para cima e para baixo, enviando pequenos tremores de prazer pela minha espinha. Ah, ela seria minha ruína. Espero que meu autocontrole seja formidável.

"Ness, diga-me que me perdoa por eu ter partido sem dizer adeus, " eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, deixando minha respiração percorrer sua bochecha. "Diga-me que me perdoa por eu ter atacado seu namorado." Eu precisava ouvir, palavra por palavra, que ela me desculpava por minhas atitudes imperdoáveis.

Bem, quase imperdoáveis. Eu ainda pensava que aquele pária merecia o que teve.

"Eu o perdôo pelo primeiro ato, " ela disse suavemente e meu coração se encheu, "mas não posso perdoá-lo pelo segundo." Isso foi como mil agulhas espetando meu coração machucado. Ela não me perdoaria. Eu senti minha feição desabar enquanto ela se desvencilhava gentilmente de mim para me olhar. Um ligeiro olhar de preocupação transpassou seu rosto antes que ela continuasse. "Eu não posso porque Derek não é mais meu namorado." A esperança me inundou antes que eu pudesse esmagá-la. Ela ter terminado com o namorado não significa que ela é minha. "Eu terminei com ele antes de ele enlouquecer comigo agora há pouco. Então eu devo agradecer a você por ter vindo me salvar." Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela se empertigou e deu-me um beijo singelo na minha bochecha. Mesmo depois de ela ter se afastado, eu podia sentir o espectro de seus lábios queimando onde eles me tocaram.

Choque, prazer e esperança me deram um sentimento mais otimista, junto com uma pitada de perturbação - ela estava tentando fazer as coisas mais difíceis para ela propositalmente? Aquela pequena bicada na minha bochecha fez meus quadris de contraírem involuntariamente enquanto a necessidade de tomar seus lábios para mim me preenchia. Definitivamente eu precisava de muito autocontrole.

"Obrigada, meu cavaleiro de armadura peluda, " ela disse jocosamente, sorrindo para mim com sucesso.

Tentando esconder minha paixão e desejo, eu sorri de volta para ela, sentindo-me muito mais confiante sobre a vida. "Nenhum problema, minha linda dama, " eu zombei ligeiramente, fazendo a ela uma reverência teatral.

Ela deu um sorriso mais aberto, seus olhos faiscando. A necessidade de beijá-la e tocá-la aumentou dez vezes quando olhei toda a confiança e adoração em sua face - adoração amistosa, é claro. Ah, ela era tão linda. Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou enquanto eu lutava contra a necessidade de me reclinar e capturar seus lábios com os meus. Ela se moveu em minha direção - ah, perto demais agora. Eu preciso me controlar - eu dei um passo para longe dela. Eu precisava me distrair ou então faria algo de que me arrependeria mais tarde.

"Então, já que você e Derek não estão mais juntos, " eu disse despretenciosamente, "você não tem um par para a dança, não é?" Ela pareceu tão adoravelmente confusa com minhas palavras, eu só consegui sorrir. "Aw, você já se esqueceu?" Eu a provoquei. "O baile é no próximo final de semana, lembra?"

Um olhar de lembrança cruzou sua face enquanto ela acenava com um sorriso. "É, eu acho que ele não vai querer vir dançar comigo depois de eu tê-lo dispensado daquela forma, " ela brincou. "Provavelmente ele nem estará recuperado para isso." Eu franzi o cenho ligeiramente; okay, agora eu me sinto um pouco mal por aquele pedaço de lixo.

Como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, ela me acertou levemente no ombro, mesmo assim me fez cambalear ligeiramente devido à sua força inumana. "Oh, não se sinta culpado por aquele saco de estrume!" ela ralhou comigo provocantemente. "ele estava me ameaçando e tudo, lembra? Eu nem sei o que vi nele." Oh, agora fiquei me sentindo muito melhor. Saber que ela não gostava do saco de estrume aumentou um pouco minha auto-estima. Outra dose de otimismo me encheu, me fazendo sentir um tanto atrevido.

"Agora uma garota bonita como você não deveria ir para o baile sozinha, então talvez eu pudesse levá-la. Como amigos, é claro, "eu complementei rapidamente, tentando parecer despretencioso.

Ela não mostrou nenhuma emoção quando concordou. "Claro. Como amigos." Argh. Eu realmente odeio muito essa palavra agora. Amigos. Ugh.

Ela estendeu-me sua mão e meu coração incendiou-se instintivamente diante da sua oferta. "Vamos para casa?"

Ansioso por algum contato de pele, eu agarrei sua mão e outro choque percorreu meu corpo. "Casa, " eu concordei tranquilamente e nós partimos para dentro da floresta uma vez mais.

Enquanto corríamos, eu achei que Nessie estava começando a ficar um tanto desapontada com meu passo humano, apesar de ser muito mais rápido que a média humana. Ela dava alguns piques e então relaxava. Certo o bastante, uma imagem repentina se formou em minha mente: primeiro uma figura de uma tartaruga imóvel seguida por uma imagem minha correndo ao seu lado na forma de um lobo. Eu sorri para ela - limpei as imagens da mente - antes de diminuir o passo e me esconder atrás de algumas árvores para me transformar.

Eu tirei meu calção e o amarrei ao redor de meu tornozelo antes de deixar o fogo queimar através de meus membros.

Jake! Seth, Quil e Embry uivaram em alívio. Eu podia sentir a preocupação que todos tinham, sem saber o que acontecera enquanto eu estava em forma humana. A ansiedade desapareceu imediatamente quando eles viram onde eu estava e quem estava comigo, especialmente depois que minha alegria transpareceu para eles.

Muito bem, Jake! Seth aprovou com alegria.

Eu os ignorei enquanto ficava sobre as quatro patas e saia detrás dos arbustos seguindo para onde ouvia o batimento cardíaco de Nessie; ela se esquivou de meu ataque de brincadeira com facilidade e seguiu em direção a casa com toda a sua velocidade, mas eu emparelhei com ela sem esforço e então diminui minha velocidade para ficar no mesmo passo que ela. Agora ela era a mais lenta de nós dois. Os outros três lobos assistiram sem comentar, apenas felizes por eu parecer estar com um humor melhor. Eu senti uma pontada de culpa pelo modo como os havia tratado na última semana.

Ness odiava ser lenta; Eu podia ouvir seus passos ficando mais largos enquanto ela pisava mais firme no solo. Sorrindo como um lobo, eu a imitei. Um som de tecido se rasgando dividiu o ar mas nenhum de nós prestou muita atenção. Nós simplesmente aumentamos a velocidade.

Vamos Jake! Você não pode deixar uma garota ganhar de você! Embry instou de forma provocante.

Eu podia apostar que ela queria ganhar de mim; sua mente estava a mil. eu tentei suprimir minha competitividade mas antes que eu me desse conta disso, eu acelerei, quando a visão da casa branca se tornou nítida. Eu cravei minhas garras no chão com um último salto para aterrissar na pequena clareira de nossa casa.

E o vencedor é… JACOB BLACK! Os três uivaram em suas mentes com meu bom humor contagiante tocando-os.

Cuidado Jake! Quil gritou para mim.

Eu me voltei para vê-la no mesmo instante em que seu pequeno, rígido corpo se chocou contra o meu. Nós fomos para o ar antes de rolar no chão e parar, meu riso canino e as risadinhas dela enchendo o ar.

Eu caí por cima dela, arfando pesadamente, com minha língua pendendo de minha boca. Senti desejo quando olhei para baixo e vi sua linda face - Seth, Quil e Embry tentaram suprimir sua repugnância pelos meus pensamentos apaixonados - e antes que eu percebesse, eu me reclinei e passei minha língua por seu rosto, da maneira típica de um cão mostrar afeição.

Ela me empurrou imediatamente, guinchando para mim. Meu bando riu com a reação dela. "Ew! Que indelicado, Jake!" ela riu divertidamente.

Isso era como um deja vu… Embry pensou. Tal mãe, tal filha…

Eu lati uma risada para a reação hilária dela enquanto trotava em direção a cobertura da floresta para me transformar de volta.

Boa sorte, Jeke-y boy! Quil latiu, rindo para mim.

Divirta-se! Embry provocou.

Tchau Jake! Diga-nos o que acontecer! Seth pensou.

Sorrindo para as suas respostas, eu deixei o fogo se dissipar do meu corpo enquanto me levantava sobre minhas patas traseiras. Desatando o calção de meu tornozelo, eu me vesti e caminhei de volta para Nessi, que aguardava.

Ela agarrou minha mão e me puxou em direção a casa.

"Faz tanto tempo que você não vem aqui!" Ela brincou. "Precisa de um tour?"

Eu evitei revirar os olhos enquanto a empurrei gentilmente antes de cutucar a porta da frente, que estava aberta. Lar doce Lar.

"Olá!" Ness gritou no que parecia ser uma casa vazia. "Marco!"

"Polo, " uma voz respondeu do andar de cima. Carlisle. "Estou no quarto dos hóspedes com Derek."

Nós apostamos corrida até o doutor, nos empurrando e rindo pelo caminho. Eu estava aliviado pela tensão de antes aparentemente ter desaparecido. Mesmo apesar de eu desejar que nossa relação fosse diferente, eu aceitaria como estava de braços abertos.

"Hey Carlisle, " nós dissemos em uníssono, uma vez que chegamos à porta, meio que sem fôlego.

Carlisle sorriu para nós de onde estava, ao lado da cama. Na cama estava o Sr. Escória, claramente inconsciente ainda. Ele parecia horrível, eu tinha que admitir. Sua perna estava em um molde branco, exceto por uma pequena parte onde havia um curativo - onde eu o mordera - e bandagens brancas estavam envolvendo todo o seu peito. Sua camisa ensangüentada e rasgada havia sumido, assim como a parte ensangüentada da perna de sua calça. Sua cabeça também estava com ataduras. Ele parecia tão pacífico dormindo, eu quase senti culpa pelo que fizera. Quase. Eu ainda não havia superado o fato de que ele estava machucando a minha Nessie. Senti meus dentes rangerem enquanto fitava seu corpo inerte com olhos penetrantes. Uma antipatia extrema queimava em mim.

"Ele esta bem. Nenhuma concussão, então ele vai se recuperar totalmente, " disse o doutor. Whoop-de-doo.

"Oh, Carlisle. Você ainda não caçou, " Nessie disse com inquietação. Eu olhei para o doutor e notei que realmente seus olhos estavam muito escuros. Era uma boa coisa todo o cheio de sangue ter desaparecido. Agora o cheiro predominante era de álcool de limpeza. Ick. "Você deve ir. Jake e eu observaremos Derek." Eu franzi o cenho ligeiramente para sua oferta - primeiro porque isso significava que eu teria que ficar com aquele lixo, e segundo porque eu não sabia se poderia agüentar ficar sozinho com Nessie por muito tempo.

O doutor acenou em aprovação. "Tudo bem, mas tentarei ser rápido. Eu dei a ele alguns sedativos, então ele deve dormir por algum tempo, mas se ele mostrar qualquer sinal de que vai despertar, me chamem. Vou levar meu celular comigo." Certinho, doutor.

Ele se foi num flash. Uau. Ele devia estar mesmo com sede.

Eu olhei de volta para o pária e torci meu nariz para ele. "Então nós temos que ficar aqui com ele?" Eu perguntei com nojo. "Eu sinto, eu sei que não devia, mas eu ainda odeio esse cara, " Eu admiti, esperando que ela não pensasse mal de mim por tê-lo feito.

Ela riu. "Eu sei que sim. E eu não acho que precisamos ficar aqui. Até porque, nós podemos ouvir se a sua respiração ou batimento cardíaco se alterarem a ponto de demonstrar qualquer sinal de que ele vá acordar, " ela ponderou. E eu deixei sair um suspiro de alívio. Graças a Deus.

"Ótimo, vamos lá para baixo fazer alguma coisa, " eu sugeri. O batimento cardíaco dela acelerou ligeiramente e eu esperei que ela não pensasse que eu faria alguma coisa que fosse contra minha promessa. Eu sei que ela ainda deve estar se sentindo desconfortável sobre isso.

"Okay, " ela concordou. Eu coloquei gentilmente uma mão em suas costas, tentando ignorar a sensação de suas costas nuas sob as pontas dos meus dedos, e a movi para fora do quarto. Nós deixamos a porta aberta, assim poderíamos ouvir melhor o escroque lá de baixo.

Meus olhos continuaram vagando pelas costas dela abaixo e meu coração sobressaltou quando vi o rasgão no lado de seu vestido curto. Toda vez que ela dava um passo, ele se abria e revelava a parte superior de sua anca. Eu podia sentir o desejo contrair meu quadril novamente enquanto eu engolia seco. Okay, eu não posso ficar perto dela com ela vestida dessa maneira. Seu vestido parecia que poderia cair em pedaços a qualquer momento.

"Você não quer trocar esse vestido? Te espero lá embaixo, " Eu disse com uma voz constrangida. Ela olhou para si mesma e ficou ruborizada. Ela acenou antes de se apressar para dentro de seu quarto e trancar a porta. Eu a observei enquanto ela andava, tentando não acariciar seu corpo gracioso com meu olhar admirado.

Depois que ela desapareceu, eu respirei fundo antes de seguir para o andar inferior vagarosamente, tentando não imaginar Nessie se despir. Pare de ser pervertido, eu me repreendi, feliz pelo leitor de mentes não estar na vizinhança. Ele me mataria.

Suspirando, eu me afundei em um dos divãs, me espalhando nele. Meus pés balançavam para fora com minha cabeça aninhada no braço do sofá. Fechando meus olhos cansados, eu tentei afastar as imagens indevidas da minha mente. Quando foi a última vez que dormi? Eu pensei sonolentamente até que não era mais capaz de abrir os olhos novamente. Apenas descansando meus olhos um pouco, eu bocejei e minha mente se desvaneceu, com uma imagem do rosto mais lindo do mundo impressa por trás de minhas pálpebras escuras.

**N/a: Oi gnte. To passando aki so p lembra, q a serie twilight, eh toda da tia stephanie e q exa fic eh da autora fire, e pode sere encontrada no foforks**

**A FIC NAUN EH MINHA**

**EH DA FIRE**

**NAUN EH MINHA**


	24. Capitulo 22

**_Capítulo 22_**

Eu vasculhei por dentro do meu closet enorme, desejando pela primeira vez que minha tia Alice estivesse aqui para um conselho de moda. Esperando que algum do seu bom gosto tivesse passado para mim depois de já ter vivido e anos com ela, escolhi uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de marca com decote baixo. Joguei as roupas em minha cama e entrei em meu banheiro rapidamente para tirar a sujeira de meus braços e rosto, tirei o elástico do cabelo e passei uma escova rápido por meus cachos, corri ao meu quarto novamente para colocar a roupa que havia escolhido, fui para frente do espelho. Essa roupa teria quer dar.

Esperando que Jake talvez me notasse, eu saltitei pela escada, pulando os últimos 5 degraus para aterrissar levemente em meus calcanhares.

"Jake?" Eu chamei, olhando pela nossa enorme casa para buscá-lo. Eu segui seu cheiro único e o som das batidas do seu coração até que o encontrei esparramado no sofá, de boca aberta e olhos fechados. Sua perna deu uma virada quando ele soltou um ronco. Aw. Ele era tão adorável quando dormia. Sua face estava completamente relaxada e havia perdido toda a tensão de mais cedo. Ele parecia tão mais jovem. Apenas por olhá-lo, um par de notas se misturaram em minha cabeça, e as palavras apareceram para combinar com minha música imaginária. Prometi que tentaria tocar essa recém-composta canção no piano mais tarde, eu deixei a melodia dançar inocente, indo e vindo até desaparecer por completo.

Eu hesitei, imaginando se devia ou não, mas apenas deixei meu lado travesso tomar conta. Me arrastando levemente até seu peito-ele nem se moveu com meu peso-me debrucei sobre sua forma, envolvendo meus braços por seu corpo nu e descansando minha cabeça sobre o peitoral que subia e descia com a respiração. Levantando levemente minha cabeça, eu fiz meus lábios em forma de 'o' e assoprei gentilmente por sua pele, traçando uma linha do topo do seu peito, passando por seu pescoço até seu rosto.

Ele tremeu levemente pelo ar gelado que soprei, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto enquanto seu nariz se torcia. O ronco parou instantaneamente quando ele abriu um olho. "Ei Nessie. Eu caí no sono?" ele murmurou, sua voz ainda rouca pela curta soneca que tinha tomado.

"Sim. Você deve estar mesmo muito cansado. Quando foi a última vez que você realmente dormiu?" Eu perguntei imaginando se deveria apenas ter deixado ele dormir.

Ele bocejou longamente envolvendo meu corpo em seus braços. "Não sei. Uns dois dias. "

Eu franzi o rosto pra ele, e fiz movimento de me levantar, mas ele apenas apertou mais ainda seu abraço. "Eu deveria deixar você dormir. Desculpe por acordá-lo. "

Um olhar estranho passou por seu rosto rapidamente enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. "Não. Eu já estou descansado. " Ele sorriu. "Dormir é para perdedores. "

Fiz beicinho para ele enquanto me sentava em seu peito, cutucando ele de brincadeira. "Você está me chamando de perdedora, Jacob Black?"

Ele me lançou o mais adorável olhar de inocente, que fez meu coração saltar. "Não, claro que não! Jamais!" Ele sorriu para mim, puxando-me para baixo com ele e colocando seu rosto em meu cabelo. "Ah, Nessie, eu senti tanto a sua falta. " Ele murmurou e minha mente iludida acreditou que na voz dele havia mais do que amor fraternal. Eu o envolvi com meus braços por seu corpo o máximo que pude, e pressionei meu nariz em seu peito nu.

"Eu senti sua falta também, Jake. Nunca mais me deixe. " Minha voz veio abafada enquanto inalava seu maravilhoso cheiro amadeirado. Ah.

Nós permanecemos nessa posição por um tempo, e eu poderia jurar que a batida do coração de Jake acelerou para combinar com a minha que aumentava gradualmente - Eu realmente preciso parar com essas ilusões. E eu realmente preciso colocar um espaço entre nós, antes que eu faça algo que eu me arrependeria e que fizesse Jake se afastar de mim para sempre.

Me afastei dele gentilmente - Isso realmente foi um olhar de desapontamento em seu rosto? - e me movi para parar na frente dele. "Então, o que quer fazer no seu primeiro dia de volta em casa?"

Pareceu que ele parou de respirar quando seu olhar passou por meus pés descalços, subiu por meu jeans colado, por minha barriga, parando brevemente em meu peito, e então todo por todo o caminho até meu rosto. Ele engoliu alto enquanto um olhar de dor passou por seu rosto, me fazendo ficar totalmente autoconsciente. Talvez eu não devesse ter me vestido assim. Eu tenho certeza que ele pensou que eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele - o que eu estava mesmo - e ele se sentia muito mal porque não sabia como me dar o fora gentilmente. Eu comecei a tagarelar, fingindo que não percebi seu olhar estranho.

"Poderíamos assistir a um filme, ou fazer algo para comer, ou jogar, ou tocar piano, ou desenhar, ou mexer no computador, ou não fazer nada" - Mantive meus olhos afastado dos dele enquanto eu fazia a lista do nada.

"Eu não sei tocar piano" - Jake mencionou - sua voz soou mais rouca do que antes ou eu estava apenas imaginando isso? Provavelmente só imaginei.

"Na verdade pensei em uma nova música agora a pouco, " Eu tagarelei antes mesmo que pudesse parar de falar, e mordi meu lábio. Eu realmente não queria que ele ouvisse, no caso de que ele descobrisse que era sobre ele. Então eu estaria ferrada mesmo.

Ele sorriu gentilmente, mostrando o grande piano no canto. "Toque para mim"

Eu hesitei, improvisando uma desculpa. "Mas. . . Eu ainda na pratiquei, então eu não sei como ela ficará, " Eu disse, sabendo muito bem que se eu já tinha tocado novas composições perfeitamente na primeira tentativa.

Jake aparentemente sabia disso também. "Aw, vamos Nessie, desde quando você é tão tímida tocando piano? Vamos, por favor? Por mim?" - Ele me lançou a mais adorável cara de cachorrinho sem dono - tudo nele era simplesmente adorável - que eu derreti imediatamente no meu lugar.

"Certo" Eu me escutei concordando fracamente enquanto me perdia em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

Mordendo meu lábio pela minha resposta apressada, fui me arrastando ao piano negro, grande e brilhoso, e me sentei, meus dedos percorreram levemente pelas teclas polidas. Eu era orgulhosa do fato de que levou apenas alguns anos para eu poder controlar minha força o suficiente para evitar esmagar as teclas em pedaços com cada toque. Papai levou quase uma década. É claro que teve o fator de que a parte humana em mim ajudou, mas eu gostava de pensar que era melhor que o papai em algo. Bem, na verdade não muito, já que ele ainda é um pianista bem melhor do que eu.

Jake sentou-se a meu lado no banco, e eu percebi imediatamente nossos corpos gentilmente se tocando. Argh. Eu não seria capaz de me concentrar com ele sentado exatamente bem ali. Na verdade, eu já tinha tocado pra ele dúzias de vezes antes, mas isso era diferente. A situação mudou.

Respirando fundo, eu delicadamente pressionei as pontas dos meus dedos no piano, e minha música imaginária começou. Minhas mãos flutuaram pela escala inteira enquanto a melodia se desenvolvia, e a harmonia apareceria para acompanhá-la. Era suave e gentil, cada nota adicionada era uma carícia, porque eu imaginava a tranqüilidade no rosto de Jake enquanto dormia. Eu senti meus olhos se fechando enquanto me perdia na música, só meramente ciente do corpo ardente ao meu lado. Tinha uma melodia suave que se contorcia ao redor de outras notas enquanto eu gradualmente mudava partes e pedaços até que todas se encaixavam perfeitamente. A música aumentou, tanto no volume quanto na paixão, o que me fez recordar de como me senti quando o vi lá deitado no sofá. Tão lindo, embora nunca meu. Uma nota de tristeza teceu entrando na melodia, melancólica porém linda. Nunca meu. A melodia continuou enquanto uma facada de dor entrou no meu coração. Nunca seria meu. A música tão linda, tão suave, e mesmo assim tão devastadora. Não capaz de continuar por muito tempo, eu terminei com uma nota menor, liberando o pedal e colocando minhas mãos de volta em meu colo. Mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto meu corpo ficava novamente ciente do lindo homem ao meu lado. Eu estava com muito medo para ver sua expressão e o que achou de minha nova composição. Ele percebeu que era sobre ele?

Depois de um breve momento, eu senti um par de braços envolverem minha cintura, me puxando pra perto dele. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro nu, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Você gostou? Ainda não está pronto. " murmurei, traçando meus dedos às cegas por seu bíceps. Um arrepio involuntário passou por ele, e eu parei imediatamente com esse meu carinho inconsciente.

"Foi maravilhosa, Nessie, " Jake respirou no meu ouvido, e segurei um arrepio - embora o meu fosse de prazer enquanto o dele foi de aversão "Linda e triste ao mesmo tempo. "

"Obrigada" sussurrei abrindo meus olhos brevemente para ver os dele. Eles estavam novamente com uma máscara de alguma emoção desconhecida. Aposto que ele descobriu e apenas estava tentando agir que não.

"Quando você terminá-la terá que tocar para mim novamente, " Ele murmurou suavemente e eu concordei sem perceber. Eu já estava muito perdida por seu leve afago em minhas costas e em seu cheiro amadeirado. Ahh. . . . Eu poderia ficar nessa posição para sempre. Mas minha idéia de pra sempre era diferente da idéia de Jake, e ele de repente se afastou de mim, ficando em pé.

Eu o olhei, meia surpresa, e vi o duro e controlado olhar em seu rosto, e imediatamente me recriminei. Ele provavelmente estava tentando achar uma forma de sair das garras do meu amor indesejável. Urgh.

"Eu devo, errr. . . ir por uma camisa. " Ele murmurou, e então correu para seu quarto. Foi bom ele ter saído, porque minha cara caiu em vergonha por seu comentário, e eu não queria que ele a visse. Eu não poderia admirar seu abdômen musculoso, ou seu peito escultural, ou -

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando parar com aqueles pensamentos. Pare, pare, eu disse pra mim mesma em silêncio. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo se ele se cobrisse mais um pouquinho. Jake pisou levemente descendo pelas escadas, agora usando uma blusa preta que marcava sua forma e uma calça jeans, ok. . . Talvez essa camisa não tivesse ajudando muito na minha causa. Ainda acentuava seus tão bem definidos e dignos de baba músculos abdominais.

"Melhor?" ele sorriu, abrindo os braços para indicar seu novo visual.

Eu engoli com dificuldades, tentando encontrar minha voz novamente. "Claro, " Eu pensei. _Melhor? Você fica bem em qualquer coisa. Ou sem coisa nenhuma_. Eu pensei a mim mesma enquanto mordia meu lábio para evitar de tagarelar e arruinar a nossa amizade recentemente reconstruída.

"Que?" Jake perguntou, sua sobrancelha se levantando com minha expressão. Eu rapidamente mudei minha cara pra uma suave e no lugar. Totalmente o oposto do que eu sentia naquele momento.

"Nada. Eu só estava, hmm, pensando em Derek, " inventei rápido. O rosto de Jake pareceu se apertar ao som do nome - ele obviamente ainda o odiava -. "Só pensando sobre o que faremos com ele. "

"Hmm" ele disse enquanto um olhar de contemplação cruzou seu rosto. Eu percebi que esse meu pensamento era realmente uma grande coisa. Poderia afetar nossas vidas aqui.

"Quero dizer, ele viu um lobo o atacando, e ele chamará os policiais para procurar por esse lobo se deixarmos ele ir. E aí você estará em problemas, " Eu pensei alto. Um olhar travesso apareceu no rosto de Jake enquanto ele sorria.

"Nós não precisamos deixá-lo ir. Podemos apenas matá-lo como eu planejava fazer antes, aí os nossos problemas somem, " ele disse em um tom tão sério que quase acreditei que ele falava a verdade.

"Jake!" eu falei alto, apesar de que uma parte desse plano me interessava. "Não diga isso! É horrível!" Mas não pude esconder o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto.

Ele deu uma risada de lobo. "Ei, não posso evitar a maneira que eu penso. Apenas será muito mais simples, " disse ele travesso.

"Sim, mas aí teríamos que explicar sua morte misteriosa. O que?Diríamos para as pessoas que um lobo matou ele? Então eles iriam procurar por um lobo de qualquer forma. " Eu raciocinei.

Jake me olhou concentrado, com as sobrancelhas juntas. "Vamos esperar até que o doutor e os outros voltem antes de decidirmos qualquer coisa, certo?" ele sugeriu, dando uma de juiz.

Eu levantei meu queixo pra ele brincando. "Você só está dizendo isso porque sabe que eu vou ganhar esse argumento, " eu disse caçoando.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Oh, então nós estamos tendo uma discussão?" ele rosnou de brincadeira, enquanto me agarrava me puxando para mais perto dele, de modo que nossos corpos se tocaram. Um arrepio de prazer passou descendo pela minha espinha enquanto eu olhava deslumbrada em seus olhos. Ele pareceu ter perdido a linha de pensamento já que ele se congelou em seu lugar também. Meu coração bateu mais rápido com a proximidade dele. Seus lábios estavam apenas uma pequena distância dos meus, somente um movimento e eu seria capaz de capturá-los para mim. Com meus olhos indo aos seus depois que encarei seus lábios levemente entreabertos, eu podia jurar que seus olhos também foram aos meus depois de estarem fixados em minha boca. Mas eu devo apenas estar imaginando isso.

O ar pareceu queimar em volta de mim enquanto estávamos congelados naquela posição, corpos se tocando, cabeças à centímetros de distância, seus braços apertando meu corpo ao dele, meus braços envoltos em seu peito e minhas mãos contra seu corpo. A necessidade de estar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios foi aumentando com o tempo. Eu realmente deveria me afastar, mas não podia. Sentia como se minhas pernas estivessem travadas. E uma parte de mim não queria se afastar do seu ardente abraço.

No exato momento quando meu corpo impulsivamente foi para tocar seus lábios com os meus, um leve beep que antes estava lento apressou a batida - um monitor de batimentos do coração? - e um tremor de algo vibrou contra minha coxa. Meu telefone?

Como se nós dois percebêssemos o que estávamos fazendo ao ouvir aqueles sons, nos afastamos, evitando olhar um ao outro. Eu alcancei meu bolso e abri meu celular vibrante.

"E-ei, Alice" mordendo meu lábio que estava tremendo. Não pareceu que ela notou.

"Ness! Derek está a ponto de acordar!" A voz de Alice apressou no outro lado da linha. "Ainda não terminamos aqui, mas estamos quase. Carlisle disse para dar mais sedativo a Derek para segurá-lo até chegarmos aí. Carlisle te dirá o que fazer. "

Eu olhei de relance para Jake, com os cantos dos meus olhos enquanto Carlisle falou rapidamente, me dizendo o que fazer exatamente e quanto de sedativo dar pra ele. Jake olhou para fora pela janela com um olhar branco em seu rosto, claramente tentando escutar e decifrar as palavras rápidas ditas pelos vampiros. Julgando pela sua cara meio frustrada que apareceu, ele estava tendo trabalho com isso. Houve um breve ruído quando Carlisle passou o telefone de volta a Alice.

"Você anotou?" Alice perguntou.

"Hmm, sim. Como você sabe que Derek está acordando?" Eu perguntei confusa. Ela não deveria ser capaz de vê-lo por culpa minha e de Jake, não é?

"Eu não sei. Apenas o vi acordando e então perdendo a cabeça. Não é um bom cenário. Mas o que eu não entendo é como o vi sendo que vocês dois deveriam estar lá para bloquear o futuro dele também. " Meus pensamentos exatos. "Quero dizer, já que você está cuidando dele, seus futuros deveriam se entrelaçar. O que exatamente você dois estão fazendo agora?

Eu mordi meu lábio sem saber o que responder. Será que Alice tinha visto Derek porque Jake e eu estávamos muito absorvidos um no outro para notá-lo? Ou na verdade, eu que estava tão presa em Jake para perceber qualquer outra coisa e Jake estava muito preso em tentar achar uma forma de escapar dessa situação constrangedora?

"Ei, eu tenho que ir ver o Derek antes que ele acorde, " Eu disse firme para terminar com essa discussão. "Falo com você depois. "

"Tudo bem, " O tom de voz de Alice veio parecendo um pouco suspeito. "Vejo você logo. " _Click._

Eu fechei o telefone, olhei de relance para Jake novamente. Essa conversação tomou menos de três segundos. "Você pegou boa parte do que falamos?" Eu lhe perguntei ainda evitando olhar diretamente nos seus olhos pela vergonha. Tinha certeza de que ele percebeu que eu estava a ponto de beijá-lo. Ele provavelmente estava aliviado de que o telefone interrompeu.

"Pedaços e partes. Eu peguei à parte sobre sedar aquele idiota novamente. "

Eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que Alice disse no final. "Vamos, melhor irmos rápido. A batida do seu coração e sua respiração se escutam como se ele está recuperando a consciência. "


	25. Capitulo 23

**_Capítulo 23_**

Eu voei para o quarto de Derek, Jake nos meus calcanhares, e eu estava ligeiramente alarmada quando o vi se mexendo. Eu não queria lidar com ele, especialmente antes de decidirmos o que vamos fazer com ele. Seguindo as instruções de Carlisle, fui para a pequena escrivaninha perto da cama e tirei os medicamentos que precisava, antes de injetar uma pequena quantidade do sedativo no tubo que entrava para dentro do braço dele. Nós dois assistimos enquanto o movimento de Derek diminuía e a respiração dele se tornava mais profunda, e ele desaparecia de volta na inconsciência. Deixei sair um suspiro de alívio.

"Quando eles disseram que estariam de volta?" Jake perguntou, olhando o corpo imóvel de Derek cautelosamente.

Movi os ombros. "Eles na verdade não disseram, mas eles disseram que estavam a caminho. Eles já estavam terminando quando Alice teve a visão. Não acho que eles foram muito longe, então talvez quinze minutos mais ou menos, " chutei.

"Hmm, " foi tudo que ele disse. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras vazias, encarando Derek, e me juntei a ele. Ele parecia que estava pensando em alguma coisa. "Ei, Nessie…?"

"Sim?"

Houve uma pausa. Me virei para olhar para ele; ele parecia um pouco desconfortável. Sobre o que?

"O que você viu nele?" ele disse finalmente, tão quietamente que se não tivesse audição de vampiro, eu não teria ouvido. Fiquei um pouco espantada por sua pergunta.

"Ah. Hum. Não sei. " Eu não sabia o que dizer. Porque ele me notou como uma garota pela primeira vez? Que ele de fato parecia gostar de mim? Que ele parecia legal, até aquele momento no bosque? Eu não sabia o que dizer, fiquei com medo da reação de Jake. Por que ele me perguntou isso afinal? "Ele só pareceu um cara legal, " eu disse de forma neutra.

"O que… você gosta em um cara?" Jake me perguntou de repente, virando para me olhar com seus profundos olhos castanhos. Fiquei perdida neles durante um momento, a minha respiração presa, antes que eu me tirei para fora disso. Quase fiquei com esperanças que talvez ele estivesse perguntando porque queria saber se ele se encaixava, mas isso não fazia sentido. Ele não tinha sentimentos por mim, lembra?

Tentei tornar o assunto leve. "Por quê? Vai bancar o casamenteiro, é?" perguntei brincando, sorrindo para ele.

Ele riu baixinho - o seu riso enviando arrepios do prazer pelo meu corpo - antes de dizer, "Talvez. Mas sério, responda à pergunta, Nessie. "

"Ah, não sei. Ele deve ser forte, protetor - embora não muito protetor, " acrescentei, cutucando ele nas costelas. Ele sorriu suavemente mas não parecia que sorria totalmente. "Inteligente, que se importe comigo, e bonito de preferência. Acho que sou mais atraída por um cabelo escuro. Eu gosto de um cara com um apetite saudável. Também o fato que ele tem de estar de boa com o meu lado meio-vampiro e com a minha família de vampiros, " eu quase brinquei. "Ah, sei lá. "

Jake quase sorriu. "Isso está meio parecido comigo. "

As palavras dele me fizeram congelar. Eu não tinha notado de jeito nenhum que eu estava descrevendo basicamente o Jake. Arruinei tudo com a minha tagarelice? Virei para ele com os olhos bem abertos, insegura do que dizer agora. Eu deveria desmentir isso, transformar em uma piada?

Jake virou o seu corpo em direção a mim, o que fez que nossos joelhos se tocassem, os olhos escuros deles presos nos meus. Colocando um dedo embaixo do meu queixo, ele me trouxe mais para perto dele enquanto se inclinava mais. Os meus olhos se fecharam enquanto senti a sua respiração quente flutuando por cima dos meus lábios, estava tão concentrada com o seu cheiro celestial. Minha mente ficou branca e tudo em que eu podia me concentrar era na sua respiração suave que sussurrava pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia me mover. O que estava acontecendo mesmo?

Com um impulso, comecei a me inclinar para fechar o espaço entre nós quando ouvi as pegadas quase impossíveis de serem escutadas de vampiros. Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, nós dois pulamos para longe um do outro. Podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando enquanto via minha família entrar no quarto, parecendo ligeiramente suspeita. Carlisle foi para o lado de Derek imediatamente, verificando os seus batimentos. A minha mãe e Alice olharam para mim e Jake curiosamente. Rose apenas encarou Jake com um aviso, embora eu não entendesse porque. Meu pai tinha uma aparência neutra no rosto, como se ele tentasse esconder algo. Podia ter jurado que os seus lábios se contraíram como se ele quisesse rir. Jasper parecia um pouco confuso, os olhos dele voando entre nós dois. Emmett simplesmente tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Evitei olhar para Jake; eu tinha passado dos limites agora? Que boba eu era, sendo levada pelo momento. Estava ele de fato prestes a me beijar? Ou ele só estava brincando comigo, para ver qual seria a minha reação? Ou ele só estava indo me beijar porque ele sabia que era isso que eu queria? E ele estava hesitando porque ele estava se preparando antes que ele fizesse algo que realmente não queria fazer? O calor nas minhas bochechas queimou mais ainda; eu era realmente patética.

Pensei ter visto pelo canto do meu olho o meu pai disparar para mim um olhar estranho, mas quando me virei para olhar para ele, ele estava totalmente envolvido em checar Derek. Hmm. Interessante.

"Então, já decidimos o que vamos fazer com. . . Derek?" Jake perguntou suavemente, a voz dele se torcendo em volta do nome dele como um palavrão.

Todo mundo olhou para mim. Eles esperavam de fato que eu decidisse? Eu não podia fazer isto! Olhei para o meu pai desamparada e ele veio ao meu resgate.

"Vamos ver as nossas opções, " Edward falou suavemente, envolvendo o braço dele em volta da cintura da minha mãe. "Nós poderíamos apenas esperar até que ele se cure completamente e aí deixá-lo ir. "

Rose bufou. "Ah, é? Primeiro, ele pode tagarelar sobre todos os nossos segredos. Tenho certeza que ele notou alguma coisa quando o cachorro sensível aqui o atacou, " ela cuspiu, encarando na direção de Jake. " E segundo, você simplesmente vai deixar ele ir depois do que ele fez a Nessie?"

"Isso é verdade, " disse Jasper calmamente. "Ele poderia notar algo estranho sobre nós. Além disso, o que diremos a família dele e a todos os outros enquanto esperamos que ele se cure? Eles certamente notarão algo. " Ele virou para Alice, agarrando a sua mão e beijando a palma. "O que você acha, Alice? Você consegue ver algo?"

Alice congelou durante um segundo enquanto os seus olhos deslizaram fora de foco, todos nós assistindo. Enrugando o nariz, ela murmurou, "Eu não posso dizer. Estamos tão indecisos que o futuro de todo mundo continua passando rapidamente. Posso meramente captar pedacinhos e partes deles. Então tudo que posso dizer a vocês é que essa decisão afetará todo mundo, não só a Derek. "

Meu pai franziu a testa ligeiramente. "Ok. Escolha número 2. Nós o matamos. "

Esme e minha mãe sufocaram um soluço, olhando meu pai com olhos aterrorizados. Ele olhou para ela apologeticamente.

"Estou apenas enumerando nossas opções. Eu não gosto muito dessa também, " ele admitiu.

"Ok, a vantagem, " Rose começou, um pequeno sorriso malicioso formando em seu rosto. "Sem chance que ele possa revelar o nosso segredo. E ainda teremos nossa vingança por ele ter machucado Nessie. "

"Acho que já cuidei de toda a coisa de vingança, embora eu gostasse de rasgar o pescoço dele, " Jake murmurou do lado. "Olhe para ele. " Rose enrugou seu perfeito nariz para Jake, e ele mostrou sua língua de volta para ela.

"Outro pró, " Emmett interrompeu. "Essa opção será um bom esporte e ainda divertido. " Ele sorriu roucamente, claramente brincando.

"Isso não é engraçado, Emmett, " resmunguei. Eu ainda me sentia responsável pelo que aconteceu.

"Os contras, " minha mãe começou a listá-los. "As pessoas irão notar se ele desaparecer. Teríamos de ficar escondidos durante algum tempo até que essa coisa toda passe. Teremos de nos mudar de novo. Além do mais, pensei que éramos bons vampiros. Vegetarianos. "

Rose virou os olhos para minha mãe. "Não iremos comê-lo depois que o matarmos. Apenas quebrar o pescoço dele em dois, e assim todos os nossos problemas serão acabados. " Estremeci visivelmente e todo o sangue deixou as minhas bochechas, transformando elas em uma cor semelhante a cinza.

Jasper captou o meu humor e imediatamente desviou a conversa. "Não devíamos brincar sobre algo tão sério como a vida de um garoto, " ele murmurou quietamente.

"Por que não podemos simplesmente dizer a verdade para ele?" Deixei escapar antes de pensar, e todo mundo se congelou, virando as suas cabeças para me olhar incredulamente.

"Você esta falando sério?" Rose e Jake rosnaram em conjunto. Estranho como eles dois pareciam estar na mesma onda mental agora.

"Depois do que essa escória te fez, você quer dizer a verdade para ele?" Jake cuspiu as últimas palavras. "Ele não merece isto. Como você pode confiar ele? Ele é um alcoólatra!"

"Jake tem razão, Nessie, " minha mãe disse suavemente. "Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia também. "

"Bem, e então?" Suspirei. "Cada opção tem os seus prós e contras. Como sabemos qual opção é a certa a se tomar?"

"Há mais alguma opção?" Esme perguntou calmamente, olhando para o meu pai. Uma ruga pensativa deslizou nos lábios dele.

"Poderíamos distorcer a verdade, " ele disse lentamente. "Embora eu não saiba tão bem como isso funcionará. "

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei. Pensei que todo mundo estava contra dizer a verdade.

"Eles estão, " meu pai me respondeu. "Mas se apenas a distorcemos, acho que estaríamos bem. Estou bem certo que ele possa ter alguns problemas de memória de qualquer maneira. Ele talvez nem se lembre do que exatamente aconteceu, especialmente desde que ele estava intoxicado. Poderíamos contar a ele alguma outra história sobre como ele se machucou e nós o encontramos, e então depois trouxemos ele para cá para Carlisle o curar. "

Houve uma breve pausa enquanto os olhos do meu pai passaram para Jake.

"Sim, teríamos de ter cuidado sobre que história preparar. Afinal, parece bastante óbvio que algum tipo de animal atacou ele. Deveríamos ficar com a história do lobo selvagem. "

_As pessoas não começarão a procurar Jake no bosque então? Um lobo?_ Pensei, e o olhar do meu pai deslizou para o meu.

"Bem, podemos dizer que em vez disso Jasper e eu estávamos caçando quando ouvimos o grito de Derek, então corremos para o barulho e vimos um lobo gigantesco atacando o garoto. Então atiramos nele, " meu pai inventou, movendo os ombros. "Poderia funcionar. "

"Você não se meterão em confusão?" minha mãe perguntou preocupada. "Acho que é ilegal caçar lobos, embora eu não esteja completamente certa disso. "

"Podemos simplesmente machucar ele um pouco mais, " Rose murmurou por baixo da sua respiração e disparamos para ela um olhar. Ela levantou as suas mãos em paz. "Não, quero dizer, mudando as feridas dele então elas não pareceriam que um lobo o atacou, mas que foi outra coisa. "

"Não, Rose, " eu disse quietamente. "Não acho que eu seria capaz de agüentar ver ele ser machucado de novo. " Poderia ter jurado que vi Jake estremecer pelo canto do meu olho. "Além disso, acho que ainda iria contra toda a coisa 'de não machucar humanos' que estivemos seguindo. "

"A coisa é 'não matar e comer humanos', " Rose murmurou teimosamente, cruzando os seus braços para parecer com uma modelo capa de revista.

"Bem, qualquer coisa que escolhermos, temos de escolher rápido. Não tenho certeza quanto tempo mais o sedativo irá-"

Houve um sussurro gentil e um gemido suave vindo da forma quase imóvel na cama, interrompendo Carlisle. Os olhos de todo mundo imediatamente zuniram para Derek, enquanto o monitor do coração começava a soar um bip mais rápido, e ele começava a recuperar a consciência.

"- durar, " Carlisle terminou enquanto se lançou para o lado de Derek. "Ele está despertando. Decidam. Agora, " Carlisle ordenou enquanto as suas mãos passavam por cima do corpo de Derek.


	26. Capitulo 24

**_Capítulo 24_**

Eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim enquanto eu ansiosamente encarava o corpo agitado de Derek. O que fazemos? Qual é a melhor opção? Por que todos estão olhando para mim? Eles realmente esperam que eu, com meros 6 anos de idade, resolva esse problema? Que tome essa enorme decisão que vai afetar a vida de tantos outros? Não posso fazer isso! _PAI, ME AJUDE!_ Gritei mentalmente para ele, e o vi recuar de leve com meu grito silencioso.

"O que devemos fazer?" meu pai disse em uma voz baixa, endereçada a todo o grupo. As palavras teriam soado como um zumbido para qualquer ouvido humano. Teríamos que apressar a conversa. Boa idéia, pai. "Precisamos decidir. Rápido. "

Ele franziu o rosto de leve e fechou os olhos como se estivesse concentrando-se bastante. Ah, ele está ouvindo nossos pensamentos. Pude ver minha mãe esforçando-se também para esticar sua barreira mental e abrir seu escudo para que meu pai pudesse ouvir sua opinião também. A expressão dele suavizou levemente; ele sempre amou ouvir os pensamentos de minha mãe.

"Ok, só façam seu voto mentalmente, " meu pai murmurou rápido, olhos ainda bem fechados. "Todos. "

Uma democracia? Sério, pai? De qualquer forma, eu não sei o que quero fazer! Não posso escolher!

Um segundo inteiro se passou, antes de meu pai abrir os olhos, suspirando abatido. "Vocês estão todos muito indecisos, exceto por Rose, e eu duvido muito que alguém votará pela idéia dela. " Ela fez uma carranca para ele. "Vamos só" - meu pai parou de falar de repente, olhos mirados em Derek. Todos seguimos seu olhar quando as batidas espaçadas do coração voltaram ao normal e a respiração dolorida se acelerou. Derek se mexeu debaixo dos lençóis brancos e seus olhos se abriram.

Ele pareceu abismado por um momento, seus olhos completamente desfocados enquanto varriam a sala e as dez estátuas que o ocupavam.

"Primeiro vamos ver o que ele lembra , " meu pai murmurou tão rápido que os ouvidos humanos não seriam capazes de entender uma palavra. "Seus pensamentos até agora estão muito confusos e não consigo entender se ele lembra de qualquer coisa que aconteceu. Ele não está pensando naquilo ainda. "

_Pai_, pensei e seus olhos voaram brevemente nos meus antes de voltar a Derek. _Acho que você tem que fazer a decisão baseada no que Derek lembra_. Ele franziu a testa de leve antes de balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo rapidamente.

Toda aquela troca de olhares levou menos de um segundo. Os olhos de Derek ainda estavam num lento progresso passando pela sala. Eles finalmente pousaram em mim, e um brilho opaco de reconhecimento piscou por trás de seus olhos azuis pálidos. Meu pai apertou os dentes.

"Nessie?" ele sussurrou fracamente antes de estremecer de dor. Eu quis correr até ele - mesmo que ele tenha tentado me machucar, não podia evitar de sentir pena dele - mas me contive. Carlisle já estava ao seu lado injetando uma pequena agulha com algo no tubo que estava preso em seu antebraço. Analgésicos? Certeza que sim a dor nos olhos de Derek apagou gradativamente. "Ai. O que aconteceu? Onde estou?"

Olhei para meu pai; o que Derek estava pensando? O que ele lembrava?

Meu pai manteve os olhos em Derek intencionalmente. "O que você lembra por último?" ele perguntou, um olhar duro em seus olhos e sua mandíbula apertada. Parece que ele nunca o perdoaria por suas ações contra mim.

Derek franziu a testa um pouco enquanto tentava lembrar. A expressão de meu pai claramente suavizou um pouco com alívio, e eu tomei aquilo por um bom sinal. "Hmm. Estávamos dando uma festa. Acho que fiquei meio bêbado. "Segurei uma bufa. Um pouco? "E aí. . . Nessie apareceu. E. . . fomos lá pra fora. " Suas sobrancelhas apertaram-se e ele gemeu com o movimento apesar dos analgésicos que lhe foram dados. "Tudo fica confuso daqui pra frente. Acho que, mesmo assim, lembro de uma criatura me atacando. E a dor. Não lembro de nada mais depois disso.

Meus olhos voltaram para meu pai por um momento. O que ele decidiu fazer?

Os olhos deles correram até mim com um sorriso assegurador antes de responder a Derek. "Bem, quando você e Nessie foram para fora, ela terminou o namoro com você. "

"Ah, sim, acho que lembro dessa parte, " ele disse suave e roucamente, parecendo triste. "Embora quisesse que tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo. " Com suas palavras, não pude evitar de sentir uma picada de dor e culpa. Pobre garoto. Jasper olhou para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha para minha emoção. Eu movi os ombros rapidamente.

Os olhos de meu pai se tornaram duros agora. "Você se lembra de atacá-la com uma faca depois?" ele cuspiu duramente antes de controlar suas emoções.

Derek se moveu e afundou na cama. "Ai, Deus. Eu ataquei, não foi? Meu Deus, Nessie, eu não queria. Eu estava bêbado-"

"É, a gente sabe, " Jake rosnou duramente. "Ilegalmente, posso adicionar. Devíamos te levar pra polícia. "

Derek empalideceu com as palavras dele.

"Mas, não vamos, " meu pai enfatizou, olhando levemente para Jake, "contanto que nunca o vejamos fazendo isso de novo. E nós vamos descobrir se você fizer, " ele adicionou ameaçadoramente. É, ele descobriria. Esse leitor de mentes que tenho como pai.

Derek concordou freneticamente, parecendo agradecido, embora tenha gemido depois do movimento brusco, levantando uma mão para sua cabeça enfaixada e parecendo surpreso com o capacete de gazes ao redor de sua têmpora.

"E estar bêbado não te dá desculpas pelo seu comportamento, seu filho d-"

"Então, " meu pai interrompeu, dando uma olhada dura para Jake, "você se lembra de perseguir Nessie pela floresta depois de ameaçá-la?" Então era aí que as mentiras começariam.

Derek franziu a testa levemente. "Não muito. Mas, eu estava meio fora de mim noite passada. "

"Mais do que meio, " Jake murmurou, muito baixo para Derek ser capaz de ouvir. Ah, meu Jake. Meu protetor. Eu não podia evitar de ter uma pequena flor de esperança de que talvez ele ainda se importasse comigo, talvez mais que como um amigo. Esmaguei aquela noção imediatamente. Sem necessidade de mais coração partido.

"Bem, parece que você acabou se perdendo de Nessie no meio da floresta. E ficou continuou vagando por um tempo, " meu pai disse persuasivamente. Eu até quase acreditei nele por um momento.

Um olhar de confusão passou pelo rosto dele. "Sério?"

"É. Você deve ter cruzado o caminho de um urso ou algo assim porque quando te encontramos um pouco depois, você estava todo destruído. " _Ok, pai, elabore porque acho que você está confundindo ele_, pensei.

"O que?" Derek perguntou. "Um urso? E quem me achou?"_ Eu te disse._

"Quando Nessie achou o caminho de volta para casa, ela estava um pouco preocupada com você-" tive que evitar de virar meus olhos, mas pude ver que Jake não se importou em fazê-lo "- então ela ligou para sua casa e perguntou se você estava lá. Você não estava. Então Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Jake e eu fomos para a floresta para buscar por de você. Te encontramos aos pedaços. Carlisle - nosso pai - é médico, então ele te enfaixou o quanto pôde no local então o trouxe para nossa casa. Aqui. " Ok, eu tinha que admitir que era uma mentira muito boa.

Confusão ainda estava encravada na sobrancelha dele. "Vocês chegaram a pegar o que me atacou? Eu não lembro mesmo dessa parte. "

"Não, mas só te achamos mais ou menos uma hora atrás. Ainda é noite de domingo, " meu pai respondeu. Ele parecia mesmo nosso porta-voz hoje.

"Vocês contaram para meus pais? Meu irmão?" Derek perguntou.

Meu pai hesitou. Oops. "Não, mas estávamos para fazer isso. Estava meio que no fundo de nossas mente, já que estávamos trabalhando em cuidar de você. "

"Devíamos alertar a polícia de que há um urso selvagem à solta, " ele murmurou suavemente, afundando de volta nos travesseiros.

"Já alertamos, " meu pai mentiu entre os dentes. "E eu até os convenci de deixar alguns de nós irmos, depois de assegurá-los de que já fomos caçar muitas vezes antes. " Emmett segurou um riso brevemente atrás de nós. É, definitivamente temos experiência caçando ursos, especialmente Emmett. Apesar de que não iremos caçar ursos com a polícia, é claro.

Todos observamos enquanto ele sugava toda essa informação. Era incerto se ele acreditou completamente em nossa história; ainda havia um olhar confuso em seu rosto, como se as coisas não se encaixassem. Olhei para meu pai e ele estava observando Derek atentamente.

Derek virou para Jake de repente. "Quando você voltou?" ele perguntou bruscamente.

Jake pareceu um pouco surpreso. "Hmm. Essa tarde. " Graças a Deus que ele voltou. _Eu não seria capaz de sobreviver muito mais sem ele_. Meu pai deu uma olhada estranha e eu apertei meus lábios juntos. _Oops. Pai, não fala. Eu sei que Jake não sente o mesmo por mim e não quero arruinar nossa amizade_. Ele não me deixou saber se ele tinha ouvido embora outro olhar estranho tenha cruzado seu rosto.

Derek virou para longe de Jake, arrumando-se na cama. "Eu não lembro mesmo de muito disso acontecendo, " ele murmurou.

Meu pai enrugou levemente a testa e olhou para Carlisle; nisso, Carlisle deu um passo a frente com uma agulha de repente em sua mão. "Isto é um sedativo, " Carlisle explicou calmamente, enquanto injetava-o no tubo em suas veias. "Vai te ajudar a dormir sem dor durante toda a noite. Vamos ligar para seus pais para avisá-los onde você está. "

Os olhos de Derek começaram a cair com a droga. "O. . . kay, " ele murmurou. "Talvez eu lem. . . bro o que aconteceu pela manhã. " Seu corpo relaxou enquanto sua mente votava para a terra dos sonhos.

Todos viramos para meu pai imediatamente.

"Então?" Perguntei. "Ele acreditou em nós?"

Ele franziu a testa levemente. "Não tenho total certeza. Seus pensamentos ainda estão meio confusos. Ele não lembra de muito do que aconteceu, mas acho que um instinto profundo está lhe dizendo que minha história está meio por fora. A pergunta é, ele vai ouvir esse instinto ou apenas ignorar como qualquer outro humano sem noção?"

"Eu também não consigo ver muito, " Alice aumentou a voz. "Parcialmente por causa da presença de Jake, mas também porque não se sabe de quanto exatamente Derek vai lembrar. "

"Teremos que descobrir de manhã, " Carlisle disse suavemente. "Vamos, todos. Devemos ligar para os pais do garoto. "

Enquanto todos saiam do quarto - Rose e Emmett, depois Jasper e Alice, então Esme e Carlisle, depois minha mãe e meu pai, então Jake - eu fiquei parada no quarto, meus olhos traçando a figura imóvel de Derek. Acho que ele suspeitava de algo sobre nós. Algo em nossa explicação não fez sentido para ele. Derek seria capaz de juntar todos os pedaços? Sua memória voltaria? Será que acabamos de arruinar nosso disfarce por causa desse acontecimento estúpido? Por minha causa?

"Nessie?" uma voz confortavelmente familiar chamou na porta, e me virei pare ver Jake parado lá, me vendo com um olhar triste no rosto, misturado com outra emoção que eu amaria acreditar que fosse paixão. Meu coração pulou ao ver sua linda figura parada lá. Ah. Mas aquela emoção desapareceu quase que instantaneamente quando me virei para ele. "Você vem?"

"Aham, " respondi, olhando uma última vez para Derek antes de sair pela porta. "Estou bem atrás de você, Jake. "


	27. Capitulo 25

**_Capítulo 25_**

Quando andamos escada abaixo para a sala da família, Carlisle estava de pé em frente janela, fitando a escuridão enquanto ele falava suavemente no telefone dele. A lua cheia estava coberta por nuvens roxas acinzentadas cobrindo o céu da noite. Pela falta da luz lá fora e aqui dentro, tudo estava drenado de sua cor, se desbotando em tons de cinza e preto. Apesar disto, podíamos ver cada detalhe bem claramente.

Emmett e Rose estavam aconchegados juntos em uma única poltrona, olhando a televisão que piscava sem graça. Esme estava de pé ao lado de Carlisle, agarrando a sua mão livre dentro das duas dela enquanto fitava para fora da janela inanimadamente também. Jasper estava sentado parecido a uma estátua em um lado do sofá com Alice ao lado dele. Ela estava enrolada como um gato contente ao lado de Jasper, acariciando a palma aberta da mão dele distraidamente. Meu pai estava sentado no grande piano com a minha mãe ao lado dele -ele tocava silenciosamente uma partitura para a minha mãe - semelhante à posição que Jake e eu estivemos há pouco tempo. Os olhos do meu pai voaram aos meus com curiosidade enquanto eu pensava naquele momento, mas voltou seu olhar novamente para suas mãos tão rapidamente que eu estava insegura se eu cheguei mesmo a ver aquele movimento.

"Sim, ele está bem, senhora Coles, " dizia Carlisle de maneira tranquilizadora no receptor do telefone. "Sim, já contatamos com eles, e estaremos até participando na busca do animal. Sim, o chamaremos novamente pela manhã para informá-lo sobre as condições de Derek. Sim. Boa noite, senhora. " Ele fechou o telefone e soltou um suspiro. Ugh, somente fiz vidas de todos mais complicada com este negócio estúpido de Derek.

"Sinto muito sobre essa bagunça que nos meti, " murmurei repentina e quietamente, embora todo mundo fosse capaz de ouvir. Todos fizeram uma pausa em seus movimentos para virar e me olhar incredulamente. A cara de Jake ficou a mais torcida por causa da descrença.

"Oh, Nessie, não é sua culpa, " cantarolou Esme ao meu lado, ela estava alisando os meus cachos para atrás. "'De qualquer forma já passamos por coisa piores. "

"Você seriamente não pode estar culpando-se, não é?" Jake disse, a sua voz cheia da incredulidade. "Se você tem que culpar alguém, deveria ser a mim. " Ah, meu querido Jake. Tomando culpa das minhas ações estúpidas. Como gostaria que ele retribuísse meus sentimentos.

Meu pai enrugou sua testa para mim antes de dizer. "Ness, não se culpe. Como Esme disse, já passamos por pior. Isto não é nada. "

"Se nós tivermos que chegar a isso, iremos embora, " mamãe disse calmamente. "Fizemos isto antes também quando o nosso segredo esteve a ponto de ser revelado. "

"Derek vai se curar logo, " assegurou Carlisle, "e tudo estará de volta ao normal. Isto passará totalmente. "

"Ei, pelo menos as coisas agora ficaram mais interessantes por aqui, " bocejou Emmett. "Completamente injusto que o vira-lata pode prejudicar um humano e não podemos. "

"Emmett! Não brinque sobre isto!" Rose disse, dando um tapa em seu braço. Rose estava realmente ficando do lado dos humanos?

"Ela sabe que você não gosta, " meu pai me respondeu. Oh, isto fazia mais sentido.

Pelo canto de meu olho, pude jurar que vi os olhos de Jasper passando para meu pai com algo de importância neles. Também imaginei meu pai mexendo sua cabeça de cima para baixo quase não visivelmente?

Os adultos continuaram conversando sobre os eventos passados, mas minha mente já não estava conectada nisso. Uma manta doce da letargia amortecia meu cérebro - uma manta que eu não tinha notado um segundo atrás. Por que a metade humana do meu corpo tinha de ser tão débil? Eu perderia tudo que os adultos falariam sobre se eu fosse dormir agora. Tentei não pensar na sonolência que estava se arrastando para que assim meu pai não notasse, mas o impulso de bocejar estava aumentando

.

Tentei sufocar o bocejo, mas considerando que estava em uma sala cheia de seres sobrenaturais, ele não passou despercebido.

"Hora de dormir para os que são "metades" aqui, " disse Emmett quando Jake deixou sair um gemido bocejante em resposta ao meu; eles devem ser contagiosos.

"Oh, Jake, quando foi a última vez você dormiu?" Mamãe simpatizou, exatamente como uma mãe.

"Tirei uma soneca há uma hora atrás, " respondeu Jake sinceramente, enquanto sorria sonolento pra ela. Posso ter jurado que ele não parecia tão cansado há cinco minutos. Não que eu esteja dizendo que ficava olhando pra ele o tempo todo … okay, eu ficava.

"Por uns 5 minutos, " disparei para dedurá-lo. Se eu tinha que ir pra cama, então eu levava ele comigo. Segurei outro bocejo. Deus, por que eu estava tão cansada assim de repente?

Antes de que eu pudesse pensar sobre a razão, meu pai disse quietamente, "Jake, por que você não leva Ness lá para cima?" A minha mente pulou com suas palavras, embora uma nuvem de cansaço nadasse na minha cabeça, meu coração pulou antes de que eu o segurasse. Não deveria estar pensando coisas assim. Afinal, meu pai nunca sugeriria que Jake me levasse para o quarto dele para que ele pudesse - okay, saia dessa. Tentei pensar em outra coisa pela sanidade do meu pai. "Vocês dois precisam dormir".

Murmuramos cansadamente. Jake estendeu uma mão e eu - com meu coração dando outro pulo - coloquei a minha cuidadosamente em sua palma gigantesca. Deleitei-me com a sensação de sua mão suave e quente segurando a minha, antes de arrancar a mim mesma desse pensamento. Afinal eu estava em uma sala na qual um leitor de mentes e um conhecedor de emoções estavam presentes.

Depois de um breve momento da indecisão, Jake inclinou-se abruptamente para me pegar em seus braços. Minha pele tiniu quando encostou em sua pele nua;conseguia sentir os músculos definidos contra minha pele repentinamente super-sensível. Prendi minha respiração inconscientemente enquanto acalmava meus movimentos para controlar a necessidade repentina de provar seus lábios. Mas essa necessidade cresceu como uma inundação trovejando contra uma fraca represa. Tentei clarear minha cabeça - algumas vezes era extremamente inconveniente que seu pai pudesse ler sua mente - enquanto Jake me carregava gentilmente pelas escadas.

A meio caminho pela escadaria, quando controlei o desejo dentro de uma jaula e tranquei a porta, me deixei enterrar meu rosto em seu peito. O calor do seu corpo me abraçou, me aquecendo desde os dedos do pé ao nariz. Ah, nunca poderia cansar de seu cheiro. Tão amadeirado, tão almiscarado, tão aconchegante, tão. . . Jake.

Minha mente ficou nebulosa com a sonolência e o cheiro quente de Jake, ele me colocou em minha cama e saiu do quarto para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa e me preparar para dormir. Logo que eu estava a ponto de me cobrir com os lençóis, as pegadas de Jake seguiram de seu quarto ao meu. Um suave e educado toque passou pelo quarto.

Jake entrou e - embora eu o tivesse visto assim tantas vezes antes, ele tinha um efeito completamente diferente em mim agora - os meus olhos deslizaram por cima do seu corpo enquanto meu coração pulava. Ele usava apenas uma calça de pijama azul simples, e assim seu peito com toda sua beleza e músculos, e toda sua pela bronzeada e suave estava descoberta para meus olhos.

Com um sentimento de formigamento se acalmando em meu estômago, tirei meu olhar do seu corpo para ver seus olhos escuros enquanto ele se aproximava. Tentando concentrar-me em seu rosto ao invés de seu corpo, sorri suavemente quando ele começou a aconchegar os cantos do cobertor em minha volta, como nos velhos tempos. Logo quando eu já estava toda enrolada como um casulo, Jake ajoelhou-se próximo a minha cabeça para passar seus lábios levemente por minha testa. Lutei contra o impulso de elevar meu rosto para capturar os seus lábios com os meus - se eu não tivesse enrolada assim, eu até teria pegado seu rosto para trazer sua boca mais próxima, não que a manta de tecido seria um desafio tão grande pra mim.

Todos meus nervos pareceram ter se apressado àquele exato lugar de pele onde seus lábios suaves pressionaram contra a minha testa. Ele ficou naquela posição durante um momento antes de se afastar. Quando ele o fez, vi um relâmpago de dor profunda em seus olhos antes de que desaparecesse como um fantasma.

"Boa noite, Nessie, " ele murmurou suavemente, se levantando para deixar meu quarto. Mas justo antes dele sair, ele hesitou, levantou uma mão para pairar por cima de meu rosto. Com um súbito mas gentil movimento, ele deslizou um dedo por minha bochecha como o toque de uma pena - meus olhos tremularam fechados - antes de passar seu polegar através dos meus lábios divididos. Mas então ele tirou a sua mão fazendo que meus olhos se abrissem rápidos depois da partida repentina de seu toque quente.

Seus olhos ficaram cobertos mais uma vez com alguma emoção desconhecida enquanto ele saia do meu quarto. "Doces sonhos, " ele sussurrou, no que me pareceu uma voz controlada, embora um pingo de dor pudesse ser ouvido no seu tom. Jake fechou a porta suavemente atrás dele, abandonando-me comigo mesma e com a vazia presença do meu Jacob em meu quarto.

Eu segurei um suspiro; o que foi isso? Fiquei completamente confusa agora. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu pensaria que Jake tinha algum sentimento por mim. Mas eu realmente sabia. Sabia que Jake não sentia nada por mim além daquele de amor fraternal. Suspirei, cavando na parte racional da minha mente uma explicação do comportamento estranho de Jake.

Ele provavelmente teve os impulsos de me aconchegar na cama porque ele estava se lembrando de ter ficado longe tanto tempo. Ele sempre costumava me colocar na cama e depois beijar a minha testa todas as noites quando eu era mais nova. Então essa parte estava explicada.

Os seus lábios demorados em minha testa … isso deve ter sido somente algo que imaginei por causa dos meus sentimentos inaceitáveis sobre meu melhor amigo.

E quando ele acariciou minha bochecha e lábios. . . Aquilo foi novamente outra tentativa sem egoísmo de sua parte para ver se ele cultivava algum sentimento por mim, para meu próprio bem? Porque ele odiava me desapontar e sabia o quanto eu o amava? Porque ele queria ver se poderia me amar também, apenas para que eu ficasse feliz? Aw, meu Jake. Tão sem egoísmo. Sempre pensando em mim e nunca sobre sua própria felicidade. Como eu em algum momento mereceria um garoto como ele?

E ele deve ter parecido que estava sofrendo porque ele sabia que nunca me amaria da forma que eu queria que me amasse. E isso machucava ele tanto quanto a mim. Novamente, tão sem egoísmo. Meu amor por ele se aprofundou.

Meu cérebro lentamente se adormeceu enquanto toda essa informação era absorvida por ele. A letargia chegou mais forte depois que essa explicação foi dada. Enquanto eu deslizava para a terra dos sonhos, não podia evitar de perceber que o ronco usual de Jake ainda não tinha começado. Minha mente entrava em uma subconsciência, as vozes dos adultos subiam pela escada mais uma vez. Uma explicação do porque eu repentinamente fiquei sonolenta me ocorreu, mas a perdi antes que pudesse entender bem, e tudo se tornou negro embaçado e então eu apaguei.


	28. Capitulo 26

**_Capítulo 26_**

Nota da Autora: Essa cena pode ser um pouquinho mais madura para leitores muito jovenzinhos. Mas só estou avisando para estar segura porque não é nada de tão ruim. Apenas um pouquinho de conteúdo sugestivo e uma ou duas palavrinhas mais assim. Aproveitem!

Tudo estava escuro e embaçado, desfocado nas bordas exatamente como quando você está sonhando. A espaçosa sala onde eu estava parada foi pintada de um vermelho forte, escurecendo ainda mais o ambiente. Era sem portas e sem janelas - eu nem sequer podia dizer onde a parede se transformava em chão; tudo parecia apenas uma cena contínua - mas eu não sentia pânico, apenas um leve temor. Nenhuma outra mobília estava presente, apenas a cama de quatro colunas no centro do quarto.

A madeira de que ela era feita era de uma cor de mogno profunda, brilhando por causa de uma fraca luz emitida de uma fonte desconhecida. As altas colunas da cama foram envolvidas com uma cortina fina em tecido de cor vinho forte. A cama em si já estava descoberta, com brancos e fofos travesseiros me chamando para deitar nela. Os lençóis de baixo também eram de um branco puro, e foram cobertos com um grosso e aparentemente caro cobertor, sua cor combinando com as cortinas.

Embora o quarto parecesse bastante silencioso, parecia que alguém havia derramado pudim em meus ouvidos. Havia apenas um chato e quase mudo zumbido vindo de uma fonte que eu não consegui encontrar.

Eu estava em pé a cerca de três metros de distância da cama, no meio da imutável sala cheia de nada, quando ouvi uma voz cortando caminho através do 'pudim' - que parecia estar obstruindo minha audição.

"Nessss…" a voz sibilou, puxando o 's' em meu nome. Foi enfraquecendo a medida que virei minha cabeça para onde essa voz pareceu ter vindo. "Ness…. " ela cochichou de novo.

A voz soava tão familiar, com uma profunda rouquidão, enquanto envolvia tão carinhosamente o meu nome.

Jake?" Eu chamei, minha própria voz soou um pouco abafada até para meus próprios ouvidos. Eu forcei meus olhos - isso foi uma sensação estranha já que nunca tive que forçar meus olhos de vampiro para ver qualquer coisa antes - em torno da vazia e contínua sala tentando ver sua familiar forma. Meus olhos lançaram-se em torno do imutável, liso vermelho que me rodeava, incapaz de ver algo além da constante cor. "Onde está você?"

"Bem aqui, " a voz de Jake murmurou suavemente atrás de mim - onde estava a cama - e me virei em metade de um segundo para encará-lo. Dei um profundo suspiro.

Era como se um holofote apontasse diretamente à sua figura. Ele estava meio espalhado sobre a cama, apoiado em um cotovelo, olhando de uma maneira horrivelmente sexy. Seu cabelo escuro estava arrumado para cair em pesadas madeixas por volta de seus olhos cativantes e sombreados, eles me prenderam instantaneamente Um escura barba por fazer passava por seu queixo apenas para deixá-lo parecer muito mais perigosamente lindo. Seus lábios puxados em um sorriso tentador e sedutor. Mas não era só isso.

Vestindo apenas um jeans escuro que abraçava sua forma, sua pele escura brilhava na luz estranha, como se ele estivesse envolto em alguma substância brilhosa como óleo. Meus olhos passearam pelos músculos definidos de seus braços, seus ombros, peito e, finalmente, seu abdômen. Dos seus largos ombros até a cintura esbelta, seu corpo me implorava para envolver meus braços em torno dele. Eu não conseguia evitar o lento e admirado olhar que meus olhos deram ao pequeninos pelos que formavam uma linha desde seu estômago, corriam passando a cintura de seu jeans, e desapareciam em algum mistério desconhecido.

Jake se moveu de sua posição na cama, fazendo meus olhos mudarem rapidamente para encontrar seu olhar quente me percorrendo contemplativamente, desde baixo até voltar lentamente ao meu rosto. Me sentindo auto-consciente, espiei para baixo e não fiquei completamente surpresa ao ver que eu estava usando a mesma camisola branca quase transparente dos meus outros sonhos. Mas estava ligeiramente diferente, o tecido estava se ajustando mais ao meu corpo e com um decote bem mais profundo que o absolutamente necessário.

Jake se levantou silenciosamente da cama, caminhando descalço até o local onde eu estava congelada, fui incapaz de rasgar meu olhar para longe dele. Eu acho que nem sequer estava respirando. Quando ele estava à um pé de distância de mim, ele parou, com os pés separados um do outro e seus braços soltos livremente ao lado do seu corpo. Meus dedos se coçaram para trilhar seu corpo, mas eu resisti enquanto virava minha cabeça para manter seus olhar no meu. Seus olhos escuros queimavam presos aos meus, cada vez mais eu podia sentir como se estivesse flutuando inconscientemente em uma nuvem.

Jake estendeu uma mão, deslizando um dedo desde minha bochecha até meu queixo. O toque parecia mudo enquanto eu sentia um certo entorpecimento, mas meus olhos ainda tremulavam fechados. Colocando aquele dedo por baixo de meu queixo, ele ergueu meu rosto de forma que eu vagamente senti sua respiração acariciando meus lábios.

Seu outro braço rastejou como uma cobra em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para ele para que nossos corpos se tocassem levemente. Um sobressalto de prazer correu por meu corpo a medida que a excitação por baixo de seu jeans se pressionava contra minha coxa. Ainda assim, tudo tinha o toque delicado de um sonho. Contudo, agarrei a oportunidade de envolver meus braços fortemente em volta de Jake - mesmo que aquilo não fosse totalmente real. E eu sabia que não era real, porque era impossível que ele me olharia nos olhos com todo aquele amor.

Suspirando, eu deslizei as pontas dos meu dedos por sua costa esculpida, maravilhando a sedosa suavidade não-natural de sua pele. Pressionando meu rosto contra seu peito nu, eu inalei e fiquei desapontada que Jake não tinha muito cheiro aqui. Que chato!

Mas então, ele puxou meu rosto para descansar sua testa contra a minha, olhando profundamente em meus olhos para me fazer sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo - o que tecnicamente eu era aqui. Segurando minha nuca suavemente com suas mãos calejadas, ele pressionou seus lábios levemente contra o canto de minha boca, não exatamente um beijo. Pairou pelos arredores da bochecha - fraternalmente - e nos lábios - não tão fraternal - para ficar ali por um momento.

Apenas absorvendo a sensação dos lábios dele tão perto dos meus - os sentidos sem graça desse mundo de sonho estavam realmente me dando nos nervos agora. - eu estava bem relutante em ir embora. Mas uma profunda parte de mim parecia estar ciente da calorosa discussão que estava acontecendo no andar abaixo do meu, e essa parte me puxou de volta deste sonho sedutor.

Quando tudo se transformou no negro familiar por trás de minhas pálpebras, eu fiquei cada vez mais consciente da conhecida cama embaixo de mim. Foi apenas um sonho. Embora eu já houvesse decidido que na metade dele, eu ainda estava desapontada. Se apenas aquilo pudesse realmente acontecer na vida real.

Eu estava feliz de ter controle total dos meus sentidos agora. Eu podia sentir os misturados cheiros dos membros de minha família e de Jake, particularmente juntos ao meu. O leve cheiro humano de Derek também rodopiou pelo ar. Minha pele ultra-sensível estava bem atenta ao lençol de linho debaixo de mim, e do grosso cobertor à minha volta. Tudo que podia ouvir era o ruído do ronco estrondoso de Jake vindo da porta ao lado e a leve conversa dos adultos lá embaixo. Eu não devo ter ficado apagada por muito tempo. Mas as palavras deles levaram algum tempo pra entrarem na minha mente, enquanto ela estava ainda boiando para dentro e fora de consciência.

"Porque ela está sonhando com ele, " uma voz - Papai - flutuou pelas escadas "E esse sonho. . . é muito. . ."

Sua voz se foi, a sugestividade por trás dela tão brusca quanto um alto-falante em meio ao silêncio. Eles estavam falando de mim? A imprecisão do sono ainda sufocava minha mente profundamente.

"Como eu disse antes, devíamos apenas deixar que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente, " A voz como um sino de mamãe surgiu. "Não é como se estivéssemos tentando apressar nada." Apressar o que?

"Eu acho que devíamos ficar fora disso, " Veio a voz macia de Carlisle. "De fato, não é mesmo da nossa conta."

"Eu concordo com Carlisle", Esme disse suavemente. Concorda com ele em que? Meu cérebro induzido à sonolência lutou para entender esses conceitos.

"Eles dois estão sofrendo?", perguntou Rose. Houve uma breve pausa antes dela continuar. "Não me importo tanto com o vira-lata, mas Nessie não deveria ter que passar por esta dor e confusão. Apenas conte pra ela." Meu nome me puxou mais forte de volta à realidade. Eles definitivamente estavam falando sobre mim.

"Eu acho que apenas deveríamos deixá-los sofrer e choramingar um pouquinho", a voz de Emmett saiu brincalhona, mas maliciosa. "Não tem necessidade de apressar as coisas, não é?" Sua gargalhada profunda foi cortada por um pálido estalo de duas pedras se batendo. Emmett deixou escapar um resmungo de reclamação antes de ficar em silêncio.

"O que você vê, Alice?" Mamãe perguntou, com um toque de apreensão e frustração em sua voz.

Alguém deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, Bella? Eu não posso ver qualquer um deles por causa do que são." Disse Alice exasperadamente em sua voz tilintante.

"Os sentimentos deles eventualmente irão tomar o controle." Veio a voz calma de Jasper. "Eu também digo que devemos deixar eles em paz."

"Parece que estamos em desvantagem, Rose", Papai riu, com um toque de tristeza em sua voz. "Que assim seja. Mas se eles continuarem sendo tão desligados, eu direi à eles. De acordo?"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e eu tomei o tempo para colocar meus lentos e confusos pensamentos em ordem.

Eles estavam falando de mim. E talvez de Jake também. Mas eu só podia entender até essa parte. Alguma coisa sobre dizer algo aos dois. O que? Que nossa coisa de imprinting é totalmente defeituosa por algum motivo, como se fôssemos tipo o casal esquisitão?

"Gah, Eu não posso pensar agora. Minha mente continuava a ter algo que a estava segurando pesadamente em sono, fazendo pensar uma tarefa muito difícil. No que eu estava pensando antes mesmo?

"Espere, os pensamentos dela estão conscientes. Ou, pelo menos, começando a se tornar conscientes", a voz do papai falou de repente, "Jasper."

De repente me senti extremamente ciente do meu cansaço, enquanto meu cérebro vagarosamente começava a se fechar contra mim. Eu não podia sequer lembrar o que acabou de acontecer. O profundo estrondo do ronco do Jake e os quietos sons de conversação lá embaixo desapareceram e ficaram mudos. Voltei novamente para a Terra dos Sonhos, para acordar pela manhã completamente esquecida da conversa que acabei de escutar.


	29. Capitulo 27

**_Capítulo 27_**

Você acredita que ainda tinha de ir à escola no dia seguinte? Mesmo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido nas últimas 24 horas?

Meu pai disse que era porque seria muito suspeito se todos nós e Derek não aparecêssemos na escola no mesmo dia. Os rumores iriam circular, especialmente depois que as pessoas descobrissem sobre os ferimentos de Derek. De qualquer maneira, era uma chance para que nós contássemos a nossa versão da história antes que qualquer outro fizesse. Pelo menos Jake estava finalmente de volta.

Antes de que eu saísse para a escola, visitei Derek. Forcei a mim mesma a fazer isso, afinal era em parte minha culpa que ele estivesse nessa condição. Mesmo tendo terminado com ele e tudo mais, eu ainda me sentia mal. E não sei porque, mas senti a necessidade de falar com ele.

Quando espreitei com minha cabeça pela porta, vi Carlisle cutucando o corpo pacífico de Derek com algo médico. Quando dei uma olhada mais próxima, descobri que era outra seringa cheia de um líquido claro.

"Bom dia, Nessie, " cumprimentou Carlisle, sem levantar os olhos de suas mãos. Gentilmente pegando o tubo fino, ele injetou a substância na circulação sangüínea. "Pronta pra escola?"

"Sim, " respondi, e abri minha boca para perguntar a ele como Derek estava indo, mas Carlisle me venceu. Às vezes acho o traço de leitura de pensamentos do meu pai tinha passado para ele.

"Derek está indo bem. Ele está estável, e seu corpo está respondendo muito bem às drogas e os remédios que eu estive dando. Acabei de dar outra dose de sedativos; ele continuou acordando no meio da noite pela dor, e ele realmente precisa de descanso se quiser se curar normalmente, " disse Carlisle, me dando um relatório. Então falar com Derek estava fora de questão. Jogando a agulha usada no cesto de lixo no pé da cama, Carlisle levantou o olhar para mim, seus olhos dourados irradiavam empatia.

"Não é sua culpa, Nessie, " ele disse suavemente. "Você não fez nada de errado. O garoto chamou isso a ele mesmo desde o momento em que decidiu tomar aquele primeiro gole até o instante em que ele te ameaçou com aquela faca. "

Embora eu soubesse que ele apenas dizia aquilo para o meu bem, eu ainda sorri de volta para ele com gratidão. "Obrigada, Carlisle, " murmurei enquanto ia para frente para beijar seu rosto suavemente.

Carlisle sorriu para mim com amabilidade, acariciando meu ombro paternalmente, então ele fez seu caminho à porta. "É melhor você ir andando antes que os outros te deixem para trás, " ele falou por cima do ombro com sua mão na maçaneta. "Tenha um bom dia na escola. "

"Tchau, Carlisle, " disse voltando minha cabeça para a forma imóvel de Derek. Ouvi a porta fechar levemente. Carlisle estava me dando privacidade. Meu coração se inchou com sua benevolência silenciosa.

Olhei Derek enquanto ele dormia, seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente no ritmo do sinal agudo e fraco do monitor de batidas do coração. O pobre rapaz ainda parecia horrível com todas as ataduras e gessos que cobriam seu corpo. Uma sensação leve de revulsão passou por mim enquanto me lembrava daquela noite: sua embriaguez, como ele tentou me forçar a beijá-lo, como ele puxou aquela faca e me ameaçou…

Mas enquanto eu olhava para ele, não conseguia sentir aquela raiva. Ele parecia tão pacífico, tão cheio de tranqüilidade. Seus músculos faciais estavam relaxados, e faziam ele parecer quase como se estivesse sorrindo. A sensação de repulsão foi afastada por um afeto estranho.

Por que eu me sentia desse jeito?

Bem, ele foi o meu primeiro beijo. E meu primeiro amor. Eu sempre teria uma espécie de conexão com ele.

Mesmo que ele teve aquele mau momento na noite passada, não pude deixar de pensar que todo o bem que ele fez ultrapassava isso. Claro, ele tinha defeitos. Mas todo mundo tem. Por todo o breve tempo que saímos juntos, ele tinha sido tão cortês comigo, tão gentil, tão carinhoso, e de verdade um ótimo namorado. Passada essa impressão de bad-boy que ele usava em público, ele era cheio de compaixão e doçura. Se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por Jake, eu não teria terminado com ele.

Ele merece uma garota especial. Mesmo que ele tenha tentado me machucar, não acho que acontecerá novamente. Meu pai vai ter certeza disso. Acho que ele realmente se arrependeu do que aconteceu também. E estava claro que ele só fez o que fez porque estava bêbado, e estava bastante óbvio que ele não era um bebedor regular.

Um dia, ele irá encontrar uma menina, e eles irão se apaixonar. Ele não beberia mais, e a trataria com tanta - ou mais - cortesia e respeito como ele me mostrou. Sua vida estaria livre das falhas que ao me conhecer lhe foram dadas. Ele iria se esquecer de mim e seguiria em frente.

Enquanto eu pintava o quadro perfeito de seu futuro, não pude deixar de desejar que ele de fato se realizasse. Não queria ter arruinado a vida dele por minha causa, e por causa do que aconteceu na noite passada. Esperava que ele nunca se lembrasse dos verdadeiros detalhes daquela noite. Esperava que ele simplesmente acreditasse na fantasia que plantamos na sua cabeça.

Mesmo enquanto tentava me convencer disso, uma leve sensação de medo se enrolou no meu estômago. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Ele não era estúpido. Ele deve ter notado algo sobre o modo que estávamos agindo. Talvez partes de sua memória até estavam voltando para contradizer a história que contamos à ele. Afinal, nenhuma mínima parte da mentira pareceu soar verdadeira para ele, mesmo com sua amnésia.

Diabos, talvez ele até notasse algo estranho sobre nossa família antes mesmo do ataque - a pele pálida deles que era dura como pedra, como eles evitavam a luz solar, as mudanças sutis na cor de seus olhos, como eles se mantinham longe dos humanos, suas ações estranhas, o sentimento primitivo que os humanos tinham quando nos olhavam e que dizia a eles para correr para o outro lado - e o evento que ocorreu na noite passada somente reforçou isso. Ele poderia ter até notado poucas coisas fora de lugar sobre mim também:minha temperatura quente que não era comum, minha pele dura, quando mordi o lábio dele, minha falta de comer comida humana, meus comportamentos estranhos…a lista era infinita.

Analisei a sua figura. Talvez ele não notasse nada disso. Talvez ele fosse tão desligado quanto qualquer outro humano.

Dei passos para mais perto da cama. Eu realmente esperava que tudo desse certo no final.

Estendi a mão inconscientemente e deixei ela pairar por cima de seu rosto adormecido. Ele simplesmente parecia tão suave, pacífico e inofensivo. Deixei minha mão passar por sua bochecha. Ele se sentia tão frio comparado à minha temperatura superaquecida.

Suspirando, olhei pela pequena fenda entre as duas cortinas brancas que adornavam a única janela no quarto. Melhor eu ir andando se eu não quisesse fazer os outros esperarem. Podia ouvir os motores ligados na garagem lá embaixo. Papai deve ter dito a eles para esperar ou algo do tipo - o que foi provavelmente a razão pela qual ninguém tinha aparecido aqui para arruinar meu momento.

Olhando de volta para Derek, um impulso tomou conta enquanto meus olhos traçavam pela expressão serena dele. Curvando, coloquei meus lábios ligeiramente em sua bochecha. "Sinta-se melhor, " murmurei suavemente enquanto me endireitava e ia em direção à porta.

Mas na hora que me virava mais uma vez, pensei ter visto seus cílios tremularem quase não visivelmente e um fraco e presunçoso sorriso sombreando seus lábios - um sorriso que eu tinha certeza que não estava lá há um momento atrás. Mas então pisquei, e ele voltou para aquela posição de quase estátua na qual estava antes. Minhas desilusões deviam estar vazando para outras partes da minha vida agora.

Fechando a porta quietamente atrás de mim, voei para o meu quarto para apanhar minha mochila, antes de zunir escada abaixo e sair pela porta. Olhando pela entrada para carros, notei que o Jeep e Volvo já tinham ido. Roncando em frente da porta da garagem estava a Harley vermelha de Jake, o seu ocupante esperando no assento que vibrava.

"Todo mundo já foi, " Jake afirmou enquanto me chamava com um sinal para que eu subisse atrás dele. Estava aliviada que ele estivesse de costas para mim quando eu corei. Tomara que ele não soubesse o que eu estava fazendo lá dentro.

"Obrigado, Capitão Óbvio, " tentei brincar ao mesmo tempo que envolvia meus braços cuidadosamente em volta da cintura dele. O chiado do ar em minha volta fez minha cabeça querer explodir. Minhas bochechas ficaram mais quentes enquanto eu lembrava do meu sonho da noite passada, sonho no qual Jake estrelava.

Jake riu baixinho e suavemente enquanto reavivava o motor, então levantou o apoio da moto para nos mandar zunindo pela estrada.


	30. Capitulo 28

**_Capítulo 28_**

Se Jake sabia o que eu estava fazendo que me fez sair atrasada, então ele era um bom ator porque não demonstrou. E sendo o cara cortês que ele é, privou-se de me perguntar também.

A viagem até a escola foi curta - curta demais em minha opinião; eu queria ficar com os braços em volta dele para sempre. Era uma desculpa para mantê-lo perto do meu coração.

Jake manobrou a moto sem esforços para estacionar ao lado do Volvo no estacionamento para estudantes. Descendo da moto e estendo a mão para me ajudar a descer - embora eu claramente não precisasse de ajuda -, fizemos nosso caminho casualmente pela massa de carros em direção ao prédio da escola. Se sentia como o primeiro dia de aula de novo.

Todos estavam de olhando para Jake e para mim; provavelmente porque estávamos andando tão próximos que nossas mãos ocasionalmente se tocavam,e mandavam uma onda de choque pelo meu corpo. Ou talvez apenas pelo fato de eu estar andando com Jake ao invés de Derek. Aparentemente o boato de que tínhamos terminado ainda não tinha se espalhado ; afinal, como poderia quando os únicos que sabiam eram minha família de vampiros, Jake, e um garoto que no momento estava incapaz de sair da cama?

Ou talvez as pessoas encaravam por causa do súbito retorno de Jake para a escola. Ele tinha ficado fora por uma semana,depois de ir embora repentinamente sem uma palavra. Eu não podia evitar de notar como a maioria dos olhos que pousavam em Jake eram femininos. Isso fez uma pontada de ciúme passar por mim.

"Renesmee!"

Eu virei em direção da voz familiar de Sophie Langston, o corpo de Jake virando junto com o meu.

"E aí, Sophie," eu a saudei meio ausente. Assisti enquanto seus olhos cintilavam para Jake e brilhavam.

"Oi, Jake," ela cantarolou, e um rosnado quase saiu rasgando da minha garganta. "De volta tão rápido?"

A sobrancelha de Jake franziu em confusão conforme ele olhou de mim para Sophie. "Hmm, é."

"Cadê o Kevin?" perguntei,cortando Jake na tentativa de distrair aos dois.

"Ah, em algum lugar perto do armário dele," ela disse dispersa, seus olhos se prendendo em Jake com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Eu mostrei os dentes para ela enquanto sua cabeça estava virada. "Então, você vai sentar com a gente no almoço novamente?"

"Hmm,se aí for onde a Ness sentar," Jake respondeu surpreso. O pobre rapaz estava tão por fora do flerte aberto de Sophie. Haha.

Assisti com prazer o rosto de Sophie cair levemente quando ele mencionou meu nome. "Ah,bem,te vejo na aula então. Tchau Jake. Tchau, Renesmee."

Torci o nariz enquanto ela se retirava. Ela estava mesmo dando em cima do Jake? Perguntei-me o que aconteceu com Kevin para fazer a obsessão dela se transferir para ele.

"O que foi aquilo?" Jake murmurou para mim enquanto continuávamos nosso caminho para a aula.

Eu meramente movi os ombros, não querendo falar sobre o assunto. Pegando a mão dele com a minha, mandei um replay da cena pelo meu ponto de vista,com o flerte de Sophie bem claro.

Vi os olhos de Jake desfocarem levemente enquanto ele via meus pensamentos. Tentei manter a onda de ciúme fora da cena conforme a mostrava para ele.

Jake piscou, seus olhos refocando a seu redor quando o vídeo acabou. "Ah," foi tudo que ele disse.

Fiquei consciente da quantidade dobrada de olhos que atraímos,e percebi que ainda estava com a mão de Jake nas minhas. Se sentia tão confortável, segurar sua mão quente, que eu não queria soltar. Mas o fiz, relutantemente, e uma pontada atingiu meu coração com o súbito vazio em minha mão.

"Eu não ficaria surpresa se rumores de que estamos 'namorando' se espalhassem,ou de como estou 'traindo Derek'," murmurei, baixo o suficiente para apenas Jake ouvir.

Ele sorriu levemente. "Não se o boato de como você terminou com ele se espalhar antes. Embora talvez fofoca de como você bateu tanto nele depois que ele até teve que ser admitido em um hospital se espalhe também," ele brincou sem graça.

Soquei seu braço de leve, ainda fazendo com que ele cambaleasse para o lado alguns passos antes de retomar seu equilíbrio. "Não brinque com isso." Não ficaria completamente surpresa se isso realmente acontecesse.

Jake riu para mim. "Desculpa."

A primeira metade do dia passou relativamente calma. Os únicos obstáculos eram quando os humanos me perguntavam onde Derek estava. Eu odiava mentir. A conversa ia parecida com isso:

"Oi, Renesmee." A maioria dos humanos ainda não tinha pego meu apelido.

"Ah, oi," eu responderia, meio esperando que eles não me fizessem a tal pergunta. Claro, eles fariam.

"Então, onde o Derek está? Ele não está aqui,né?" ele ou ela perguntaria.

Eu hesitaria nesse momento, me preparando para mentir convincentemente. "Ah,não está,houve um pequeno incidente no fim de semana e ele se machucou."

Preocupação - se era falsa ou verdadeira - passaria pelo rosto do inquisidor. "Ele está bem? O que aconteceu?"

Nesse ponto, eu suspiraria, cansada de ter que repetir a história tantas vezes. "É uma longa história, mas para resumir, nós brigamos, terminamos, eu corri para a floresta, ele me seguiu, ele nunca voltou para casa naquela noite então montamos e mandamos um grupo de busca, o encontramos destroçado por um urso, e ele está agora sob os cuidados do meu av - pai. Ele é médico."

Nesse ponto, eu seguraria a vontade de rir de seus rostos espantados e surpresos. "Um urso?", eles diriam maravilhados.

"Pois é," eu diria. "Mas, não se preocupe; nós pegamos a fera."

"'Nós' sendo quem?"

"Um bando de caçadores de alguma organização junto com meu pai Carlisle, Emmett,Edward e Jasper."

"Uau…"

"É."

Esse seria basicamente o final da nossa conversa. Eu já devo ter repetido isso uma dúzia de vezes. Estava ficando bem mais fácil de recitar. Os humanos pareciam acreditar no que falávamos, mesmo tão chocados quanto estavam com um urso atacando um uma história tão selvagem quanto essa,era certeza de que circularia nesta pequena escola por bastante tempo.

Mesmo sendo momentos desconfortáveis,era muito mais fácil com Jake ao meu lado. Eu ficava checando para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava lá, meio aterrorizada de que ele iria embora de novo repentinamente. O buraco em meu coração estava no momento emendado, - mas de uma forma tão frágil - e maltratá-lo iria rasgá-lo novamente.

Tentei evitar contato com a pele dele, embora adoraria apenas envolver meus braços em volta de sua cintura esbelta. Era demais para meu autocontrole. Estava com medo de que meus sentidos tomassem controle de uma vez e arruinassem minha amizade com Jake com alguma ação brusca, tipo beijá-lo.

Era difícil me concentrar nas lições dos professores; tudo que eu podia pensar era em Jake e como seus lábios se sentiriam movendo-se contra os meus. Eu teria que lembrar de falar com meu pai,e garantir que ele não soltou nenhum de meus pensamentos para mais ninguém, especialmente Jake.

Almoço foi um caso interessante. Eu não sabia onde sentar: com minha família ou com meus amigos humanos?

Acabei escolhendo sentar com minha família; eles eram bem menos prováveis de me atormentar. E além do mais, eu não queria Jake nem um centímetro perto de Sophie. Por mais desligado que ele fosse sobre as investidas dela, eu certamente não era, e não o queria de forma alguma perto dela. Meu lado ciumento e protetor dominou neste caso.

Claro, meus amigos humanos perguntaram se Jake e eu queríamos sentar com eles - já percebendo que éramos uma oferta em pacote - e tive que recusar gentilmente,dizendo que sentaria com minha família por hoje. Quando apareci na mesa dos vampiros,todos eles apenas olharam para mim, confusos, exceto por papai e Alice.

"Por que não vai sentar com seus amigos humanos, querida?" Minha mãe sugeriu. "Você não tem que sentar conosco." Ah. Ela pensou que eu estava sendo forçada a me sentar aqui. Olhei para meu pai e ele moveu os ombros. Aparentemente ele não tinha dito nada sobre minha decisão de sentar mesmo aqui. Estranho.

"Quero sentar com vocês. Se eu sentar com humanos, eles apenas irão me encher o saco com perguntas sobre Derek durante o almoço todo," eu disse meio verdadeiramente, e meu pai riu da outra razão por trás de minhas ações - Sophie.

"Feliz em ter você de volta, baixinha," Emmett sorriu largamente. "Por um momento quase pensei que havíamos te perdido para os que você preferia eles a nós."

"Bem, eles são tão mais bonitos que você, Emmett, e bem mais engraçados," eu o provoquei,me sentando e colocando minha maçã na mesa. Jake imitou minha ação para se sentar ao meu lado e acomodar sua bandeja cheia de comida. Eu vi todos claramente torcerem a cara com a visão de comida humana.

"Há!" Emmett zombou, roubando minha maçã e a arremeçando no ar. "Esses humanos não podem ser engraçados nem se tentarem. Eu tenho mais graça na ponta do meu dedo mindinho que todos eles juntos."

Levantei uma sobrancelha com a analogia dele, feliz de ter escolhido sentar com minha família. Era muito mais relaxante. "Você acabou de usar 'graça' como um substantivo?"

"Pode ser usado como substantivo," Jasper sugeriu, seu braço envolto levemente em volta da cintura de Alice. Senti uma onda de ciúme do que eles tinham - o que todos eles tinham - e que eu queria tanto: aquele sincero e devoto amor. Era como se todos tivessem alguém que os amava tanto que não podiam viver sem ele ou ela. Todos menos eu. Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, saboreando minhas emoções, e apenas movi meus ombros em resposta,sorrindo acanhada. Não posso evitar como me sinto.

"Não acredito que estamos falando de gramática," Rose resmungou do seu lugar no colo de Emmett. "Vocês são uns nerds."

"Sobre o que você gostaria de falar, Rose?" Meu pai atirou nela brincando. "Como você é linda?"

Ela fez uma careta para ele, cruzando os braços e empinando seu nariz no ar.

Emmett beijou levemente o ombro descoberto dela. "Aw, não leve a sério, Rose. O Edinho só está com ciúme de sua beleza."

Meu pai rangeu os dentes para Emmett dessa vez - ele absolutamente odiava aquele apelido - com os olhos se estreitando. Minha mãe apenas sorriu, afagando a bochecha dele com amor - senti outro golpe de ciúme da óbvia exposição de afeição entre os dois. Por que eu sempre tenho que ser a por fora? O número ímpar da família?

"Eu gosto desse nome," ela sussurrou sedutoramente, embora todos pudéssemos ouvir. "'Edinho.'"

Papai visivelmente se derreteu com seu toque, virando seus olhos dourados ardentes que estavam tão cheios de amor para ela. Conforme ele se curvou para beijá-la gentilmente em seus lábios, eu virei para longe, inveja pulsando em minhas veias.

Jasper se inclinou para frente para pegar a maçã no ar quando Emmett a jogou de novo. "Parece que Edward não é o único com ciúmes,"Jasper murmurou,baixo o suficiente para que apenas eu ouvisse,já que eu estava sentando do seu lado. Fingi ignorar o comentário,embora tenha apunhalado meu coração como um alfinete. Eu estava com ciúme. E odiava este sentimento porque só me fazia sentir egoísta e vazia por eu não estar feliz com a felicidade alheia,mesmo que eu de fato não a tivesse.

O restante da hora de almoço passou com gracinhas e zoação, embora aquele gosto de ciúme ainda estivesse fundo em meu coração. Tentei fingir que nada estava errado, mas acho que Jake percebeu - além dos óbvios papai e Jasper,que podiam ler meus pensamentos e minhas emoções. Mas mantive meu olhar longe dele, sentindo que eu teria um colapso e soltaria tudo se olhasse em seus olhos compassivos e cheios de preocupação. Se ao menos eles fossem cheios com o mesmo amor que eu sentia por ao menos.


	31. Capitulo 29

**_Capítulo 29_**

Assim que o último sinal do dia tocou, eu pulei da minha carteira. Tive que usar todo o autocontrole que tinha para não sair da sala de aula em alta velocidade e assustar os humanos. Mas eu já estava tão cansada de fingir.

Eu fui perguntada vinte e nove vezes onde Derek estava. Eu tive que recontar aquela falsa história vinte e nova vezes para vinte e nove pares de ouvidos humanos diferentes. Vinte e nove vezes pessoas fingiram se importar com o que havia acontecido. Vinte e nove vezes pessoas botaram uma máscara de empatia por mim. Foram vinte e nove vezes mais do que o necessário.

Andei rapidamente para o estacionamento, mantendo meus olhos baixos enquanto caminhava tão rápido quanto podia em velocidade humana. Esperançosamente, se eu não fizesse nenhum contato visual com ninguém, eles me deixariam em paz. Eu podia ver a Harley,o Jeep e o Volvo na minha frente - eu seria a primeira a chegar lá.

"Renesmee!" uma voz mundana chamou atrás de mim. A coisa de 'me deixarem sozinha' não funcionou.

Me virei para essa voz,colocando o que esperava ser um sorriso que parecia genuíno em meu rosto. "Oi, Sophie," a cumprimentei, a encontrando no meio do caminho.

"Eu sei que você e Derek terminaram e tal, mas você ainda vai ao baile, certo?" Sophie perguntou, quase saltitando em seus calcanhares.

Bem, Jake me convidou. E eu não iria dizer não à ele nisso. "Sim,acho que Jake," eu acrescentei, esperando que ela se tocasse.

Ao invés disso seus olhos brilharam. "Que ótimo!" quase sibilei para ela com esse seu entusiasmo ao ouvir que Jake também iria. "Você já tem um vestido?"

Movi os ombros. "Eu não sei. Por quê?"

"Por que se você não tiver, eu iria te convidar para ir comprar vestidos comigo, Rachel e Kendra."

Ugh. Eu realmente não sentia vontade de sair com mais humanos nesse momento, especialmente com Sophie ou Kendra,que provavelmente apenas iriam me bombardear com perguntas sobre Derek e os recentes acontecimentos. Elas eram as garotas mais fofoqueiras que eu já tinha conhecido.

Tentei fazer uma expressão desapontada que fosse convincente. "Ah, eu acabei de me lembrar. Não posso ir. Minha, errr…irmã Alice já comprou vestidos para todas nós. Ela absolutamente adora fazer compras e tudo mais." expliquei. Pelo menos tudo isso era meio certeza que Alice realmente já tinha escolhido roupas para todos nós para ir ao baile.

Sophie franziu o rosto com desapontamento genuíno - provavelmente por que ela não conseguiria sua fofoca do dia. "Isso é bem ,te vejo amanhã. Tchau, Renesmee!"

"Tchau, Sophie," eu respondi enquanto fazia meu caminho para os carros. No momento, todos já tinham chegado e estavam esperando minha conversa acabar.

Alice pulou vindo para mim imediatamente, seu rosto de fada torcido com entusiasmo. "Você vai mesmo me deixar te vestir para o baile?" Ela perguntou cheia de vontade.

Eu sorri para sua reação. Típico de Alice. "Se você prometer não exagerar," eu estabeleci,e ela soltou um gritinho entusiasmado que era muito alto para os ouvidos humanos detectarem.

"Yayyy! Agora eu posso produzir todos vocês!" ela exclamou com sua voz tinindo e com seus lábios abertos amplamente com júbilo enquanto saltava para o Volvo, puxando Jasper com ela.

Eu olhei para mamãe e Rose. "Vocês duas cederam também?".

Elas sorriram. "Ela iria ganhar de qualquer jeito," minha mãe disse, tocando minha bochecha suavemente antes de dizer tchau. Todos entraram em seus respectivos carros até que apenas eu e Jake ficamos de pé.

Enquanto nós dois pulávamos na moto, eu me inclinei para sussurrar um desafio no ouvido dele. Talvez isso fizesse as coisas menos embaraçosas entre nós. "Aposto que você não consegue chegar em casa antes que meu pai e Emmett. "

Eu quase pude ver Jake sorrindo com a perspectiva de algum tipo de competição. "Fechado," ele sussurrou de volta,antes de dar vida ao motor e sair voando pelas ruas apenas meio segundo após o Jeep.

Me grudei apertada na cintura de Jake enquanto o vento chicoteava por mim, tentando me tirar dessa posição.

O sentimento de se mover a quase 100 milhas por hora era absolutamente libertador. Era ainda mais considerando o fato de que a única coisa que me impedia de ser arrancada do meu assento eram meus braços envolvidos ao redor do corpo de Jake. Mesmo que o impacto da queda não me machucaria de forma nenhuma, algum profundo instinto humano ainda bombeava medo, entusiasmo,e adrenalina por minhas veias.

Nós tínhamos maior vantagem. Com nossa pequena e manobrável moto, podíamos entrelaçar pelas pistas bem mais facilmente do que meu pai ou Emmett poderiam em seus enormes carros.

Assim que aproximamos da traseira do Jeep de Emmett - ele estava acelerando bem mais que o usual, me dando a impressão que meu pai, que deve ter ouvido o meu desafio, chamou Emmett e disse para ele sobre a corrida - Jake se inclinou para trás em seu assento para murmurar em meu ouvido.

"Então, o que estamos apostando, Senhorita Renesmee Cullen?" ele perguntou roucamente. O modo como ele falou meu nome mandou arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Eu gosto de como ele disse, embora eu deva ter imaginado o tom atrás de sua voz. Ele disse acariciando meu nome gentilmente, fluindo de seus lábios.

Sorri diabolicamente apesar de que ele não conseguia inclinei para encostar meus lábios em sua orelha. "Estamos fazendo apostas, Senhor Jacob Black?" perguntei como se não soubesse de os músculos de seu abdômen se apertarem por baixo de minhas mãos com algo não conhecido.

"O que você gostaria se ganhasse?" ele apenas perguntou,sua voz soando ligeiramente mais controlada do que antes.

Tranquei minha boca antes que o óbvio escapasse por minha língua. Eu quero você, tinha a necessidade de gritar mas não ão disse algo muito mais simples e bem mais materialista e idiota. "Que tal que se eu ganhar, eu posso te vestir como minha boneca. Você terá uma transformação completa," sugeri, tentando segurar a risada. Sabia que eu não iria ganhar - nós estávamos colados em Emmett e ainda algumas boas milhas de casa - mas gostei da perspectiva que isso trouxe para a aposta.

Jake sorriu. "Você gosta de brincar de se vestir? O quanto você mudou nessa semana que eu não estava?" ele me provocou. Sua menção sobre aquela semana me trouxe de volta as memórias de perdê-lo. Antes que isso pudesse transparecer em meu exterior, eu as reprimi.

"Eu posso pedir ajuda para Alice," acrescentei alegremente, sabendo que isso faria as coisas muito piores para ele se ele perdesse. Mas muito mais engraçadas. "E o que você quer se ganhar?"

"Um beijo."

Eu congelei com as duas palavras que fluíram de seus lábios. Sua voz era tão baixa e calma que até tive que me esforçar para pegar o que ele disse.

"O que?" perguntei, tentando disfarçar o tremor em minha voz. Minha imaginação estava indo longe demais com essa. "O que você disse?"

Jake ficou quieto por meio segundo antes de responder. "Eu disse 'uma lista.' Eu tenho uma lista inteira do que eu quero." Ele sorriu, mas pareceu um pouco forçado e nervoso pra mim. Provavelmente imaginando de novo.

Me bati mentalmente por pensar que ele realmente tivesse dito 'beijo.' Realmente tinha que me livrar dessas desilusões. "Bem, escolha apenas uma coisa dessa sua lista. Você não vai ganhar mais do que uma."

"Que tal, se eu ganhar…você janta comigo," Jake sugeriu. Tentando manter minha mente de pular para conclusões precipitadas, eu esperei ele terminar. "Você tem que comer qualquer comida humana que eu quiser, em qualquer restaurante que eu escolher. Feito?"

Ah, isso seria tortura para mim. Conhecendo ele, ele escolheria a comida humana mais repugnante e me faria comer kilos dela. Ugh. Mas mesmo que ele não pensasse desse jeito, isso seria como um encontro. E o meu lado patético se agarrava em qualquer coisa que me desse mais tempo com meu Jake.

"Feito," eu concordei relaxada.

Eu pude ver o canto de um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto enquanto ele se inclinava para frente e nos mandava ainda mais rápido que antes. "Não faça trapaça para fazer você ganhar," Jake avisou assim que ultrapassávamos Emmett. Ele e Rose nos encararam, arreganhando seus dentes de brincadeira. Emmett mostrou sua língua pra gente,e Rose fez um gesto obsceno com a mão para Jake antes de acenar maternalmente para mim. Um já ficou atrás, falta mais um.

Pensei que de uma forma ou outra seria uma situação de ganho para mim. Eu iria passar mais tempo com Jake. Não haveria como perder nada aqui.

Nós estávamos nos aproximando do Volvo agora,e meu pai parecia saber disso. O Volvo acelerou enquanto fechávamos o espaço entre nós,no mesmo momento que a longa e estreita estrada para nossa casa aparecia,cercada de altas e ameaçadoras árvores.

Jake pareceu mais determinado a vencer essa competição. Mandando outro solavanco de velocidade pela Harley, nós voamos para frente enquanto alcançávamos a entrada.

Só um vampiro e lobisomem conseguiriam manobrar um carro e ainda uma moto por um caminho grande o suficiente para apenas um veículo sem nenhum dano para nenhum dos dois. Claro, se eu não estivesse na moto, eu aposto que meu pai já teria mandado Jake no rumo das árvores- um ronco de risada veio de dentro do Volvo com esse pensamento - mas como eu estava ali,os dois dirigiam extremamente cuidadosos ao redor um do outro. Mas ainda assim,eles estavam determinados a ganhar.

A casa entrou no campo de visão.

"O primeiro a passar pelas árvores vence," eu disse,alto o suficiente para meu pai ouvir. Os motores de ambos os veículos aceleraram. Quem iria ganhar?

Tanto o Volvo quanto a Harley explodiram passando as árvores e se metendo na entrada aberta rumo à casa, parando bruscamente pouco antes de baterem nela.

A porta do motorista abriu,e meu pai saiu assim que Jake e eu pulamos da moto.

"Quem ganhou?" eu perguntei. Havia parecido muito perto para mim.

"Eu ganhei," pai e Jake disseram . Sempre tão competitivos. Virei meus olhos.

"Mãe?" perguntei. "Alice? Jasper?"

Os três saíram do carro assim que o Jeep estacionava atrás de nós.

"Quem ganhou?" Rose perguntou assim que ela saiu graciosamente do Jeep. Emmett não disse nada,simplesmente cruzando seus braços e fechando a cara. Ele odiava perder.

Mãe, Alice e Jasper se olharam antes de virar para o resto de nós e dizerem em coro, "Empate."

Jake e papai enrugaram suas caras mas não discutiram. Mas isso deixou um pequeno problema sobre nosso acordo.

Jake virou para mim. "Então… e a aposta?"

Movi meus ombros. "Você não ganhou dos dois," eu disse alegremente. Eu realmente não me importava,mas me diverti vendo os lábios de Jake se torcerem para parecerem indignados.

"Mas eu passei Emmett e empatei com Edward!" ele protestou como uma criança de dois anos.

"Em caso de um empate," Alice disse aumentando sua voz, "ambas as partes tem que se sujeitar ao que foi apostado,como se os dois tivessem perdido."

Eu tive que reprimir um sorriso. Isso estava ok por para Jake que ainda tinha um pequena ruga em seu rosto,que o fazia parecer tão adorável. "Isso parece ok, Jake?" eu perguntei.

"Claro, claro," ele concordou sem pensar. Levantei minha sobrancelha para seu estranho comportamento, não percebendo o esperto sorriso no rosto do meu pai enquanto ele lia a mente de Jake. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, Jake se virou e atirou uma bola de neve em mim.

Ainda estava macia - não compressa em bola de gelo como Emmett teria feito - então ela se espatifou por todo o meu rosto. "Jake!" gritei indignada,enquanto todos riram às minhas custas. "Ah, você me paga!"

"Guerra de bola de neve!" Jake gritou enquanto se escondia atrás do Volvo.

"Longe dos carros!" meu pai disse em pânico. "Vão para o quintal! Agora!" eu soltei uma risada. Papai era tão superprotetor com seus carros. Todos nós corremos ao redor da casa rumo à floresta para escapar da ira de Edward.

Senti outra bola de neve ser arremessada nas minhas costas - bem, mais como uma bola de gelo - e virei para ver Emmett sorrindo para mim. Tinha que ser.

"Essa guerra de bolas de neve está uma semana atrasada, baixinha!" ele disse enquanto atirava outra bola de gelo em mim.

Apenas sorri novamente, felicidade e prazer me preenchendo e me puxando da tristeza e solidão de não ser amada. Pegando uma mão cheia de neve e a pressionando em um bloco circular de gelo,eu entrei no meio da briga.


	32. Capitulo 30

**_Capítulo 30_**

A floresta estava silenciosa enquanto eu mergulhava atrás dos galhos e dos troncos retorcidos. Na minha mão, eu segurava uma bola de neve perfeitamente redonda que estava comprimida em gelo, pronta para atacar. Podia ocasionalmente ouvir um barulho pálido de gelo batendo contra pedra que repercutia pela floresta, mas pareciam longe, portanto, nada a se preocupar.

Pulei para cima sem muito esforço para aterrissar nos troncos de uma árvore particularmente alta. Me agachando atrás dos galhos, eu me escondi, olhos e ouvidos atentos para qualquer som. Eu podia sentir a adrenalina pulsando em minhas veias enquanto meu coração batia mais rápido que o usual. Essa é a melhor parte em uma guerra de bola de neve com minha família. Me dá a excitação de uma batalha, ainda assim estou perfeitamente segura. Me dá a chance de me sentir como uma vítima pra variar, ao invés do predador.

Muitos não entenderiam este meu sentimento. Afinal, quem gostaria de ser uma vítima? Mas por toda a minha vida, parecia que eu tinha uma grande vantagem sobre todas as criaturas vivas. Um estalar de dedos e eles estariam no chão, mortos. Ser caçada pra variar, mesmo que seja em um jogo, me coloca em meu lugar. Era uma chance de me sentir como minhas vítimas se sentiam. Me deixava simpatizar deles, de modo que eu não seria completamente um monstro e perderia todos meus sentimentos. Era meu modo de manter minha humanidade. Além disso, adorava a adrenalina que vinha junto.

Alguns arbustos se moveram abaixo de mim, e de imediato virei minha cabeça tensamente naquela direçãém pude ouvir a batida acelerada de um coração e sentir o cheiro do sangue agitado nas veias da criatura. Na hora, um pequeno coelho fugiu da cena, obviamente deixado para trás por seu mais inteligente companheiro que tinha fugido no momento em que sentiu um grande predador por perto, ou, neste caso, um bando de perigosos predadores: Nós.

Relaxei minha forma, mas deixei meus olhos passarem insistentemente através do terreno vazio.

Ouvi o fraco quebrar de um galho, e o cheiro familiar entrou por minhas narinas, mas fui muito devagar para ter uma reação. Me virei para a fonte, balançando minha mão para atirar em qualquer um com minha bola de gelo, no exato momento em que o míssil me pegou direto no peito.

"Oomph!" resmunguei enquanto tropeçava do meu lugar na árvore. Me curvei em uma bola instintivamente quando caí no chão coberto pela neve, enviando uma nuvem suave de partículas aos céus de onde eu caí.Me mantive na minha posição, escutando os silenciosos e os cuidadosos passos do meu atacante. Eu podia dizer que era Emmett. Ninguém mais jogaria uma bola de neve tão forte em mim - todos eles tinham uma estranha super proteção comigo, e seus passos eram muito pesados para ser de qualquer outro além de Jake. E o cheiro também era distintamente de Emmett.

No momento que os passos dele estavam dentro do alcance do meu braço de arremesso, girei no lugar, atirando minha bola de neve ao mesmo tempo. Ouvi o satisfatório baque quando minha munição atingia seu alvo.

Corri pra longe, me jogando para trás de uma árvore, justamente enquanto outra bola de neve raspava em mim. Tomando fôlego e sorrindo enquanto pressionava minhas costas contra um tronco seguro, eu cavei mais algumas bolas de neve e as apertei em gelo.

"Agora você vai me pagar, baixinha!", a voz grossa de Emmett gritou. Calculei sua posição pelo som de sua voz antes de pular para fora e atirar outra bola de neve em sua direção. Continuei através do espaço aberto para mergulhar atrás de outra árvore. Sorri enquanto ouvia o impacto do gelo batendo em seu corpo.

Emmett ficou em silêncio, mas eu podia levemente detectar seus quietos passos enquanto ele tentava dar volta ao redor da árvore que servia de escudo. Mas eu o imitei, me movendo através do tronco, até dançarmos um círculo em volta um do outro com a árvore no centro, terminando onde começou.

Ouvi outra figura entrar na vizinhança. Considerando o batimento de um coração e os suaves passos em conjuntos de quatro, concluí que o novato era Jake, na sua forma de lobo. Agora a questão era se ele ia se juntar com Emmett aqui ou comigo. Eu brevemente me perguntei como ele jogaria uma bola de neve se ele era um lobo.

Emmett parecia não ter ouvido Jake ainda, então ele continuou fazendo seu caminho em volta da árvore, sem hesitar.

Espiei pra fora de meu esconderijo bem no momento que um gigantesco lobo castanho-avermelhado pulou para dentro da pequena clareira, com um pedaço de gelo em sua boca. Continuando seu caminho para a cobertura das árvores, ele se atirou pelo ar se transformando na metade do pulo com tempo suficiente para cuspir a bola de gelo em sua mão e arremessar na forma atordoada de Emmett, antes de se explodir de volta em um lobo e aterrissar no chão. Ele fugiu de nossas vistas, latindo uma risada na expressão chocada de Emmett.

Isso tudo aconteceu em menos de um segundo. Ele passou de lobo para humano para lobo de novo tão rápido que até meus olhos de meio-vampira viram apenas um borrão. Isso me fez meio feliz de não ter visto nada que fizesse as coisas estranhas entre a gente, mas meu lado perverso estava acabar com o desapontamento e meus sentimentos vergonhosos, e então ri às custas de Emmett ao invés disso.

"Maldito vira-lata!" , Emmett rosnou enquanto se jogava na floresta atrás de Jake, esquecendo-se completamente de mim.

Deslizei pelo tronco de uma árvore, tentando evitar que minha imaginação não fugisse de mim. Tarde demais.

Imagens do que eu poderia ter visto apareceram por meus olhos, e me senti um pouco mal pelo prazer que passou por mim com essas fotos de Jake. Em algum momento seria eu capaz de deixá-lo de lado? Ele claramente não me amava, e ainda assim continuava me agarrando nele e no amor que sentia por ele. Droga!

Esperava que papai estivesse longe o bastante para conseguir ler minha mente, mas esta era uma causa perdida. Éramos tão apegados um ao outro que ele poderia estar a 10 milhas de distância e ainda continuar me ouvindo. Com sorte, ele não diria nada à mamãe sobre meus delírios e imaginação selvagem. Tenho certeza que ela não aprovaria. Não sei bem de como ela reagiria se descobrisse que eu estava loucamente apaixonada por seu ex-melhor amigo, mas a maternidade dela provavelmente iria achar algum jeito de por um final nisso.

Quando me coloquei em pé - eu não deveria ficar aqui por muito tempo no caso de que um dos outros ouvisse nosso encontro e viesse fazer uma emboscada em quem tivesse sobrado - um sentimento estranho me inundou. Fez minha pele formigar com a consciência e arrepios subirem em minha pele de pedra. Meus sentidos se aguçaram imediatamente enquanto minha cabeça rodava nervosa. Eu não gostava desse sentimento. Era o sentimento de ser observado. Agachei-me e formei outra bola de neve, tentando convencer a mim mesmo que era só mais um dos membros de minha família esperando para me atacar, mas não conseguia tirar o sentimento de que sejam de quem for esses olhos em mim, não eram de brincadeira ou de um amigo.

Fiquei parada em minha posição, músculos prontos para lançarem um ataque ou para fugir. Segundos passaram e nada aconteceu, mas o sentimento de ser observada nunca diminuiu.

Tentei me convencer de que tudo estava bem, eu estava segura. Se houvesse um perigo em minha volta, papai teria ouvido os pensamentos dele ou dela e já estaria aqui, me defendendo de quem quer que fosse. Considerando que nem meu pai nem meu observador apareceram, não deve ser nada, certo? Embora eu seja apenas um borrão nas visões de Alice, ela também teria visto algo se eu desaparecesse para sempre ou se algo interferisse em meu futuro. E havia oito vampiros, um meio vampiro e um lobisomem nas proximidades, alguém teria ouvido ou sentido o cheiro de algo fora do comum se um estranho viesse para uma visita.

Pausei em um falso sentimento de segurança embora eu soubesse fundo dentro de mim que minhas certezas não estavam completamente corretas. Há modos de evitar a leitura de mente de meu pai ou as visões de Alice - embora a distância permita ouvir meus pensamentos, ele pode estar longe demais para ouvir o de um estranho, e já foi provado que dá para evitar ser visto por Alice, tudo era possível.

Mas papai já deve ter ouvido meus pensamentos preocupados. Porque ele não veio ainda para se certificar que eu estava realmente segura? Ele acreditava que eu já estava completamente sem perigos e esse sentimento de preocupação era apenas o resultado de uma brincadeira de guerra de bola de neve em andamento? Talvez fosse exatamente isso. Alguém estava apenas se preparando para me atacar com uma bola de neve, só isso, e por isso meu pai ou Alice não vieram correndo.

A apreensão continuou. Até mesmo o sentimento de ser observada parecia ter aumentado. Senti alguém se aproximar pela esquerda e eu rodopiei, lançando a última arma que eu tinha - a bola de neve - para acertar o alvo na mosca. O intruso caiu no chão com um grunhido, imóvel e em silêncio. Mas quando vi quem era, eu me arrependi.

"Jake!" eu gritei, correndo em direção de sua forma caída. Ele não tinha pele dura feito pedra como nós vampiros. E eu tinha lançado aquela bola de neve com toda a minha força. Bati em seu pelo grosso, querendo que ele abrisse seus olhos. Eu não gostava de quão imóvel ele estava. "Jake" Meu Deus, por favor, esteja bem. Onde está Carlisle quando você precisa dele?

O lodo de repente me deu o bote, rápido demais para eu reagir, e me lançou tombando com ele sobre mim. Deslizando até parar no chão enevoado, a boca de Jake abriu-se num sorriso de lobo, sua língua se reclinando alegremente em cima de mim.

"Seu idiota!" gritei amistosamente empurrando o peito dele. "Pensei que eu tinha realmente te machucado" mas eu estava aliviada que ele estava aqui. Era realmente apenas Jake que deve ter estado me observando.

Ele latiu uma risada enquanto arrancava para a cobertura das arvores. Um breve cintilar deturpou a atmosfera e o Jake humano reapareceu, com um par de shorts em farrapos.

"Onde estão as roupas que você vestiu para escola?" Perguntei, olhando sua vestimenta criticamente. Alice não ficaria muito feliz se ela descobrisse que ele explodiu suas roupas da escola que ela escolheu especialmente para ele no seu primeiro dia de volta.

Jake avançou em minha direção, sorrindo. Tentei fixar meu olhar em seu rosto ao invés de seu corpo bem definido. "Eu troquei de roupa no quintal antes de mudar de fase" Tentei impedir que as imagens de suas palavras entrassem na minha mente. "Ainda bem que eu guardei um outro short na varanda. Peguei ele antes de me mandar, " ele respondeu, me dando a mão pra me levantar do chão. "A sua cara quando você pensou que tinha me machuca foi impagável, " ele gargalhou. Ergui meu queixo em indignação. "Não sei como você acha que um monte de neve pode me ferir."

"Era gelo", me defendi. "E eu joguei bem forte."

"Bem, sua versão de forte e minha versão de forte são bem diferentes então, delicado" Jake zombou.

Amarrei a cara pra ele. "Eu não quis te acertar, se eu soubesse que era você, eu não teria jogado."

"Wow, eu realmente devo ser bem esperto, " "espreitei o Emmett e você!"

Dei um soco no braço dele mas deixei que ele se sentisse orgulhoso. Eu não quis dizer a ele que eu estava bem mais preocupada com os olhos me vigiando do que para prestar atenção em quem se aproximava. Porque isso me levaria a ter que contar à ele de como sentia que estava sendo observada, e tenho certeza que ele reagiria mais do que o necessário. Mas era apenas Jake que estava me observando, certo?

Ele me encarou de cima a baixo com um sorriso largo em seus lábios e puxou meus cachos brincando. "Desculpa pelo susto. Trégua?"

Agarrei sua mão estendida, enrijecendo o pequeno choque de prazer que para sempre passaria por meu corpo por qualquer contato de pele entre nós. "Trégua."

Sorrindo, Jake puxou a minha mão. Vamos nessa. Vamos emboscar Emmett. "Deixe-me trocar de fase rapidinho e já volto."

Eu vi quando a forma de Jake foi tragada pela mata. Logo quando a presença de Jake desapareceu, percebi que estava errada. Ainda estava sendo observada. A presença de Jake tinha me feito sentir protegida e segura, então eu tinha feito vista grossa sobre o sentimento enervante.

Mordi meu lábio, tentando apagar o sentimento. Jake voltaria logo. E devo estar imaginando tudo. Afinal, eu tenho mesmo uma imaginação fértil e muito iludida, como já foi provado antes em termos de minhas ilusões com Jake. É isso aí. Só minha imaginação.

Ignorei a ardência da pele em minha nuca, forçando um sorriso em meus lábios quando Jake reapareceu em sua forma de lobo. Um sentimento de segurança me inundou, e eu esqueci completamente a sensação de ser observada quando olhei nos olhos acolhedores de Jake. Seguindo o aceno de sua cabeça, ambos mergulhamos na floresta, a caça do urso.


	33. Capitulo 31

**_Capítulo 31_**

Na manhã seguinte, abri meus olhos para a luz solar fluindo pela minha janela. Gemendo, levantei apoiando em meu cotovelo, esfregando o sono dos meus olhos para olhar turvamente lá fora. O céu era de um azul claro, claro mesmo; nem um sopro de nuvem poderia ser visto. Isso contradiz completamente o significado de 'Washington'. Que tempo estranho.

A luz solar ondulava por cima da neve no chão, distribuindo ondas luminosas que refletiam nas minúsculas partículas de gelo. Isso imitava uma versão muito mais fraca da pele da minha família na luz do sol.

Caí de costas novamente na minha cama, deixando sair outro gemido. Eu não queria ir à escola hoje. Estava simplesmente tão cansada, e queria apenas voltar pra cama. Além do mais, eu não queria enfrentar outro dia de fingimento e mentira e interrogatórios. Me perguntei quão fácil seria convencer minha mãe e meu pai de me deixar faltar a escola com eles.

"Nessie, se você não quiser ir à escola hoje, você não tem que ir, " meu pai falou escada acima.

Rolei de barriga pra cima, levantando minhas sobrancelhas. _Sério?_

" mãe e eu estávamos pensando em manter você em casa de qualquer forma. Você parece atrair problema sempre que não estamos lá com você. Igualzinha à sua mãe."

"O que você está implicando, Edward Cullen?" A voz suave de minha mãe se arrastou escada acima. Eu conseguia quase ver a posição que eles estavam, com minha mãe apertada contra meu pai com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ugh. Deitei de bruços, contente que não teria de me levantar por mais algum tempo.

O meu "mais algum tempo" não durou tanto tempo assim.

Pareceu que só alguns segundos passaram antes que os cabelos da minha nuca instintivamente se arrepiassem. Eu estava sendo observada.

Fiquei tensa, me preparando para avançar em quem quer que fosse, quando inalei um cheiro particularmente concentrado, amadeirado e de cachorro. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, a porta do meu quarto se abriu e algo pesado catapultou em minha cama, me mandando voando no ar.

"Jake!" Gritei enquanto tombava da cama para o chão com um alto thump! Fiquei naquela posição, esperei por seu rosto bobo espiar por cima da minha cama antes de que eu me atirasse em cima dele, jogando ele no colchão. "Seu besta! Eu estava dormindo!"

Jake riu baixinho, seus olhos dele brilhantes com um pouco de jeitinho de criança. "Mas não temos que ir à escola hoje! Carlisle nos liberou para uma 'viagem para acampar' no bosque!" ele exclamou, não lutando por baixo do aperto que eu tinha nele.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Você só foi na escola uma vez em uma semana e meia, " eu apontei. A completa animação dele não fazia muito sentido para mim. "Como você já pode estar cansado de ir na escola?"

Os ombros de Jake lutaram para levantar, mas caíram por baixo do aperto que eu o mantinha. "Bem, isso não significa que eu tenho que gostar da escola, " ele simplesmente respondeu e então sorriu para mim. "Podemos fazer que outra guerra de bola de neve, fazer anjos de neve e ir caçar e-"

Sorri, colocando uma mão por cima de sua boca. "O que deu em você? Você entrou na nossa reserva de açúcar?" Ri baixinho, enviando uma breve imagem de um lobo avermelhado gigantesco saltando pelas paredes. "Você está excepcionalmente hiperativo hoje e completamente diferente de você mesmo."

Me calei quando percebi que Jake estava me dando uma olhada estranha, sua sobrancelha enrugada e lábios apertados. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele esticou sua cabeça pra frente e me deu uma bitoca levemente no nariz. Tomada completamente de surpresa por este gesto, congelei com meu olhos arregalados.

Agora que nós dois paramos de falar, acabei percebendo o quão perto os nossos corpos estavam. Eu tinha as mãos deles presas à colcha com as minhas próprias mãos, e eu estava quase montada sobre sua cintura enquanto minhas pernas o prendiam no lugar. Meu peito pairava centímetros acima do peito nu dele; sempre que inalávamos eles raspavam ligeiramente um no outro. Isso também significava que o meu peito estava à apenas centímetros longe do rosto dele; me amaldiçoei pelo meu traje de dormir fino de uma regatinha e short de algodão. Também já poderia xingar também o resto da nossa raça mestiça de temperatura aquecida - Jake também estava vestido apenas em um short no qual ele tinha dormido.

Onde quer que nossa pele tivesse contato - nossas mãos e braços, minhas pernas à cintura dele, e o ocasional toque dos nossos peitos apenas barrados pelo fino tecido do meu pijama - parecia ser extra sensível. Podia sentir cada nervo no seu limite enquanto o calor do corpo dele me aquecia.

Seus olhos - aparentemente mais escuros do que habitual - desceram abaixo antes de se prenderem de volta aos meus, uma insinuação de um rubor escurecendo sua pele bronzeada. Podia sentir o calor correndo para as minhas próprias bochechas. O ar chiou em nossa volta, a tensão tão grossa que eu estava surpresa que o ar não se solidificou ao nosso redor.

Ele era tão lindo. Inalei seu cheiro almiscarado, e meu batimento cardíaco perdeu um passo. Ah, eu queria tanto ele.

Todos os pensamentos deixaram minha mente quando minha cabeça se inclinava mais perto para fechar o espaço entre nossos lábios. Era só a minha imaginação ou ele também estava levantando seu rosto para encontrar o meu?

Meus olhos tremularam fechados enquanto nossos narizes se tocaram levemente. Podia sentir seu gosto em minha língua agora que a respiração quente dele flutuava por meus lábios abertos.

"Nessie? Jake? Hora do café da manhã!" Esme chamou escada acima. Como se a voz dela fosse um choque elétrico, nós dois pulamos para longe um do outro, me mandando caindo no chão mais uma vez.

Fiquei naquela posição brevemente, apertando meus olhos e lábios juntos com força. Jake soou imóvel na cama também acima de mim.

_Idiota, idiota_, recitei para mim mesma._ Você quase estragou tudo entre você e Jake. Se segure._

Fiquei congelada durante um segundo inteiro, desejando com muita força que Jake não corresse de mim agora. Mas ele não fugiu de mim há alguns segundos atrás. De fato, quase pareceu que ele ansiava por um beijo também-

_Cala a boca, cala a boca_, disse silenciosamente._ Não há nenhuma razão em fingir. Ele é apenas tão abnegado que estava provavelmente me deixando conseguir o que eu queria. Ele sofreria por isto apenas por mim. Idiota. Você é uma bela de uma idiota egoísta._

Tudo soava excepcionalmente silencioso abaixo de mim. Droga, papai provavelmente ouviu os meus pensamentos. Mas isso não é novidade. Vamos apenas esperar que ele não diga nada a Jake.

Mas por que estava tão quieto lá embaixo? Não, espere, havia algumas vozes baixas. Forcei meus ouvidos para escutar.

"Oh céus, eles estavam realmente prestes a-" a voz baixa de Esme flutuou escada acima.

"Está tudo bem, Esme, " murmurou meu pai. "Nenhum dano feito."

Sobre o que eles estavam falando? Pressionei minha orelha mais perto do chão de madeira entre mim e eles, tentando ouvir mais.

Ok, tudo estava definitivamente silencioso agora.

"NESSIE!" uma coleção de vozes gritou como se fossem coisa combinada e eu pulei em pé assustada. "JAKE!" Houve um alto 'Tum' quando Jake caiu da cama surpreso.

Aqueles bobões. Eles sabiam que eu estava ouvindo e sentiram a necessidade de estourar meus tímpanos?

"Ness, não nos chame de bobões, " a voz do meu pai falou. Parecia como se ele estivesse prendendo uma risada.

Encarei as tábuas do assoalho que nos separavam com muita cautela. Pai…

"Vamos. Levantem os seus bumbuns preguiçosos, " disse minha mãe em sua voz parecida com um sino. "Antes que o café da manhã esfrie."

"Há uma invenção humana chamada 'microondas'." murmurei, somente alto o bastante para todos eles ouvirem. Fiz meu caminho até a porta, ouvindo Jake me seguindo. Evitei os olhos dele por completo enquanto descíamos rapidamente escada abaixo, ignorando a cena no meu quarto há um minuto atrás.

Entramos na sala de estar onde todo mundo estava reunido, mantendo uma barreira não dita entre nós. Podia sentir os olhos saltando da forma dele para minha, e um vinco leve na testa preenchendo alguns dos rostos deles. Meu pai apenas me deu uma conhecedora levantada de uma sobrancelha perfeitamente curvada. Mamãe parecia suspeita enquanto ela encarava Jake por alguma razão. Rose imitou o olhar da minha mãe, mas em um nível mais áspero. Jasper pareceu completamente indiferente como de hábito, mas com uma insinuação de um sorriso nos lábios cicatrizados. Alice franziu o rosto para nós dois, como se estivesse frustrada com algo. Emmett tinha um largo e esperto sorriso em seus lábios, e com olhos brilhantes dos quais eu não gostava. Carlisle e Esme simplesmente tinham sorrisos suaves em seus rostos.

"Bom dia, " cumprimentei, fingindo que nada aconteceu, enquanto continuei indo para a cozinha. "O que tem para o café da manhã?"

"Waffles com morangos e bacon, " Esme falou. Enruguei meu nariz para metade do cardápio. Waffles eram completamente repugnantes a menos que fossem feitos de uma certa forma. Morangos eu podia agüentar - embora de todas as frutas, eu preferisse maçãs. E bacon era…tudo bem. A gordura era um pouco enjoativa e só o pensamento total de bacon era de perder o apetite. Mas eu podia engolir.

Entrei na cozinha com Jake nos meus calcanhares e congelei enquanto uma sensação leve de preocupação veio em mim. Meu pescoço se arrepiou enquanto eu sentia olhos estranhos em mim novamente. Um tremor do medo passou por mim.

Jake, não antecipando minha parada súbita esbarrou em mim, e ainda tropeçou um passo para trás, embora eu permanecesse imóvel.

"Ness?" uma multidão de vozes chamou com preocupação, e de repente estava rodeada por minha família.

"Ness, o que foi?" meu pai perguntou em uma voz baixa desde sua posição defensiva. Jasper, que também deve ter sentido meu medo, estava agachado com ele enquanto o resto da minha família olhava abismada.

Olhei para os rostos preocupados deles, demorando mais em Jake, e terminando em meu pai. Engoli seco. "Nada", falei. "Apenas pensei que ouvi algo, mas deve ter sido um coelho ou algo assim."

Meu pai pareceu que estava a ponto de discutir, então firmemente pensei,_ Depois_. Eu não queria que todos os outros se preocupassem sobre algo que provavelmente não era nada. Eu preferiria que ninguém soubesse, mas considerando que é meu pai e ele pode ler mentes, não acho que eu poderia fugir disso. _A mamãe pode saber também_, acrescentei enquanto peguei o olhar suspeito dela para o meu pai. Ela teria arrancado dele de qualquer maneira. Acho que a única pessoa que eu realmente estava tentando proteger era Jake.

"O café da manhã parece delicioso, Esme. Obrigada, " eu disse firmemente ainda que vago, fazendo meu caminho em direção à mesa empilhada com comida. Depois de um breve momento, todo mundo voltou aos seus respectivos quartos, exceto Jake e Alice. Ela me deu uma olhada cuidadosa, que me dizia que ela não acreditou em todas minhas palavras antes de voltar para o lado de Jasper. Jake fez uma pausa durante mais um segundo antes de se aproximar da mesa e sentar cuidadosamente. Odiava esse constrangimento recém formado, vindo tanto da cena no quarto como o que acabou de acontecer. Determinada a me livrar disso, fingi que nada estava diferente.

Dando uma mordida nos waffles, suspirei de alegria. "Esme faz os melhores waffles, simplesmente como eu gosto."

Jake hesitou durante um momento, disparando para mim um olhar cauteloso, antes de empilhar seu prato com comida. A tensão pareceu diminuir enquanto ele fazia isso.

Relaxando agora na minha cadeira, atirei um morango na minha boca, mordendo para soltar a torrente de suco. Essa era a terceira vez que senti que alguém me observava. Não podia mais adiar a verdade. Não podia continuar me apegando a minha esperança meio-formada de que seja quem fosse que me olhou era na verdade apenas Emmett ou Jake durante a guerra de bola de neve, ou que era apenas Jake antes no meu quarto. Não havia nenhuma outra explicação.

Alguém - ou _alguma coisa_ - que poderia obviamente evitar estar nas visões de Alice e impedir o meu pai de ler sua mente - veio para uma visita. A pergunta era quem é, quando eles iriam mostrar o seu rosto…e o que eles queriam.

Nota: gente so relembrando, ex fic nun eh minha, ela eh da fire, e eh postado no foforks, tmbm nun sou eu q traduzo, e as meninas q o fazm já foram citadas nessa fic mas eu nun lmbor o nome d todas agora

Naun precisam me mandr reviews pq nun foi eu qm escrevi, to apnas pstndo aki


	34. Capitulo 32

**_Capítulo 32_**

Passei meu dedo pela superfície do prato de porcelana, pegando o excesso de calda dos waffles antes de colocar na boca. Conforme a doçura da espessa calda se misturou em minha língua, olhei para Jake, que estava me assistindo cuidadosamente com uma intensidade no olhar. Desviei meus olhos dos seus, olhando para meu prato vazio. Uau. Eu estava com fome esta manhã.

Evitei o olhar de Jake enquanto recolhia a louça vazia - eu não devia mesmo ter exagerado demais na sensação de 'ser vigiada' mais cedo, tenho certeza que não era nada e agora todos estavam surtando por causa do meu comportamento estranho - e levei os pratos sujos para a pia. Abri a torneira, joguei sabão na esponja e comecei a esfregar o caldo de morango, gordura e calda de um prato. Precisava ocupar minhas mãos agora.

Jake me seguiu, e tirou o prato ensaboado e a esponja de minhas mãos. Eu abri a boca para protestar mas ele me interrompeu.

"Eu lavo, você seca, " ele disse simplesmente sem olhar na minha direção enquanto jogava uma toalha pra mim. Fiz careta, mas obedeci.

Peguei o prato que ele arremessou para mim e comecei a secá-lo. Pausei meus movimentos, vendo Jake enquanto ele enxaguava uma bandeja de metal ensaboada. A vida não seria muito mais fácil se todos os problemas pudessem ser forçados a desaparecer, como essas bolhas de sabão? Só colocar debaixo de um jato d'água e assisti-los escorrerem pelo ralo. Acabado. Fácil assim.

Suspirei, virando para atacar a água no prato com minha toalha. Mas a vida não é fácil assim. Eu não seria capaz de fazer meus problemas desaparecerem tão rápido. Revisei as complicações que foram recentemente introduzidas em minha vida.

Derek, ainda conectado a uma maciça quantidade de máquinas e enrolado em gazes, continua lá em cima em nossa casa. Temos ainda que ver se ele acredita completamente no conto que alimentamos à ele sobre como se machucou. Meu pai afirma que sua mente está bagunçada e confusa. Ele sente que algo não se encaixa sobre o que o contamos, mas ele não sabe o que. Tem também o fato de que ele somar dois mais dois, ele poderá eventualmente descobrir o que somos. Afinal, ele está vivendo em nossa casa no momento, ao menos até seus ferimentos sararem; Rose sugeriu que o chutássemos pra fora e deixarmos que ele se vire sozinho, mas claro que Carlisle recusou.

Não apenas isso, mas tenho a sensação de que ele ainda tem sentimentos por mim. Posso dizer pela forma que seus olhos me seguem de sua cama quando passo por seu quarto. Depois de ontem antes da escola, ainda tenho que visitá-lo de novo quando ele estiver totalmente consciente. Não quero encará-lo sozinho ainda; sim, sou uma covarde. E falando em sentimentos…

Preciso fazer algo sobre minha louca obsessão por Jake. Não pode continuar assim. Eu sei que o amo, mas também sei que esse amor não é correspondido; ele não me ama da maneira que quero que me ame. E se reprimir meus sentimentos significa mantê-lo como amigo, eu viverei com isso.

Mas da forma que as coisas estão indo agora, isso não vai durar por muito tempo. Veja essa manhã, por exemplo. Se Esme não tivesse nos chamado, eu teria beijado Jake e arruinado tudo completamente. Eu já tornei as coisas extremamente desconfortáveis por causa do meu óbvio e sem sentido amor por ele; não preciso fazer as coisas mais embaraçosas por não ser capaz de controlar meus sentimentos.

"Você está demorando, " Jacob comentou mansamente, e eu pisquei com um salto, olhando para a pequena pilha de louça pingando na minha frente. Percebi que esta passando a toalha no mesmo prato o tempo todo.

Calor preenchendo minhas bochechas, coloquei o prato seco de lado e peguei outro, me dando uma bronca. Fiz papel de idiota de novo.

Assim que todos os pratos e talheres estavam completamente limpos e secos, Jake e eu os colocamos em seus respectivos lugares. Esme ficaria feliz de limparmos depois que comemos.

Enquanto guardava os pratos no armário, percebi que vozes baixas e controladas vinham do outro aposento.

"E você não consegue ver nada?" minha mãe perguntou em uma voz quieta.

"Você sabe que não posso vê-la bem. Além do mais, com ele estando com ela o tempo todo…" a voz de Alice seguiu.

"Pensei que Bella fosse a única mente que você não pudesse ouvir, " Rose disse em um tom quase inaudível.

"Aparentemente não, " papai disse suavemente.

"Tem que ser o Volturi, " Emmett rosnou quietamente. "Quem mais seria?"

"Não sabemos isso, " meu pai interrompeu, embora sua voz não soasse completamente convincente.

"Por que não podemos ouvi-los ou cheirá-los?" Esme perguntou preocupada.

"Há muitos poderes no mundo dos vampiros, " Jasper respondeu suavemente. "E pode nem ser um vampiro."

Suas vozes pararam de repente. Eles devem ter percebido que eu estava ouvindo. Virei para olhar para Jake e vi um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. Ocorreu-me que se eu podia ouvi-los, Jake também podia. Ele já juntou as peças? Meu plano de manter Jake fora disso para não preocupá-lo desnecessariamente acabou de ir por água abaixo.

Embora eu soubesse que sua intenção era boa, não pude evitar de ficar brava com meu pai. Era melhor que ficar brava comigo mesma por causar mais um monte de problemas em nossas vidas.

_Droga, pai_, sibilei telepaticamente. _Você não podia ter esperado até estarmos fora do alcance auditivo? E por que você está preocupando todo mundo com isso? Provavelmente não é nada de qualquer forma!_

Evitando o olhar questionador e preocupado de Jake, eu marchei de volta pra sala de estar onde minha família estava reunida. Todos me olharam com preocupação radiando de seus olhos. Ugh.

Lançando um olhar vil a meu pai, fui emburrada para o andar de cima, tomando cuidado para fazer tanto barulho quanto meus movimentos normalmente silenciosos fossem capazes de fazer.

Eu meio que esperei que Jake me seguisse, mas acho que ele parou na sala para arrancar todos os fatos completos de meu pai. Argh.

Parando contra a parede no corredor do segundo andar, descansei minhas costas contra ela, batendo minha cabeça atrás de mim com força suficiente para fazer um alto som - BAM! - mas menos exatamente da pressão que quebraria a parede. Não queria causar mais pesar a Esme por quebrar sua casa.

A batida de coração estável do outro quarto acelerou levemente quando Derek foi despertado de seu sono. Houve um farfalhar de cobertores antes de um breve silêncio.

"Ness?" a voz frágil de Derek chamou timidamente. "Você está aí?"

Reprimindo um rosnado - todos ficaram extremamente quietos abaixo de mim - entrei no quarto de hospedes esboçando um sorriso no rosto.

"Oi, Derek. Como está se sentindo?" perguntei gentilmente. As ataduras foram removidas de sua cabeça - graças a Deus pois faziam parecer que ele era careca - mas o resto de seu corpo ainda estava coberto com a grossa gaze branca ou camadas de gesso. Eu ainda podia cheirar o sangue exposto debaixo do aroma prevalecente de peróxido e outros alcoóis; ele ainda estava sangrando de leve embora estivesse bem melhor que antes.

Derek se moveu evasivamente. Seus olhos colados em mim com um olhar levemente deslumbrado e ainda assim sonolento. "Basicamente na mesma, " ele disse roucamente. Sua testa enrugou conforme olhou para fora. O sol brilhava alegremente pela janela, fazendo com que minha pele parecesse mais brilhante e luminosa. "Que horas são?" ele perguntou confuso.

Segui seu olhar até a janela e aproximei a hora com a posição baixa do sol. "Mais ou menos oito horas."

Derek franziu para mim. "Por quanto tempo fiquei apagado?"

Levantei levemente a cabeça com sua pergunta. "Você só ficou adormecido por umas 12 horas. O que foi?"

"Hoje não é terça?" Derek persistiu, ignorando minha pergunta.

"Aham…" soltei, vasculhando minha mente rapidamente para entender onde isso estava indo. Um sobressalto de realização me atingiu quando Derek falou.

"Então porque você não está na escola?"

Droga. Acabei de cavar um buraco para mim mesma e ainda caí nele. Pensei porque meu pai ou mais ninguém estava vindo ao meu resgate. "Hmm, todos decidimos matar aula hoje. Está um dia muito bom pra ficar dentro de uma sala e desperdiçar todo este sol. Então Carlisle e Esme nos liberaram, " inventei livremente. Esperando que ele acreditasse.

A pequena ruga permaneceu em sua testa. "Ah é. Vocês gostam de ir tipo acampar e tal quando o tempo está bom, né?"

"Claro, claro, " disse vagamente. Ele ainda parecia meio suspeito.

Houve uma batida leve na porta; o batimento estável e aroma amadeirado me disseram que era certa, a porta se abriu e Jake espiou por ela. Meu coração acelerou levemente como sempre faz quando vejo Jake, e senti um rubor suave preencher minhas bochechas.

"Ei, Ness. Derek, " Jake saudou com seus olhos em mim. "Err… estamos quase saindo para acampar, então…" ele terminou, movendo os ombros. Pelo menos em algumas vezes o truque de ler mentes do meu pai pode ser útil.

Sorri para Jake no que esperei ser um gesto amigável. "Obrigada, Jake. Sairei em um segundo."

Jake sorriu suavemente pra mim antes de virar os olhos para Derek pela primeira vez, seu olhar ficou severo."Não se preocupe, Derek, " ele zombou com um brilho perverso no rosto. "Rose vai ficar aqui para ser sua babá."

O coração de Derek pulou - provavelmente com o prospecto de ficar sozinho com uma garota linda como Rosalie - embora uma careta tenha passado por seu rosto com a palavra 'babá'. Eu ouvi distintivamente dois baixos rosnados abaixo de mim. Segurei uma risada, escondendo minha felicidade por trás de uma expressão neutra. Jake tinha pegado no pé de Derek com sua escolha de palavras e até deu o troco em Rose ao mesmo tempo; agora ela teria que ficar com o humano que ela desprezava e tanto queria matar. Hmm. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia deixar os dois sozinhos juntos. Uma risada feminina no andar abaixo confirmou meu pensamento.

"Vamos, Ness, " Jake acenou. Virei para seguí-lo quando a voz de Derek soou atrás de mim.

"Espera. Posso falar um segundo com você? Em particular?" Ele frisou a última palavra. Notei como seus olhos estavam voando entre Jake e eu. Perguntando-me o que ele queria, concordei evasivamente e acenei para Jake ir. Ele hesitou na porta antes de sair. Ele obviamente não gostava da idéia de me deixar sozinha com o cara que tentou me machucar.

"O que foi?" perguntei conforme a porta se fechou atrás de Jake. Derek pausou por um momento, olhos fixos no cobertor à sua frente. "O que?" pressionei, minha curiosidade queimando.

"Quando… você terminou comigo…" Derek pausou ali, e um impulso de ansiedade passou por mim. Ele tinha descoberto tudo? Mas, se ele tivesse, meu pai já estaria aqui, não estaria?

"Sim?" prossegui, um arrepio frio me preenchendo.

Derek mordeu o lábio, olhos mirados na cama. "A razão pela qual você terminou comigo…"

Senti meio aliviada; ele não tinha descoberto que mentimos para ele. Mas agora ele queria falar sobre o término do namoro, o que eu preferiria não fazer.

Derek continuou, ainda evitando meus olhos. "Você disse que foi porque tinha se apaixonado por outro cara?"

Oh, merda.

"Desculpa se isso é muito pessoal, mas acho que sei quem é."

Por favor não diga o nome dele. Por favor. Ele está sentado lá embaixo nesse exato momento com audição supersensível e pode ouvir cada palavra que você está dizendo. Por favor.

"É o Jake?" os olhos de Derek cintilaram, vendo as emoções passarem por meu rosto. Merda, Merda, Merda.

Eu sei que Jake já sabe que eu o amo. Mas com o Derek dizendo tudo isso só confirmou o que deveria já ser suspeito. Dizer algo em alta voz só torna as coisas mais reais. Oh, espero que Jake não fuja de novo.

Derek pareceu desabar nos travesseiros quando minha expressão me dedurou, gemendo conforme cada movimento seu causava dor a alguma parte de seu corpo. "É, não é?" ele perguntou deprimido, não esperando realmente uma resposta. Ele suspirou. "Eu devia saber desde o primeiro dia que vocês dois entraram na minha sala. Era totalmente óbvio."

Ok, agora eu estava confusa. Eu só comecei a gostar de Jake recentemente.

"Vocês estão saindo juntos agora?" Derek resmungou, evitando mais uma vez meus olhos.

Bom, eu devo terminar de vez de cavar a cova na qual me enfiei. "Não, não estamos. Jake não se sente assim por mim, " respondi levemente, embora meu coração tenha retorcido com o pensamento.

Derek sacudiu a cabeça para mim sem pensar, e gemeu com a rajada de dor. Uma pequena careta formando-se em seus lábios. "Huh. Sério? Certeza que não parece assim."

Agora era minha vez de torcer a cara. "O que você quer dizer?"

Derek ergueu suas sobrancelhas e estremeceu com a dor que o movimento trouxe. "Não é óbvio? Só pelos breves momentos em que vi vocês dois juntos, juntei as coisas. A forma com que ele sempre parece estar te observando, o olhar em seu rosto quando ele faz isso, sua estranha superproteção com você. Não é óbvio?" ele repetiu. "Ele te ama também, " Derek soltou, claramente odiando imensamente essas palavras.

Eu fiquei lá, atordoada. Todos lá embaixo estavam mortalmente quietos também - sem respirar ou se mover de forma alguma - exceto pela batida do coração de Jake que acelerou consideravelmente. Droga.

Lutei para tirar meu cérebro do feitiço de congelamento que as palavras de Derek o colocaram. Tentei raciocinar. As coisas que ele listou, não significavam que Jake me amava. Longe disso. Era só fraternidade. Como um irmão mais velho Claro que ele seria protetor comigo - especialmente perto de Derek - e tomaria conta de mim para que eu ficasse bem.

Ah, merda. O que Jake pensaria desse mal entendido que Derek fez e da conclusão que ele chegou? Ele com certeza tentaria se distanciar de mim para não se emaranhar no meu amor não requisitado e por causa das interpretações erradas que suas ações pudessem dar a mim e aos outros.

Era estrago suficiente para um dia. Forcei meus membros congelados a irem para o lado da cama de Derek, abrindo a gaveta para encontrar o que eu estava procurando. Virei para Derek com um sorriso gentil e calmo no rosto. Ele me assistiu com olhos tristes e vagos.

"Você deve estar com muita dor agora, " falei enquanto injetava o sedativo no tubo em sua mão. "Isso vai te ajudar a dormir sem dores."

Antes que Derek pudesse protestar, seu corpo relaxou conforme a droga fez efeito. O último olhar antes que seus olhos se fechassem retorceu meu coração machucado - era um olhar de pura tristeza. Ele ainda sentia algo por mim, e o despedaçava ver que eu amava outro cara.

Suspirei, desabando na cadeira mais próxima e enterrando meu rosto em minhas mã permanecia silencioso embaixo de mim, tirando a respiração de Jake e seu coração acelerado. Pelo menos ele ainda estava aqui.

Agora como eu sairia desse buraco no qual me meti?


	35. Capitulo 33

**_Capítulo 33_**

Nota da Autora: Bléh. Alguma linguagem explícita que pode não ser adequada para leitores muito jovens. Mas de novo, essa fanfic é para maiores de 13 então… é isso. Espero que todos gostem. Aproveitem!

Fiquei naquela posição por mais um longo momento, ouvindo a respiração funda e regular de Derek. Eu não poderia mais adiar isso. Todos estavam esperando lá embaixo por uma explicação.

Relutantemente me levantei da cadeira e lentamente me arrastei no caminho até a porta. Pausando com a minha mão na maçaneta, virei para ver o rosto pacifico de Derek. Eu senti um pouco de antagonismo com ele por ter trazido todo esse assunto à tona, mas eu sabia que minha raiva não era justa. Ele não sabia.

Eu me arrastei, levando o máximo de tempo possível que eu pudesse enquanto fazia meu caminho escada abaixo. O que eu iria dizer para Jake?

Talvez devesse primeiro ver qual seria sua reação.

Chegando ao arco que conduzia até a sala de estar, eu hesitei. Me amaldiçoando por ser tão covarde entrei na sala relaxadamente.

Todos estavam olhando pra mim, com algum tipo de emoções misturadas em seus olhos. Minha família toda parecia atenta e na expectativa, com um tom de surpresa. Jake, por outro lado, apenas parecia plenamente em choque.

Ah, merda. Isso não é um bom sinal.

Os olhos de papai se fixaram em mim, e me desculpei brevemente em minha mente. Eu realmente precisava parar de falar palavrão dentro de área de audição, er… _área mental_ do meu pai.

Imediatamente me senti desconfortável e nervosa. A Ness covarde que nunca encara seus problemas retornou.

Eu colei um sorriso em meu rosto, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Então, deveríamos provavelmente sair da casa já que vamos 'acampar', " eu mencionei vaga, sentando numa cadeira vazia. "Com exceção de Rose, óbvio, mas temos que agradecer a J-Jake por isso." Mentalmente me amaldiçoei por gaguejar seu nome. Achei que eu tivesse passado dessa fase de gaguejo.

Quase pareceu que ninguém iria pegar a isca no começo. Todos olharam para mim com confusão gravada no rosto. Alguns até pareceram irritados e exasperados por alguma razão. Jake - juro que não estou tão obcecada com ele como parecia agora - continuava com aquela expressão abismada. Como queria me livrar daquele olhar, igual aquelas bolhas de sabão indo pelo ralo.

Felizmente, Rose veio ao meu resgate. "Vira-lata estúpido, " ela balbuciou, cruzando seus braços rabugenta. "O que deu para o cachorro o direito de me fazer ficar com aquele fdp?"

Os olhos do meu pai se estreitaram com a escolha de palavras dela, e eu não pude evitar de sorrir; ele não poderia mais apenas ficar no meu pé à respeito da minha boca suja.

As palavras de Rose pareceram diminuir a tensão. Mas somente momentaneamente.

Os olhos de Jasper se estreitaram levemente como se ele estivesse se concentrando e um sentimento de relaxamento fluiu pela sala. Por mais que eu não gostasse que ele mexesse com nossas emoções, eu ainda me senti aliviada que ele tivesse feito.

Emmett sorriu, completamente relaxado, mesmo que sua companheira fosse ficar sozinha com algum humano louco durante um dia inteiro. Aparentemente sua reação inicial de raiva se dissipou em jubilo. "Ei, eu amaria ter a chance de aprontar com aquele pequeno idiota. Pense nisso como… revanche, " Emmett riu maquiavelicamente, piscando para Rose enquanto lançava um braço ao redor de seus ombros. Ela torceu seus volumosos lábios enquanto pensava, contemplando as palavras de Emmett, antes de um sorriso esperto deslizar por seu rosto.

"Isso vai ser divertido, " Rose simplesmente declarou. Uh-oh.

Olhei para meu pai para ver se os pensamentos de Rose eram… apropriados, somente para ver ele sorrindo com ela. Eu não sabia se deveria encarar isso como uma coisa boa ou ruim. Minha mãe enrugou seu rosto levemente para a direção de Rose enquanto ela também explodia em um sorriso demoníaco, sua aversão a violência lutando com sua necessidade de me proteger daquele monstro de humano e de ter revanche pelo o que havia feito à sua preciosa filha.

Decidi que não deveria ser tão ruim; afinal, meu pai pareceu concordar com isso, e ele não deixaria Rose aprontar com Derek _completamente_. Certo?

O sorriso do meu pai apenas aumentou.

"Então agora que fomos chutados da casa, " Mãe mencionou, "onde deveríamos ir?"

"Por que nós não vamos caçar?" Jasper sugeriu calmamente. "Afinal, precisamos ter um cuidado extra com um humano na casa." Mesmo que ele havia ido caçar há alguns dias atrás, seus olhos estavam começando a escurecer. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia.

Um breve silêncio encobriu a sala, aumentando o nível de tensão. Jasper pareceu ter perdido seu controle daquele humor leve com o tenso desconforto de todos. Movi na minha cadeira, tentando virar o rosto para longe dos olhares que eu estava recebendo de todos; isso estava começando a ficar realmente desconfortável e chato.

"Hmm, Ness?"

Olhei para meu pai, levantando uma sobrancelha. _Que?_

Uma pequena ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas - que minha mãe instantaneamente começou a alisar com carinho - enquanto ele continuava. "Talvez você deveria nos contar sobre o… visitante antes de nós irmos a qualquer lugar."

Ah, aí está a outra questão que eles estavam morrendo para jogarem em mim. Eu dei olhares exasperados à todos eles. "Você já deveria saber, pai. Você pode ler minha mente para saber tudo que aconteceu, " murmurei um tanto severamente. Maldição de vampiros e lobisomens super-exagerados.

Meu pai simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. "Sempre soa melhor diretamente da fonte, " ele disse simples.

Suspirando movi meus ombros. "O que mais tem para saber? Você já sabe que eu tive a impressão de estar sendo vigiada hoje e ontem durante a guerra de neve. Eu deixei a de ontem porque deve ter sido qualquer um de vocês esperando para me fazer uma emboscada. O que provavelmente foi mesmo, " acrescentei firmemente. Sem necessidade para a não desejada proteção deles só por causa da minha imaginação louca. "Hoje de manhã, eu senti de novo, mas era só Jake vindo me emboscar enquanto eu estava tentando dormir." Dei à Jake um feio olhar de brincadeira. "E então eu senti novamente no caminho para o café, quando todos vocês exageraram."

"E quem você acha que causou a ultima?" Minha mãe perguntou cética. É claro que ela não iria acreditar em mim. Suas características maternas a proibiam de ouvir minha razão se houvesse uma chance de eu estar em perigo.

Levantei meus ombros vagamente. "Provavelmente apenas minha imaginação selvagem correndo por aí.Pegando o que aconteceu antes e dando replay novamente, " respondi, mas sabia que isso não iria satisfazer nenhum deles. "Realmente, não é nada. Sem necessidade de exagerar."

Houve um barulho de incredulidade coletivo entre eles. Aparentemente, havia muita necessidade de exagerar.

"Isso é tudo?" perguntei impaciente. Eu realmente queria apenas sair daqui e ir caçar. Era uma das poucas horas em que me sentia completamente livre, especialmente desde que minha casa foi invadida por um humano - agora eu não podia ser eu mesma nem em casa.

Todos eles me deram olhares duvidosos mas acenaram em consentimento. Mas tinha uma impressão de que seria observada mais de perto agora… não pelo 'visitante' mas por minha família.

Me senti feliz que fui capaz de ignorar completamente as palavras de Derek sobre mim e Jake durante essa conversa inteira, e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Eu quase nem olhei para Jake - comparado ao que olhava normalmente de qualquer forma - e me impedi de ter que explicar tudo. Eu considerava isso uma forma de vitória.

Então deixei meus olhos passarem por ele, e vi pura preocupação em seu rosto, misturado com um pouco de confusão e algo mais. Assim que ele viu meu olhar, uma máscara foi colocada no lugar, escondendo suas emoções. Me amedrontei internamente. Eu já estava perdendo ele?

Como eu desejava que as palavras de Derek fossem verdade! Eu ansiava me jogar nos braços fortes de Jake, enterrar meu rosto em seu peito para inalar seu cheiro maravilhoso, trilhar meus dedos pelo seu abdômen firme e pressionar meus lábios nos seus -

Meu pai pigarreou quando as imagens na minha mente ficaram mais vívidas, e um leve rubor penetrou em minhas bochechas enquanto deslocava minha mente para longe dali. Que vergonha. Os outros deram uma olhada curiosa a ele, mas ele simplesmente ignorou. Abençoado seja.

"Vamos caçar, todo mundo, " Alice incentivou, olhando para todos nós com seus olhos dourados. Eu podia sentir seu olhar se movendo entre mim e Jake com uma pequena mistificação. "Vamos lá."

Como uma fada, Alice agarrou a mão de Jasper e eles dançaram para fora da casa, desaparecendo na densa floresta. Seguindo seu exemplo, os outros saíram até que apenas, Rose, Jake, mamãe, papai e eu sobramos. Rose ainda parecia um pouco enraivada por ter que ficar de babá do humano, mesmo que ela tivesse algum misterioso, cruel plano para o torturar.

Minha mãe e pai hesitaram na porta, de mãos dadas, enquanto eles olhavam preocupadamente para mim. Soltando um suspiro, eu fui até eles, pegando suas mãos livres e lhes mandando calmas imagens. "Eu ficarei bem, " prometi. "Parem de se preocupar e vão caçar."

Acenando relutantemente, eles desapareceram porta afora, mas não antes de minha mãe dar um olhar significativo para Jake, um que eu interpretei como _Cuide do meu bebê_. Conhecendo eles, eles ainda ficariam a alguns segundos de distância de mim.

Suspirei novamente, eu já estava pronta para sair pela porta quando a voz de Jake me parou.

"Espere, Nessie."

Pausei, virando para olhá-lo com um pequeno aperto em meu peito. Sua expressão continuava ilegível. Virei minha cabeça para o lado, dizendo a ele para continuar.

"Podemos conversar? _Sozinhos_?" Jake frisou a ultima palavra, dando uma olhada para Rose.

Ela não olhou para gente enquanto mexia em suas unhas bem feitas desde seu lugar no sofá. "Eu não vou sair por você, vira-lata, " ela disse enquanto as inspecionava.

Os lábios de Jake se curvaram incomodados mas ele não mordeu a isca dela. Ao invés disso, ele me disse para seguí-lo até a floresta.

Foi quase como um dèjá vu quando ele pegou minha mão - pequenos choques irromperam de onde sua pele estava em contato com a minha - e me puxou para uma corrida. Quando estávamos longe da área de audição de Rose - ou o mais perto disso que podíamos - Jake parou. Me perguntei como ele esperava privacidade quando eu tinha quase certeza que havia alguém perto para garantir que eu estava segura. Além disso o fato de que meu pai pode ler mentes - e eu duvido que estejam fora do seu raio de leitura - não o ajudava muito. Mas mesmo assim eu segui a dele.

"Que foi?" perguntei relaxada, tentando não parecer totalmente aterrorizada como realmente estava por dento. Jake ia me contar que iria embora? Mas isso não precisava de privacidade total, não acho que seja isso. Ele provavelmente queria falar sobre o que Derek disse antes, dizer que ele não podia mais ser meu amigo se eu continuasse com meus sentimentos precipitados. Eu não tinha certeza de qual perspectiva tinha mais medo: seu abandono físico ou seu abandono emocional.


	36. Capitulo 34

**_Capítulo 34_**

Nota da Autora: Ok, então alguns de vocês podem se confundir no final deste capítulo. Basta ter em mente que a maioria das suas perguntas sobre o que está acontecendo serão respondidas no capítulo seguinte ou no outro. Obrigado e espero que vocês gostem. Divirtam-se!

Jake parecia extremamente nervoso quando ele estava inquieto no lugar, seus olhos escuros passando ao seu redor. Sua mão esquerda estava esfregando seu braço direito meio conscientemente. "Hmm".

Levantei uma sobrancelha, tentando parecer indiferente. Não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava completamente pirando por dentro. "Sim?" perguntei, forçando meus olhos a desviarem de seu peito nu.

Jake suspirou, levantando seu olhar para se prenderem ao meu com força. Eu quase dei um passo pra trás por causa da intensidade em seus olhos. "O que Derek disse, é verdade?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

Uma vez que passei pelo choque de sua pergunta repentina, mordi meu lábio; porque ele estava me torturando desse jeito? Ele sabia a resposta assim como eu a sabia. Fingi não entender, tentando reter a verdade por mais alguns segundos. "Verdade o que?"

Jake manteve seus olhos em mim enquanto se aproximava. "Que você me ama", ele declarou firmemente, somente com um tremor em sua língua.

Puxei um forte suspiro, tentando desconectar meus olhos dele, para esconder minhas emoções. Mas era como se seu intenso olhar meu prendesse e me segurasse lá, forçando-me a manter contato visual. Tomou uma grande quantidade de esforço para livrar meu olhar e baixar-los para o chão.

Eu estava tremendo por dentro, meu coração se contorcendo dolorosamente. Não podia entender por que ele estava trazendo isso à tona, era quase como se ele estivesse _tentando_ me causar dor. Ele sabia que eu o amava muito, portanto não havia razão para que ele fizesse essa pergunta. Havia?

Vi através de minha visão periférica quando os pés descalços de Jake vieram caminhando suavemente até mim. Eles pararam um pé longe. Podia sentir o calor de seu corpo aquecendo o ar em volta de nós, e o familiar formigamento tomou meu corpo, como sempre acontecia quando Jake estava perto. Eu mal estava consciente de que estava segurando minha respiração por causa da tensão que chamuscava no ar.

"Ness?" Jake disse suavemente, e um leve tremor atravessou meu corpo ao som de sua rouca voz acariciando meu apelido. "Fale ê me ama? "

Fechei meus olhos com força, tentando bloquear tudo fora. Eu não poderia lidar com outro coração partido. Pare de insistir em me fazer dizer isso. Vai doer muito.

"Nessie", ele implorou.

Uma raiva abrupta me encheu ao som de seu pedido, ele estava me implorando a dizer algo que me causaria ainda mais dor. Ele _queria_ que eu expusesse meu coração para ele ainda mais, só para que ele pudesse pisar e atirá-lo de volta na minha cara. Ele tem um baita nervo!

Abri meus olhos de repente, meus lábios se curvaram involuntariamente para emitir um retumbante rosnado. Aquele familiar vermelho - eu tenho me deparado muito com ele ultimamente - tingiram as bordas da minha visão enquanto eu olhava firmemente pra frente. Jake pareceu momentaneamente tomado de assalto e chocado com minha raiva súbita.

"Por que você está zombando de mim desse jeito?" gritei furiosamente. Jake vacilou com minha voz levantada, os olhos arregalados de preocupação. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que estou loucamente apaixonada por você!" Eu cuspi as palavras, ignorando o bater do meu coração.

Os olhos de Jake se abriram ainda mais enquanto ele se afastava do meu avanço. Eu podia ouvir o som de pés se aproximando há milhas de distância, mas ignorei isso.

"Aí está, já falei. Me fazer dizer isso te enche com alguma alegria doentia? _Eu te amo_. " repeti com os olhos estreitados. As costas de Jake estavam pressionadas contra um tronco de uma árvore. Meus lábios puxaram em um malicioso sorriso. Sem escapatória para ele agora. As palavras saíram cuspidas da minha boca. "É mesmo minha sorte, não é? De que toda essa coisa de imprinting de lobisomem fosse defeituosa comigo. Que quando finalmente me apaixonasse por você, você não sentisse o mesmo por mim. Que eu sempre tenho que fingir que está tudo bem e magnífico quando na verdade estou realmente me ferindo por dentro por sua rejeição. "

A sobrancelha de Jake se enrugou levemente, confusão distorcendo suas feições. Parecia que ele estava prestes a me cortar, mas as palavras continuaram vindo.

"Eu sei que você não me ama desse jeito. É por isso que tenho tentado esconder os meus sentimentos e fingir que superei o que sinto. Não queria fazer as coisas desconfortáveis para você. E é desta forma que você me paga? " Eu rosnei, golpeando ele no peito. Com cada golpe - meu dedo fazendo contato com sua pele nua - impulsos involuntários de raiva foram enviados para a sua mente fazendo ele vacilar com minha fúria evidente. "Me fazendo machucar ainda mais expondo meu coração, apenas para que você possa continuar sua rejeição comigo? Bem, _F#&%-se_!" rosnei.

A boca de Jake abriu e fechou rapidamente, como se ele tentasse encontrar sua voz. Ele parecia um peixinho com seus olhos arregalados e a boca abrindo e fechando. Eu agora estava vagamente consciente de outras presenças me cercando. Algum instinto animalesco me disse para enfrentar a ameaça dos recém chegados, mas eu joguei essa necessidade de lado com lógica. Reconheci seus cheiros familiares como os da minha família. Os ouvi sussurrando entre si preocupados, se perguntando se deviam nos separar antes que algum dano fosse causado.

"Devemos pará-los?" Esme perguntou com medo. Eu podia imaginar as mãos dela cobrindo sua boca em horror pela cena.

"Acho que devemos deixá-la dar alguns golpes nele", sugeriu Emmett de forma relaxada. "Ele se cura rápido mesmo."

"Emmett!" a voz de mamãe arfou com a perspectiva de seu melhor amigo se machucando. "Edward, detenha-os! Ele pode acabar por ter de machucá-la para proteger a si mesmo!" OK, então ela estava preocupada comigo também. Me privei de sorrir sombriamente. "Não se _atreva_ a machucar o meu bebê!" Mãe meio que gritou em pânico. Uns sons de arranhões aconteciam atrás de onde eu estava, como se mamãe estivesse selvagemente metendo a unha em quem fosse que a estivesse segurando pra longe de mim.

"Ele não iria", Jasper murmurou. "Ele a ama demais. Além disso, ela está começando a se acalmar um pouco". Rangi meus dentes para seu comentário enquanto de repente me sentia mais calma. Furiosa por controlar minhas emoções novamente, cavei minha raiva bem fundo para refletir as ondas de tranqüilidade que Jasper estava me enviando.

De repente eu congelei. _O que Jasper disse_? Recuei meio milissegundo nas palavras dele. _Ele a ama demais_. Que diabos? _Ele a ama._

"Eles estão descobrindo", papai sussurrou atrás de meu lugar, mas suas palavras não tinham qualquer significado pra mim. Tudo que ouvi foi sangue correndo para meu cérebro assim que essas três palavras ecoaram em minha mente. _Ele a ama_. Jasper não poderia ter ser enganado. E ele disse isso com uma confiança plena._ Ele a ama_.

Olhei para Jake, minha boca ligeiramente aberta e meus dedos ainda num formato de um meio soco. Uma súbita eletricidade se juntou na ponta do meu dedo indicador ainda em contato com a pele de Jake. Toda minha raiva deixou o meu corpo, fazendo minha visão voltar ao normal. Eu ainda estava atordoada.

Era verdade que ele realmente me ama? E se eles estivessem enganados? As dúvidas cresceram em minha cabeça, e eu ouvi uma bufada exasperada atrás de mim. Eles devem estar mentindo. Sei que Jake não me ama.

"Ela está duvidando novamente", papai comentou numa voz tão baixa que mal captei as palavras. Um coletivo gemido foi emitido atrás de mim. Virei minha cabeça para eles, expondo meus dentes com frustração. Eles precisavam calar a boca e parar de se meter em minha vida. Estreitando meus olhos, brevemente avaliei pular neles como vingança pela falsa esperança que me davam. Mas antes que eu pudesse mover outro músculo, a mão quente de Jake se estirou e tocou minha bochecha, puxando minha cabeça para encará-lo.

Olhei para ele com um solavanco em meu coração, e me surpreendi ao ver a feroz determinação no seu olhar. Minha mão que ainda estava cutucando seu peito relaxou com surpresa, minha palma se abriu em seu peitoral. Era como se um pequeno incêndio lambia minha mão, enviando arrepios de prazer através do meu corpo.

"Eles estão - ?" Mãe sussurrou com uma pitada de ansiedade em seu tom de voz.

"Sim", a voz do meu pai resmungou com algum tipo de antipatia paterna. Parecia que ambos haviam dado um passo em nossa direção antes que Alice cruzasse o caminho deles.

"Ah, vamos lá vocês dois, " Alice trinou suavemente. "Não é isto que nós queríamos? Que eles ficassem juntos? Agora andem logo e dê a eles alguma privacidade. Devemos ir contar a Rose. Ela logo vai pirar com o grito de Nessie se não a tranqüilizarmos", ela disse confiante.

Mamãe e papai deveriam ainda estar tensos com a idéia de me deixar aqui sozinha com Jake porque Carlisle falou suavemente, "Ness já é uma menina grande agora. Chega um momento em que vocês precisam deixá-la ir. Vocês não querem que ela seja feliz? "

Papai suspirou. "Sim, mas …"

Mamãe terminou sua frase. "É difícil. Eu só quero correr até lá e levá-la para longe de todos os danos que ela possa encontrar, mesmo que eu saiba que é isso que queremos pra ela. "

A conversa deles continuou atrás de nós, mas quase não notei. Eu nem sequer percebi quando os sete partiram segundos mais tarde. Tudo que eu podia lembrar era dos escuros, intensos olhos de Jake travados no meu, e seu polegar suavemente áspero acariciando minha bochecha.O tempo parecia mover-se extremamente devagar.

Meus olhos quase se fecharam enquanto ele continuou a acariciar meu rosto. Eu podia sentir as batidas do seu coração mais rápidas sob minha palma como se estivesse apostando uma corrida. Minha outra mão deslizou até tomar o seu lugar ao lado da outra em seu peito. O calor de seu corpo irradiava e abraçava a minha forma.

Meu pulso saltou quando Jake levantou sua outra mão para segurar meu rosto entre elas. Com uma força determinada no olhar, ele se inclinou para frente e parou com o rosto a polegadas do meu. Seu hálito quente passeou suavemente por meu rosto, e eu o inalei profundamente, absorvendo seu perfume amadeirado. Necessitando mais de seu cheiro, me inclinei, respirando através de minha boca enquanto seu amadeirado, almiscarado perfume enchia e turvava minha mente. Eu congelei quando nossos narizes se tocaram levemente.

Todos os pensamentos abandonaram minha mente quando Jake fechou o espaço entre nós, e pressionou seus quentes e macios lábios nos meus. Ele recuou um pouco quando esse breve contato com minha boca se sentiu como se ela estivesse pegando fogo com esse leve toque. Desejo se espalhou pelas pontas dos meus dedos, eu iniciei o beijo dessa vez, levantando as pontas dos meus pés para capturar sua boca como eu tenho sonhado em fazer pelas duas últimas semanas. Ah.

Meus lábios se partiram um pouco com um leve suspiro. Minhas mãos deslizaram para cima através de seu árduo peito, que parecia ainda mais superaquecido que o habitual, para se enterrarem nas grossas madeixas na base de sua nuca. Quase coincidindo com o meu movimento, uma das mãos de Jake levemente viajou por minhas costas abaixo para se envolver em minha cintura e fechar o espaço entre nossos corpos. Eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo ultrapassando por minhas roupas finas enquanto me pressionava mais perto dele.

Seus lábios eram tão gentis e suaves com os meus, acariciando-os docemente. Era tão diferente de beijar … aquele cara - o seu nome não tinha qualquer significado para mim agora - que era muito mais durão com os seus beijos. Estava satisfeita em perceber quão bem nossos corpos se encaixavam em nosso abraço apaixonado.

Fui eu quem decidiu que o ritmo estava muito lento para o meu gosto. Puxei seu rosto mais apertado ao meu, com meus dedos entrelaçados no seu cabelo escuro. Minha língua tocou seus lábios timidamente de entre os meus levemente abertos, e após uma breve pausa, sua língua hesitantemente estava contra a minha.

De repente, era eu quem estava presa na árvore e Jake estava pressionando minhas costas no tronco. Eu não sabia como é que mudamos de lugar tão rapidamente, mas não me importava. Tudo que preenchia minha mente era sensação de seus lábios quentes sobre os meus.

Mas no momento que eu tinha acabado de me pressionar contra ele, meus dentes apertando levemente seu lábio inferior, Jake soltou um gemido de dor. Ignorei esse som, traçando seu lábio superior com minha língua, mas quando ele removeu suas mãos de mim, percebi vagamente através da névoa na qual estava que algo estava errado. Jake saiu violentamente pra longe do meu alcance, tropeçando alguns passos para trás até cair em colapso no chão, agarrando sua cabeça. Seu corpo tremeu horrivelmente enquanto ele deixava escapar outro agonizante som.

Primeiro eu pensei que tivesse feito alguma coisa para que ele estivesse assim. Será que mordi um pouco forte demais seu lábio? Eu estava sendo muito empolgada? Isso não era realmente o que ele queria? Mas nada disso fazia sentido completo para que ele estivesse agindo assim.

Em pânico, corri para sua forma apertada, virando minha cabeça em volta para procurar minha família, só para me lembrar que eles saíram para nos dar alguma privacidade momentos antes. Eles estariam a milhas de distância agora.

"Mãe!" Eu gritei com toda a força dos meus pulmões. "Pai!"

Todos eles estariam aqui em poucos segundos, mas ainda sim era muito tempo. Eu segurei seu rosto entre minha mãos, tentando levantá-lo para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos claramente. "Jake!" gritei com medo evidente em minha voz. "O que há de errado?"

Jake olhou para mim com seus olhos vazios, injetados de sangue antes que eles relampejassem com aquela escura dor novamente. Meu coração travou na visão dele assim. Seu corpo tremia e batia violentamente de tempos em tempos enquanto ele se curvava mais apertado em uma bola.

"Jake, fale comigo!" disse em pânico. Eu não podia perdê-lo novamente desse jeito.

"Embry, " Jake disse em um engasgo enquanto seu corpo continuou a convulsionar. Ele deixou escapar outro suspiro de angústia. "E Seth. Algo aconteceu. "

Olhei para ele com horror enquanto suas palavras despertavam em mim. _Algo aconteceu. Embry. Seth._

Antes que eu pudesse registrar completamente este fato, Jake deixou sair um meio-uivo, embora ele ainda estivesse em sua forma humana, e pulou pra longe de mim. Ele aterrissou sobre seus pés, correndo em direção ao bosque. Um leve tremor passou através de seu corpo quando ele explodiu em um lobo e correu com toda velocidade em direção a La Push, tropeçando alguns metros antes de recuperar sua corrida novamente.

Eu o encarei com a boca aberta enquanto minha família explodia na clareira, se agachando em posições defensivas ao meu redor. Mas minha mente só circulava em torno de duas coisas no momento. Primeira, Jake me amava também. Ele era finalmente meu. E agora eu o perdi novamente.

Mas ainda mais importante era que, segundo, Embry e Seth estavam machucados. De alguma maneira. Em algum lugar.

_Alguma coisa tinha acontecido_, Jake tinha dito.

Mas o quê?


	37. Capitulo 35

**_Capítulo 35_**

**_Nota da Autora:_**_ Okay, esse capítulo provavelmente também será bem confuso. Desculpe. Tentei explicar algumas coisas. Oh, e alguns de vocês podem me odiar no final, mas tinha que acontecer. Espero que gostem._

Eu vagamente recordo da minha mãe me segurando em seus braços ternamente. Estava em choque demais para completamente notar.

Ela murmurou palavras consoladoras para mim enquanto duas borradas figuras passavam voando ao meu lado: Emmett e Jasper. Eles desapareceram no mesmo lugar onde vi Jake pela última vez.

Estava consciente de mais duas formas se amontoando em minha volta: Papai e Rose. Alice estava um pouco mais adiante, os olhos dela meio fechados e o nariz enrugado na sua expressão característica de quando ela tentava ver o futuro em volta de formas borradas como eu. Carlisle estava acabando de entrar na pequena clareira.

Jake se foi. De novo. E logo depois daquele beijo. Meus lábios ainda queimavam e um fogo continuava a latejar onde a pele dele se pressionou contra a minha. Quantas vezes serei capaz de agüentar ele indo embora antes que eu esteja completamente rasgada em pedaços? Quase parece como se depois de cada acontecimento bom, algo ruim deve acontecer.

Os murmúrios de minha mãe pausaram enquanto ela virava em direção ao meu pai. "Edward, o que aconteceu?" mamãe perguntou quietamente, acariciando minha bochecha enquanto eu olhava em branco por Jake. Não posso acreditar que ele se foi de verdade.

"Jake foi embora, " sufoquei antes de me lembrar das palavras de sua partida. "Seth e Embry."

Rose veio para me acalmar, alisando meus cachos.

"Algo aconteceu lá em La Push, " papai murmurou em uma voz pálida. "Alguém ou alguma coisa atacou Seth e Embry enquanto eles patrulhavam." Minha mãe levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, vagamente se perguntando como ele sabia de tudo isso. Papai sorriu suavemente, se esticando para tocar a bochecha de minha mãe. "Posso ver os pensamentos dele, meu amor. A mente dele está conectada com o seu bando, e todos eles o estão pondo a par. É bastante caótico, " meu pai acrescentou calmamente.

"Como?" consegui dizer. "Como Jake soube, mesmo como humano?" De modo trêmulo mandei uma imagem para todos que estavam tocando a minha pele exposta - minha mãe, meu pai, e Rose - que resumidamente lhes mostrava a reação de Jake momentos antes.

"Ele sentiu isso como um _humano_?" Minha mãe sussurrou com descrença. "Pensei que os bandos só estavam conectados como lobos."

Meu pai de repente levantou seus olhos para Carlisle, que tinha um olhar contemplador no rosto. "Você tem certeza?" Meu pai perguntou, soando ele mesmo intrigado enquanto lia os pensamentos de Carlisle. "Isso é interessante, " ele disse a si mesmo, testa franzida em pensamento. Olhei para ele com desagrado, odiando essas conversas de um lado só.

"Você vai colocar o resto de nós a par?" Rose soltou com aborrecimento.

Meu pai ignorou a irritação de Rose. "Desde que Jake é o Alpha, mesmo quando ele os mandou para ficar com Sam, Carlisle acredita que ele tem uma ligação mais forte com seu bando do que outros lobos tem uns com os outros. Quando algo terrível acontece a um deles, ele sente. É ainda mais potente com Jake e os lobos dele porque eles são extremamente próximos um aos outros. Eles são todos melhores amigos e têm ligações mais próximas do que um transmorfo normal."

Esse novo pedaço de informação me confundiu. Então ele ainda pode falar com os outros na sua forma humana?

"Não, não em particular, " meu pai respondeu aos meus pensamentos. "Eles não podem senti-lo quando Jake está em sua forma humana. E não é o mesmo conceito de pensamentos compartilhados como quando estão em suas formas de lobo. Jake não é capaz de ler os pensamentos deles, mas parece estar consciente quando um dos membros de seu bando está em uma situação de ameaça de vida. É aí então quando ele pode sentir alguma sensação vaga da dor deles."

"Isso faria sentido. Então o Alpha pode saber imediatamente quando o seu bando está em perigo, " murmurei para mim mesma.

"Mas desde que Jake tem uma ligação muito mais forte com seu bando, ele é ainda mais sensível à dor deles. Ele pôde de fato _sentir_ quando… Seth e Embry foram atacados, " papai terminou suavemente.

Os olhos de minha mãe estavam enrugados com preocupação. "Eles estão ok?"

Meu pai hesitou, seus olhos dourados se prenderam aos meus rapidamente. "Não sei, " ele admitiu quietamente. A voz dele estava completamente calma, mas reconheci a mentira nela. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

Franzi meu rosto levemente. Aqui estava eu, me descabelando de preocupação com Jake quando aqueles com quem eu deveria estar preocupada eram Seth e Embry. Uma onda da culpa precedeu um ímpeto de preocupação. Embry, que era sempre tão brincalhão e como um segundo irmão mais velho para mim. E Seth. Ele era meu melhor amigo, depois de Jake. O que eu faria se algo acontecesse com eles?

Meu pai acariciou minha bochecha suavemente para que eu levantasse os olhos para ele. "Eles ficarão bem, " ele me disse, mas havia ainda uma nota de incerteza em seu tom.

Emmett e Jasper se aproximaram, e virei minha cabeça para vê-los irromperem na clareira. Os dois pararam na nossa frente, parecendo abandonados.

"Nós o perdemos, " Jasper disse calmamente.

"Aquele vira lata maldito realmente pode correr, " Emmett rosnou, claramente não gostando do fato de que um cachorro era mais rápido do que ele.

"Mas temos certeza que ele está indo em direção à La Push, para seu bando." Jasper acrescentou em sua voz calma. "As emoções dele estavam muito… fortes. Preocupação, proteção, dor. Ele não está com a cabeça no lugar ainda. Ele vai para La Push para checá-los. "

Papai, que já tinha visto tudo isso nos pensamentos deles, simplesmente acenou com cabeça. Quando ele lançou os olhos para Alice com preocupação cruzando seu rosto, segui seu fixo olhar. Ela parecia completamente dolorida e frustrada enquanto seu rosto estava contorcido em profunda concentração. As mãos dela pressionavam contra suas têmporas com força suficiente para derrubar um urso.

Jasper correu para o lado dela imediatamente, esfregando suas mãos suavemente por seu corpo, sussurrando palavras consoladoras. Lentamente, a tensão foi saindo da forma dela enquanto ele massageava seus ombros, embora aquele olhar de concentração intensa ainda estivesse no rosto de Alice.

"Alice, " meu pai murmurou. "Pare com isso. Você não pode ver os lobisomens, e não há nenhuma razão para você tentar ver além das formas borradas deles. Você apenas vai conseguir uma dor de cabeça."

Alice suspirou, abaixando as mãos e abrindo seus olhos. Ela se apoiou relaxada na forma de Jasper enquanto nos olhava com olhos decepcionados. Desapontada consigo mesma.

Ela estava se culpando por não ter visto tudo isso acontecendo.

"Alice, não é sua culpa, " sussurrei. "Você não pode ver eles. Você não poderia ter feito nada."

Ela somente franziu a testa um pouco mais, claramente não engolindo minhas palavras. "Mas não posso nem ver quem foi, " ela explodiu em frustração. "Qual é o propósito das minhas visões se elas são tão facilmente contrariadas desse jeito? Não posso ver quem está observando a Nessie, e agora não posso ver quem está atacando o bando."

Meu pai virou sua cabeça na direção dela de repente, algo nos pensamentos dele fazendo suas sobrancelhas se juntarem. "Você não pode ver os Volturi?" ele perguntou com surpresa.

"Não, " ela suspirou. "Eles são um dos poucos que podem ter tido uma mão nisso, então tentei ver o que eles estavam planejando. Mas eles estão completamente manchados como se alguma coisa estivesse interrompendo o futuro deles."

"Soa bastante suspeito pra mim, " comentou Emmett, se apoiando contra uma árvore. "Vamos fazer uma visita à eles." Ele flexionou seus bíceps ameaçadoramente, sorrindo como um lobo.

Minha mãe disparou um olhar a ele, um rosnado profundo se formando em sua garganta. Meu pai segurou sua bochecha de maneira tranquilizadora, e ela imediatamente relaxou ao toque dele.

Meu lábio inferior se apertou ligeiramente enquanto eu tentava absorver essa nova informação. Olhando em volta, percebi que havia alguém faltando.

"Esme está em casa com Derek, " papai respondeu. "Rose recusou ficar para trás com a perspectiva de você estar em perigo."

Rose se irritou, tentando não parecer tão suave como ele a tentou mostrar. Sorri para ela, agradecida por sua proteção comigo.

Os olhos de meu pai foram atraídos para Carlisle, que tinha um olhar de suspeita no rosto. "Sim", ele disse abruptamente com um tom de pesar. "Eles estão."

A expressão de Carlisle caiu em tristeza antes que ele virasse seus olhos novamente para meu pai.

"Sim, " papai disse de repente. "Precisamos. Eles são parte dessa família."

Carlisle inclinou a cabeça de leve, e notei como os olhos dele pularam breve para mim. Meu pai seguiu o olhar dele, franzindo a testa novamente.

"Não, " ele disse firmemente a Carlisle. "Não a terei tão perto de qualquer coisa que seja que atacou eles." Meu pai fez uma pausa enquanto escutava os pensamentos de Carlisle. "Não, ela também não."

"Você não me está deixando para trás, " mamãe de repente rebateu, e meu pai a olhou com a surpresa.

"Como você sabia?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

Minha mãe inclinou o queixo. "Conheço você bem o bastante para ler suas expressões. Você não me deixará aqui. Estou indo com você." Bah. Eles me perderam novamente. Eles estão indo pra onde?

A testa de meu pai fincou com preocupação. "Mas meu amor-"

"Nem venha com 'mas meu amor' pra cima de mim, " mamãe interrompeu. "Seth e Embry são os meus melhores amigos. Vou vingar eles, " ela sibilou com um tom ameaçador em sua voz.

"Não posso suportar a possibilidade de você se machucando, " meu pai quase implorou. "Por favor". Ok, ele estava implorando agora.

Ela quase pareceu que desistiria mas continuou mantendo sua posição. "Estou indo. Posso me proteger."

Finalmente entendi. Eles iam para La Push ajudar os lobos. Eles estavam indo caçar seja quem for que atacou Seth e Embry. E eles estavam me deixando para trás.

"Não, " eu disse de repente.

"Nessie…"

"Não. Vocês não podem me abandonar aqui enquanto ajudam Seth e Embry. Não, " apavorei. "Eles são _meus_ melhores amigos também!"

"É muito perigoso, " minha mãe e meu pai disseram simultaneamente.

"O que, e me deixando aqui sozinha não é?" Desafiei. "E se a coisa que atacou o bando vem aqui? E se é uma armadilha?" Eu olhei para todos os rostos deles e vi que nenhum deles estava amolecendo. Suspirei sem esperanças. "Por que vocês são tão insistentes em me manter longe de La Push?" Rebati já cansada.

Olhei para cima e peguei a expressão de todos os rostos deles antes que desaparecessem por baixo de uma ilegível. Estreitei meus olhos minimamente. Eles escondiam algo de mim de novo. Provavelmente alguma coisa que explicava mais completamente por que eu não era permitida a ir com eles.

"Podem soltar, " exigi. "O que todos vocês estão escondendo de mim?"

Olhei para todos eles, procurando um ponto fraco. Ahá. Fixei meu olhar em minha mãe, cujo lábio inferior tremia ligeiramente. "Mãe, você é uma mentirosa horrível, mesmo sendo uma vampira, " eu disse. "O que aconteceu?"

Minha mãe olhou para papai com um olhar de rendição e desculpas por ceder a mim. "Achamos que alguma coisa está acontecendo, " explicou minha mãe em sua voz parecida a um sino. "Afinal, você primeiro sentiu como se alguém estivesse te observando. Então os lobos são emboscados."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Você acha que isso está ligado?" Eu tinha pensado que foi decidido que eu estava imaginando antes.

Minha mãe olhou para o meu pai pedindo ajuda na explicação. Ele suspirou, obviamente não gostando. "São duas grandes ocorrências, ambas extremamente suspeitas para não estarem ligadas de algum modo. Além do mais, elas são semelhantes de algumas formas. Pelo que ouvi na mente de Jake, parece que Seth e Embry foram completamente pegos de surpresa. Isso é um feito difícil de realizar, quase tão difícil quanto chegar de fininho em um vampiro, " insinuou meu pai.

Ah. Entendi. Havia uma boa possibilidade de que ambas essas coisas - desde que as duas foram indetectadas - estivessem unidas. Afinal, as chances eram mínimas que dois grupos fossem capazes de surpreender tanto lobisomens como vampiros em duas locações diferentes e em um período tão curto de tempo.

Mas isto não fazia sentido completamente com por que eles queriam me manter aqui. Por que aqui era mais seguro do que La Push?

"Que mais?" Perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha ceticamente.

Todos olharam uns aos outros, hesitando. Senti uma pulsação de aborrecimento; eles alguma hora deixariam de me tratar como uma criança? Talvez uma aproximação diferente ajude.

"Por que vocês insistem em esconder coisas de mim?" disse suavemente, fingindo ser a magoada. "Primeiro sobre Jake e agora isso. Sou completamente indigna de confiança?"

Meu pai virou os olhos, suspirando para mim. Embora ele pudesse ver claramente além do meu ato, ele também via minha determinação. "Nessie, você não pode simplesmente aceitar o que te dissemos e deixar assim?" ele suplicou suavemente. "É melhor se você não souber."

Levantando me maxilar em birra, sacudi minha cabeça.

Franzindo a testa ligeiramente, os olhos de papai voaram através dos rostos de todo mundo antes de se ajustarem aos meus. Os braços de minha mãe se apertaram em volta de mim. "Quando Seth e Embry foram atacados… todos os outros lobos ouviram seus uivos e se transformaram imediatamente, logo antes que Jake também o fizesse. Houve um breve relâmpago de dor e pânico antes que a visão deles desaparecesse."

Desaparecesse? Como se, eles se transformaram de volta?

"Mas os outros lobos ainda podem senti-los lá. Seth e Embry ainda estão nas suas formas de lobo; apenas parecem estar inconscientes." Meu pai fez uma pausa antes de soltar a bomba me atingir. "O que quer que tenha sido, levou os corpos deles."

"Que?" engasguei. Todo mundo tinha uma expressão severa nos rostos.

"Quando o bando alcançou o ponto onde Seth e Embry foram emboscados, eles já não estavam lá, " papai explicou com uma expressão aflita em seu rosto. "Não havia nenhum traço deles em absoluto e era bastante esquisito. Era como se eles nunca tivessem colocado o pé naquela área. A única evidência que o bando tinha eram as memórias deles e a fraca conexão da mente deles."

"E o que eles viram pelos olhos de Seth e Embry foi ainda mais esquisito. Nada. Como se o que seja que os atacou fosse invisível, " terminou papai.

Eu teria desabado no chão se os braços de minha mãe não estivessem em minha volta. O medo e o pânico pulsavam por mim. Havia alguma força invisível lá fora que aparentemente era capaz de superar a força de lobisomens e passar sem problema por vampiros. E realizar isso sem levantar suspeita quanto a quem ou o que era.

Oh Seth. Oh Embry. Onde eles estavam? Eles estavam bem?

E Jake. Meu Jacob. Ele deve estar devastado agora. Tenho de estar lá com ele.

"Não, Ness, " meu pai disse firmemente. "Você não está vindo. Você vai ficar aqui com Esme, Rose, Alice, e Emmett, enquanto o resto de nós irá para La Push para ajudar os lobos."

_"Que?" _Emmett explodiu em ódio. "Você _não _está me deixando aqui, droga! Por que diabos o Sr. Empatia aqui pode ir-" Emmett apontou seu queixo em direção a Jasper "-quando eu não posso?"

"Porque podemos precisar dele para ajudar a controlar as emoções dos lobos. E Carlisle vai porque ele é melhor em negociação; além do mais, o bando parece confiar mais nele, " meu pai explicou calmamente.

"Que monte de merda, " Emmett rosnou, e a boca de meu pai se afinou na escolha de palavras dele.

Antes que papai pudesse comentar, ele de repente ofegou, fitando à sua frente com os olhos vagos. Ele se encolheu, e um olhar de dor passou através de seu rosto.

De quilômetros e quilômetros distantes, um uivo fraco estourou, ampliado pela nossa audição superior. Meu coração se torceu ao som; havia pura tristeza e pesar no barulho. Reconheci o uivo imediatamente. Jake.

"Edward, " minha mãe gritou em pânico, acariciando o rosto de pedra dele. "Edward, fale comigo."

Meu pai piscou, seus olhos focando novamente em sua esposa que estava na sua frente. O rosto dele estava retorcido com sofrimento.

Meu coração parou enquanto eu absorvia aquela expressão. Oh não…

"Embry se foi, " meu pai sussurrou, sua voz grossa de lamentação.

"Você quer dizer como se ele se transformou de volta a humano, certo?" Minha mãe disse com descrença, tentando se convencer disso. "Você não quer dizer que ele-"

"Sim, " meu pai interrompeu quietamente. "Embry está morto."


	38. Capitulo 36

**_Capítulo 36_**_ -_ _Ponto de vista de Jake dos capítulos 34 e 35_

Esfreguei meu braço conscientemente, evitando o olhar de Nessie por completo. Aquela escória do Derek disse que a Ness me amava. _E ela concordou_. Mas eu tinha que saber se ela disse aquilo apenas para o bem de Derek, ou porque era o que ela realmente sentia. Será que eu estava na verdade mal interpretando as coisas o tempo todo?

"Hmm, " gaguejei e me xinguei por ser tão covarde._ Apenas diga de uma vez_, resmunguei pra mim mesmo.

Ness levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo completamente desinteressada. Meu coração se afundou ligeiramente; talvez eu estivesse errado sobre isso afinal. "Sim?" Nessie disse, e quase derreti ao som de sua voz sedosa. Eu tinha que saber.

Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios. Isso iria ser difícil. _Fala sério, Jake, crie coragem_, me adverti. Juntando toda minha força de vontade, ergui meu olhar até os olhos dela e o forcei a ficar lá. Ela pareceu momentaneamente surpresa por alguma razão. Antes que pudesse amarelar completamente, eu soltei, "O que Derek disse; é verdade?" senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes - graças a Deus por minha pele já escura - enquanto me sentia completamente estúpido por perguntar uma coisa dessa tão bruscamente.

Ness mordeu seu lábio, e me preocupei novamente em estar errado e que Ness não me amava. Era por isso que ela parecia tão horrorizada. "Verdade o que?" ela perguntou, parecendo quase genuinamente confusa. Mas, só quase.

Sua pequena dúvida me deu força o suficiente para continuar. Dei um passo mais perto, determinado a conseguir a resposta completa dela. "Que você me ama, " respondi firmemente, lutando contra a gagueira que ameaçava voltar.

Ness respirou fundo e olhou para longe de mim. Um sentimento de confusão e rejeição me encheu. Não deve ser verdade. Mas vou fazer com que ela diga isso para que então seja confirmado, de um jeito ou de outro.

Eu odiava vê-la evitar meus olhos. Eles mostravam toda a vida nela, toda sua paixão, todas as suas emoções. Eles eram a janela de sua alma. E eu precisava vê-los nesse momento de verdade.

Me aproximei dela lentamente, parando quando apenas um pé de distância estava entre nós. Ela pareceu ficar tensa com meu avanço; isso cortou minhas esperanças de que ela talvez sentisse o mesmo por mim. Ela estava segurando sua respiração? Meu coração caiu com o pensamento de que ela achava meu cheiro revoltante como o resto de sua família vampira achava.

"Ness?" eu disse suavemente. Um arrepio desceu tremendo pelo corpo dela, e era como um soco no meu estômago. Eu precisava que minhas suspeitas fossem confirmadas agora. "Fale comigo. Você me ama?"

Nessie fechou os olhos fortemente como se tentando me evitar. Aquilo teria sido resposta suficiente, se eu não estivesse nessa de fazê-la dizer as palavras em voz alta. Daria descanso ao meu coração, sendo por acabar com ele ou enchê-lo de alegria.

"Nessie, " eu implorei. _Diga que me ama_, eu queria gritar.

Ness de repente abriu seus olhos, e eu fui pra trás, surpreso com a raiva queimando neles. Seus lábios se curvaram ameaçadoramente por cima de seus dentes quando um rosnado rasgou sua garganta. Que diabos -?

"Por que você está zombando de mim desse jeito?" ela gritou para mim, e eu recuei pasmo. Do que ela estava falando? Eu nunca zombaria dela! "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que estou loucamente apaixonada por você!" ela sibilou zangada.

O mundo pareceu congelar naquelas últimas cinco palavras. _Estou loucamente apaixonada por você_. Choque me preencheu completamente enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam em surpresa. Meu cérebro parecia uma gosma enquanto aquela frase se repetia selvagemente. Minha mente não estava registrando o que aquilo exatamente significava.

Ness veio em minha direção, e por instinto automaticamente fui para longe dela. Ela parecia absolutamente feroz no momento, mas também tão adorável. Suas bochechas estavam pintadas de raiva, suas pequenas mãos curvadas em punhos apertados, seus dentes afiados a mostra, e seus olhos achocolatados estreitos. Eu vagamente ouvi os Cullens correndo em nossa direção desde longe, e brevemente me perguntei quanto de mim restaria até a hora que eles chegassem aqui.

"Ai está, já fazer dizer isso te enche com alguma alegria doentia? _Eu te amo_, " Ness cuspiu pra fora, seus olhos se estreitando ainda mais enquanto ela me prendia contra uma árvore.

_Uh oh_, pensei enquanto senti a superfície áspera da árvore pressionando minhas costas nuas. Ela sorriu maliciosamente quando percebeu que eu não tinha escapatória. Mas meu coração se encheu de alegria através do meu choque; Nessie me amava!

"É mesmo minha sorte, não é? De que toda essa coisa de imprinting de lobisomem fosse defeituosa comigo, " ela continuou em fúria, ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Não é defeituoso. Do que ela estava falando? "Que quando finalmente me apaixonasse por você, você não sentisse o mesmo por mim., " ela rosnou. O que? Ela acha que eu não a amo? "Que eu sempre tenho que fingir que está tudo bem e magnífico quando na verdade estou realmente me ferindo por dentro por sua rejeição." Sua voz tremeu levemente enquanto dor passava por seus olhos.

Meu coração se retorceu com essa visão; minha Nessie estava se machucando por minha causa. Lutei contra a névoa atordoada que cobriu minha mente, tentando encontrar palavras para negar sua falsa acusação.

"Eu sei que você não me ama desse jeito, " ela sibilou, seus olhos eram meras fendas por sua veemência.

Minha confusão e atordoamento se aprofundaram. Por que ela fica dizendo essa constatação completamente falsa?

"É por isso que tenho tentado esconder os meus sentimentos e fingir que superei o que sinto. Não queria fazer as coisas desconfortáveis para você, " ela colocou pra fora.

Meu coração retorceu mais um pouco. Oh, minha Nessie. Tão completamente abnegada. Ela estava se machucando porque eu era um baita covarde.

"E é dessa forma que você me retribui?", ela rosnou, me cutucando forte no peito com seu dedo indicador. Minha mente estava subitamente tomada com pensamentos furiosos que não eram meus, eu recuei do que deve ter sido a pura raiva de Nessie. "Me fazendo machucar ainda mais expondo meu coração, apenas para que você possa continuar sua rejeição comigo? Bem, F#&%-se!"

Fiquei ligeiramente atordoado por suas últimas palavras. Tentei encontrar minha voz para me explicar, mas não conseguia. Toda vez que abria a boca, nada saia. É possível que as cordas vocais se congelem de choque? Teria que perguntar ao Doutor alguma hora.

Vi vagamente os outros Cullens entrando na pequena clareira, mas não prestei atenção neles, mesmo quando começaram a murmurar entre si. Eu precisava encontrar minha voz. Precisava dizer a ela quão errada ela estava e quanto eu a amava. Eu continuei a trabalhar na minha garganta sem sucesso.

"Você não se_ atreva_ a machucar meu bebê!" a voz de Bella gritou, invadindo através de minha cabeça entorpecida e sem som. Ela pensou que eu machucaria Nessie? Jamais!

Fiquei agradecido quando ouvi Jasper me apoiar. "Ele não iria, " ele murmurou. "Ele a ama demais. Além do mais, ela está começando a se acalmar um pouco." Ela estava mesmo se acalmando? Não parecia já que ela mostrava seus dentes furiosamente.

Mas então ela se congelou de repente, seus olhos se abrindo um milímetro. Aqueles lindos olhos castanhos me encararam, e de repente não havia nenhum outro Cullen. Era só eu e a garota dos meus sonhos. Só posso comparar isso ao túnel de visão que as vezes entro por falta de sono; só consigo me concentrar no que está diretamente na minha frente. E isso é Ness.

Seu dedo hesitou na pele nua do meu peito, enviando prazerosos impulsos elétricos para passearem por todo meu corpo. Ela virou para encarar algo ou alguém que estava fora da minha linha de visão. O rubor rosado em suas bochechas era tão tentador, e quando ela virou sua cabeça, ela expôs seu esbelto pescoço à minha visão. Eu apenas queria pressionar meus lábios em sua pele bem ali.

Minha mão se moveu com vida própria, alcançando até gentilmente tocar sua bochecha rosada. Eu a forcei a me encarar para que nossos olhos se travassem mais uma vez.

Naquele momento me decidi. Não podia mais resistir à sua atração. Se ela decidisse que não queria me ver nunca mais depois dessa situação, então que seja. Eu só tenho que sentir os lábios dela antes que ela se fosse.

A mão que estava contra meu peito se relaxou até que o calor de sua palma radiou bem onde meu coração estava palpitando.

Eu não conseguia ouvir nada mais; nada mais era importante além dessa linda garota na minha frente. Meu dedo calejado subconscientemente percorreu sua suave ainda que dura-como-pedra bochecha, e seus olhos se fecharam. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era ou não um bom sinal.

Meu coração acelerou quando inalei seu maravilhoso aroma misturado de mel, lilás, açúcar e humano. Quando sua outra pequena mão deslizou acima do meu peito para descansar em meu peitoral direito, tive que reprimir um tremor por seu toque.

Prendi o rosto dela entre minhas duas mãos para que ela não pudesse escapar. Timidamente, me inclinei e pausei, me perguntando qual seria sua reação. Ela respirou fundo - estaria ela se preparando - antes de inclinar-se mais ainda para mim. Nossos narizes se tocaram levemente e seus movimentos paralisaram.

Ok, isso estava me tentando o suficiente. Eu quase podia sentir o gosto dela em minha língua enquanto seus suspiros deslizavam por meu rosto. Com um último impulso de coragem, fechei o pequeno espaço entre nossos rostos, encostando seus lábios quentes e como pedra nos meus. Um choque de prazer cintilou quando nossos lábios se encontraram, mas me afastei depois de um segundo, não querendo exagerar muito. Afinal, queria dar à ela uma chance de fugir se ela assim desejasse.

Depois uma breve pausa, Ness ficou na ponta de seus pés para pressionar os lábios nos meus mais uma vez, para meu deleite. Seus lábios se abriram com um suspiro suave, sua doce respiração me intoxicando. Restringi meu desejo, não querendo atacá-la como tanto queria naquele momento. Ao invés disso, gentilmente sua boca com a minha, mantendo uma forma leve e ainda assim doce.

Suas mãos delicadas deslizaram por meu peito acima, deixando uma trilha ardente de fogo pelo seus dedos adentrarem nos cabelos em minha nuca, os puxando levemente. Por alguma razão, aquela sensação foi erótica para mim e o desejo que sentia aumentou dez vezes mais. Controle-se, recitei para mim mesmo.

Esse espaço entre nossos corpos era demais para mim. Entrelaçando meu braço em volta de sua esbelta cintura, a puxei em minha direção até que nossos corpos se tocaram. Ela se pressionou contra mim enquanto eu massageava seus lábios, calor fluindo por cada partícula do meu corpo. Me sentia como se eu estivesse pegando fogo e tocando um fio elétrico ao mesmo tempo.

Quando senti sua quente língua traçar meus lábios timidamente, pensei que perderia qualquer controle que ainda tivesse e acabaria indo longe demais. Mas sua língua era tão tentadora que não pude evitar de pressioná-la com a minha própria.

_Oh, Deus._

Com um rápido movimento, eu girei nós dois para que nossas posições fossem invertidas; eu a estava pressionando contra o tronco agora. Continuei a mover meus lábios contra os dela quando senti um fraco sentimento de pânico que não era meu. Retrocedeu antes de explodir de volta em mim bem quando Ness puxou meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes - onde ela aprendeu a beijar assim? - e eu soltei um grito involuntário de dor.

Parecia que minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Nada mais poderia passar por minha mente a não ser como parar esta dor maldita. Meu coração brevemente voltou para o presente quando senti a língua de Nessie traçar meu lábio superior, mas fui arremessado para a concha de tortura instantaneamente. Cambaleei para longe dela cegamente antes de desabar no chão da floresta, meus punhos pressionados em minhas têmporas.

Um som agonizante ecoou na floresta - era eu? - conforme um tremor percorreu meu corpo abaixo. Apertei os punhos ainda mais fortes contra meu crânio, como se tentando colocar pra fora a fonte da dor. Um pensamento indistinto perguntou se Jane estava de alguma forma na minha vizinhança. Senti um momento de pânico pela proteção de Nessie antes de afastar esse pensamento com uma força combinada de rejeição e uma imensa quantidade de dor que me impedia de chegar a pensar tão forte. O poder de Jane fora descrito para mim pelo sanguessuga leitor de mentes, e acho que não era assim. Isso parecia mais como alguém rasgando meus pensamentos aos pedaços do que as milhões de facas de Jane; me enchia com uma confusão excruciante. Então quem estava me atacando?

A dor e força completamente incapacitante me arrancou da minha linha de pensamento, trazendo-me de volta para uma névoa preto-avermelhada de tormento.

De algum lugar distante, ouvi o disperso choro de uma voz familiar. Nessie? Lutei para voltar para ela através da névoa de confusão e dor que se instalara em minha mente.

Finalmente forcei meus olhos a abrirem - quando eles haviam se fechado? - para encarar em branco os olhos selvagens de Nessie. Argh, faça parar. Por favor. Vi a boca de Nessie se movendo, e meus ouvidos seguiram em letárgico passo momentos depois.

"Jake, fale comigo, " suas palavras vieram na velocidade de um caracol, tingidas de pânico.

As palavras saltaram de minha boca antes que pudesse registrar o que eu dizia. "Embry, " soltei. "E Seth." engasguei antes que as duas últimas palavras explodissem dos meus lábios. "Algo aconteceu." Assim que as palavras saíram, percebi a verdade por trás delas, por mais impossível que soassem. A fonte da dor não me tinha como alvo. Estava atacando Seth e Embry. E de alguma forma, eu estava sentindo também.

Uma onda de angústia e culpa flutuou além do topo da infligida dor. Embry e Seth estavam em grande perigo. E eu estava muito longe para ajudá-los.

A completa sensação de inutilidade me dominou, e eu soltei um estranho, sufocado uivo. Convocando uma desconhecida força pela necessidade de proteger _meu_ bando, busquei por meus membros através das ondas de dor, e os forcei a moverem-se. Pulando até cair em pé, corri em direção das árvores, selvagemente convocando toda a força que tinha para forçar o familiar fogo por meus membros.

Dando boas vindas ao tremor em meu corpo, estiquei meus novos alongados membros, apontando meu nariz na direção de meus irmãos. Quando uma super-concentrada onda de dor me acertou, eu cambaleei mas forcei-me a continuar.

Estava um caos em minha mente.

A mentes de todos os outros lobos, as quais eu compartilhava, estavam sofrendo com toda a tortura mental radiando de Seth e Embry.

Parecido com quando alguém cria tolerância para algo afligindo repetidamente em seu corpo, minha mente estava lutando para criar tolerância a essa dor. Eu juntei o tanto de força que ainda tinha para arrancá-la, essa dor que não era diretamente minha, de minha mente. Mas a força na minha parede vacilou, enviando uma onda de dor entorpecente sobre amplificada amplamente enquanto também sentia as dores dos outros.

Eu passei por sobre a névoa avermelhada de angústia na tentativa de ver através dos olhos de Seth ou Embry. Eu precisava ver quem os estava atacando.

Não havia… nada.

O atordoamento com isso conseguiu diminuir brevemente a dor. Pude ver Seth lutando através da dor mental e entrando em pânico conforme pulava de um lado para o outro. Ele parecia absolutamente confuso conforme sua cabeça virava por todas as direções, tentando encontrar seu oponente. De vez em quando, ele cambaleava para trás como se algo duro batesse nele, ou como se fosse desabar pela extra quantidade de dor mental.

Os pensamentos de Embry também estavam em pânico enquanto ele tentava encontrar alguma forma de ajudar Seth. Parecia que apenas Seth estava sendo 'atacado' fisicamente embora ambas as mentes estivessem dez vezes mais doloridas que a minha diluída. Eu estava extremamente surpreso de ver que eles ainda estavam de pé e lutando através do ataque mental que estavam recebendo.

De repente, Embry virou a cabeça em uma direção diferente -como se sentindo algo errado- e saltou no ar. No meio do pulo, a mais aguda de todas as tormentas mentais os atingiu como uma explosão de dor, fazendo com que eu e os outros lobos cambaleássemos no meio do caminho. Ambas as visões de Embry e Seth se apagaram, Embry ainda estava no ar.

Como se a explosão fosse um buraco negro, toda a dor que tinha sido transmutada de Seth e Embry desapareceu, nos deixando com nosso próprio pânico. Eu podia distinguir as palavras de todos claramente agora.

_O que aconteceu?_ Perguntei às três vozes que podia ouvir em minha mente. Tentei me recompor em meio ao meu próprio pânico enquanto cravava minhas patas mais fundo no chão da floresta, na tentativa de correr mais rápido. Eu podia ouvir vagamente duas formas me perseguindo, mas não dei importância a elas. Elas ficaram pra trás em pouco tempo.

_Não sabemos,_ Sam respondeu, lutando para também requerer sua calma de volta, para que eu não ganhasse um ponto a mais sobre ele no placar dos Alphas.

_Embry e Seth estavam em patrulha e foram atacados por algo_, Quil pensou, sua voz tingida de preocupação. _Obviamente supernatural por causa de sua estranha invisibilidade._

_Só os dois_? Perguntei em descrença. Eles tem dezesseis lobos agora. Eles deveriam ter grupos de patrulha maiores que apenas dois. Meu desapontamento com as habilidades de liderança de Sam vazou para os outros.

_Não tem acontecido muita atividade,_ Sam se defendeu.

_Até agora_, atirei em resposta. Eu sabia que ele tinha boas intenções, mas eu precisava culpar alguém. E eu ainda não queria culpar a mim mesmo . Vocês vão - ?

_Sim_, Sam respondeu curtamente. _Estamos chegando lá nesse momento._

Podia ver as familiares árvores entrando em visão através dos olhos dos outros lobos. Era o mesmo local que vimos através dos olhos de Seth e Embry. Mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Não havia sinal de luta. Não havia sinal de que qualquer coisa tivesse passado por esta área de forma alguma. Nada para ver ou cheirar. Nenhum traço de lobisomem ou qualquer outra coisa era detectável. Igual quando os agressores eram invisíveis através dos olhos de Seth e Embry, não havia nada.

Afastei meu pânico; precisava ficar forte como um Alpha, mesmo que tecnicamente eu não era mais o Alpha eles ainda me procuravam por liderança.

Abracei a parte analítica de minha mente, examinando tudo que via através de seus olhos. Notei como nem todos os outros lobos estavam aqui;suspeitei que Sam os tivesse mandado tentar encontrar Seth e Embry. Estava contente por ainda poder sentir fracamente a conexão de suas mentes - isso significava que eles ainda estavam em suas forma de lobo e que ainda estavam bem. Na maior parte.

Quem poderia ter sido? Os Volturi definitivamente eram uma opção, mas eu não conseguia ver uma razão para eles nos atacarem. Eles controlavam apenas o mundo dos vampiros, ou assim eu achava. Talvez tenha sido apenas um bando de vampiros nômades que invadiram nosso território. Mas esse ataque parecia muito premeditado.

Talvez nem tenham sido sugadores de sangue. Talvez fosse outra criatura sobrenatural. Se vampiros e transmorfos eram reais, então qualquer outra coisa do mundo mítico poderia ser uma opção. Eu acho. Bom, definitivamente tem os verdadeiros lobisomens para serem considerados;ao menos eu sei que eles existem. Mas eles são inimigos dos sanguessugas, não de nós, transmorfos de Quileutte. Certo?

Vagamente senti como Sam estava calculando entre todas as coisas bem como eu estava - nossas mentes até estavam na mesma direção em como considerávamos aspectos de quem fez isso.

Percebi que Leah não havia dito uma palavra desde que eu me transformei. Oh, Deus. Ela deve estar em choque. Seu próprio irmão era uma vítima disso.

_Leah_? Disse suave, tentando encontrar sua mente. Finalmente trombei em algo nas proximidades de onde a mente de Leah deveria estar. Ela levantou uma parede grossa ao redor de seus pensamentos, desesperada por nos manter de fora por razões desconhecidas. Sua parede desabou quando a cutuquei gentilmente. _Leah?_

Sua parede caiu em pedaços e torrentes de suas emoções nos inundaram. Medo. Pânico. Amor. Preocupação. Maternidade. Dor. Culpa. Ela estava se culpando pelo que aconteceu.

_Fique fora das minhas emoções_, Leah disse em um engasgo, tentando reconstruir sua parede. Eu tomei o momento para explorar brevemente seus pensamentos do por que ela estava se escondendo de nós.

_Você acha que pensaremos que você é fraca se víssemos quão emotiva você está_? Eu disse incrédulo. Ela tinha total direto de se sentir assim depois que seu irmão foi atacado e raptado. Por que ela acharia que a chamaríamos de fraca?

_Fique fora da minha mente_, Leah sibilou em uma tentativa de parecer durona embora estivesse se quebrando por dentro.

_Leah…_

_Especialmente você_, ela explodiu contra Sam. Ele engasgou uma respiração.

Desejei desesperadamente que estivesse a seu lado para poder confortá-la melhor. Mesmo que eu fosse péssimo em confortar pessoas. Especialmente garotas chorando.

_Por isso eu estava me escondendo_! Leah vociferou para mim de repente._ Eu já sou rotulada como uma garota inútil e fraca. Não quero fazer mais jus a esse título._

Eu não sabia o que dizer a isso. Então apenas transmiti toda minha compaixão, pesar e simpatia para ela, sem palavras. Ela os afastou por um segundo, antes de ceder e abraçar meus sentimentos. Parecia que Leah estava prestes a desmoronar. Transmiti todo meu poder e força a ela, desejando que ela permanecesse firme.

Os outros lobos nos deixaram ficar em nossa pequena troca, sem dizer uma palavra pra gente. Eles murmuravam uns para os outros conforme procuravam sem sorte por pistas de qualquer tipo.

Apertei meu passo para seu máximo enquanto impulsionava ainda mais meu corpo. Meu bando precisava de mim.

De repente, um dos dois fracos espíritos desapareceu, arrancando parte do meu ser com ele. Soltei um engasgo enquanto a sensação de vazio tomou conta de mim. Senti fracamente os outros gemendo pela sensação súbita de um pedaço deles mesmos faltando enquanto cambaleei até o chão. Não, não, não, não…

Apontando meu nariz para o céu, eu gritei em minha dor, a transformando em um uivo. Eu o preenchi com toda minha dor, meu sentimento de perda, meu pesar. Partiu meu coração em dois.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Não, não ele.

Mas era.

Embry estava morto.


	39. Capitulo 37

**_Capítulo 37 - Ponto de vista de Embry_**

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

Tentei manter o tédio fora da minha mente pelo bem da outra mente presente comigo enquanto eu corria entre a desgastada trilha. Pela milionésima vez.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

Não havia tido nada de novo já por semanas. Até o cheiro dos Cullens estava desaparecendo. A razão pela qual ainda fazíamos patrulhas estava além de mim. Com tantos de nós por aí, seríamos capazes de cheirar um sanguessuga vindo por uma milha de distância. Pelo menos as patrulhas eram esparsas agora desde que haviam mais pessoas para fazê-las.

_Estou entediado_, Seth reclamou em sua mente. Lutei com o impulso de virar meus olhos. Apesar de que ele não era mais caçulinha do bando, ele ainda tinha a tendência de agir como um. E ainda assim, eu o amava por isso. Ele era meu melhor amigo, junto a Jake e Quil. Além do mais, ele era como um irmão menor pra mim.

_Pare de ser tão paternal_, Seth brincou de leve, pulando por aí agora.

_Pare de ser tão imaturo_, disparei brincando.

_Babaca._

_Estúpido._

_Idiota._

_Bastardo._

_Humpf_. Seth fingiu estar magoado, virando seu nariz para o ar, e mesmo que eu estivesse um pouco distante. Eu tive que sorrir pra ele.

_Por que eu saio com você_? Eu perguntei, sorrindo meio como jeito de lobo.

_Porque você me aaaaaama,_ Seth cantou.

Eu ri. Com certeza era muito divertido em tê-lo por perto quando estava agindo todo brincalhão assim. Seu humor alegre era uma das razões porque eu preferia patrulhar com ele. Além do mais, ele não tinha um imprinting como eu, então sua mente não está constantemente ocupada por ela. Como a de Quil. Tudo o que ele pensa é sobre Claire.

Repentinamente, a mente de Seth ficou muito cautelosa enquanto ele diminuía seu ritmo. Ele jogava sua cabeça para trás e para frente, desorientação radiando dela.

Achei que ele deveria ter pego o cheiro de um esquilo ou algo. _O que foi, Seth?_

Ele não me respondeu, embora seus pensamentos ficaram ainda mais preocupados.

Sua preocupação começou a me afligir. _ Seth?_

_Acho que… tem alguma coisa… eu não sei. Alguma coisa errada_, Seth sussurrou. Seu pêlo eriçou enquanto um sentimento de inquietação passava por ele.

Examinei sua mente, e senti meu sexto sentido piscar tensamente. Ok, algo estava acontecendo. Virei meu nariz para sua direção, aumentando meus passos. Eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho. _ Estarei aí em um segundo, Seth._

_Estou bem. Tome seu tempo. Provavelmente é só um esquilo e nada mais,_ Seth disse, farejando o ar. Não havia cheiro. Isso me preocupou ainda mais. Puxei meu corpo ao limite, um sentimento de medo tingindo meu coração.

O cheiro de Seth aumentou enquanto me aproximava. Brevemente pensei em chamar o resto do bando, só de precaução.

_Não, não chame_, Seth pensou enquanto olhava ao seu redor. _Não quero tirá-los de suas vidas. Você sabe que Sam, Quil e eles todos planejaram esse dia para passar com seus imprints. Provavelmente não é nada de qualquer forma._

Eu também podia sentir as palavras não ditas irradiando de suas emoções. Ele não queria ser visto como um covarde. Respeitando seu desejo, eu não alertei os outros.

Assim que entrei na pequena clareira de árvores - eu tinha chegado lá em menos de um minuto, um tempo recorde para mim - o sentimento de medo quadruplicou enquanto sentia algo espetando minha mente gentilmente. _Seth?_ Eu chamei confuso.

Esse algo pareceu cutucar levemente até achar o centro da minha mente antes de retroceder. Antes que Seth pudesse responder meu pensamento, minha mente foi repentinamente ocupada por uma inexplicável dor. Era como se houvesse um problema difícil de matemática que se recusava a ser resolvido, mas milhões de vezes pior. Essa coisa passou por minhas memórias, golpeando tão severamente que minhas pernas ameaçaram desmoronar sob meu peso. De repente achando algo que gostasse, o rasgou, me asfixiando em minhas piores memórias.

Um policial indo a minha casa quando eu era pequeno. Eu mesmo abri a porta. Minha mãe me colocando de lado quando o oficial disse a ela que meu pai tinha morrido. Ela desabando na minha frente enquanto eu encarava sem entender para o simpático homem de uniforme parado na porta.

Minha mãe gritando comigo depois de outra noite fora patrulhando. Eu só fiquei em silencio durante todo o seu discurso, como usual. O segredo era muito grande para contar a ela. Ela meramente achava que eu estava passando por algum tipo de fase rebelde. E as palavras: _Se o seu pai pelo menos estivesse aqui. Ele seria capaz de te manter na linha. Ás vezes eu me pergunto se você é mesmo meu filho._

Lutei contra as memórias, com sucesso as empurrando para trás, enquanto o pesar tomava conta de mim. O que está acontecendo? Repentinamente, o mesmo toque inquietador atingiu meus pensamentos, retorcendo palavras e figuras e memórias. Deixei escapar um uivo de dor enquanto a garra continuava massacrando minha mente.

_Onde está Seth?_

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, não me lembrando de quando eles haviam se fechado, e lutei para me levantar. Meu sentimento paternal por Seth me deu força o suficiente para fazer isso. Olhando meio borrado pela neblina avermelhada de tortura, eu finalmente tive a visão do corpo de Seth tremendo. Sua mente estava enfrentando a mesma tortura que eu estava; imediatamente me retrair por sua dor.

_Seth_, eu grunhi enquanto uma onda de confusão dolorida particularmente concentrada me inundou._ Seth._

Seu rabo se retorceu em resposta enquanto sua mente tentava achar a minha em pânico.

_Aqui_. Assim que nossas mentes se tocaram, agarramos uma na outra, nos ajudando a chegar à superfície.

Eu fracamente senti outras mentes se juntarem a nós, mas não conseguia alcançá-las. Toda minha concentração e energia estava focada em lutar contra essa dor e para ficar de pé. Eu podia sentir seu pânico enquanto eles sentiam nossa dor.

O que estava atacando a gente?

Ainda não tinha nada no ar na nossa frente, e não conseguíamos cheirar nada na atmosfera. Os outros irradiavam confusão quando viram isso também. O que seja que isso fosse, era invisível.

Vi Seth se esforçar para ficar em pé enquanto nós dois lutávamos contra o cobertor de confusão e dor. Seth pareceu ter conseguido com sucesso algum controle em suas pernas enquanto sacudia sua cabeça para trás e para frente, narinas se abrindo. Mas ainda não podíamos cheirar nada. Ou ver nada. Ou sentir o gosto de nada. O que seja que essa coisa fosse, ela tinha uma ótima vantagem sobre nós.

De repente, eu senti o ar se agitar levemente, e joguei minha cabeça na direção do som.

_Seth, cuidado!_ Gritei mentalmente. Ele virou sua cabeça para mim quando sentiu algo correndo em sua direção de forma desumana. Antes que Seth pudesse reagir, ele foi atirado para trás. Os outros e eu nos encolhemos do que se sentiu como uma pancada de uma rocha gigante pegando seu lado e fazendo-o voar pelo ar. Ele aterrissou contra uma árvore com um nauseante som de quebra.

_Seth! _Gritei novamente quando começava a correr em frente, mas uma onda de dor ainda mais intensa assolou minha mente. Quase parecia que queria evitar que eu chegasse a ele.

Quase entrei em colapso novamente enquanto a terra abaixo de mim parecia estar girando pela dor. Balancei minha cabeça furiosamente, como se estivesse tentando arrancar de lá qualquer presença que estava causando isso na minha mente.

Movi meus pensamentos à frente por um centímetro até abraçar a mente agonizante de Seth, ajudando ele a se levantar. Finalmente, suas pernas se agitaram enquanto ele se esforçava para ficar de pé.

Senti outra perturbação no ar - tendo Seth como alvo de novo - e eu gritei. Felizmente dessa vez, ele conseguiu evitar, embora essa coisa ainda passou de raspão por ele.

Tentei ir pra frente de novo, mas algo que não consegui ver me tirou do meu caminho, me forçando a tropeçar para trás para evitar o que fosse que estava vindo em minha direção. Maldição! Por que eu não consigo ver essas porcarias?

Senti outra mente fracamente se unindo a nós - Jake? - enquanto me movia e desviava tentando encontrar um caminho ao redor da força invisível me bloqueando. Ocasionalmente, essa força me açoitava, me levando ainda mais para trás. E para longe de Seth.

Seth foi atingido de novo, e percebi dessa vez como a dor mental diminuía levemente antes de se atacar de novo. Antes, a agonia física emitida de Seth estava cobrindo o meio segundo que a dor mental cessava. Interessante. Era como se as duas coincidissem.

Tentei calcular quando eu seria afastado de Seth novamente, um pedaço de minha mente ainda se mantendo no jovem lobo. Ele cambaleou para trás e para frente, também tentando estimar quando seria atingido de novo.

Estávamos na defensiva agora. E não iríamos agüentar o suficiente para os outros chegarem até aqui. Tanto nossas mentes quanto nossos corpos estavam se cansando; não seríamos capazes de continuar lutando assim.

Então precisávamos ficar na ofensiva.

Eu tentei construir um bloqueio mental para o que fosse que estivesse mentalmente nos atacando. Eu precisava chegar até Seth. Ele parecia prestes a entrar em colapso. E posso sentir seu corpo dolorido pela surra que recebeu . Por que ele era o único que estava sendo fisicamente atacado?

Pausei de repente, movendo minha cabeça. O que foi aquilo?

Me virei para a direita onde eu podia jurar que havia visto algo se mover. Trabalhando baseado em meus instintos, me agachei em posição e me atirei naquela direção antes que minha mente percebesse minhas ações.

Aquela subida pelo ar pareceu durar uma vida inteira. Milhões de pensamentos correram por minha mente enquanto o vento chicoteava meu pêlo.

Definitivamente tinha algo lá. Tive outro pulso no qual meus sentidos pareceram ganhar vida; consegui ver e cheirá-lo por nem meio segundo antes que desaparecesse. Minha mente não conseguia trabalhar rápido o suficiente para registrar o que exatamente era, apenas que estava ali.

A cabeça de Seth virou para mim, alarme em seus pensamentos. Senti meu próprio breve alarme pelo bem-estar dele. O que seja que o atacante fosse, ele poderia ter tido uma mira limpa na mente de Seth que agora estava distraída. Então porque ele não estava atacando no momento?

O cheiro flutuou de novo para minha mente. Definitivamente eu nunca o tinha sentido antes. Então porque ainda tinha um toque de algo familiar?

Isso foi o mais longe que meu raciocínio chegou. Porque naquele momento, uma explosão de dor estourou na minha mente, varrendo todo o resto. Esse foi o ataque mental mais concentrado até agora, me deixando deficiente. Despedaçou minha fraca parede, a que tinha me esforçado para construir contra essa coisa, me empurrando da beira da consciência. Eu quase dei boas vindas para a falta de dor e entorpecimento que a inconsciência trouxe enquanto minha visão se escurecia.

Meu último pensamento foi o quanto eu esperava que Seth terminasse bem, mesmo se eu não sobrevivesse a isso.

**Ponto de vista desconhecido**

O corpo pesado e cinza escuro do lobo aterrissou com um pálido ruído, tombando nos pés da figura chocada. Bufei enquanto deixava a concentração mental escapar. O estrago estava feito.

Cutuquei indiferentemente com meu dedo a forma marrom cor-de-areia do vira-lata que tinha desabado aos meus pés. Lançando um olhar para o outro cachorro cinza, suspirei. Eu estava me divertindo torturando eles. Que pena que o outro cachorro tinha que arruinar tudo percebendo a novata aqui e a atacando. Por mais que eu teria amado me livrar dela dessa forma, eu sabia que ele não ficaria impressionado. Por alguma razão, _ele _gostava dela. Pura merda.

É por isso que eu trabalho sozinho. Porque pessoas como_ ela _e aqueles outros novatos acabam arruinando tudo. Na verdade, eu gostava da outra nova. Ela podia nos manter escondidos e atacar o lobo cinza ao mesmo tempo. Pena que sua concentração escapou. Isso não teria acontecido comigo.

Tinha que admitir, seu poder era bem legal. Ser capaz de esconder seres dos sentidos físicos. Mas é limitado - ela só pode cobrir uma quantidade de pessoas - então acho que vou continuar com meu poder. Mesmo que o escudo seja útil em tentar limpar uma cena. E ela também pode passar por uma cidade cheia de vampiros sem que nenhum deles note, quase como o vento. Por isso seu nome.

Sua "irmã", por outro lado, já não tenho paciência. Ela é muito fraca. E na minha opinião seu poder também é inútil. Então ela pode cantar para fazer as pessoas dormirem; e daí? Dar uma surra neles funciona bem suficiente pra mim. Eu acho que _ele_ queria que ela colocasse o vira-lata cor-de-areia para dormir para que pudéssemos levá-lo intacto de volta, mas desde quando eu ouço suas instruções? Ele sabe o quão importante eu sou, então ele não pode fazer nada contra mim.

Então falei para ela ficar longe enquanto sua irmã muito mais competente veio comigo para 'brincar' com a nossa presa um pouco. Eu teria que ensiná-la uma lição sobre desobedecer _minhas_ instruções depois. Aposto que a parte coração-mole dela a fez tirar os vira-latas da miséria. Ha!

Porque eu salvei sua bunda inútil de novo? Ah é, porque nada dá errado quando eu estou numa missão. E ele tem uma estranha e especial quedinha pela indutora de sono. Não tenho idéia da razão.

"Você pode tirar o escudo agora, " eu disse rudemente. "Vá fazer esse lugar ficar sem nenhum vestígio. "

O 'escudo' acenou sua cabeça apenas uma vez, deixando sua concentração mental enquanto ela passava pela cena, apagando todas as evidências de nossa vinda.

Como eu desejava que meu poder se ampliasse ao ponto de ler outras mentes sem eles saberem! Eu amaria saber os pensamentos dos outros vira-latas e suas frustrações quando percebessem que não sabiam o que havia atacado seu bando. Mas, infelizmente, não posso usar minha presença mental sem que o dono da mente saiba. Afinal eu causo uma presença grande. Pelo menos posso causar dor e destruição em seus lugares mais sagrados. Não, não em suas masculinidades. Mas nos santuários de suas mentes, pensamentos e memórias.

A merda da 'narcótica' manteve sua distância de mim. Aposto que ela percebeu o quanto ela me incomodava. E minha reputação de temperamento curto é conhecida por todos.

"Bem, não fique apenas parada aí, " eu sibilei, bufando maliciosamente enquanto ela pulava tímida com minha voz. "Pegue esse vira-lata. " gesticulei para o inconsciente lobo bronzeado aos meus pés. Fui instruído a levá-lo de volta, e isso eu faria. Mas com o outro…

Ele nunca me disse o que fazer se o cachorro cor-de-bronze não estivesse sozinho. Então eu poderia me divertir um pouco mais com o vira-lata cinza.

Estava do seu lado em um segundo, em cima da montanha de pelos. A 'escudo' continuou a fazer seu caminho pela área, escondendo todos os sinais de nossa presença. A 'narcótica' estava cuidadosamente levantando o idiota marrom do chão, se encolhendo quando seu movimento trouxe sons de quebra do corpo do cachorro. Porcaria de idiota com coração mole.

Eu meio que desejei que o otário cinza não estivesse inconsciente agora. Ele tinha algum fogo nele que eu gostei. Não são muitos que conseguem resistir ao poder do meu ataque como ele conseguiu. Mas sabia que ele não acordaria tão em breve. Eu completamente apaguei sua mente quando o vi correndo em direção da 'Narcótica'. Nunca botei tanta força num ataque mental antes. Ele ficaria apagado por pelo menos um dia, se não mais. E eu não era tão paciente assim.

Mexi num longo fio do meu cabelo negro enquanto encarava contemplando a forma imóvel. Ele é apenas um vira-lata. E ele nunca saberia. Os amadores não ousariam contar. E_ ele _não se importaria de um jeito ou outro. Causar mais dor para os outros vira-latas era uma explicação boa o suficiente para mim.

Minhas mãos se lançaram à frente, torcendo a cabeça do vira-lata. O estalo alto e agradável repercutiu enquanto sua espinha se quebrava. Só para ter certeza que ele não voltaria a vida - sabia como esses metamórficos se curam rápido - eu afundei meus dentes em seu fedido pelo múltiplas vezes, deixando meu veneno fluir. Pronto. Ele não voltaria pra essa vida.

Seu corpo pareceu tremer enquanto ele soltava uma ultima respiração arfante. Então seu coração parou. Em algum lugar próximo, um uivo de dor - provavelmente seu bando - ressoou.

Levantei da minha posição limpando minha boca ensangüentada. A 'narcótica' estava me encarando, parecendo idiota com seus braços cheios de cachorro fedorento. O 'escudo' meramente olhou meio interessada, elevando uma sobrancelha sob minhas ações. Eu movi meus ombros.

"Menos um vira-lata no mundo é ok pra mim" eu disse. Eu olhei para o corpo sem vida. "Você, " eu cuspi, apontando para o escudo. "Leve ele. E tenha certeza que tudo está completamente limpo. Não quero deixar para os outros cachorros noção nenhuma do que atacou eles. " Eu largaria o corpo em algum lugar no meio do oceano ou coisa parecida. Talvez eu tivesse o prazer de queimar o corpo do cachorro e enterrar suas cinzas para se livrar das evidências.

A 'escudo' fez como eu pedi sem reclamar, mesmo que seu nariz se enrugasse pelo cheiro ruim.

O ataque e limpeza em geral levou menos de três minutos.

Melhor eu levar essas duas novatas de volta. Aposto que seu 'irmão' está doente de preocupação. Ha! Talvez eu devesse nos atrasar um pouco mais, só para jogar com a cabeça dele.


	40. Capitulo 38

**_Capítulo 38_**

Eu me sentei lá sem forças, meus olhos vazios não vendo nada. Não. Embry não pode estar morto.

Mal sequer notei os baixos murmúrios em torno de mim até que mamãe, papai, Carlisle e Jasper se prepararam para partir. Eles sumiram entre as árvores na mesma área onde Jake desapareceu momentos antes.

Eu senti uma mão fria tocar suavemente minha bochecha.

"Nessie", Rose disse suavemente. "Devemos voltar para casa."

Eu não respondi. Eu nem sequer reconheci que ela estava falando comigo. Eu ainda estava em choque. Embry não pode estar morto. Seth não tinha sido raptado por alguma força invisível. E Jake não havia me deixado novamente. Não. Esse tanto de dor e sofrimento não podia acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Não é possível. Não é justo. Não é certo.

Quanta dor o mundo pode colocar no meu caminho?

Emmett estava resmungando para si mesmo, ainda descontente por ter sido deixado para trás. Seus olhos ainda se lançando cuidadosamente em torno da cena, seus braços cruzados bem apertados. Ele quase parecia um guarda-costas de celebridades.

Alice ainda estava olhando através da distância com o seu usual semblante vazio, ainda que seu nariz estivesse enrugado de concentração. Ela obviamente não conseguia ouvir papai; ela continuaria a tentar ver o nosso futuro, mesmo quando estavam escondidos como este.

Como a vida será agora?

Jacob deve estar arrasado; nem posso imaginar como ele está se sentindo, quando eu mesma estou me sentindo tão em pedaços. Me pergunto se ele ainda voltaria para mim. Ele me ama, eu acho. Mas ele me amava o suficiente para voltar? Duvido que eu poderia rivalizar com o sentimento de perda que ele sente por Embry. Eu não o culparia se ele nunca mais voltasse.

Mas não, isso era mentira. Eu não seria capaz de viver sem ele. Ele é o centro do meu universo. Ele me enche de calor cada vez que o vejo, com cada olhar que ele dá, com o minúsculo movimento de seus lábios em seu sorriso de lobo. Ele é o meu sol ardente. Sem ele, a minha vida seria um frio e escuro abismo.

E logo depois eu descobrir que ele _realmente_ me amava - ele amava, não é?-a tragédia chega. Hora perfeita.

Contemplei o fato de que talvez eu não fosse feita para a felicidade. Toda vez que eu sentia algo bom, desastre chegava. Pensava que tinha encontrado o homem perfeito em Derek, mas então Jake desapareceu. Eu descobri que Jake havia sofrido um imprinting comigo, mas então Derek tentou me machucar. Jake voltou, mas era como se ele não me amasse e isso me mandou para em espiral entrando em depressão e a tentativa de ter autocontrole sobre meus sentimentos. Eu descobri que Jake _realmente_ me amava e, em seguida, Embry morreu, Seth desapareceu, e Jake foi embora mais uma vez. Talvez eu simplesmente não merecesse felicidade.

Vou acabar como uma dessas velhinhas que vive sozinha com seus quinze bazilhões de gatos? Péssimo que eu não possa envelhecer. Ou manter animais de estimação perto de mim, sem o risco de eles terem medo ou de se tornarem meu lanchinho da meia noite.

"Nessie", a voz de Rose penetrou em meus pensamentos, e pisquei uma vez, meus olhos se focando em seu rosto preocupado pela primeira vez. O quê?

Aumentei minha percepção do que estava ao meu redor mais uma vez. Huh. A posição do sol parecia ter movido através do céu, mergulhando por trás das árvores. Por quanto tempo eu estava sentada aqui? Alice, Emmett, e Rose ainda permaneciam no mesmo local que estavam antes.

"Ah, vamos lá, " Emmett murmurou para si mesmo, tomando o assunto em suas próprias mãos … ou braços. Ele caminhou para mim e me pegou em seus braços antes que eu pudesse protestar de qualquer forma. "Vamos te levar para casa, baixinha. Você teve tempo suficiente para ficar de fossa aqui. Você pode ficar de fossa em casa agora."

Nem sequer lutei enquanto Emmett suavemente corria para nossa casa, Alice e Rose perto atrás de nós. Eu ainda estava lutando contra o entorpecimento.

Emmett foi desacelerando quando a casa entrava em nossa visão; podíamos ver Esme espreitar através da cortinas na janela, seu rosto com uma expressão de preocupação e curiosidade. Ela não devia ter sido informada do que aconteceu ainda.

"Ela está bem?" Esme sussurrou quando Emmett atravessou o portal, me embalando suavemente como a um gatinho. De onde veio esse lado frágil dele?

"Ela está em choque", Rose murmurou em resposta.

Esme levantou os olhos em dúvida, mas Rose só balançou a cabeça levemente, balbuciando "mais tarde", quando ela pensou que eu não estava olhando. Tentando evitar que eu ouvisse ela pronunciar as palavras em voz alta. Por alguma razão, isso me incomodou.

"Embry está morto", disse em uma voz sem emoção só pra mortificar Rose. Esme deu um leve suspiro de horror, sua pequena mão cobrindo sua boca.

"Oh, querida …"

Me contraí no peito de Emmett, não querendo empatia das pessoas. Porque eles estavam me dando empatia? Porque, de todas as pessoas eles sentiam a necessidade de _me_ confortar? Mamãe era provavelmente mais próxima dele do que eu era, ainda assim ela estava autorizada a ir, enquanto eu ainda estava presa aqui, tratada como um bebê por todos.

Emmett, sendo empático por sua vez, caminhou para a escada até que Esme deu um leve tapinha no ar com a mão."Acho que um pouco de sono vai fazer bem à ela", ele assentiu. Eu silenciosamente o agradeci por estar sendo perceptivo dessa vez.

Dei uma olhada de volta para ver Esme e Rose me observando tristemente. Ao meu olhar, ambas deram um sorriso pouco convincente antes de virarem as costas para que pudessem balbuciar entre si em voz baixa. Eu não podia ouvir nada do que estavam dizendo.

Alice não estava em nenhum lugar, mas eu poderia sentir seu cheiro próximo. Ela estava em algum lugar na parte da frente da casa. Eu mal podia perceber seus leves passos pela varanda, marchando suavemente. Fechei a cara de leve, ela devia parar de torturar a si mesma tentando ver o nosso futuro. Ela estava claramente dando a si apenas uma enorme dor de cabeça.

O aroma de Derek flutuou por meu caminho, fazendo o meu subconsciente se torcer ligeiramente. Eu queria ele fora daqui. Parecia que todas as coisas ruins que estavam acontecendo começaram quando ele adentrou em minha vida. Ele era azarado. E causou muita dor para mim e minha família. Deveríamos apenas transferi-lo para o hospital cidade. Seus ferimentos já estão a caminho de se curar, ele poderia sobreviver sem o cuidado de Carlisle. Ele nem sequer deveria estar mais aqui.

Eu sabia que meu súbito ódio pelo humano por trás da porta fechada era completamente injusto e desnecessário. Derek realmente não fez nada para causar nada disso. Era na maioria minha culpa. Mas eu não queria culpar a mim mesma ainda. Ao invés disso, era muito mais fácil culpar outra pessoa por todos estes problemas. Como Derek.

Meu dedo se contorceu quando passamos por sua porta, como se minha mão necessitasse abrir aquela maçaneta e vê-lo dormindo lá. Mas essa sensação desapareceu quando continuamos a passar pela porta fechada e alcançamos o meu quarto.

Emmett abriu a porta cutucando com seu dedo antes de me jogar na cama. Meu corpo ficou tenso enquanto navegava pelo ar, absorvendo o impacto do colchão e dos macios cobertores. Me curvei em uma bola onde aterrissei, tentando impedir todas as más recordações.

Emmett puxou o cobertor que estava abaixo de mim, colocando ele sobre o meu corpo trêmulo e aconchegando os cantos. Sua mão gigante puxou para trás meus emaranhados de cabelo, tirando do meu rosto gentilmente. Eu fitei ele para ver que a sua usual expressão de alegria e travessura tinha sido substituída por uma de tristeza e de empatia. Este gentil, atencioso Emmett não era visto usualmente. Senti uma onda de gratidão pela família amorosa tão que eu tinha.

"Obrigado", sussurrei. Um suave sorriso atravessou seu rosto que segurava uma pitada de seu habitual sorriso confiante.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Ness. Nós vamos pegá-los ", Emmett jurou, sua voz ficado dura de determinação. "E você está segura. Eu vou te proteger de qualquer invisível filho da mãe. Eles não serão capazes de passar por mim ", ele tentou brincar de levemente, flexionando seus músculos bombados. Eu lhe dei um sorriso fraco.

"Já me sinto melhor sabendo que você está aqui para me proteger", eu respondi suavemente. "Mas como você sabe que, o que quer que seja, virá atrás de mim?"

Ele moveu os ombros. "Não sabemos". Ele se curvou para me dar um leve beijo molhado na minha bochecha, e torci minhas feições brincando com um olhar de desgosto enquanto eu sentia alguma surpresa e conforto em suas ações. "Tente dormir um pouco, baixinha".

Fechei meus olhos e ouvi enquanto seus silenciosos e suaves passos saiam do meu quarto e desciam as escadas. Se eu forçasse meus ouvidos ainda mais, eu poderia ouvir o indistinguível balbuciar de Rose e Esme. Podia ouvir também ligeiramente os passos de bailarina de Alice do lado de fora. A repetição deles me fez lembrar de como meus olhos de repente estavam pesados. Eu deixei seus passos rítmicos me levarem até a inconsciência.

**Ponto de Vista Desconhecido**

"Andem mais rápido", sibilei atrás de mim enquanto pulava agilmente sobre um tronco caído. Eu estava segurando minha respiração. Cão morto com certeza fede.

Eu agora estava carregando o cadáver do vira-lata cinzento para que a "escudo" pudesse cobrir nossos rastros com o maldito dom dela. Se eu pensava que o fedor de cachorro era o mais repulsivo cheiro de todos, eu deveria ter esperado até sentir o cheiro de um morto. Era uma centena de vezes mais repulsivo.

Eu era facilmente capaz de correr mesmo quando estava carregado com esse cadáver imbecil. A Escudo foi se tornando mais eficiente e mais rápida com os seus movimentos enquanto ela limpava todos os sinais de nós. Mas aquela maldita Narcótica estava nos atrasando. Ela claramente não estava acostumada a correr desse tanto ou tão longe assim sem descanso. Mas se parássemos, estávamos correndo o risco de nos expor. Eu sabia que o bando dos dois cachorros provavelmente estavam atrás de nós agora. E a morte de um de seus próprios, eles não deixariam passar. O Escudo foi bom em apagar nossos traços enquanto passamos através da floresta, mas eu sabia que ela poderia não funcionar tanto quando era apressada desse jeito. Ela iria deixar passar alguma coisa aqui ou ali, dando assim aos malditos vira-latas algumas pistas de onde estávamos. Embora não suficiente para que eles pudessem discernir quem éramos.

Ugh. Tentei segurar a carcaça o mais longe de mim possível. Eu precisava me livrar deste corpo logo. Levaria dias pra tirar esse cheiro de mim.

Olhando para o céu, eu estimava que estávamos perto do nosso destino agora. Já devíamos estar fora do estado de Washington agora, eu acredito, e se aproximando do estado de Oregon. Confirmando, comecei a reconhecer o familiar terreno uma vez que era ligeiramente mais inclinado para baixo. Mudei nossa direção um pouco para a direita, na direção do sol poente, explodindo para fora da floresta. Próximo a beirada da terra, me joguei do precipício, com cachorro e tudo, para aterrissar no oceano abaixo de mim graciosamente. Brevemente pensei em apenas largar a carcaça aqui, mas me decidi contra. Ele poderia parar no litoral.

Ouvi os dois outros distintos ruídos na água atrás de mim, seguido por um arfar enquanto suas cabeças emergiam de debaixo d'água. Desejava que pudéssemos nadar todo o caminho até o nosso próximo destino, mas sabia que isso seria impossível. Além disso, o cão poderia se afogar. E _ele _o queria vivo.

Eu mostrei o caminho para a caverna oculta onde um pequeno, barco roubado estava escondido, arrastando o corpo junto a mim. Levou mais tempo até os outros dois imbecis conseguirem alcançar o barco, a Escudo ajudou sua irmã inútil a rebocar o corpo inconsciente do lobo cor de canela para mim. Lancei a ambas um olhar de impaciência, eu agilmente escalei o convés, jogando a carcaça para o outro lado. Iria me livrar dele mais tarde.

Sem esperar para ver se os outros já tinham entrado, eu mandei o barco em seu caminho, desviando através das salientes rochas facilmente. Eu sabia que nenhum humano estava por perto, o que era bom considerando que o sol estava brilhando claramente acima de nós enquanto ele fazia seu percurso descendente no céu. E eu seria capaz de sentir qualquer humano se aproximando, em um barco , se fosse necessário.

Uma vez que estávamos em mar aberto, eu apontei o barco na direção certa, antes de deixá-lo à sua própria vontade. Obrigado aos diabos por barcos rápidos. Estaríamos em casa em breve.

Hora de se livrar do cadáver.

Eu fui para trás no convés para ver as duas novatas próximas do lobo cor de canela com preocupação. Sua respiração parecia um pouco tensa. Mas isso não importava para mim, ele estava vivo e isso é tudo o que conta.

"Apenas atire ele pra fora do convés," eu rosnei, "e me tragam alguma madeira." Deixando-os sem outra palavra, eu me aproximei da carcaça morta, arrastando-a para o meio do convés. Após algumas breves reflexões, eu rasguei alguns pedaços desnecessários de metal do barco para acomodar o corpo;claro que eu não queria que o barco pegasse fogo.

Parecia um pouco irônico que eu estava planejando me livrar deste lobo da mesma forma que a minha espécie era exterminada. Só me parecia justo dar-lhe o mesmo tratamento que a sua espécie dava à meus irmãos.

Sem outro pensamento, comecei a trabalhar rasgando o corpo em pedaços para facilitar a queima.


	41. Capitulo 39

**_Capítulo 39_**

Eu estava de pé em cima de uma das grandes rochas meio-submersas, fitando o oceano escuro e brilhante. O céu da noite estava adornado com uma única lua, tão redonda e brilhante como poderia ser. Os familiares sentidos abafados de um sonho tinham voltado.

Reconheci a praia à minha volta; afinal, eu tinha vindo aqui muitas vezes quando criança. Jake me trazia nesse lugar quase todo dia, para coletar conchas ou rochas.

Estava segurando sua mão quente na minha, e podia sentir a presença dele atrás de mim. O calor de seu corpo me envolveu, me fazendo sentir em casa. Sua forma de repente se pressionou contra minhas costas, sua pele me queimando. Deixei sair um suspiro enquanto meus olhos tremulavam fechados. Meu Jacob.

Os braços dele deslizaram em volta do meu corpo, me abraçando apertado. Um pequeno sorriso fez cócegas em meus lábios enquanto eu girava no meu lugar para encará-lo. Abrindo meus olhos, olhei para ele com uma risada. O sorriso deslizou do meu rosto para ser substituído por uma expressão de surpresa e horror.

Não era Jake de pé ali.

Era Embry.

Havia uma expressão completamente vaga no rosto dele enquanto fitava um ponto acima da minha cabeça. Seu rosto bronze estava calmo, e os seus cabelos longos e escuros estavam imóveis na brisa leve. Seus braços e peito de repente estavam frios ao meu toque.

Incomodada por seu olhar, automaticamente dei uma olhada por cima do meu ombro, para ver no que ele estava fixando. Era apenas a mesma expansão de água. Confusa, voltei meu rosto para Embry, só para pular para longe do toque dele.

Não era mais Embry de pé ali. Ou era?

Seu cabelo escorrido estava agora emaranhado com algo de cor vermelho escuro - sangue seco, percebi com susto. Os braços nus e o peito dele estavam cobertos com retalhos e rasgos, algumas feridas ainda gotejando com sangue fresco. Seu rosto era o pior; estava completamente irreconhecível. O que costumava ser o rosto dele era agora somente uma massa de carne rasgada, sangrenta, desfigurada além do reconhecimento. Seus olhos estavam fundos como os de um esqueleto. E sua boca era simplesmente um sangrento buraco aberto.

Abri minha boca para gritar no momento em que seu corpo sem vida caiu para trás e desapareceu nas águas negras. O grito continuou soando mesmo que me lembrasse de que isso era somente um sonho. O barulho ainda berrava em minhas orelhas mesmo quando fui sacudida para acordar por uma ansiosa Rose, Esme, e Emmett. Foi apenas quando Alice irrompeu no quarto e me esbofeteou no rosto que me silenciei para apenas um choro. Alice imediatamente me abraçou, e qualquer sentimento que tinha contra ela por me bater desapareceu.

"Desculpe, era o único modo que você se acalmaria, " Alice murmurou enquanto esfregava minhas costas. Os meus soluços começaram a diminuir para um pequeno choramingo. "Consegui ver ao menos isso em minhas visões manchadas sobre você. "

Ela me abraçou até que os meus soluços aquosos parassem. Então me afastei dela, esfregando meus olhos conscientemente. Odiava ser a única capaz de chorar. "Desculpe", murmurei. "Só tive um sonho ruim. "

Alice acenou com sua cabeça mostrando que sabia. Me perguntei se ela iria me pedir para repetir meu sonho a ela. "Bem, agora já está claro do lado de fora, então melhor que você se levante também. Você já ficou apagada por um tempinho, Bela Adormecida. " Estava agradecida por sua empatia de não me perguntar sobre meu sonho.

Olhei ao redor do meu quarto para ver que Rose, Esme, e Emmett não estavam mais presentes; minha pergunta não feita foi respondida com o som que chiava vindo da cozinha. Inalei o cheiro de bacon e ovos.

"Hora do café da manhã para a meia-humana, " soou Alice. "Vamos. "

Sorri fracamente para ela. "Só se eu for caçar essa tarde, " barganhei, tentando aliviar o humor.

Alice hesitou tão minimamente que mal notei.

"Que?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela levantou a cabeça para mim, me olhando inocentemente.

"Ah, não me dê essa olhada, " eu disse apertando minha mão no braço dela, para enviar-lhe sua imagem com a auréola de um anjo por cima de sua cabeça, mas também com chifres de diabo e um tridente.

Alice virou seus olhos, mas se abrandou. "Edward não acha que é uma boa idéia você ir caçar. Pelo menos durante alguns dias. É apenas uma precaução. "

Olhei para ela com desagrado, mas avaliei sua expressão. Não parecia que ela concordava com meu pai naquele tópico. Talvez eu possa entrar num acordo. "Você sabe quão super protetor ele é, " afirmei. "Não irei sozinha; podemos ir todos juntos. Todos nós. Qual é a diferença entre todos amontoados aqui nessa casa ou todos amontoados caçando? Todos vocês estarão comigo para me proteger de qualquer forma. "

Ela não pareceu muito convencida com as minhas palavras, mas acenou com sua cabeça de qualquer maneira. Obviamente desafiando o pedido de meu pai para fazer o que ela acreditava certo. "Ok. Mandarei Emmett e Esme para checar o bosque antes de irmos. Mas tenha em mente que seu pai irá me matar quando ele descobrir. "

Sorri para ela. "Não se eu o pegar primeiro. "

"Ness, café da manhã, " Esme chamou escada acima. Pulei para meus pés, de repente faminta. Não tinha comido desde a manhã anterior. Alice lançou algumas roupas para mim, as quais vesti sem reclamação. Segui Alice porta afora e passei pelo quarto de Derek, quando ouvi uma voz suave vindo do seu interior.

"Nessie?"

Parei no meu lugar, baixando já no meio do caminho pelas escadas. Olhei para Alice, que de repente colocou sua cabeça na volta da esquina, e Rose, que levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim. Suspirando, dei meia volta e me arrastei em direção ao quarto de Derek. Enquanto me aproximava da porta fechada, pensei em modos de colocar ele para fora da minha casa.

"Ei. Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei enquanto olhava pela porta. Derek acenou para que entrasse, e eu obedeci.

"Estou me sentindo um pouco melhor, " respondeu Derek, sua voz ainda rouca. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão estranha no rosto, uma que me fez ficar apreensiva. Era especulativa, com um gosto de curiosidade… quase interrogativa. Como se ele soubesse algo sobre mim.

Notei que suas ataduras eram novas; elas devem ter sido trocadas enquanto eu dormia. A pele dele estava recuperando um pouco de sua cor, e seu sangue cheirava apenas ligeiramente a medicação. Seus olhos escuros ainda estavam um pouco nebulosos, mas muito mais claros do que da última vez que os vi. Ele certamente parecia mais alerta.

"Era você quem estava gritando?" ele perguntou de repente, sua testa franzindo ligeiramente com preocupação.

Sorri timidamente para ele; realmente não queria que ele soubesse sobre os meus pesadelos. E realmente não queria pensar naquele que eu tinha acabado de ter também. "Sim. Um sonho ruim. Desculpe se te acordei. "

Derek moveu seus ombros com cuidado. "Nah. Já dormi muito de qualquer forma. " Uma pequena ruga brincava em seus lábios enquanto a curiosidade nos seus olhos se tornava mais profunda. "Só estou me perguntando… Quem é Embry?"

Olhei pra ele, assustada. Como ele sabia de Embry?

"Você estava gritando o nome dele, " disse Derek quietamente, como se lesse minha mente. "É ele alguém que morreu no seu passado?" ele perguntou como tentativa, seu tom arrependido.

Deixei sair um trêmulo suspiro enquanto fechava meus olhos. "Não. Ele morreu noite passada, " murmurei, meu coração se apertando com pesar. Derek ficou quieto; somente uma respiração aguda saiu de onde ele estava.

Me senti de repente sufocada nesse quarto. Andando com passos largos em direção a uma das janelas, a escancarei e me inclinei para fora para inalar a brisa fresca da manhã. A luz solar entrou, calmamente acariciando minha pele para fazê-la brilhar não visivelmente. Um pássaro solitário gorjeou em algum lugar próximo, me dando as boas-vindas.

"Me desculpe, " disse Derek tão calmamente que eu tenho certeza que não teria ouvido se não fosse por minha audição sensível. "Eu não sabia. "

"Como poderia?" Murmurei tão baixinho que ele não poderia ter ouvido minhas palavras. Respirando profundamente, virei para encará-lo, meu rosto estava sem expressões. "Havia algo que você queria?"

Derek pareceu incerto sobre falar agora, seu rosto ainda retratava o remorso por mim e minha perda. Senti a irritação familiar da desnecessária expressão compreensiva.

"Apenas desembuche, " suspirei exasperada. Estava um pouquinho curiosa sobre o que ele queria dizer. Mas também queria que ele falasse para que eu pudesse sair desse quarto e desse meu falso disfarce humano. Eu queria correr a toda velocidade pela floresta e deixar todas minhas preocupações para trás. Eu queria ser livre.

"Tenho um pensamento que queria compartilhar com você, " começou Derek como tentativa, olhando para mim cautelosamente.

Ah meleca. Ele vai dizer algo sobre mim e Jake de novo? Não sei como vou explicar tudo para ele.

"Onde está todo mundo?" Derek perguntou de repente. "Parece que a casa está vazia. "

Sua pergunta abrupta me pegou desprevenida. "Alguns voltaram para La Push para consolar a família e amigos de Embry. Os outros estão por aqui em algum lugar, " respondi de verdade. Ele estava muito mais vigilante do que lhe demos crédito.

Ele dobrou sua cabeça para lado. "Sem escola hoje também?" Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente em direção à janela aberta para ver o sol brilhando lá fora. Acho que minha família não teria ido à escola de qualquer maneira.

"Não. Estamos todos tentando lidar com a morte de Embry no momento, " afirmei outra meia verdade. Olhei com desagrado a ele. "Por que todas essas perguntas?" O que ele sabia?

Respirando profundo, ele prendeu seus olhos comigo determinadamente. "Notei algumas coisas sobre você e sua família que eu queria trazer à sua atenção. "

Merda.

Ouvi aquelas palavras ecoando abaixo de mim, e antes que um segundo inteiro se passasse Alice e Rosalie explodiram no quarto.

Merda.

Alice não deve ter percebido, em qualquer visão que ela teve, que as cortinas estavam abertas. Que a janela estava aberta. Que a luz solar dançava pelo quarto, o iluminando. Que quando elas irrompessem no lugar, a luz solar atingiria suas peles, enviando arco-íris de faíscas cristalinas através da sombra no quarto.

Merda merda merda.

Alice pareceu horrorizada consigo mesma, enquanto via a janela aberta e sua pele brilhando na exposta luz solar.

Virei meu olhar abismado para Derek. Seu queixo estava caído - de horror? Admiração? - enquanto seus olhos traçavam pelos arco-íris refletidos nas paredes. Ele pareceu chocado, mas talvez não tanto como ele devesse ter estado. Então ele _realmente_ suspeitava que algo estava errado com a gente. Porcaria.

Houve algum movimento pelo canto do meu olho, e virei para ver Rose, quem tinha se agachado em posição de ataque, com um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

Oh Mer–

Me atirei nela no momento que ela saltou em direção ao atordoado Derek, a levando pro chão com sucesso. Lutei para mantê-la lá presa;sabia que ela era mais forte do que eu. Eu não seria capaz de segurá-la por muito tempo.

"Rose, não faça isto!" Gritei enquanto lutava para contê-la. Ela ainda tinha aquele ar de determinação enquanto seus olhos estavam apontados para o encolhido Derek. Ela mataria para proteger sua família. "Alice, me ajude!"

Alice hesitou um imperceptível segundo antes que corresse para o meu lado e prendesse Rose na parede. Rose batia seus dentes furiosamente.

Dando um passo atrás com o meu peito pesando, olhei do abismado Derek para a dupla se debatendo.

Por que Alice não viu isso chegando?

Era completamente injusto eu colocar isso nela. Mas como isso pôde acontecer? Minha suposição era que Derek não havia se decidido completamente no que fazer até aquele meio segundo antes de dizer suas palavras. Além do mais, provavelmente afetei a visão dela também, fazendo difícil para que ela nos visse claramente. Então era_ minha _culpa.

"Ele já causou problemas o suficiente para nós, " Rose sibilou, enquanto se debatia com Alice. "Não podemos deixar um humano saber o que somos. "

"Matar ele causará também problemas, Rose, " Alice tentou raciocinar. "Você está decidida a matá-lo agora mesmo. E vejo que se você o fizer, tudo irá virar um caos. Não faça isso. "

"E se o deixamos viver?" Rose rosnou. Derek estremeceu ao baixo som de suas vozes, embora fossem muito leves e rápidas para que ele pegasse as palavras.

"Vamos arriscar. Isso é o que Carlisle iria querer. E Edward, Bella, e Esme. E Nessie e eu. "

Rose relaxou contra Alice em uma derrota momentânea. "Que assim seja. Por agora. Mas isso não acabou. Uma vez que os outros voltem, isto estará para debate novamente.

Alice recuou antes de rir baixinho e levemente. "Por que essa situação parece tão familiar?"

Rose não respondeu. Ela simplesmente andou para um dos cantos distantes do quarto, apoiando suas costas contra ele, e cruzando seus braços com mau humor.

Notei que o pássaro que antes cantava sua canção tinha parado durante a confusão. Mas ele agora deixou sair um canto agudo antes que o bater leve de suas asas pelo ar fosse ouvido.

"Pu*a merda, " murmurou Derek, finalmente encontrando sua voz. Ele ainda estava hipnotizado pela cintilação na pele de Rose e Alice.

Dei as duas um grave olhar antes de indicar a direção da porta com minha cabeça. Alice franziu ligeiramente mas concordou. Rose travou sua mandíbula com desaprovação antes seguir Alice porta afora.

Olhei de volta para Derek, não sabendo por onde começar. Mas Derek falou antes que eu pudesse.

"Onde elas foram?" ele sussurrou, ainda lutando com sua voz depois do choque.

"Lá pra baixo, " respondi simplesmente. Essa era a hora que eu conseguiria minhas respostas, não responder as dele. "Talvez você deva me dizer o que exatamente sabe. "

Derek concordou. "Quando vocês vieram pela primeira vez para a nossa escola, algo parecia um pouco estranho sobre você e a sua família. Particularmente com sua família. Afinal, como poderia toda ela, quando apenas alguns de vocês eram parentes de sangue, ser tão… linda. Mas deixei de lado aquele pensamento."

"Mas então comecei a notar pequenas coisas. Tipo como todo mundo, fora você e Jake, tinha a pele branca pálida. Pele dura. Pele como gelo. Olhos de um dourado brilhante que também podiam ser o preto mais escuro no outro dia. Quão extremamente graciosos eles são. Como eles nunca comem durante o almoço. Pequenas coisas assim."

"Mas você e Jake eram completamente o oposto deles. Sim, você tinha a pele pálida, e dura. Mas vocês dois tinham temperaturas corporais extremamente quentes. Os olhos de ambos são do castanho mais lindo, e continuam nessa cor. E vocês dois têm apetites enormes."

"E daí notei como sua família parece faltar aula sempre que o tempo esteja bom e o sol brilhando, mesmo quando você e Jake vêm à escola."

"E simplesmente o jeito que todos vocês agem. Como se vocês se sentissem desconfortáveis onde estão. Como se não se ajustassem, mesmo quando poderiam apenas estalar os dedos e serem parte do grupo mais popular na escola. " Derek encostou na cama, movendo seus ombros. "Sei lá."

"Quando você percebeu isso?" Sussurrei. Como não pude ter notado o quão observador ele é?

"Apenas recentemente. Não tinha encaixado tudo no lugar até hoje. Tinha pequenas suspeitas, mas acho que foi estar aqui durante alguns dias ao redor de todos vocês que me fez pensar que tinha razão. " Então ele basicamente entendeu tudo quando meu pai não estava aqui para ler sua mente. Que hora perfeita.

"E o que você acha que… somos?" Perguntei, temendo a resposta.

Derek franziu a testa ligeiramente. "Não tenho certeza. Nada humano, naturalmente. Alguma nova raça sobre-humana, talvez cientificamente projetada, como nos filmes. Expostos a radiação. Alienígenas do espaço sideral. " Derek enumerou as possibilidades, e eu estava aliviada por não ouvir 'vampiro' entre elas.

"E por que você achou que Jake e eu somos diferentes do resto da minha família?" Questionei.

"Não sei. Só pensei que talvez você fosse especial. É especial, " respondeu Derek com completa sinceridade. Não pude evitar o rubor leve que correu nas minhas bochechas.

Ouvi Rose zombando de Derek abaixo dos meus pés. Boa coisa que ele não podia ouvi-la.

Escutei e também senti o cheiro de alguém se aproximando pelo bosque, seguido por uma forma mais leve. Virando minha cabeça naquela direção, sorri incertamente. Não estava segura de como Emmett tomaria esta nova 'ameaça', especialmente com quão protetor ele tinha ficado comigo. E o que Esme pensaria?

"Aqui vem a zangada mamãe urso , " Rose zombou em uma voz baixa. "E Esme. "


	42. Capitulo 40

**_Capítulo 40_**

Enquanto a forma de Emmett se aproximava fiquei tensa só de lembrar que ele não sabe que Derek sabe.

"Está tudo ok, " Esme disse suavemente para Alice e Rose. "Ela estará segura conosco se quiser ir caçar. "

"Ninguém ousaria ameaçá-la comigo perto, " Emmett brincou com sua voz profunda. Eu pude imaginá-lo flexionando seus bíceps nessa hora.

"Um pouquinho tarde demais pra isso, " Rose murmurou.

Tudo paralisou ainda mais que o normal no andar de baixo. Droga. Credo, Rose. Você tinha que trazer o assunto assim? E ele _não_ é uma ameaça! Não de verdade. Ok, ele é, mas mesmo assim!

Olhei para Derek para ver que ele me observava curiosamente; eu devia estar com uma expressão engraçada no rosto enquanto ouvia as coisas lá embaixo, coisas que seus ouvidos humanos não podiam alcançar. Dei um sorriso envergonhado a ele e movi os ombros indiferentemente. Ele teria que se contentar com isso. Ele já sabia o suficiente sem também saber de nossos sentidos aguçados. Ou o fato de que somos vampiros. Sobrenaturais. Monstros.

"Que?" Emmett resmungou. Mordi o lábio enquanto esperava pela fofoca.

"Derek descobriu as coisas. Ele sabe que não somos humanos, " Alice falou gentilmente, como se tentando domar a fera. O que provavelmente estava tentando mesmo.

Uma acentuada tomada de ar - provavelmente Esme - seguiu o rosnado ameaçador de Emmett. Até Derek pareceu captar o som enquanto se afundava nos travesseiros ligeiramente.

"O que foi aquilo?" Derek perguntou, uma pitada de medo em sua voz.

Não o respondi, meramente ouvi com mais atenção. O rosnado cedeu antes de Emmett explodir.

"O que? Temos que matá-lo agora! Aquele humano estúpido já nos causou problemas o suficiente. Vamos acabar com isso, " Emmett rosnou. Eu estremeci, sinceramente esperando que Alice, Esme e talvez Rose iriam contê-lo. Ele tem sorte de falar tão rápido que ouvidos humanos não compreendem nada do que ele diz. "Posso brincar com ele primeiro?" Emmett pediu com um toque de malícia em sua voz.

"Emmett!" Esme disse, indignada. "Deve haver outra maneira!"

"Vamos esperar até que os outros voltem para casa antes de tomar uma decisão, " Rose disse azeda. Pelo menos ela continuava com sua palavra.

"Por que não podemos só ligar pra eles e avisá-los? Tenho certeza que eles também não querem essa ameaça, " Emmett rugiu.

"Porque Carlisle pode querer falar com ele primeiro. Ou Edward pode querer ler seus pensamentos. Muitas razões, " Alice gorjeou. Ela pausou antes de adicionar suavemente. "Isso pode acabar como o caso de Bella. Nenhum de vocês queria que ela vivesse, mas fizemos mesmo assim por causa das ações e pensamentos sinceros dela. Ele pode não dizer nada a ninguém. "

"Mas aquilo foi porque Bella estava apaixonada por Edward, " Rose sibilou. "Não é o mesmo caso. "

"Você tem certeza disso?" Alice respondeu com uma voz tão suave que nem tive certeza se foi isso mesmo que ela disse.

"O que está acontecendo, Ness?" Derek perguntou quietamente, fazendo com que eu virasse minha cabeça assustada. Eu estava tão envolvida na conversa acontecendo abaixo de mim que quase me esqueci dele.

"Nada…" Respondi. Ele fez uma cara de desapontamento, fazendo com que as palavras escapulissem da minha boca antes que eu pudesse evitar. "Você já sabe demais, e isso já é um perigo suficiente como está. "

Derek levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Eu não vou contar para ninguém que vocês não são humanos. Como eu não contaria para ninguém a identidade secreta de um super-herói se eu soubesse quem era. "

Eu fechei o rosto para ele. "Não somos super-heróis, Derek. Longe disso. "

Derek moveu seus ombros. "Que seja. "

"Déjà-vu, " Emmett murmurou abaixo de nós.

"Devíamos deixar os outros saberem -" Esme começou mas foi cortada por uma arfada de Alice, Todos ficaram quietos instantaneamente. O que aconteceu?

"Alice? O que você vê?" Rose sussurrou.

"Nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo mundo simplesmente desapareceu, " Alice constatou em uma voz baixa e monótona. "Como se. . . não existíssemos mais. "

**Ponto de Vista desconhecido**

Finalmente alcançamos terra firme tarde da noite passada. Se dependesse de mim, eu teria continuado até chegar em casa. Mas, não. Essas duas novatas precisam de seu sono de beleza ou coisa parecida, e insistiram parar para descansar. Que fracotas. Elas continuam a me atrasar incessantemente.

Fiz questão de continuar a jornada assim que as pontas de raios de sol rastejaram pelo céu noturno. Já havíamos perdido tempo o suficiente. Esperava pelo bem deles que não houvessem mais atrasos.

Mas, claro, mal estávamos correndo por quinze minutos quando a narcótica reclamou que estava com fome. Quase arranquei a cabeça dela fora aqui mesmo, para me livrar de seu comportamento irritante. Mas me contive; eu aprecio um humano fresquinho de vez em quando.

Escondemos o corpo do vira lata adormecido entre uns grandes arbustos - a narcótica provou sua utilidade mantendo-o inconsciente - antes de irmos para a cidade mais próxima.

Ficamos às margens da cidade, sob as sombras, devido ao maldito sol que brilhava sobre todos nós. Rápido o suficiente, uma ingênua jovem empregada, que obviamente não tinha ouvido muitas histórias sombrias, veio andando pelo beco. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue fresco pulsando debaixo de sua clara e fina membrana de pele. Ah. . .

Eu estava a seu lado em meio segundo, quebrando seu pescoço sem esforço com apenas um leve movimento. Nenhum som escapou de seus lábios quando ela caiu no chão, morta. Curvando-me sobre seu corpo frágil, pressionei meus lábios gentilmente em seu pescoço como um sinal de adeus. Então, os enterrei em sua jugular macia para libertar a torrente de sangue quente. Tão refrescante. Tão delicioso. Ah. . .

Ouvi as duas imbecis se aproximando cautelosamente, e soltei um rosnado baixo e borbulhando de sangue, para que mantivessem distância e encontrassem sua própria comida - essa era minha. Assim que as ouvi se afastando, travei minha boca novamente no pescoço dessa esbelta garota humana para terminar meu banquete sangrento. Esplêndido.

Levantando a cabeça e limpando o sangue da minha boca com as costas da mão, procurei preguiçosamente pelas duas. Elas estavam a alguns metros de distância, alimentando-se no corpo de um garotinho. Que patético. Elas não conseguiam nem caçar para si mesmas.

Comecei a avançar até elas, quando senti algo aproximando-se de nós, suas pequenas asas batendo, flutuando loucamente no ar. Ah, então ela havia retornado, aquela garota dos pássaros.

Meus sentidos eram mais aguçados que das outras duas imbecis, embora só tenham demorado um segundo a mais para perceberem que não estávamos sozinhos. Confirmando o que disse, um pássaro azul claro explodiu das profundezas da floresta, um brilho inteligente em seus olhos de miçangas pretas.

"Olá, Ava, " saudei sem tom enquanto limpava a bagunça da minha caça. "Pensei que você estivesse em Forks. "

"Ava!" a pequena Narcótica gritou enquanto ficava de pé. "Você voltou!"

O pássaro flutuou até seu esticado dedo, bicando sua mão ternamente.

"Sim, também senti sua falta, " ela murmurou enquanto sua irmã se juntava a elas também. Oh, que fofa reunião familiar. Não. Palhaçada.

"Eu pensei que _ela_ que podia falar com pássaros, não você, " resmunguei. "De qualquer forma, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não tinha ordens para ficar em Forks como espiã?"

O pequeno pássaro gorjeou uma curta linha de canção, sua cabeça virando para um lado e então para outro.

Virei meus olhos. "Eu não falo 'passarês'. Por que você não se projeta de volta para seu próprio corpo e então nos encontre novamente se quiser conversar, hmm?"

"Ela já descobriu o que precisava saber. Eles infringiram uma lei, " a Narcótica simplesmente traduziu.

Segurei para não virar os olhos novamente; como ela poderia entender aquele piu piu piu? "Então você já disse isso à _ele_?"

O pássaro pareceu diminuir ligeiramente sob meu olhar.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram violentas. "Você veio aqui primeiro? Sua idiota! Vá dizer pra ele _agora mesmo_!" rosnei, ficando de pé. "É absolutamente _crucial _que ele receba toda informação que puder!"

O pássaro levantou vôo em surpresa devido ao meu ataque repentino. Ele flutuou por alguns segundos antes de parecer se encher de ar, como se segurasse sua respiração, e então caiu duro no chão. A narcótica pegou seu corpo sem vida por uma de suas frágeis asas. "Aw, ela se foi. "

O pássaro de repente estremeceu enquanto seu verdadeiro dono retomou seu corpo. Piscando seus estúpidos olhos de animal - a inteligência completamente ausente dele mais uma vez - imediatamente levantou vôo devido a ameaça eminente que somos.

"Você verá sua irmã em breve. Agora, vamos. Já perdemos tempo o suficiente. E agora que ele tem o sinal de avante, seu plano pode oficialmente começar. "


	43. Capitulo 41

**_Capítulo 41_**

Eu sentei, enrolada como um gato no canto do sofá. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e não piscavam enquanto encaravam a distância.

Derek tinha recebido um sedativo leve para mantê-lo apagado por algumas horas;não precisávamos lidar com ele agora. O suficiente estava acontecendo já como estava.

Emmett estava de vigia por fora da casa. Nós estávamos tomando todas as precauções que podíamos desde que não sabíamos que diabos estava acontecendo. Alice não podia ver nenhum de nós, e isso era tudo que sabíamos. Eu podia ouvir o leve caminhar de Emmett na grama a algumas jardas de distância da nossa casa.

Alice estava enrolada como uma bola no canto do cômodo, seus olhos fechados bem apertados e lábios travados com força. Seus dedos estavam cavando em suas têmporas como se ela quisesse trazer suas visões de volta. Não importa o que disséssemos para ela, não conseguíamos fazê-la deixar isso de lado.

Rose estava olhando para fora da janela, parada como um estátua, exceto por seus lábios que estavam murmurando rapidamente no telefone agarrado em sua mão. Ela estava falando com meu pai, e nós podíamos ouvir cada palavra de sua conversa.

"Não, ela não consegue ver nada. Tudo está borrado, como se algo estivesse interferindo com todo o nosso futuro, " Rose falou rápido e baixo no telefone.

"Nada está fora do lugar aí?" a voz de meu pai estava cheia de preocupação. Podíamos ouvir o vento açoitando o celular, como se a voz estivesse viajando em velocidade alta.

"Não. Emmett está vigiando o perímetro enquanto conversamos. Nada está estranho. " Rose pausou ligeiramente, antes de me dar um olhar e abaixar a voz numa tentativa mal sucedida de evitar que eu ouvisse as próximas palavras. Obviamente, isso só me levou a ouvir mais atentamente. "Quais são suas teorias?"

"Não temos certeza. Apenas algumas coisas no mundo podem borrar a visão de Alice, mestiços em particular. Mas também poderia ser alguém que sabe como suas visões funcionam e como trabalhar ao redor delas. Você sabe o que as provocou?"

"Minha teoria seria o humano descobrindo, " Rose sussurrou. Meu coração imediatamente afundou com isso. Era tudo minha culpa.

"É uma possibilidade. Se for, provavelmente seria o Volturi por atrás disso. Mas como eles poderiam forçar que as visões que Alice tem de _nós_ se manchassem? Se qualquer coisa, tudo que eles seriam capazes de fazer era apagá-los a si mesmos das visões dela. E por quê?"

"Eu não sei, " Rose deu um suspiro, correndo sua mão ansiosamente pelos suas madeixas loiras. "Vocês estão no caminho de volta?"

"Sim. Estamos a caminho para encontrar Jake. Sairemos daqui alguns minutos. "

"Ok. Te vejo em breve. Tchau. "

"Se cuide. Diga a Nessie que a amamos. "

"Digo sim. " Rose fechou seu telefone antes de me olhar. "Tenho certeza que não preciso repetir as palavras de seu pai. "

"Não, " eu murmurei, desviando meu olhar de volta para a janela. Eu tinha ouvido cada palavra, obviamente.

Se de fato isso era do Volturi, então eles deveriam estar atrás de nós novamente. Isso faria mais sentido. Seu ultimo confronto com minha família não acabou bem, e eles estavam provavelmente esperando sua próxima chance de nos detonar. Mas atrás de quem ou do que eles estavam dessa vez? Eles já deveriam saber que não vão conseguir que Alice ou meu pai ou minha mãe se juntem a eles. E, como meu pai mesmo disse, como eles poderiam nos borrar das visões de Alice? Tudo isso não se encaixava. Então talvez não fosse o Volturi.

Eu me senti extremamente sufocada de repente. Sabia que estava sendo vigiada de perto por Alice, Rose, Emmett e Esme. Por alguma razão, eles achavam que eu estava em perigo. Cada movimento meu estava sendo monitorado. Eu precisava de ar fresco. Um pouco de liberdade.

Me levantei, e outras três formas se moveram de forma sincronizada comigo. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para eles e seus gestos super-protetores. "Eu só vou lá fora para tomar um pouco de ar. Emmett estará em distância de poder me ouvir. " Sai da casa, e fiquei feliz em ouvir que eles não estavam me seguindo. Ainda.

Pareceu que Emmett iria me seguir, mas ele decidiu contra isso. Eu parei algumas jardas dentro floresta - fundo o suficiente para uma insinuação de maravilhosa solidão me tomar.

Cai de costas nas camadas de folhas mortas que farfalharam sobre meu peso. Me entocando entre as pilhas de folhas e detritos, eu só parei quando meu corpo estava suficientemente coberto e apenas algumas gotas de luz me alcançavam.

Apenas soltei um suspiro e fechei meus olhos. Esses últimos dias foram um inferno. E foi minha culpa, pelo menos eu achava. Apenas continuava a causar problemas para a minha família.

Fiquei naquela posição por alguns segundos, apenas para ser trazida de volta a realidade por um zumbido insistente na minha coxa. Suspirando, me levantei das folhas e procurei o celular vibrante no meu bolso. Não poderiam me deixar ter um momento para mim mesma sem terem que me checar? Mas quando vi o número do telefone, meu coração pulou. Não era quem eu esperava.

Tremendo, abri o celular e pressionei o botão de atender.

"A-alô?"

"Oi, Nessie, " a voz rouca familiar murmurou.

"Jake, " eu respirei. Tudo pareceu desaparecer assim que ouvi a voz dele.

"Você está segurando bem as coisas?" Sua voz pareceu áspera, como se ele tivesse chorado. Ou gritado.

Que pergunta estúpida. Ainda assim estava feliz que ele a havia feito. "Bem, considerando. "

"É, pergunta estúpida, " ele repetiu meus pensamentos antes de dar uma risada nervosa. As coisas agora sempre seriam estranhas entre nós?

"É, " eu ri sem ar. Minha mente estava ficando em branco, e parecia que ele encontrou o mesmo problema enquanto o tenso silêncio entre nós aumentava.

"Então. Hmm. " Jake deu outra risada nervosa. "Eu tinha planejado tudo o que ia dizer para você, mas agora que estou mesmo falando contigo, esqueci o que queria falar, " Jake desabafou com toda a honestidade. Eu tive que sorrir para ele.

"Tome seu tempo, " eu disse no que esperava ser uma maneira relaxada enquanto segurava o celular contra minha orelha.

"Ouvi sobre o que aconteceu com Derek e as visões de Alice, " Jake disse. " Só queria falar com você antes de irmos para casa. Me desculpe por sair daquele jeito depois. . . " Ele desviou desconfortavelmente.

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo, " eu disse baixinho. Eu não o culpava por ir depois de Seth e Embry serem atacados. "Alguma novidade sobre. . . ?"

"Não, " Jake suspirou abatido. "Mas eles vão continuar cuidando depois de irmos. Minha maior prioridade agora é te manter segura. " Suas palavras trouxeram borboletas na minha barriga. "A mãe de Embry está devastada. Apenas espero que consigamos ser capaz de trazer um corpo pra ela. " Minha garganta deu um nó com suas palavras. Espero que a Sra. Clearwater não tenha que passar pela mesma coisa que a Sra. Call está passando agora.

"Mande minhas condolências para eles se você puder antes de ir, " eu sussurrei. "Principalmente para Leah, " Pobre Leah. Ela deve se sentir responsável pelo que aconteceu com seu pequeno irmão.

"Mando sim, " Jake respondeu gravemente. Ele pausou antes de dizer, "Ness, eu só queria ter certeza que você está a salvo. E que está tomando todas as precauções para ficar segura. Não tenho uma boa sensação sobre isso. Eu não posso te perder de novo. "

Mordi meu lábio com emoção. "Oh, Jake. Você apenas se preocupe consigo mesmo. Eu estarei bem. "

Jake riu sem emoção. "Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, Nessie. Você é o centro do meu universo. Minha vida. Minha existência. Estar longe de você é como cortar um dos meus membros e queimá-lo. Eu espero até o próximo momento que puder ver seu rosto, ouvir sua risada, cheirar seu cabelo. Beijar você foi como beijar um anjo: perfeito e absolutamente extasiante. E não posso esperar para te segurar em meus braços novamente e saber que você é minha. "

Não percebi que estava segurando minha respiração durante toda a sua fala; quando havia tornado a hora para declarações de amor? Ele tinha capturado meu coração inteiramente em suas primeiras palavras. Apenas consegui ficar com a boca aberta. "Oh, Jake, " eu suspirei. "Nada que eu possa dizer pode se comparar a isso. Apenas que desejo que você estivesse aqui perto de mim nesse momento. Não posso suportar ficar longe de você por muito tempo. Corra rápido, e traga meu coração de volta com você. " Eu sabia que minhas palavras eram fracas comparadas as dele, mas esse era o melhor que podia expressar no momento.

Jake riu. "Eu falei como se tivesse na coleira. Mas acho que estou mesmo. Eu te amo tanto, Nessie. "

Meu coração inflou tanto em suas ultimas palavras que fiquei surpresa que meu peito não estourou. "Oh, Jake. Eu te amo também. "

"Te vejo logo. " Jake desligou e me deixou segurando o telefone perto do meu coração. Acho que algo bom aconteceu nesses últimos dias. Jake era finalmente meu.

Suspirando, botei meu telefone no meu bolso e deslizei de novo para o chão. O vento acariciava minhas bochechas gentilmente, e me deixei pensar que era Jake suavemente acariciando meu rosto. Um pássaro cantou na distância e o som foi seguido por um bater de asas. Eu olhei para cima para ver um familiar pássaro azul pousando suavemente num galho a minha frente. Onde eu o havia visto antes - ?

Repentinamente, teve um alto _crack_, e titubeei para trás pela aparição de três novas figuras que surgiram do puro ar. De onde eles vieram? Não havia forma que eles poderiam ter chegado ali tão rápido sem que eu percebesse! Reconheci um deles vagamente; eu o tinha visto apenas uma vez e foi nos primeiros anos de minha infância.

"Nahuel - ?"

Do nada, uma das outras figuras estava do meu lado, agarrando meu braço como uma corrente de ferro. Eu olhei para seus duros e queimantes olhos vermelhos em horror - ela tinha uma aura terrível ao redor dela. Minha mente foi instantaneamente atacada, uma garra afiada perfurando minhas memórias e pensamentos. Caindo de joelhos, mal percebi que uma voz não familiar gritou para a conhecida figura que passava sua mão no meu rosto.

"Faça! Agora, merda! Eles estão vindo! Escudo, tenha certeza que nossas pistas estejam cobertas!"

"Irmã, venha!" uma outra voz familiar gritou. "Devemos ir agora!"

Houve um outro enorme _crack_, e me senti ser jogada pelo ar em velocidades impossíveis - impossíveis até mesmo para seres sobrenaturais como eu. Através da tortura cegante na minha cabeça, senti nossos pés tocarem no chão firme. Eu me encolhi no local, agarrando minha cabeça.

"Renesmee, meu amor. Bem vinda!" uma voz alegre me recebeu. "Querida, você pode parar de torturá-la agora. "

A dor mental diminuiu o suficiente para que eu notasse algumas coisas ao meu redor. Havia alguma fraca luz artificial aqui em baixo, e os sons eram todos abafados e ecoavam como se estivéssemos em um lugar fechado. Se sentia como pedra por baixo de meus joelhos e mãos. Nunca havia estado aqui antes. Mas eu reconheci imediatamente onde estava. E quem estava parado em minha frente. Acho que estávamos certo. Mas como chegamos aqui tão rápido?

Levantando meu rosto, eu olhei friamente em seus olhos vermelhos. "Olá, Aro. A que eu mereço essa honra?"


	44. Capitulo 42

**_Capítulo 42_**

Antes de que qualquer um pudesse responder a minha pergunta, alguém atrás de mim desmoronou. Saltei ao meu redor, tensa para um ataque, só para focar meus olhos na figura apertada de Nahuel. Duas formas correram para ele, a mais leve, que estava no grupo que me seqüestrou, colocou sua cabeça no colo dela, enquanto a outra, quem eu não tinha visto antes, conferia os sinas vitais dele. Tomei conhecimento da cor marrom escura de seus olhos.

"Eu te disse que transportar todos nós para cá e de volta iria absorver muita de sua energia ", aquela segurando a cabeça dele murmurou em sua suave voz. Havia uma pitada de sotaque estrangeiro em seu tom.

"Alguma comida e repouso, e ele estará novamente de pé em pouco tempo." Aro afirmou sem nenhum interesse. "Por que você não leva seu irmão para o quarto dele?"

A mais leve se levantou e pegou Nahuel em seus braços, antes de se arremessar para fora da sala. Sua irmã deu a cada um de nós um olhar sombrio antes de seguí-la. Estava imaginando isso ou realmente o olhar dela suavizou com um toque de desculpas quando encontrou o meu?

"Por favor desculpe Tadewi e Lenmana, " Aro disse gentilmente para mim, exigindo minha atenção. "Elas estão obviamente um pouco abaladas pela condição de seu irmão. "

Não respondi a nada disso; meramente olhei fixo para ele enquanto tentava absorver o que havia ao meu redor. Eu agora estava obviamente em Volterra, Itália, na casa dos Volturi. Um de meus atacantes saiu com o Nahuel enquanto o outro - que era quem presumi ter me causado essa dor mental - estava parado atrás de mim. Isto me deixou tensa, mas disfarcei. Aro estava em pé na frente da minha forma ajoelhada, usando seu regular vestuário preto. Os outros dois - Caius e Marcus- estavam atrás de Aro. Todos estavam rodeados por meia dúzia dos membros da guarda, consegui achar as formas familiares de Felix e Demetri entre a massa.

Escapar era impossível. Não havia nenhum modo que eu -uma mera meia vampira- poderia fugir desses vampiros puros. Calculei minhas chances de cooperar contra a de recusar cooperar; neste momento; eu teria uma chance maior de sair viva se eu entrasse na deles calmamente.

Observei novamente a guarda deles. Eu sabia que a que estava atrás de mim poderia me incapacitar com apenas um movimento de seu dedo. Queria que ela estivesse em minha linha de visão para que eu pudesse ficar de olho nela. Felix era tão enorme e fortão como era na primeira e na última vez que o vi. Ele me olhou com uma expressão que não gostei. Demetrius parecia completamente desinteressado com o que estava acontecendo. Havia uma mulher mais esbelta que pairava próxima de Aro; eu a reconheci como Renata, o escudo. E então haviam Jane e Alec. Que lindo!

Talvez se eu fosse na deles com seu pequeno jogo, eu poderia entender exatamente o que eles queriam de mim.

"Quanto tempo não nos vemos", eu disse, no que esperava ser uma maneira agradável assim que deliberadamente me levantei."Aro, Caius, Marcus, " cumprimentei cada um deles com uma ligeira saudação."Jane, Alec. Felix, Demetri, Renata. Mas não acho que sei quem é você, " eu disse, lançando um pouco de dúvida em minha voz assim que me virei. Até estava surpresa comigo mesma de como calma e tranqüila eu me escutava. Obrigada, genes do meu pai.

Olhei a desconhecida figura cuidadosamente, sabendo o que ela poderia fazer. Ela era a única não usando um dos casacos de marca registrada do Volturi, claramente quebrando o código de vestimenta. Ao invés disso, seu esbelto corpo estava dentro de um apertado jeans escuro e um top preto. A perfeita pele em seus braços estava exposta à iluminação diluída que os faziam brilhar ligeiramente. Seu sedoso cabelo negro caia em longas madeixas por seus ombros. Seus lábios formavam um malicioso sorriso, e seus olhos queimavam ligeiramente com um vermelho brilhante. Se não fosse por seus olhos vermelhos e pele cintilante, ela poderia ter se misturado facilmente com qualquer grupo normal de adolescentes.

"Ah, onde estão meus modos?" Aro lembrou a si mesmo."Renesmee, essa é Mika. Mika, Renesmee."

Mika não deu nenhuma indicação que tivesse ouvido Aro; ela meramente lhe deu um olhar de contemplação. Claramente ela não sentia nenhuma fidelidade à ele e ao Volturi, e abertamente mostrava isso, o que me deixou querendo saber porque ela permanecia aqui e porque eles a toleravam. Bem, seus poderes eram o suficiente para responder à segunda pergunta. Em relação à primeira…

Mika caminhou para as pequenas figuras de Alec e Jane antes de bagunçar seus cabelos de um jeito condescendente. Jane sibilou furiosa, Alec colocou uma mão em seu ombro para detê-la. Mika sorriu maliciosamente antes de caminhar em direção ao bombado Felix, e entrelaçar sua mão no cabelo dele provocativamente. Oh. Então é por isso que essa rebelde vampira anda por aqui. Ela é a companheira de Felix.

Felix lançou um forte braço em volta da esbelta cintura de Mika enquanto ela deslizava uma afiada unha em sua bochecha. Se inclinando para pegar a ponta de sua orelha entre seus dentes, ela envolveu uma de suas delicadas pernas sedutoramente em volta da cintura dele. Então ela olhou em direção à sua platéia com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios, claramente gostando dos olhares de seus expectadores

"Oh, arranjem um quarto, você dois, " Demetri rosnou ligeiramente, enquanto apoiava um ombro contra a parede de pedra."Nenhum aqui quer ver esta merda."

"Não seja ciumento, Demetri, " Mika ronronou brincando. "Tem suficiente de mim se você quiser um pouco."

Felix rosnou protetoramente, embora o tom de Mika fosse claramente de zoação.

"Alguém vai me explicar o porquê fui seqüestrada e trazida aqui?" soltei em voz alta, e lamentei assim que todo mundo se calou e virou seus olhos pra mim.

"Oh, que falta de educação a minha", Aro suspirou."Renesmee, querida, veio ao nosso conhecimento que você quebrou uma de nossas regras principais. Você deixou um mortal saber dos nossos segredos."

Fiquei gelada, embora eu suspeitasse. Eles poderiam realmente me julgar por isso?

"Então", Aro continuou, "estaremos te mantendo aqui temporariamente até que seu destino seja decidido."

Isso era totalmente injusto. Eu não contei nada pro Derek. Eles não poderiam me julgar por algo que não fiz. Endireitando-me, olhei direto para os olhos nebulosos de Aro, ignorando os outros."O que aconteceu com o 'inocente até que provem o contrário'?Eu nunca disse nada a Derek; ele descobriu as coisas."

"Essa frase humana não tem nenhum poder aqui", Caius sibilou."E foi por sua falta de cuidado que o humano descobriu. A primeira coisa que você deveria ter feito logo que percebeu a amplitude de suas ações era destruir a coisa. Mas você o deixou viver. Você pode ter arruinado a todos nós."

Minhas próximas palavras foram cuspidas antes de que as pudesse parar."E o Derek? E o resto de minha família? Por que trouxeram apenas a mim aqui?

Havia um divertido brilho nos olhos de Aro."Ah. Você quer trazer o humano e sua família nisto?" Eu congelei com o meu erro, mas Aro continuou."Talvez devêssemos. Mas apenas aprisionaremos a você no momento, considerando que você é o infrator central, pelo menos enquanto investigamos. Uma vez que tivermos evidências, podemos trazer os outros."

_Merda_, pensei, "Por que apenas não junta a todos nós uma vez que conseguir todas as suas evidências?" Eu joguei no ar, desesperadamente tentando achar algum lado que ele ainda não tinha descoberto.

"Não queríamos a chance que vocês descobrissem as coisas antes e tentassem fugir. Então considere-se como uma. . . isca. Deste modo, seu clã não decidirá simplesmente ir embora.

Eu não podia fazer nada agora. Precisava me preparar para o que eu considerava que se tornou um caso contra mim antes de tentar discutir o meu lado. Eu precisava planejar. Eu precisava pensar. Então o melhor que eu podia fazer no momento era seguir as coisas.

"E agora o que?" perguntei."Simplesmente vou ser mantida aqui em uma prisão?"

"Oh não", Aro exclamou, enquanto olhava horrorizado para minha idéia. "Você é nossa convidada. Vamos ter certeza que você estará o mais confortável que seja possível. Nós preparamos um quarto para sua chegada. "

Levantei uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para o que ele disse. Uma convidada? Que papo furado. Minha suposição era que eu seria mantida com fechadura e chave. A fachada de convidada seria apenas isso mesmo - um disfarce.

"Jane, querida, você pode ir buscar Badru para que ele possa mostrar Renesmee ao seu quarto?" Aro perguntou tranquilamente. Jane contorceu os lábios antes de se virar com um movimento do seu negro manto e sair a toda velocidade da sala. Ela estava obviamente descontente com o seu lugar como favorita de Aro agora que havia outro que rivalizasse seu poder.

"Então, Aro, " eu disse, "Tenho algumas perguntas. " Melhor mesmo conseguir algumas respostas dele enquanto estivesse aqui.

"Pergunte, minha querida. Mas sem garantia que você adquirirá uma resposta, " Aro respondeu secretamente.

"É justo. Nahuel? Eu imagino que Tadewi e Lenmana são suas irmãs? Mestiças como eu? Não havia uma terceira irmã? " Eu perguntei, cruzando os braços.

Aro sorriu alegremente, feliz que eu estava entendendo as coisas."Ele tem. Ava. "

"Ava, " eu repeti."Isso significa 'pássaro', não é?" Fechei os olhos, as memórias de um pássaro fluindo em minha mente. Ah."Será que Ava tem a habilidade de se transformar em um pequeno pássaro azul, por acaso?"

"Aro", Caius avisou, mas o outro ancião cutucou ele de lado.

"Paz, irmão." Aro disse calmamente antes de voltar-se para mim."Não é bem assim, minha querida. Ela pode projetar sua mente para o corpo de aves e, em última instância, controlá-los. O processo é um pouco complicado. Tivemos de nutrir o seu dom até que ela sequer pudesse chegar até essa fase, não tivemos, Alec?" Alec acenou na afirmativa, e Aro continuou.

"Quando encontramos Ava, ela apenas podia se comunicar com os pássaros. Mas agora ela pode se transmitir nas "mentes" deles!" Aro concluiu, felizmente exibindo seu novo tesouros para mim.

_Merda_, pensei, _esse cara é impossível de ser parado_. _Uma menina que pode se projetar em pássaros. O que mais ele tem ao seu alcance?_

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar sobre os outros meio-vampiros, Jane reentrou no quarto.

"Badru está aqui, mestre, " Jane arrulhou numa tentativa de voltar para as suas graças.

"Ótimo, ótimo. Tragam ele para dentro".

Um forte e repugnante cheiro atingiu o meu nariz, e ele se enrugou em reflexo. Merda, que horrível cheiro é esse? Notei os outros enrugando seus narizes quando o incomum perfume atingiu eles também. Cheirava distintamente animalístico, quase como um cão. Mas tinha um cheiro podre misturado com sujeira, suor e almíscar, todos jogados juntos. Então ele entrou.

Seu cabelo escuro estava emaranhado e caia em nós em torno de suas orelhas. Uma escura barba por fazer pontilhava o seu rosto, ele parecia totalmente mal cuidado. Seus amplos ombros competiam com os de Felix, e seus braços eram tão grossos como troncos de árvores. Ele tinha cerca de 2 metros de altura, mais alto que todos nós. Sua pele era escura- uma cor castanha - e contrastava com a nossa pálida, o fazendo parecer ainda mais escuro. Seus olhos injetados de sangue eram angulados como eram os de Mika, exceto que suas nacionalidades eram de países diferentes;seu passado tinha uma pitada de egípcio. Estava vestido em um short desbotado e surrado, sem camisa, seus músculos desenvolvidos se destacavam bem. Ele era bonito por baixo disso tudo; não em uma forma vampira, mas na forma mortal. Mas ele era claramente não mortal.

"Renesmee, quero que você conheça Badru, " Aro introduziu. Meu conhecimento em países estrangeiros se ativou com o nome dele.

Badru.

Badru era um nome egípcio que significava "nascido durante a lua cheia". Lua cheia. . . _Oh merda_! O nome dele, seu cheiro estranho e o seu aparecimento - tudo de repente fez sentido. Ele não era –?

Meu olhar abismado deve ter avisado Aro sobre minha conclusão. "Sim", ele disse solenemente."Badru é uma das verdadeiras Crianças da Lua. Um verdadeiro lobisomem."


	45. Capitulo 43

**_Capítulo 43_**

Fiquei boquiaberta para o recém-chegado, a minha mente congelada com o choque. Um lobisomem _verdadeiro_? Impossível. Simplesmente não poderia acontecer. Lobisomens eram os inimigos naturais dos vampiros. Meu pai me disse isso uma vez. E Caius _nunca_ concordaria em abrigar uma verdadeira Criança da Lua dentro da mesma casa que ele. Eu não sabia por que, mas lembrei de Carlisle dizendo algo sobre uma má experiência com um lobisomem uma vez.

Comprovando isso, Caius tinha uma aparência enojada no rosto, e se você olhasse mais de perto poderia ver um tom de medo em seus olhos. Um pequeno pulso de curiosidade me fez perguntar qual era a história dele com os lobisomens.

Todos os outros membros da guarda do Volturi mantinham expressões semelhantes em seus rostos. Jane parecia especialmente incomodada - provavelmente porque outro estava roubando a sua preferência de Aro - e Felix parecia particularmente tenso. Os lábios dele estavam curvados para trás ligeiramente para reter um rosnado. Suas mãos estavam em punhos nos lados, e ele estava de pé levemente na frente de Mika. Quando virei meu olhar de volta a Badru, peguei a essência do que estava acontecendo.

Os olhos cor vermelho-sangue do lobisomem - tão escuros que pareciam pretos nas sombras do arco de entrada em que ele estava embaixo - estavam presos nos de Mika. Sua boca estava com um toque de divertimento e rebelião. E alguma arrogância. Brevemente me perguntei o que era da insolente desafiadora que segurou a atenção dele. Olhando para Mika, vi que ela ainda tinha uma mão enterrada no cabelo escuro de Felix, seu corpo apertado contra as costas dele enquanto ela olhava para o lobisomem com uma expressão entediada, embora um sorriso malicioso brincasse em seus lábios.

O licantropo deu um passo mais para perto de Mika, saindo das sombras. Quando a iluminação artificial pousou sobre sua pele, instintivamente pulei para trás agachada em uma posição defensiva, um rosnado automático borbulhando na minha garganta. O meu instinto animalesco gritou para mim que ele era perigoso, para que me protegesse.

Eu tinha vivido perto de Jasper por toda a minha vida. Tinha me acostumado a milhões de cicatrizes em forma de crescente que marcavam seu corpo. Embora nas vezes que ele me surpreendia eu sentia uma sensação automática de defesa, sabia que ele não era nenhuma ameaça para mim, então aquele medo se dispersaria imediatamente. Mas esse era um caso diferente.

Longas cicatrizes manchavam o corpo dele, desbotadas pelo tempo. Os meus olhos diferenciavam cada uma delas, até as já curadas que ainda deixavam uma marca inescrutável para trás. Podia até decifrar uma dúzia de cicatrizes em forma de crescente, familiares na sua aparência. Pareceu como se alguém o tivesse enfiado em um liquidificador e o abandonado lá durante dias. O meu olhar traçava por cima das que mais pareciam recentes, apenas recentemente descascadas. Alguém não poderia ainda estar vivo com todas dessas marcas. Era impossível. Estava claro que esse lobisomem tinha passado por muitas batalhas e tinha ganhado cada uma delas. Alguém que ainda sobreviveu à tudo isso era um perigo para mim. E ele era mortal, não era? Nunca me disseram detalhes específicos sobre verdadeiros lobisomens, mas eu podia ouvir seu grande coração bombeando sangue por seu corpo, e podia sentir o cheiro do sangue dele. A única razão pela qual eu não estava tentada com esse sangue era porque seu cheiro pesado o tapava, o fazendo completamente não apetitoso.

Aro riu baixinho da minha reação, seguido por um bufo leve de divertimento de Demetri e Felix. "Sim, ele parece ter esse efeito em muita gente, " ele disse levemente. Badru nem olhou pra mim enquanto eu o escrutinava, ele ainda estava tenso enquanto eu me colocava de pé."Badru", Aro chamou, devolvendo minha atenção a ele. Notei como ele era o único que mantinha uma postura diplomática em direção ao lobisomem não desejado. "Por favor chegue mais perto. "

O lobisomem meramente olhou sem interesse para o vampiro, um sorriso insolente em seus lábios. Os olhos dele voaram para Caius, e seu sorriso se tornou mais profundo. Não pude deixar de me perguntar por que ele estava ali, qual era o plano do Volturi, e até o porquê dele ter ficado aqui. Estava claro que o lobisomem não mantinha nenhuma aliança com o Volturi, e ainda assim ele permaneceu. Estava evidente que o Volturi - com a exceção de Aro - tinham um extremo desagrado por Badru, ainda assim eles o mantinham por perto. O que era tão especial sobre lobisomens verdadeiros que fez Aro deixar de lado seus instintos de vampiro contra eles? O que ele queria?

Jane sibilou na desobediência dele contra o seu mestre, estreitando seu olhar nele. Imediatamente, ele estremeceu e arranhou a cabeça, deixando sair um arrepiante e inumano uivo. Mas ele ainda permaneceu de pé, embora seus membros tremessem. Isso me surpreendeu; o lobisomem devia ser extremamente resistente para ser capaz de agüentar o dom de Jane.

"Basta, " Aro ladrou, e a forma de Jane relaxou respeitosamente. "Mantenha seu temperamento sob controle, querida Jane. " Jane fez uma careta, claramente insatisfeita por ela estar sendo punida por tentar cair em suas graças novamente."Badru", Aro chamou novamente."Venha".

De novo, o lobisomem ignorou a ordem. Ele ainda estava tenso, mas dessa vez pareceu preparado para avançar em Jane. Seus lábios estavam afastados revelando dentes pontiagudos capazes de rasgar a carne de um cavalo, e suas mãos estavam enroladas em uma pose para matar. Um rosnado baixo e feroz cortou pela garganta dele, respondido pelo sibilar de Jane. Antes que eu pudesse até piscar, o lobisomem se atirou em Jane, que deixou sair um grito agudo enquanto mergulhava para fora de seu caminho. Os guardas estavam nele imediatamente, tentando fazê-lo voltar à obediência. Jane levantou com dificuldade novamente, com a ajuda de Alec, parecendo enfurecida por seu sinal de fraqueza. Ela parecia pronta para lançar o seu dom ao poder máximo contra o lobisomem, mas Alec pôs uma pequena mão em seu ombro, a contendo. Jane retrocedeu, enquanto Alec virou seu olhar para o lobisomem rugindo que atacava Felix e Demetri. Alec virou sua cabeça. Tive de piscar algumas vezes antes que pudesse perceber a leve névoa que ondulava por seus pés, que avançava em direção ao trio que lutava.

Olhei com a boca aberta enquanto Badru batia suas mandíbulas selvagemente para Felix, que evitava seus dentes como uma peste. Veneno, percebi com um susto. Lobisomens eram venenosos também. Me perguntei se o veneno de lobisomem trabalhava melhor contra vampiros ou o veneno de vampiro melhor contra lobisomens. Logo que aquele pensamento veio à cabeça, Demetri afundou seus dentes no antebraço de Badru, liberando o odor nauseante de sangue do lobisomem. O lobisomem deixou sair um rugido enquanto arremessava Demetri contra uma parede de pedra, seu braço se contraindo. O vampiro cambaleou em pé, tonto.

Felix prendeu os braços do lobisomem para trás, apertando um braço grosso em volta de seu pescoço em uma chave de braço. Ele lutou para manter o lobisomem no lugar, ocasionalmente o prendendo na parede. Mesmo com o veneno se estendendo por suas veias e as outras feridas abertas da sua surra, nada da sua luta se dissolveu.

"Faça algo, merda!" Felix gritou para o Caius, que estava agachado, e para o impassível Marcus. Aro deslizou para o lado, divertimento em seus olhos. Renata ansiosamente colocou sua mão apertada por cima de seu braço, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava colocando o seu campo protetor por cima dele. Demetri ainda lutava para conseguir seu equilíbrio, e Jane já parecia entediada pela briga. E não havia nenhuma forma que eu o fosse ajudar.

Logo que Mika entrou para ajudar o seu companheiro - ela estava olhando a luta com olhos se divertindo também - a névoa de Alec finalmente os atingiu. Manobrando em volta dos pés de Felix, então ela pareceu se prender aos pés descalços de Badru, antes que envolvesse seu corpo inteiro. O lobisomem deixou sair outro rugido enfurecido enquanto seus sentidos foram cortados completamente, ainda assim ele continuou lutando selvagemente. Mas ele estava em uma desvantagem agora.

Demetri finalmente se concentrou na situação e correu para ajudar Felix. No aceno de cabeça de Aro, os dois meio-transportaram e meio-arrastaram o lobisomem trêmulo, cego, e que ainda se contorcia para fora da sala.

Eu o observei, a pergunta estourando dos meus lábios. "A mordida de Demetri não matará ele?" Me perguntei em voz alta, pensando como o veneno de vampiro era letal aos lobos Quileutes.

"Não, " foi a resposta curta que consegui de Caius. Ele recuperou sua posição agora que o furioso lobisomem estava fora da sala.

Aro suspirou, acariciando a mão de Renata para que ela o liberasse. "Que coisa, " ele murmurou. "Ele ainda não está tão disposto a cooperar conosco, não é?" ele franziu de leve sua testa, tocando seu queixo pensativamente. "Mika, querida, você poderia ir e ter certeza que Felix e Demetri não terminem matando Badru? Existem apenas bem poucos lobisomens restantes no mundo. "

Mika atirou seu sedoso cabelo preto por cima do seu ombro, petulância se destacando claramente em seus olhos. Mas ela simplesmente moveu sua cabeça uma vez curtamente antes de deslizar para fora da sala.

"Jane, querida, " Aro chamou, e Jane estava a seu lado em meio segundo. "Leve Renesmee ao quarto dela, por favor. Se assegure que ela esteja confortável. "

Jane acenou com sua cabeça, me lançando uma olhada suja, e saiu da sala. Virei minha cabeça para o lado, me perguntando o que aconteceria se corresse já que Jane parecia sem vontade de me ter por perto, quando algo me cutucou nas costas. Olhando para trás, levantei uma sobrancelha para Alec, que me empurrou em direção à porta. Esqueça aquela idéia. Acho que tenho ambos os gêmeos bruxos comigo.

Segui Jane por vários corredores sinuosos, escutando os passos leves de Alec atrás de mim. Depois que meia hora passou, eu estava começando a pensar que Jane estava dando voltas pelos corredores só para zoar comigo, para seu próprio divertimento. Comecei a contar os passos.

Quando atingi o passo quatrocentos e cinqüenta e nove, os passos de Jane pararam em frente a uma entrada bloqueada. Ela esperou que nós a alcançássemos, antes que colocasse sua mão em um bolso oculto na sua capa e arrancasse uma fina chave. Ela a inseriu em uma fechadura quase invisível e girou. Um clique suave foi emitido, e ela foi à frente para empurrar a porta de pedra e abri-la com um rangido. Antes que eu pudesse espiar o interior, senti um empurrão atrás de mim, e tropecei para dentro do quarto. A porta se fechou atrás de mim, e outro pequeno clique residiu antes que eu pudesse reagir ao que estava ao meu redor.

Só pude discernir um grande quarto com uma enorme cama no centro, antes que um movimento à minha direita chamasse minha atenção. Virei minha cabeça rapidamente, ficando tensa, só para pegar uma breve imagem de um emaranhado de cabelo preto, pele avermelhada, ardentes olhos castanhos, e um corpo se apressando em minha direção. Fui jogada na parede atrás de mim, uma mão enrolada em volta do meu pescoço preparando para arrancar a minha cabeça enquanto a outra segurava meus braços. Pisquei de modo selvagem enquanto focava minha visão no rosto que estava apenas centímetros do meu, enquanto a forma se erguia por cima de mim.

Meus olhos traçaram por cima das características familiares, enquanto um torpor veio pela minha mente novamente, em parte pelo choque e em parte pela falta de ar por sua mão apertada cortando minha provisão de oxigênio. Os olhos escuros, atualmente apertados com raiva. As bochechas altas, esculpidas. Cabelo preto longo, desgrenhado.

Seus olhos vagaram por cima do meu rosto também, se alargando com o reconhecimento. Seu aperto relaxou em volta da minha garganta enquanto ele dava um passo atrás com o choque. Caí no chão, ofegando por ar, enquanto lutava para manter ele na minha visão. Depois de dias pensando que ele estava morto, eu estava abismada por sua aparição repentina.

"Nessie?" ele sussurrou com horror em seus olhos.

Tossi antes de lutar para me colocar em pé."Seth", eu disse saudando, minha voz ligeiramente rouca.

"Ah meu Deus, " Seth murmurou enquanto se apressava para frente, dessa vez me segurando em um abraço. Relaxei contra a sua forma, agradecida pela presença dele nesse lugar. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta, " murmurei de volta. "Não posso acreditar. Seth. "

"Sim, " ele suspirou. "Não posso acreditar que fomos emboscados. Fomos tão estúpidos. Oh, Embry está bem?" Seth perguntou inesperadamente. Eu tensionei em seus braços, de repente sentindo frio. Ele não sabia? Seth não pareceu notar minha reação. "Tudo o que me lembro é de perder a consciência. Então acordei nesse lugar, mas Embry não estava aqui, então pensei que ele foi deixado lá em casa. " Permaneci quieta durante um momento, não sabendo como contar pra ele. "Ness?"

Suspirei, me afastando dele ligeiramente para olhá-los nos olhos. Seu rosto pareceu se contorcer enquanto via minha expressão.

"Ness?" ele suplicou, me implorando para dizer o que ele suspeitava que era falso. Mas eu não poderia.

Olhando para longe, falei para seus pés. "Eles o mataram, " sussurrei. "Embry está morto, Seth. Eles são monstros, todos eles. "

Seth cambaleou no lugar, parecendo atordoado."Não", ele ofegou. Eu o segurei logo que ele caiu com o pesar. "Não. "

Eu o ninei desajeitadamente, seu corpo enorme quase duas vezes o tamanho do meu pequeno. Os soluços tremiam seu corpo, suas lágrimas quentes sujando a minha roupa. Me senti incapaz. Eu tinha vindo aqui, descoberto que Seth estava vivo e bem, mas então tive de arruinar tudo contando as más notícias para ele. Apertei meus braços em volta dele, enviando imagens pacíficas de clareiras, riachos correndo. Exceto que havia sempre uma ameaçadora sombra em cada uma das imagens que o enviei, trazida por meu próprio pesar.


	46. Capitulo 44

**_Capítulo 44_**

Nos sentamos com as costas contra a porta e nossas pernas esticadas em nossa frente. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas secando no meu rosto de maneira desconfortável, criando uma trilha invisível desde os cantos dos meus olhos até a ponta do meu queixo. O braço de Seth de alguma forma tinha sido lançado ao redor dos meus ombros durante nosso luto, e minha cabeça estava descansando em seu peito. Um ocasional e silencioso choramingo fazia seu corpo balançar como um terremoto, me fazendo apertar meus braços em sua volta.

Não tínhamos trocado muitas palavras desde que Seth desmoronou, exceto por palavras de conforto. Minha mente se encheu de um milhão de perguntas - O que aconteceu naquele dia? Por que Embry foi morto? Por que tinham Seth como alvo? Por que estou aqui?- mas as segurei por empatia. Seth não gostaria de ser bombardeado com perguntas enquanto ele está tentando lidar com isso.

O choro tinha abrandado completamente, mas o corpo de Seth ainda tremia com o pesar. Eu estava cheia de remorso por ele, não poderia imaginar como seria perder um membro do bando - um irmão. Corri minhas mãos pra cima e para baixo por suas costas, com palavras de conforto, fazendo calmantes sons com minha boca. Eu desejava poder terminar com seus arrepios abraçando-o mais apertado.

A sensação de suas costas nuas nas pontas de meus dedos e seu corpo pressionado contra o meu me fez pensar em Jake. Senti um solavanco de culpa por estar sentada aqui enquanto abraçava outro homem, mas deixei esse sentimento de lado. Afinal, ele era o melhor amigo do Jake. E além disso, não era como se eu estivesse traindo ele ou algo do tipo. Eu apenas estava confortando Seth. E Jake e eu só tínhamos nos beijado _uma vez _. . . .

Eu não sabia exatamente o porquê do Seth estar sem camisa. E ele só tinha o que parecia ser um pedaço rasgado do lençol da cama embrulhado firmemente em torno de sua cintura. De repente eu estava muito consciente dos lugares onde nossa pele se tocava, e senti o familiar fluxo de sangue em minhas bochechas.

Seth se afastou, retirando o braço dos meus ombros, como se ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Segui seu exemplo, me perguntando por que eu senti rejeição me inundando. Ele parecia muito autoconsciente quando se levantou do lugar.

"Desculpe meu traje. Ou a falta de um. Realmente não estava esperando que aqueles sugadores de sangue - desculpe - me deixassem ter companhia. Eu estava transformado quando fui trazido até aqui, então não tinha nenhuma das minhas roupas comigo. Eles me deram uma de suas capas, mas . . ." Seth acenou em direção de um amontoado cinzento todo rasgado e empilhado no canto. Entendi o seu ponto. Não iria querer usar as roupas dos meus seqüestradores e inimigos também. Pelo menos Seth tinha tido alguma forma de liberar sua frustração.

"Tudo bem", disse suavemente."Estou bem acostumada com caras seminus andando por minha casa para ficar incomodada com isso, " Eu brinquei, tentando não olhar fixo para seu tórax bem definido. Virei minha cabeça para ele, um pensamento surgindo em minha mente."Por que você não se transforma e deixa os outros saberem que você está bem? Todos estávamos morrendo de preocupação com você." Não pude conter o tom acusatório que vazou em minha voz.

Seth franziu seu rosto, distraidamente mexendo em uma parte solta de seus shorts improvisados."Eu tentei. Mas não posso ouvi-los. É como se a minha mente está completamente silenciosa. Não acho que é por causa da distância, porque sempre podemos ouvir Jake quando ele corria por toda a América do Norte. Mas talvez estar do outro lado do planeta afete nossa conexão? Eu não sei. Não faz sentido."

Eu franzi o rosto junto com ele, correndo a mão por meu cabelo. Lá se vai o nosso método de comunicação. Gostaria de saber como cada um estava se segurando com o meu desaparecimento. Mamãe deve estar muito furiosa e preocupada. Papai já estaria tentando descobrir tudo. E Jake . . . Ah, eu sinto tanto saudade dele.

Minha tristeza dever ter aparecido em meu rosto, porque Seth tomou um passo à frente e me pegou em um caloroso abraço."Aw, Nessie. Sinto muito sobre tudo. Mas o bando e sua família vão nos encontrar em breve. E o que seja que o Aro esteja planejando não vai funcionar ", Seth tentou me acalmar.

Repousei minha cabeça em seu peito, suspirando. Eu quase poderia fingir que estava nos braços de Jake - mesmo calor, estrutura parecida, mesmo abraço apertado - mas apenas quase. Seu perfume não era o mesmo amadeirado e almiscarado perfume que eu amava. Ele era mais esbelto e mais magro. E seu toque não enviava choques de eletricidade através de meu corpo.

"O que Aro _está_ planejando?" Perguntei, tentando afastar meus pensamentos de Jake. Que se dane ter empatia. Eu queria saber.

Seth me soltou e se jogou sobre a cama."Eu realmente não sei. Eles não me dizem nada diretamente, obvio. Mas percebi logo que a guarda do Volturi ama fofocar como um bando de velhinhas. Alguns deles parecem esquecer que eu posso ouvir através das paredes claramente, e acabam falando como se eu não existisse. Então, eu aprendi algumas coisas."

Sentei na cama ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas em estilo indiano e de frente para ele."E?"

"Aprendi sobre suas novas adições ao seu culto. Relativamente novo, menos de meia década atrás, o que é novo em comparação com suas idades. O líder principal do grupo, que nos atacou naquele dia, é alguma garota sanguessuga chamada Mika. Não sei se você a conheceu antes. Ela é aquela com o - "

"Eu a conheci, " o interrompi, gemendo quando era lembrada da dor."Ela estava no bando que me raptou também." Eu pausei, pensando na dor terrível na minha cabeça mais cedo."O que é exatamente o que ela pode fazer?"

Seth tocou seu queixo em pensamento."Acho que o poder dela é como o de Jane, mas também diferente. Tipo, ela pode infligir dor mental. Mas acho que não funciona da mesma maneira que o da Jane. O que quero dizer é, não creio que seu poder originalmente tem objetivo para causar dor assim."

Ele me deixou boiando."O que você quer dizer?" perguntei, ligeiramente inclinada para frente.

"Pelo o que ouvi, Mika pode invadir a mente de outros seres. Meio como o de Edward, exceto que ele apenas lê os pensamentos das pessoas, enquanto ela realmente invade suas mentes. Eu podia sentir sua presença na minha cabeça mesmo antes de ela começar a rasgar os meus pensamentos. Portanto, seu poder não é necessariamente para provocar dor, como a Jane faz. É para invadir. Mas se ela quiser, ela pode causar pandemônio na sua mente. Também acho que é algo que ela só pode infligir em uma pessoa por vez, também como Jane, explicou ainda Seth.

Fechei meus lábios, tentando lembrar exatamente a sensação."Quando ela atacou a minha mente " - "Seth rosnou na minha menção de que fui machucada, mas o ignorei " - me senti quase . . . "Confusa e desorientada através da dor", disse, olhando para ele para confirmar.

Seth consentiu."Sim, o mesmo comigo. Acho que isso é parte de todo o seu poder de 'invasão' ".

Merda. Essa Mika soa muito mais poderosa que Jane. Mas, pelo menos, ela parece independente e rebelde em comparação com o resto dos escravos de Aro. Ela parece mais do tipo de vampiro que faz o que quer, em vez de seguir ordens, embora não ache que nem mesmo ela gostaria de entrar no lado ruim de Aro.

Esfreguei os olhos com as palmas das minhas mãos."Quem mais? As irmãs de Nahuel?"

Seth arregalou os olhos com surpresa, e então eles escureceram à menção do seu nome."Aquele desgraçado", Seth sibilou."Eu deveria saber que ele era parte disso também."

"Você não sabia?" perguntei abismada.

"Não", ele rosnou."Embora eu devesse ter feito a conexão. O cheiro deles é muito parecido com o seu e o de Nahuel. Só descobri que Aro havia encontrado mais meio-vampiros. Nunca pensei que aquele fdp nos trairia desse jeito." Seth bateu em sua própria cabeça."Claro. Tudo faz sentido agora. Existem três meio-vampiros do sexo feminino, todos com cheiros parecidos. Suas três irmãs. Eu pensei ter cheirado algo familiar; apenas não consegui encaixar. Fazem seis anos desde que o vi pela ultima vez, e apenas pensei que era algum guarda do Volturi. Merda! "

Eu estava perdida em uma forma de acalmar Seth. Seus membros estavam começando a tremer por causa da sua ira pela traição. Talvez se eu o distraísse . . . ."O que as irmãs dele podem fazer?" Perguntei quase desesperadamente, observando seu corpo trêmulo e dentes cerrados."Quero saber o que estamos para enfrentar. Eu sei que uma delas pode se projetar em pássaros".

Seth tomou um profundo suspiro, apertando seus dentes. Ele parecia saber que ele estava à beira de explodir em lobo, e tentou tomar o controle mais uma vez."Sim, o nome dela é Ava. Tem também Lenmana e Tadewi. Lenmana pode cantar e fazer as pessoas dormirem. Não há uso muito aqui num lugar cheio de vampiros, de modo que eles a usam principalmente para entretenimento. Tenho que admitir, ela tem a melhor voz. Eles às vezes a usam quando precisam capturar presas ou alguma coisa, ninando os humanos até dormirem. Eles usaram ela em mim algumas vezes para me derrubar."

Virei minha cabeça ligeiramente. Seu tom se tornou quase gentil quando ele falou da narcótica."Você sabe como ela é?"

"Não. Eu nunca vi nenhum deles, exceto Mika e os outros vampiros. Acho que ele mantém seus tesouros mestiços trancados ou algo assim", Seth tentou brincar."De qualquer forma, Tadewi é a coisa mais quieta que existe. Você não pode sequer ouvi-la quando ela se aproxima de você. Ela pode apagar provas de a presença de alguém facilmente, o que provavelmente é o fizeram quando nos atacaram. Ela também atua como uma espécie de escudo para os sentidos. Ela pode armar uma espécie de pequeno blindagem em torno de si e de outros, para tirá-los de sua visão, olfato, audição, etc. É uma merda."

"Então é por isso que os atacantes pareciam ser invisíveis", eu percebi."Isso é mesmo uma merda."

Seth deu risada, terminando seus tremores."Sim. Mas seus poderes parecem meio aleatórios."

Estudei seu nome por minha mente, tentando pensar na origem."Acho que Tadewi é um nome que significa 'vento'. Isso meio que combina. Ela age como o vento em ser invisível e quase imperceptível". Seth pensou sobre isso enquanto eu buscava a origem do outro nome."Lenmana significa 'garota flauta'. Isso também se encaixa já que ela pode cantar muito bem."

"Hummm. Bem, já sei que Ava significa 'pássaro'." Seth me disse."Portanto, isso já descobrimos. Mas ainda não faço a menor idéia do que aquele bastardo do Nahuel pode fazer. "

"Eu acho que ele é uma espécie de transportador", eu disse a eles me seqüestraram, eles apareceram do nada. E quando eles me trouxeram de volta, eu lembro de Mika gritando para Nahuel "Vá depressa" ou algo assim. A próxima coisa que soube, é que estávamos aqui. Mas um lado positivo disso é que não acho que ele seja capaz de transportar a sim mesmo e a todos para qualquer lugar a toda hora. Ele desmaiou logo depois que chegamos, e sua irmã disse algo sobre como a sua força foi sugada".

"Merda", Seth suspirou."Acho que Aro acabou de se tornar invencível."

Fiz círculos massageando minhas têmporas, repetindo seu suspiro."Sim".


	47. Capítulo 45

**_Capítulo 45_**_ - _**_Ponto de vista de Jake_**

_Ela se foi. E é tudo culpa sua._

Não pude evitar os pensamentos que deslizavam por minha mente. Fechei meus olhos ainda mais apertados, fazendo com que meus dedos se cravassem na casca da árvore na qual eu estava em cima. Não sabia por que eu estava me torturando desse jeito; afinal, essa era a mesma árvore na qual subimos e saltamos. Agora parecia tanto tempo atrás.

Ouvi e senti o cheiro da aproximação dele, mas não me movi da minha posição. Desejava que ele me ignorasse, mas isso era impossível. Leitor de mentes enxerido.

"Jake," ele chamou suavemente. Com relutância, olhei abaixo para ele na minha alta posição na árvore. Hmm. Ele parecia todo acabado. Ele ainda parecia com uma maldita estátua de Deus Grego, mas eu podia ressaltar os pequenos detalhes que não combinavam. Seus olhos, um dourado escuro, pareciam exaustos - se aquilo fosse possível - e perderam aquele pequeno brilho deles. Suas roupas ainda eram as mesmas rasgadas e sujas que ele usou na corrida de volta pra cá de La Push; estávamos em uma pressa tão grande para retornar que não nos preocupamos muito em sermos cuidadosos. Apenas em sermos rápidos. Naturalmente, Edward chegou aqui mais rápido do que o resto de nós, embora eu estivesse logo atrás dele. Emmett e os outros já tinham começado a tentar encaixar as coisas, mas era difícil quando toda a evidência física do rapto dela tinha sumido. Como com Embry e Seth.

Um riso baixinho e sem emoção escapou dos lábios de Edward. "Obrigado. Você parece acabado também."

O que era completamente verdade. No momento que ouvi do desaparecimento de Nessie, joguei minha corrida para a marcha de alta velocidade. Danem-se as árvores e os arbustos. Tomei o caminho mais direto a casa, sem me preocupar com os ardidos cortes de ramos desgarrados e folhas que iam grudando no meu pêlo. Quando cheguei, nem me preocupei com o fato de que eu estava nu. Me transformei para a forma humana e exigi saber como eles puderam deixar ela fora de suas vistas. Rose explodiu em mim em resposta, embora ela desviasse os olhos do meu corpo conscientemente. Levei um momento para vestir o primeiro short que pudesse encontrar antes de ir investigar por conta própria.

Mas não tínhamos encontrado nada. Nem um sopro do cheiro dos seqüestradores que tivesse ficado nas folhas ou nas árvores. Nenhum fio de cabelo ou partícula de qualquer tipo. Nada. Como tudo isso era enfurecedor para todos nós.

Alice mencionou os barulhos que todos eles ouviram, que fez com que eles corressem para tentar salvar Nessie. Tínhamos certeza que algum tipo de vampiro teve uma participação nisto; pelo menos um deles tinha um poder de escudo de algum tipo. Havia também algo mais. Um nome. _Nahuel_.

Essa foi à maior provação para Bella, ao lado da perda de sua filha. O sentimento de traição de alguém que ela pensava que era amigo deles. Ele tinha os ajudado anos antes e tinha parecido genuinamente gostar deles.

Eu tinha gostado dele também, agradecido pelo fato que ele salvou as nossas vidas. A vida de Nessie. Mas agora apenas tinha um ódio ardente por ele. Se eu alguma vez o encontrar, ele se arrependerá imensamente por levar minha Nessie para longe de mim.

Meu coração se retorceu com aquele pensamento. Nessie. Se foi. Todos os meus pensamentos pareciam circular em volta deste fato. Senti-me como uma concha vazia sem saber onde ela estava. Desejava que ela estivesse ao meu lado para que eu pudesse sentir sua pele suave, seu pesado cabelo, beijar seus lábios perfeitos mais uma vez. Minhas unhas cavaram ainda mais profundo no tronco da árvore.

"Jacob?" Edward disse suavemente mais uma vez. Arranquei-me dos meus pensamentos para olhar abaixo para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. O que ele queria? "Desça. Precisamos de sua ajuda para achar Nessie e Seth."

_Vocês têm alguma pista?_ Perguntei zombando, totalmente sabendo que não havia nenhuma. Sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de ser tão malicioso agora; eu não era o único sofrendo com isso. Ela era sua filha, pelo amor de Deus.

"Na verdade, acho que temos," Edward respondeu calmamente. Levou um momento para isso se registrar na minha mente antes que eu erguesse, completamente alerta agora. "Parece que eles perderam algo enquanto estavam limpando as pistas."

"O que?" Exclamei enquanto pulava da minha posição na árvore para aterrissar na frente do leitor de mentes. Eu me ergui por cima dele, agarrando seus ombros com intensidade. "O que é?"

"Um cheiro. Tirado de um dos raptores. Não reconhecemos o cheiro do seqüestrador, mas reconhecemos o outro."

"_Quem?_" Perguntei por entre os dentes, prestes a socar ele se ele não cuspisse. Ele gostava de me castigar desse jeito?

"Felix."

Eu o soltei, percebendo o que exatamente isso significava. "O Volturi?" Sussurrei, dando um passo atrás. Sabia que isso era uma das nossas suspeitas, mas eu tinha esperanças que os Volturi não fossem uma parte disso.

Edward acenou com cabeça severamente. "Sim".

**Ponto de vista de Nessie**

Tínhamos finalmente adormecido depois de conversar durante horas. Passando por cada possibilidade e plano em que Aro pudesse estar pensando nos esgotou. Com este poder ilimitado que ele agora tinha, ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Suspeitamos que ele ainda desejasse obter minha mãe, meu pai e Alice para sua pequena coleção, embora não entendêssemos por que ele iria querer Seth e eu.

Depois que cai no sono, Seth turvamente me pegou e me acomodou na cama antes que ele desabasse do meu lado. Escapamos de nossa prisão para dentro dos nossos sonhos, livres para manipular os eventos com nossa própria vontade.

Eu sabia que estava sonhando. Ainda assim quando vi o rosto de Jake sorrindo para mim, me deixei sucumbir à minha subconsciência. Precisava estar perto dele, mesmo se fosse apenas em um sonho.

Eu ainda estava usando aquele longo e branco vestido. Mas dessa vez, estávamos na minha velha casa em Forks. Eu estava sentada na varanda, olhando o redemoinho de névoa a minha volta. Ao som fraco da aproximação de pegadas, virei minha cabeça para encarar o recém-chegado.

"Jake," sussurrei antes de me jogar nele. Seus braços fortes se entrelaçaram em minha volta, me abraçando apertado. Parecia tão real que eu podia sentir o calor dele aquecendo meu corpo. Seu cabelo desgrenhado fez cócegas na minha bochecha enquanto ele apertava seus lábios na base da minha garganta. Deixando sair um suspiro, joguei minha cabeça para trás ao toque dele. Minhas mãos desceram por seu peito nu, traçando os contornos dos músculos no seu corpo torneado. Isso também parecia muito mais real do que um sonho deveria ser. Ainda era um sonho?

"Ness…" uma voz distante resmungou meio dormida, me puxando levemente de volta ao presente. Contudo, minha mente ainda estava com o meu Jake no sonho, enquanto eu abria um olho sonolenta. A minha mente confusa simplesmente registrou que havia uma enorme forma masculina ao lado da minha na cama e pulou para a primeira identidade na qual pensei.

_Jake…_

Um sorriso preguiçoso se espalhou no meu rosto, estendi a mão para alcançar a forma meio-acordada ao meu lado, minha mente não completamente consciente ainda. Corri uma mão por todo seu peito nu, me revelando uma forte respiração da pessoa ao meu lado. Algo parecia estranho, mas minha mente dormida deixou esse pensamento de lado.

Rolei para o topo dele, a paixão que sentia por Jake aumentando em minhas veias. Os meus olhos estavam entreabertos e não viam através de minha sonolência enquanto torcia meus dedos no cabelo escuro e pesado. Hmm. Ele deve ter deixado crescer porque parecia mais longo do que o habitual.

Inclinei meu rosto mais para perto do dele, para que os nossos narizes se tocassem. Hum. O cheiro dele mudou também? Minha boca deslizou no canto dos seus lábios e senti seus braços apertarem em volta de mim. Eles pareciam diferentes do seu abraço usual, mas eu não estava me queixando.

Ele virou sua cabeça ligeiramente para que nossos lábios se encontrassem. Ele era mais gentil do que antes, mas eu estava impaciente. Pressionei a ponta da minha língua contra ele até que seus lábios se dividiram. Com um gemido, ele rolou até que estivesse por cima, seu peso me pressionando.

"Jake," sussurrei contra os seus lábios, meus dedos brincando com seu cabelo. Ele de repente congelou, sua boca não se movendo contra a minha e sua mão parando na minha cintura.

"Merda," ele murmurou enquanto ele rolava de cima de mim. Sua voz nem soava como ele mesmo. "Merda, merda." Soava como… Seth.

Oh, merda.

Afastei-me dele, quase caindo da beirada da cama. Eu estava bem acordada agora enquanto identificava a forma na minha frente com choque. Eu beijei Seth. Oh porcaria.

Ele parecia abismado também, seu cabelo todo despenteado - _por minha causa_, pensei corando - e seus olhos ainda embaçados do sono. Tinha de admitir que ele era bem bonito sem camisa, mas então me senti imediatamente culpada por pensar isso. Amo Jake. Certo?

"Oh, Deus, Nessie. Sinto muito. Não tinha nenhuma idéia do que eu estava fazendo. Achei que estava sonhando. Não estava pensando direto," Seth balbuciou, parecendo completamente apologético.

Forcei um sorriso. "Está tudo bem, Seth. É minha culpa também. Pensei que você fosse o… Jake."

Seth estremeceu ao nome dele enquanto saia da cama. "Ele vai me matar quando descobrir que te beijei," ele resmungou. Ele desviou seus olhos de mim enquanto ia em direção à porta. Havia ainda um tom de cor em suas bochechas por nosso pequeno 'encontro'. "Vou ficar de guarda," disse Seth suavemente. "Nós dois não deveríamos estar dormindo ao mesmo tempo de qualquer forma. No caso dos sanguessugas decidirem pregar alguma peça em nós quando estivermos desatentos."

"Sim," me ouvi concordando. "Claro".


	48. Capítulo 46

**_Capítulo 46_**

Eu não sabia quando tempo tinha se passado. Era impossível manter noção de tempo nesse quarto sem janelas. Não podíamos nem dizer se era noite ou dia. Meu relógio interno já estava se bagunçando por todo o caos que estava acontecendo e pelo mudança de fuso. Eu disse ao Seth que quando fui seqüestrada era dia em Washington, por suas estimativas - estimação, desde que não havia jeito seguro que saber o tempo nessa droga de prisão - mais ou menos meio dia tinha passado desde que fui trazida aqui. Tinha realmente sido apenas isso?

Se sentia muito mais tempo do que isso. Dias até, desde que vi minha família pela última vez. E Jake. . . Se sentia uma eternidade desde que estive pela ultima vez em seus braços. Eu ainda mal podia acreditar que tínhamos nos _beijado_ quando o vi. Seriamente se sentia como anos desde aquele momento. Talvez apenas porque tantas coisas aconteceram desde então. A morte de Embry. Derek descobrindo sobre nós. Ser seqüestrada. Beijar Seth. . .

Fechei meus olhos apertados, tentando empurrar aquela memória. Aquela proibida memória. Meu coração se torceu com o pensamento, sabendo que o havia traído. Claro, tecnicamente não estávamos oficialmente juntos, mas precisávamos daquele rótulo oficial? E com seu _melhor amigo_, de todos os homens no mundo. Como me odiaria se eu fosse a razão pela qual a amizade deles terminasse.

Joguei uma rápida olhada para a cama, desde minha posição perto da porta, observando a forma espreguiçada. Tínhamos trocado de posição de vigia há um tempinho atrás - Iria chutar umas horas, mas não tinha idéia. Seus membros estavam enroscados com os lençóis, a maioria chutados para o pé da cama, perto de seus pés - afinal ele realmente não precisava de cobertores para se manter aquecido. Estava agradecida que seu short feitos à mão ainda conseguiu ficar intacto enquanto ele se virava de lá pra cá. Era ruim o suficiente que eu o tinha beijado, eu não precisava fazer as coisas piores com esse sentimentos indesejados.

Tive uma sensação de que ele estava tendo um pesadelo. Apenas pela forma de que ele estava se movendo em seu sono era evidência suficiente, além do mais, ele usualmente dormia como um bebê, como o resto do bando Quileute. Especialmente seus braços e pernas estavam mexendo rapidamente, como se ele estivesse correndo. Eu tinha uma suspeita sobre o que ele estava sonhando. Ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo.

Debatendo entre os prós de deixá-lo recuperar seu descanso e os contras de acordá-lo de seu obviamente indesejado pesadelo, eu escolhi a ultima opção. Me levantando de minha posição no chão de pedra, andei suavemente em sua direção, meus passos silenciosos graças aos meus genes de vampiro. Hesitando na beirada da cama, estendi a mão em tentativa de lhe cutucar no ombro.

"Seth?" sussurrei, lhe dando outro cutuco. Sua sobrancelha se torceu inconscientemente enquanto o que fosse que o estava perturbando em seu sono continuava. Linhas de suor enfeitavam sua testa. Ele gaguejou algo indecifrável por entre sua respiração enquanto mudava sua posição, ficando assim fora do alcance de onde eu estava parada.

Sem paciência, subi na cama graciosamente, me aproximando até onde ele estava em meu alcance novamente. O cutucando de leve, para que minha força desumana não mandasse ele voando até a parede oposta, sibilei, "Seth, acorde. Você está tendo um pesadelo."

Com um súbito movimento que me pegou desprevenida - um grande ato, considerando que eu tinha reflexos super rápidos - o braço de Seth se virou me mandando pra cama, presa sob seu bem musculoso membro. Chocada por minha súbita prisão entre cama e braço, fiz movimento para empurrá-lo indignada. Exceto que ele foi mais rápido.

Rolando para sua direita, ele teve sucesso em me prender completamente na cama. Agora eu estava encurralada entre uma macia cama e mais de 1, 80 de quente - tanto em termos de temperatura e aparência - musculoso rapaz. Meu resmungo indignado foi engolido em minha garganta com meu rápido entendimento. Um alto ronco encheu o quarto enquanto os movimentos de Seth se acalmaram. Mas o fato era que _ele ainda estava em cima de mim._

Eu estava bem atenta com a nossa grande proximidade, onde nossa pele se tocava, sendo através de contato direto ou por finas roupas. Não, mais do que apenas tocavam, estavam pressionadas juntas. Um nervoso vazio esvaziou meu estômago. Eu não estava acostumada a me sentir atraída ao sexo oposto de repente. Há uns meses atrás, eu não mostrava nenhum sinal de ser atraída por garotos. Não, não no sentido de que eu jogava pro outro time, mas apenas que eu não estava madura o suficiente. Mas agora eu estava completamente atenta sobre eles - Jake, Derek, Seth - e não tinha certeza se eu gostava bem disso.

No exato momento que eu estava a ponto de empurrá-lo com força - isso estava ficando um _pouquinho_ próximo demais para minha zona de conforto - Seth rolou de cima de mim. Eu devo ter ficado presa por uns 5 segundos, talvez até menos. Mas eu ainda não tinha escapado. Sua sobrancelha se moveu novamente em preocupação e seus braços e pernas começaram a se contorcer. Mas quando seu braço se apertou em minha volta e me puxou mais perto dele, ele soltou um quase aliviado suspiro . Seus movimentos se acalmaram uma vez mais . Um sorriso quase contente se espalhou por seus lábios. O-kay. O que eu faço agora?

Quase decidi deixá-lo dormir, Ele parecia tão pacífico, agora que seu pesadelo tinha ido embora. E tinha quase certeza de que eu era a razão para isso. Porque eu era, não tinha a menor idéia.

Agora que ele não estava mais me esmagando no colchão, isso era quase confortável. Seus braços estavam levemente envoltos em mim, e não era opressivo. Mas lembranças de um beijo proibido estavam muito perto aqui. Gentilmente, toquei seu estômago com meu cotovelo. Bem, gentilmente na minha opinião.

Seth soltou um resmungo de dor enquanto seus braços foram até seu abdômen. Oops. Deixei um sorriso envergonhado passar por meus lábios quando ele abriu seus olhos.

"Por que aquilo?" ele gaguejou, sua voz ainda embaçada de sono. Eu quase senti culpa por acordá-lo. Quase.

"Para que você me deixasse ir, " respondi simplesmente, me levantando da cama, evitando seus olhos no processo. Olhei rápido para ele, pegando um olhar de confusão.

"O que?" Okay, então ele não se lembrava. Isso confirmava levemente.

Sorri sem jeito para ele."Você estava tendo um pesadelo então vim para te acordar."

Um indesejável olhar de algo - medo? - cruzou seu rosto."Sim, " ele disse quietamente, me interrompendo."Eu me lembro."

Fiz uma cara de leve mas continuei."Mas então você tipo, me atacou. E me prendeu na cama. Então te dei uma cotovelada para que você acordasse."

O medo foi substituído por um olhar de preocupação."Aw, mesmo?" Sua sobrancelha se franziu."Jesus, desculpe, Nessie. Eu não tive intenção." Sua forma sem jeito era quase adorável enquanto suas bochechas se coravam de vergonha.

Fiz uma aceno sem importância com minha mão."Não se preocupe sobre isso. Você parecia tão perturbado que tinha de te acordar."

Aquele outro olhar cruzou seu rosto e seus olhos pareceram distante."Sim", ele repetiu suavemente.

Olhei para ele com simpatia. Eu sabia de experiência própria sobre o que ele estava sonhando. Ao menos, pensei que sabia."Você quer conversar sobre isso?" Perguntei em tentativa, sem saber se era a coisa certa a se dizer.

Aparentemente foi. Ele deixou seus olhos irem novamente aos meus enquanto sorria. Um sorriso forçado, mas de alguma forma um sorriso."Na verdade não. Era apenas sobre. . . Embry.

Ah, então eu estava correta. Movi a cabeça em entendimento."Sim. Já passei por isso." Disse vagamente, tentado descontrair o ambiente.

"Apenas não consigo acreditar que ele realmente se foi, " ele sussurrou, quase para si mesmo. Não respondi, não sabendo o que dizer.

Deixamos um silêncio nos levar, profundo em nossos próprios pensamentos. Olhei fixamente para um buraco na velha parede de pedra, pensando sobre os passados dois dias. Parecia um sonho. Surreal. Eu acordaria, e estaria em minha própria cama, como Jake roncando na porta ao lado. Embry estaria vivo e Aro não estaria planejando algo para nos destruir. Ou o que seja que estivesse planejando.

Eu não conseguia descobrir o que ele queria. Mamãe, papai e Alice para adicionar à sua coleção? Mas então porque ele precisava do Seth? Talvez eu para atraí-los para cá, mas Seth?

Eu tinha um pressentimento que seus planos iam mais profundo que isso. Tinha uma sensação de que Nahuel estava conectado, e suas irmãs. E mais do que tudo, aquele verdadeiro lobo, Badru, me deu um sentimento ruim. O que fosse que Aro quisesse com ele, não era bom.


	49. Capítulo 47

**_Capítulo 47 – Ponto de Vista de Jake_**

Passaram-se aproximadamente dezoito horas, e ainda nenhuma notícia de Ness. Não que realmente esperássemos algo. Mas o leitor de mentes parecia pensar que se o Volturi realmente raptou Nessie, eles teriam mandado alguma notícia. Algo que ela fez 'errado' para justificá-los de levá-la. Um tipo de razão. Qualquer coisa. Eles eram, afinal, os cumpridores da lei — o governo — do mundo vampírico, pelo o que sei. E para manter o seu poder e não dar a seus súditos razão para se revoltarem, eles não poderiam muito bem fazer nada sem uma razão pública do por que. Se eles de fato levassem alguém de seu clã contra a sua vontade e aquele clã espalhasse a notícia da injustiça do Volturi, uma rebelião poderia se levantar para destituí-los do seu poder. Os governos sempre aconteciam assim, constantemente em um ciclo de um grupo no poder, desassossego dos governados, rebelião e derrubada do poder governante, e substituição com um novo grupo para que o ciclo possa reiniciar mais uma vez. Não era só o mundo vampírico que funcionava desse jeito, também o mundo humano — e, cara, o mundo humano realmente girava por aquele ciclo. Os anos de estudos sociais e aulas de governo na escola me ensinaram ao menos isso.

Eu não era mais capaz de ficar parado. Mesmo se fosse andando para frente e para trás, ou procurando vestígios pela cena do crime novamente, ou apenas indo para uma corrida, eu estava sempre em movimento. Eu queria ir direto à Itália ou aonde quer que no inferno o maldito Volturi residia para que eu pudesse rasgar aqueles bastardos em pedaços. Eu assistiria alegremente aqueles filhos da mãe queimarem como eles merecem.

A loira maluca estava na verdade de acordo comigo nisso. Diferente do comportamento normal de vampiro, parecia que ela era incapaz de ficar imóvel. Aprendi que Rosalie ficava muito mais mordaz quando ela estava tensa, preocupada, ansiosa, e frustrada. E literalmente muito mordaz. Acho que Edward quase perdeu alguns membros nas doze horas passada.

O leitor de mentes era o problema. Por mais que eu achasse que o melhor era ir diretamente ao Volturi e pegar Nessie de volta — arrancar algumas das suas cabeças seria apenas um bônus—, o Sr. "Vamos-calcular-e-planejar-cada-maldito-movimento-que-iremos-fazer-e-ponderar-sobre-isso-por-mais-cem-anos-antes-mesmo-de-na-verdade-pensar-sobre-fazer-qualquer-coisa" estava determinado a ter certeza que estávamos "todos prontos" e "preparados" e "sabendo o que estávamos enfrentando" e "ter o plano de jogo decidido para que pudéssemos recitá-lo em nosso sono". Acho que fazia sentido que ele não queria estragar nada, já que nós só tínhamos uma tentativa nisso, mas sério? Vamos nessa de uma vez.

Bella estava dividida no que fazer. Por um lado, ela queria sua filha de volta o mais rápido que fisicamente possível. Eu diria que ela estava quase tão enlouquecida e enfurecida com o Volturi quanto eu estava. Talvez até mais. Afinal, como eles se atrevem a tentar separar sua família de novo depois de tudo que eles passaram, especialmente há seis anos? Como eles se atrevem a roubar a sua Nessie dela? Eu não iria querer atravessar seu caminho até sua filha quando ela estava tão preparada para destruir. Eu não teria pena de nenhum membro Volturi que cruzasse o seu caminho. Por outro lado, ela não podia suportar argumentar contra seu maldito marido doido — e talvez ela queria ter certeza que o plano funcionaria também.

Naturalmente o Dr. estava com seu filho no assunto; ele era quase tão calculista quanto Eddie era. Esme estava apenas preocupada, não se importando muito de qualquer forma. Ela só queria a sua família junta de novo. Emmett estava com a gente — o que fazia sentido já que ele amava brigar — e simplesmente queria chutar algum traseiro Volturi logo que fosse possível. A pequena Alice não falava muito, meramente tentando ver os nossos futuros — e falhando miseravelmente, se eu posso acrescentar. Quanto ao Empata, ele apenas planejava com Edward e o doutor. Afinal, ele realmente tinha habilidade no campo de batalha.

Ainda não estávamos exatamente seguros de qual o nosso objetivo era. Trazer Nessie de volta, duh. Mas e quanto ao Volturi? Aro obviamente conseguiu mais jóias para sua coleção, e isso nos preocupava. Ele já era poderoso o bastante como estava antes. Havia algo mais que ele estava escondendo de nós? E o que ele queria? Isso afetava o nosso plano de jogo também. Algumas idéias eram de que ele ainda queria Edward, Alice, e Bella para sua coleção, ou ele queria dividir este poderoso clã, ou… eu não sei. Havia muitas possibilidades.

Então estávamos indo para uma batalha? Bem possível. Isto significava que precisávamos de tantos reforços quanto possível. Já tínhamos os Cullens e o bando lá na reserva. Eu dava atualizações rápidas a eles do que estava acontecendo a cada poucas horas. Já que isto poderia ser uma conexão a Seth e Embry, eles estavam sedentos de sangue — metaforicamente — também. O clã Denali já tinha sido contatado e nos apoiava totalmente no que fosse que decidíssemos fazer. Eu era a favor de chamar todos os outros clãs e vampiros de seis anos atrás (e esperançosamente alguns outros), mas o Dr. estava contra fazer isso porque ele não queria ser responsável pelas suas possíveis mortes também. Que molenga. Mas estou bastante seguro que as nossas amigas lá no Amazonas serão contatadas; afinal, Zafrina absolutamente adorava Ness.

Uma batalha não seria nenhum problema para mim; seria um modo legal de tirar todo este stress. Mas Edizinho e o Dr. queriam prevenir isso tanto quanto fosse possível, então eles tentavam pensar em alternativas. Pessoalmente eu não acho que haverá alguma, mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso… Ou posso?

Eu estava sentado agora nos degraus da varanda, curvado em uma bola e tentando me manter parado. Enterrando o rosto em minhas mãos, fechei meus olhos com força e apertei os meus dentes. Eu precisava saber que Nessie estava segura. Eu precisava saber se ela estava viva e bem. Precisava dela ao meu lado para que eu possa abraçá-la e nunca deixá-la ir de novo. Eu precisava dela.

Eu estava vendo o negro das costas de minhas pálpebras, tentando imaginar o seu rosto sorrindo, aqueles olhos magníficos, aquele nariz adorável, aqueles lábios macios… De repente, eu não estava vendo mais seu rosto, mas uma imagem apagado do meu próprio. Eu não estava fazendo isso. Ofeguei, abrindo os meus olhos, mas aquela imagem ainda estava lá. Eu podia ouvir sussurros suaves na minha cabeça, de pensamentos que não eram os meus. Eu não estava ofegando porque pensei que estava ficando maluco por ouvir e ver coisas. Eu estava ofegando porque esta sensação era uma bastante familiar para mim, aquele que eu daria um braço e uma perna para sentir novamente porque significaria que ela estava segura.

"Nessie?" Engasguei mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não estava ao meu lado com a sua mão pressionada em alguma parte da minha pele exposta para transferir os seus pensamentos. Mas era claramente os seus pensamentos na minha mente. Se sentia como ela, soava como ela, e eu simplesmente sabia que era ela. Eu estava bastante familiarizado com isso para não ser.

Embora minha visão estivesse no momento embaçada com os pensamentos dela — mais o fato que os meus olhos estavam fechados de novo embora não me lembrasse quando eles tinham se fechado — eu podia ouvir fracamente e sentir outras formas em volta de mim.

"Jake?" A voz de Bella tentativamente soou. "O que há de errado?"

Ouvi um ofego agudo ao meu lado enquanto o leitor de mentes finalmente captava o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. "Oh, meu Deus, " ele expirou, incredulidade e descrença se misturando com alívio em sua voz. "Como?"

"Não sei, " murmurei, muito concentrado em sentir os pensamentos dela para dar muita importância a como.

"O que está acontecendo?" Bella explodiu furiosamente. Tão típico dela, odiando ser deixada na escuridão.

"Ele está vendo e ouvindo os pensamentos de Nessie, " explicou Edward suavemente, sua voz soando distante como se ele também estivesse muito concentrado nos pensamentos de sua filha para se concentrar algo mais do que isso. "Como se ela estivesse ao lado dele e transferindo os seus pensamentos através de contato físico. Como se o poder dela acabou de se expandir. "

Parecia que a família inteira estava reunida em volta de nós agora.

"Isso é possível?" Bella ofegou.

"Os poderes vampíricos realmente tendem a se expandir, particularmente mais rápido quanto mais jovem você é, " a voz de Carlisle foi morrendo, soando pensativa. "Embora seja incomum para o dela de desenvolver tanto em uma quantidade tão curta de tempo. Ela não tem mostrado sinais do seu poder se estendendo muito mais do que simplesmente necessidade de contato físico para transmitir seus pensamentos, e ser capaz de mandá-los milhares de quilômetros sem contato algum é quase não ouvido. " Ele fez uma pausa durante um momento, como se reunindo os seus pensamentos, antes de continuar. "Ou a nossa Nessie é muito mais habilidosa do que percebemos — talvez a conexão entre Jacob e ela está causando que os seus poderes se expandam para alcançá-lo — ou o Volturi tem uma parte nisso. "

Não prestei muita atenção a nada disso, preferindo ficar nos pensamentos de Nessie. Ela parecia assustada e preocupada, mas também sentia minha falta, considerando como eu continuava vendo o meu rosto sorrindo. O meu coração se contorceu de saudade, desejando que eu pudesse mostrá-la o quanto a amava. Havia uma tristeza em seus pensamentos que me perfuraram como uma flecha, sabendo que eu não podia estar lá para fazer tudo melhorar.

Tão rápido como tinha vindo, se foi. Deixei sair outro ofego involuntário enquanto a minha mente foi clareada, e abri meus olhos para encarar oito preocupados e curiosos rostos. "Parou, " ofereci como uma explicação, me sentindo vazio da falta súbita da conexão. "Eu não sei por que. " Deve ter durado aproximadamente quinze segundos, se tanto. A conversa que estava acontecendo em minha volta era acelerada na velocidade de vampiro, então estava quase terminando quando a conexão encerrou.

"O que você viu?" Alice perguntou curiosamente, me observando com os seus olhos dourados.

Fiz uma pausa antes de responder calmamente, uma insinuação de dor na minha voz. "Ela sente a minha falta, " disse simplesmente, e não pude dizer nada mais do que isso porque engasguei com a idéia. Houve quase um flash de ciúmes cruzando o rosto de Bella, mas ele desapareceu antes que eu pudesse confirmar. Fechei meus olhos, tentando trazer os pensamentos dela de volta a minha mente. Ela estava segura e pensando em mim. Era tudo o que importava.

Ponto de Vista de Nessie

Meu coração se apertou enquanto eu pensava em Jake, sentindo imensamente sua falta. Eu o queria ao meu lado. Eu queria ser capaz de mergulhar meu nariz em seu cheiro e inspirá-lo. Eu queria que ele me beijasse novamente… Deixei os meus olhos fecharem, imaginando o seu rosto sorrindo. Ele era tão lindo. Eu sairia alguma vez daqui para vê-lo novamente?

Nós dois ainda não tínhamos nos movido das nossas posições. Seth estava aparentemente ainda mergulhado em pensamentos, talvez pensando em seu pesadelo. Eu ainda estava mergulhada nos pensamentos sobre Jake. Sentia tanto sua falta que eu quase podia senti-lo fisicamente. Na verdade se sentia como se alguém estivesse golpeando o meu coração repetidas vezes com um bastão de basebol.

Com os meus olhos fortemente fechados, podia quase sentir a sua presença. Quase.

Uma pancada aguda na porta quebrou minha concentração, me assustando da cama. A porta voou aberta para revelar Felix sorrindo maliciosamente para mim, o cabelo desarrumado de forma sexy. Me levantei do chão cautelosamente, mantendo os meus olhos nele. Seth, saindo de seu momento de choque, rosnava para o novo chegado, movendo-se para ficar protetoramente ao meu lado.

"Sentado, vira-lata, " disse Felix aereamente em sua voz sedosa, nem se incomodando em olhá-lo. Me senti um pouco desconcertada pelo seu fixo olhar vermelho sangue. "Fui instruído para pegar a mestiça. Vamos, linda, " ele quase ronronou para mim, sua voz caindo algumas oitavas. Ele estava ao meu lado em um flash, agarrando o meu pulso. "Siga-me. "

Quando Seth se adiantou furiosamente para pará-lo, Felix deu um golpe no lado de sua cabeça com uma velocidade de relâmpago, a sua força de vampiro o nocauteando ao chão, inconsciente. Gritei, atacando-o, mas ele apenas riu das minhas tentativas, também lançando um golpe na minha cabeça. Pisquei algumas vezes, a cabeça zunindo do golpe, enquanto ele meio me arrastou meio me carregou para fora do quarto, fechando a porta com um pontapé na saída. Esperava que Seth estivesse ok. A sua forma imóvel e curvada no chão me assustou. Mas talvez eu deveria estar assustada com o meu próprio bem. Tentei clarear a minha cabeça o bastante para pensar. _Onde eles estão me levando?_


	50. Capítulo 48

**_Capítulo 48_**_ - _**_Ponto de Vista de Derek_**

Meu corpo se sentia leve. Eu não podia me concentrar, minha mente mal tocava um assunto antes de voar para outro. Não conseguia me lembrar onde eu estava ou o que estava fazendo, nada disso me importava de qualquer forma no momento. Tudo que eu podia realmente me concentrar era o quão escuro estava. Eu podia comparar com…algo. Esqueci. Droga de concentração. Estar embaixo d'água, talvez? Afinal, era como se meus sentidos tivessem sido completamente cortados, como se travesseiros estivessem pressionados contra meus ouvidos, bolas de algodão estivesses enfiadas no meu nariz, e meus olhos lacrados. Claro, sem sentir nada disso. Eu estava morto?

Não sei por quanto tempo isso durou. Um hora ou outra, a dormência diminuiria, e eu estaria mais alerta ao meu redor, como se as barreiras estavam sendo lentamente derrubadas. Minha mente iria gradualmente cessar para ser a bagunça atrapalhada de antes enquanto assimilava um entendimento que estava além do meu alcance. Algo aconteceu. Eu acho. Mas eu não conseguia lembrar. O que quer que fosse, vagava pelas beiradas do meu subconsciente, se negando a me esclarecer. E no momento que os dedos de minha consciência iriam deslizar sobre o-que-diabos-isso-era, já havia ido.

Suponho que toda vez que parecia que eu estava escapando da neblina, eu era jogado novamente na escuridão. Tudo que eu notava era um cutucão estranho em meu braço – estranho apenas pelos meus sentidos estranhos – e puff. De volta para a terra dos malucos eu fui.

Estava acontecendo novamente. Quase como se um peso sendo levantado. Lentamente. Consistentemente. Mas não exatamente. Eu quase adivinhei o que estava por vir – se eu pudesse ao menos adivinhar em que situação eu estava. Eu posso sequer raciocinar? Então o que eu estava fazendo nesse momento? – enquanto ainda não compreendia.

A pressão em meus ouvidos diminuíram um pouco mais, mas eu mal notei devido ao silêncio quase total. Mas quando um alto barulho ressonou pelo quarto, eu definitivamente ouvi isso, quase jogando minha mente de volta à consciência. Algo duro e quente – quase queimando – apertou em volta de meu braço, me levando a mentalmente estremecer do calor repentino. Eu não conseguia controlar meus músculos ainda. Vamos lá, cérebro e neurônios e neurotransmissores! Funcionem!

Antes que pânico pudesse me preencher ainda mais, havia um distante e não-humano grunhido ecoando de algum lugar abaixo de mim – se minha percepção estava correta – , rapidamente seguido por outro barulho como de tiro, e meu braço foi quase arrancado do lugar. O que seja que eu estava deitado antes se foi, substituído por ventos torrenciais que me jogavam como um boneco de trapos. Durou apenas um segundo antes que eu sentisse força gravitacional novamente. Oi, corpo. Te apresento o chão. Meus sentidos estavam trabalhando mais alertamente enquanto os sedativos perdiam efeito, permitindo que a dor do impacto e o frio do chão atravessassem minhas roupas e entrassem em minha pele.

O frio combinado com os repentinos jatos de barulho de antes e o tratamento de boneco de trapos que recebi – minha mente estava lutando para entender o que diabos foi aquilo – tiveram sucesso em me puxar para mais perto da consciência do que tive em horas? Dias? Décadas? Eu nem sei.

Testando meu controle motor, eu tentei mover meu dedo e estava satisfeito em senti-lo indo para frente e para trás. Oba. Agora onde raios eu estava? Abra-te Sésamo! Eu pensei, apenas para rir, enquanto forçava meus olhos a se abrirem. A estranha meleca de canto de olho cutucava no canto interno deles, congelados lá por quanto tempo seja que fiquei apagado. Eu estava começando a entender que eu estava "dormindo" – por falta de um termo melhor – contra minha vontade por algum tempo. A razão atrás disso era ainda fora do meu alcance. Mas hey, eu estava acordado agora. Isso é bom, não é?

Errado. Estava escuro onde-diabos-seja-que-eu-estivesse. Pisquei furiosamente, forçando meu corpo a se mover para posição sentada. Enquanto meus olhos gradualmente se ajustavam à falta de luz – você pensaria que eu estivesse acostumado a escuridão por estar inconsciente – eu primeiramente pensei que estava sozinho nessa caverna que eu me encontrava. Porque isso parecia algum tipo de merda de caverna. Que diabos?

Mas meus instintos de sobrevivência estavam acordando. Não, eu não estava sozinho. Os pequenos cabelos em minha nuca se arrepiaram desconfortavelmente, gritando para eu correr do que seja que fosse essa ameaça. Eu finalmente conseguia distinguir uma forma no outro lado desse tipo de quarto em que eu estava, e eu o olhei cautelosamente. Quem fosse – ou o que fosse – aquilo, a coisa estava parada bem imóvel. Quase parecia uma cabeça flutuante ou algo assim. Talvez não estivesse vivo. Talvez era apenas algum tipo de estátua. Vire minha cabeça e apertei meus olhos, tentando decifrar a forma. No tempo que me tomou para piscar uma vez, o objeto de meu estudo desapareceu e estava diretamente na minha frente. Me encontrei encarando a barra de um sobretudo preto. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que não era surpresa que eu podia apenas ver seu rosto na escuridão.

Meu segundo pensamento era mais no estilo de Oh merda!

**Ponto de vista de Jake**

"Que diabos acabou de acontecer?" Não pude evitar de rosnar com minha fúria. Meus membros estavam começando a tremer, e eu tive que respirar profundamente para tentar controlar.

Poucos momentos atrás, se ouviu como se uma arma tivesse sido disparada, causando que todos nós saltássemos de qual seja a posição que estávamos. Todos ficamos surpresos, o que significava algo; tomava muita coisa para confundir um bando de sanguessugas e um transmorfo. Mas então o leitor de mentes se congelou e seu rosto se endureceu antes de soltar um rosnado enfurecido que estremeceu a casa. .é.Isso. Problema de temperamento será?

Edward, Bella, e Jasper estavam todos fora de seus lugares e nas escadas antes que o resto de nós pudesse reagir. Mas eles nem chegaram nos degraus antes daquele estranho barulho soar novamente. Eu estremeci quando o Sr. Leitor de mentes machão deixou sair um rosnado ameaçador, voando pelas escadas em uma velocidade não-humana.

Quando finalmente levantei meu traseiro e cheguei no quarto onde os outros estavam reunidos – o quarto de Derek? – um forte cheiro me atingiu. Era um cheiro estranho, familiar. Como um sonho distante. Também cheirava em algo como…Nessie. Mas não exatamente.

"Nahuel," Edward sibilou enquanto Bella olhava ao redor em descrença. O que levou a minha explosão. E aumentou o nosso dilema. Onde diabos estava aquele safado? Isso tinha algo a ver com os outros desaparecimentos? Por que eles pareciam ter sido menos cuidados dessa vez? E a maior pergunta de todas (apesar que apenas consegui dizer uma palavra): Nahuel?


	51. Capítulo 49

**_Capítulo 49_**

_Nota da Autora: Isso está acontecendo ANTES de Felix levar Ness de sua prisão e de Nahuel levar Derek._

Ponto de vista de terceira pessoa

Os vampiros lentamente deslizaram para dentro da grande sala, alguns se deslocando um pouco confusos. Eles não tinham nenhuma idéia de por que Aro os chamou juntos; usualmente era para uma missão de algum tipo, mas para essas missões normalmente chamavam apenas alguns deles. Ele estava insatisfeito com eles?

Os três anciãos empoleiraram-se nos seus respectivos tronos, olhando-os enquanto eles entraram. Marcus parecia impassível como sempre, nem mesmo olhando em direção aos vampiros que chegavam. Caius olhou cada um cuidadosamente, seus olhos vermelhos queimando com poder. Aro meramente parecia satisfeito, as suas mãos dobradas no seu colo enquanto Renata pairava por perto dele incessantemente.

Alec e Jane tomaram os seus respectivos lugares ao lado dos anciãos, como os guarda-costas que eles eram. O resto formou uma linha curva diante deles, curiosidade marcando suas feições. Os meio-vampiros formaram seu próprio grupo, amontoando-se juntos por auto-preservação. Eles não eram oficialmente parte dos Volturi, portanto eles eram um tanto afastados pelo mais importante grupo. Contudo, os eventos recentes circundavam em volta deles e o seus envolvimentos, então suas participações eram inevitáveis.

Os únicos dois não presentes ainda eram Mika e Felix. Enquanto esta ausência foi observada, um murmúrio passou pela guarda. Desobedecer ordem de Aro significava punição, na maior parte dos casos. Aqueles dois desconsiderariam o seu convite?

No momento que aquele pensamento passou pelas suas mentes coletivamente, os dois em questão tropeçaram para dentro, fundidos juntos como um só, Mika pressionada contra o lado dele com os seus esbeltos braços cercando seu tronco. Felix tinha um forte braço envolto em volta dos ombros dela protetoramente, um largo sorriso pintado em seus lábios. Ela parecia tão arrumada como sempre, sem evidência do que ocorreu momentos antes. Felix foi aquele que entregou, com o seu cabelo desarrumado e seu manto em desordem — pelo menos, em tanta desordem quanto um vampiro estaria. Os olhos dela até reluziam com satisfação, parecendo muito uma leoa satisfeita.

"Felix, Mika. Vocês estão atrasados," ladrou Caius, seus olhos estreitando ligeiramente.

Felix inclinou sua cabeça em respeito ao ancião, murmurando suas desculpas. Mika meramente olhou para Caius com olhos entediados, causando que o maxilar dele se tensionasse com esse sinal de desrespeito. Se apenas Aro não tivesse tanto apresso por essa vampira… .

"Oh, menos, Caius," Aro falou jubilantemente. "O que são alguns segundos! Venham, venham, meus filhos. Venham mais perto," ele arrulhou.

O rosto de Mika torceu-se em repugnância com a voz doce de Aro, mas ainda assim obedeceu com o resto do bando.

"Meus queridos," suspirou Aro. "Tenho algumas novidades para vocês. Os planos mudaram. Estarei para sempre agradecido por todo o esforço que cada um de vocês depositou até aqui — " Mika teve de sufocar um bufo com essas palavras "— mas temo que mais trabalho tenha de ser feito. Vocês lembram-se daquele humano com os Cullen neste momento?" ele indagou, a pergunta principalmente dirigida para àqueles que sabiam de sua existência, todos dos quais acenaram com a cabeça. "Que pena que a vida dele deva estar em perigo por causa das ações bobas de alguns dos nossos irmãos," ele suspirou como se fosse realmente uma vergonha. Jane olhou cada um dos rostos cuidadosamente, procurando qualquer sinal de descontentamento com as palavras dele. Alguns mudaram para se livrarem das expressões de desprezo que os adornavam antes que Jane pudesse pegá-los.

"Estivemos discutindo as conseqüências de tais ações durante algum tempo," continuou Aro. "Até temos a criminosa em nossas mãos," ele acrescentou, e Nahuel suprimiu revirar os olhos pela falta da menção do menino-lobo que eles também apreenderam. "E finalmente viemos com uma solução," falou Aro alegremente, batendo suas mãos como uma criança. "Teremos sob custódia o humano que sabe demais sobre nós e então decidiremos o seu destino. É muito arriscado tê-lo vagando por aí com o conhecimento de nossa espécie."

Enquanto o resto manteve seus rostos inexpressivos, Nahuel olhou-o com descrença em seus olhos. Por não estar há muito tempo próximo aos Volturi, ele não pode controlar a sua expressão a tempo. Ele sabia que deviam obedecer aos anciãos totalmente sem questionamentos, mas às vezes era demais. Como agora. Ele sabia que havia um plano mais profundo em trazer àquele humano aqui, como havia um plano oculto em trazer Seth e Ness aqui. Ele podia adivinhar o que o último era, mas não conseguia entender as razões do anterior. Como eles poderiam simplesmente seguir cegamente as instruções quando o seu líder mantinha tais fachadas como essa?

"Sim, meu querido?" A voz de Aro cortou os pensamentos de Nahuel, assustando-o. Merda. Ele rapidamente reajustou a sua expressão facial, mas era tarde demais.

"Aro," ele falou respeitosamente, "com todo o devido respeito, se vamos punir os Cullen apreendendo o humano, não devemos deixar Ness ir? Não teremos nenhuma necessidade dela." Eu espero, ele acrescentou silenciosamente. "Afinal, você disse que essas eram as conseqüências das ações dela. Você não pode puni-la novamente. Isso é justo."

Jane rosnou suavemente, encarando o mestiço que falou fora de hora. Inaceitável.

"Paz, filha," disse Aro quietamente embora seus olhos permanecessem em Nahuel, uma expressão contemplativa em seu rosto. Depois de um breve momento, outro olhar cruzou sua face, um que perturbou Nahuel. "Você está absolutamente correto, meu querido." Ele deveria ter sentido alívio com aquelas palavras, mas Nahuel não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de medo. Ele tinha algo mais em sua manga. "Vá e traga-nos o humano. Então você pode devolver Ness aos Cullen."

"O quê?" Caius sibilou, obviamente chocado pela modificação súbita no plano. Novamente. "Mas e se—"

"Ah, absurdo. Não temos nenhuma necessidade," Aro acenou para Caius, mas Nahuel captou a adição silenciosa às suas palavras. Não temos nenhuma necessidade para ela mais. Tinha algo aí. O que eles estavam planejando agora?

"E Seth?" Nahuel soltou antes que pudesse se controlar. Ele ouviu os ofegos de suas irmãs com suas ações, obviamente temendo por sua vida.

"O que tem ele?" Caius rosnou, obviamente insatisfeito com ele.

"Paz, irmão," murmurou Aro, olhando Nahuel. "Continue?"

Nahuel respirou profundamente. Ele já tinha dúvidas sobre ajudar os Volturi em primeiro lugar, especialmente prejudicando os Cullens em troca. Talvez agora fosse a sua chance de acertar as coisas sem deixar Aro muito zangado. "Deixe Seth ir," afirmou Nahuel simplesmente. Jane rosnou para a ordem enlaçada ao seu tom.

Caius levantou uma sobrancelha. "Oh? E se não deixarmos?"

Com o maxilar apertado, ele respondeu, "Então devo tristemente rejeitar a sua oferta de permanecer aqui."

A boca de Aro contraiu mas Caius falou primeiro, seus olhos se estreitando furiosamente. "Você fez um acordo," ele assobiou. "Seu pai—"

"Não me importo," afirmou Nahuel simplesmente, ignorando os ofegos de suas irmãs. Ele não sabia quando havida chegado nesta conclusão, isso tinha estado se remoendo em sua mente durante algum tempo, mas nunca teve a noção de expressá-la. De qualquer forma, o que ele disse era verdade. Ele não estava fazendo isto por seu pai, mas por suas irmãs inocentes. Eles apenas tinham a impressão que era sobre seu papai biológico.

Aro o olhou curiosamente. "Muito bem então. Você deve ser de fato forte para virar a cara à morte do seu pai bem como a das suas irmãs…" A implicação foi clara. Toda a cor foi drenada do rosto de Nahuel com a ameaça enlaçada em seu tom. Merda. Ele perdeu sua vantagem no jogo.

Curvando sua cabeça em complacência, a atmosfera consideravelmente ficou mais leve ao seu sinal de obediência. "Apenas Ness, então." Foi como se uma respiração coletiva fosse solta, aquela que foi mantida presa durante a provocação entre Nahuel e os anciãos.

Aro moveu sua cabeça em acordo. "Traga o humano," ele ordenou, uma nota de finalidade na sua voz. Todos eles saíram até que Nahuel fosse o último restante. Ele olhou sem expressão em direção aos três antes de sair porta afora para seguir ordens, esperando que a sua boca grande não metesse sua família em nenhum problema. Ele não podia deixar qualquer sinal do plano lentamente se formando em sua mente escapar. Ele tinha de consertar isto. Enquanto ele mantivesse esta máscara de agora em diante e não deixasse Aro ver sua mente, ele estaria limpo. Mais fácil falar do que fazer.


	52. Capítulo 50

**_Capítulo 50 – Parte 1_**

A estonteante pancada em minha cabeça que Felix lançou me impediu de descobrir para onde ele estava me levando. Chacoalhei minha cabeça furiosamente, tentando tirar as brilhantes estrelas que piscavam em minha visão, mas não tive sucesso. Eu não podia me concentrar bem o suficiente para prestar atenção em todos os curveados caminhos pelos quais ele estava me levando, mas eu ainda podia lutar. E lutei.

Eu ataquei selvagemente, sabendo que não havia forma de que eu pudesse ser mais forte que esse massivo vampiro mas com a esperança de que se eu o pegasse desprevenido apenas por um meio segundo….Frustrada por sua falta de resposta aos meus ataques, eu fechei meus olhos e tentei algo novo. Era algo que eu tinha contemplado tentar desde minha ultima visita a Zafrina mas não tive a chance de fazê-lo ainda.

Imaginando a mais horrenda imagem que podia pensar, eu a deixei passar pelo contato pele com pele que seu maléfico aperto tinha com meu antebraço. Ele se congelou momentaneamente, balançando sua cabeça para livrar-se da imagem que penetrou sua visão. Aproveitando o momento de surpresa, eu puxei meu braço mas subestimei sua força. Eu estava tão concentrada em manter a imagem sólida na cabeça dele que não percebi seu outro braço vindo em minha direção até que já fosse tarde demais. A segunda pancada em minha cabeça com sucesso me deixou inconsciente por meio segundo, escuridão embaçou minha mente antes que lutei para fora dela. Vacilei e a imagem sumiu de minha cabeça, libertando Felix do meu truque. Porcaria.

Olhei confusa acima para a massiva figura de Felix desde minha posição no chão – quando eu vim parar aqui? – o ameaçador olhar em seus vermelhos olhos e o perigoso rosnado em sua garganta. De repente me senti sendo levantada e jogada por cima de seu ombro enquanto ele começou a correr para onde diabos seja o destino que ele estivesse me levando. A turbulência de sua corrida não se misturou muito bem com a dor pulsante em minha cabeça, então fechei meus olhos em uma tentativa de suprimir o enjôo que agora sentia.

Tão repentinamente quanto ele começou a correr, ele parou. Percebi o pairar do ar e cuidadosamente abri meus olhos, visão ainda turva pelas pancadas em minha cabeça. Senti a forma abaixo de mim desaparecer enquanto eu era jogada no chão sem cerimônia. Fiquei naquela posição, desejando que as estrelas sumissem mais uma vez. Permaneci tensa, meus sentidos agudos e preparados.

"Aqui está," a voz forte de Felix parecia soar em algum lugar acima de mim. "Não tente nada estúpido, mestiça." Parecia quase um aviso. Ouvi passos retrocederem e decidi pelo peso que era Felix indo embora. Então um raspar de pedra com pedra e um golpe seco. Mas eu podia sentir outra forma nesse quarto comigo.

"Ness?" uma familiar voz passou por meus ouvidos, mais perto do que eu esperava. Pulei repentinamente, me jogando para longe dessa ameaça e caindo em posição agachada. A dor em minha cabeça estava desaparecendo o suficiente para me deixar perceber o que estava ao meu redor. Eu estava em um pequeno e cercado espaço sem forma de escape. Claro.

Meus olhos então se focaram em meu novo amigo transformado em inimigo. Nahuel. Um rosnado borbulhou em minha garganta com a visão que não era bem-vinda, sem engolir sua posição passiva ou seus braços esticados com as palmas viradas mostrando que ele não significava perigo.

Ele deu um passo à frente, e eu sibilei. "Fique longe," eu cuspi.

Seus olhos me suplicaram. "Por favor, temos que ir embora," ele soltou suavemente. Perdi o tom de urgência em suas palavras enquanto a fúria me tomava, manchando minha visão com aquele familiar vermelho.

"Bastardo," eu rosnei, mantendo ritmo com os passos dele para frente dando meus passos para trás, para manter o espaço entre nós.

De repente, ele me pegou de surpresa indo rapidamente em minha direção e envolvendo seus braços ao meu redor, com sucesso prendendo meus braços em meu corpo. Porcaria, eu odeio ser arrastada de lá pra cá como uma boneca de pano. Antes que eu pudesse lutar em resposta, houve um som ensurdecedor e aquela familiar sensação de ir pelo ar em uma velocidade não-humana – ou não-vampírica? – me tomou. Para onde ele estava me levando agora?

_**Continua...**_

**Capítulo 50**

_Nota da autora: Vocês podem acreditar 3 capítulos em 3 dias. Mesmo que os dois ultimos foram curtos…Esse está de volta ao tamanho normal, mesmo que é parte do capítulo 50, então espero que satisfaça vocês. Por um tempo ao menos. Espero que esses dois capitulos (em 3 partes desde que o cap. 50 foi dividido em duas partes) mantenham vocês felizes por um tempo…porque não acho que terei tempo de escrever até o natal, e quem sabe nem no natal, eu posso estar ocupada. Então, aproveitem enquanto podem! _

_Ponto de vista do Aro_

Andei vagarosamente, deixando cada passo formar o próximo. Era como eu achava melhor, essa geniosa mente minha. Lutando com as remessas de conhecimento que obtive de um singular toque, não havia dúvida que eu era um dos – se não _o_ – mais inteligente e engenhoso ser a pisar nesse planeta patético. Apenas pensamento modesto, claro.

Viver – se é isso que fizemos – por séculos me deu mais discernimento sobre o mundo que a maioria das criaturas tem. Eu testei os limites de virtualmente tudo, e qualquer coisa que permanecia sem ser testada era certa de ser em algum tempo próximo com todos os planos sendo manipulados em minha mente. Sempre pensando eu estava. Sempre pensando – e na frente dos demais. Ou então eu achava.

Seis anos atrás, quando a existência dos meio-vampiros chegou à minha atenção, eu percebi que havia tão mais sobre esse mundo que eu não sabia. Quão ignorante eu era para pensar que outra pessoa não iria testar os limites como eu mesmo o fiz? Esse _Joham_… Eu podia ver um pouco de mim nele. Aquela determinação, a imaginação. Mas ele não tinha nenhuma da minha cautela ou planejamento cuidadoso. Ele deveria ter coberto sua trilha melhor. No entanto, eu tinha de lhe dar crédito. Era com ele com quem eu poderia extender os limites ainda mais. Ele disse ter criado um super-ser com esses mestiços: metade-humanos e metade-vampiros. Mas eu acreditei que ele não o havia feito, não, o humano neles os faziam mais fracos que nós certamente. Mas ele tinha criado uma abertura para um verdadeiro super-ser.

Seria possível que poderia existir uma criatura melhor que nossa própria espécie? Suponho. Era isso que eu estava tentando descobrir. Eu montei esse plano em primeiro lugar, apressado pela descoberta de Mika e a _voluntária,_ mesmo que relutante, junção das criações de Joham. As três fêmeas estavam dispostas a me seguir como as pequenas criaturas obedientes que elas se tornaram com seu pai. Mas o macho…ele era um pouco mais difícil de se controlar. Ele tinha aquele lado rebelde nele, independente e querendo fazer coisas de sua maneira. Mas eu consegui, ah, persuadí-lo tomando também Joham e dizendo à ele que minha guarda amaria uma pequena prática ao alvo.

Mas aquele pequeno ato que ele ocasionou mais cedo hoje…e pensar que eu estava começando a acreditar que estava me aproximando dele. Pensei o que aquela pequena mestiça Cullen era para ele. Obviamente ela significava _algo _para ele desde que ele estava disposto a colocar seu pescoço na linha para ganhar a liberdade dela. Mas novamente, ele também tentou libertar aquela criança lobo. A consciência dele o estava alcançando? Espero que não. No nosso mundo, não havia espaço para consciências e morais. Apenas poder e força.

Minha linha de pensamento foi quebrada pela chegada do meu irmão Volturi. Caius. Eu podia ver por sua máscara de indiferência que ele lutava para manter seus sentimentos escondidos, ele estava furioso comigo. Mas isso não era nada diferente.

"Ah, irmão. A que devo esse prazer?" Amigavelmente o cumprimentei, fingindo ignorância. Eu sabia muito bem sobre o que ele estava furioso.

"Você sabe a que," ele quase rosnou, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente.

Olhei tristemente para ele. Ele nunca seria capaz de ver além das realizações do presente e olhar para que o futuro reservava? "Meu querido irmão, você deveria saber porque deixei Renesmee ir," disse gentilmente. Sua mandíbula se apertou por um milisegundo antes que ele a forçou a relaxar. Sabia que ele odiava quando eu usava meu tom condescendente nele, mas a culpa podia cair apenas em mim quando sua ignorância me obrigou a fazê-lo?

"Me ilumine," ele sibilou baixo, olhos queimando vermelho de irritação.

Suspirando, expliquei. "Caius, pense além dos objetivos para hoje. Eu sei que com isso parece que estamos dando passos para trás ao devolver Renesmee para seu clã – "

"Sim," Caius rosnou em um baixo tom, claramente não capaz de evitar. Era por isso que acabei saindo como o líder dos três. Caius agia muito em suas emoções, no entanto, Marcus não agia o suficiente.

" – mas pense em nossos objetivos futuros, irmão," eu continuei, como se ele não tivesse me interrompido. "Algo que temos mantido entres nós três."

"Criar o ser mais poderoso de todos," ele pareceu recitar, mas sua conduta ficou consideravelmente mais leve, ombros baixos em complacência.

"Sim," eu respirei, um brilho em meus olhos pelo pensamento. "Nosso plano anterior em experimentar com Renesmee e aquela criança lobo, Seth, teria terminado em destruição. Primeiro, iria consumir muito tempo, esperar que eles acasalassem e produzissem descendentes. Além do mais, seus descendentes ainda teriam partes humanas neles, eu acredito. Uma criatura metade-humana metade-vampira e um ser metade-lobo metade-humano produziriam uma criatura metade-humana, 1/4 vampira, 1/4 lobo. O humano nela a levaria à ruina."

"Então, qual é o novo plano?" Caius respirou, inteiramente se relaxando em submissão. Eu sabia que eventualmente ele veria de minha maneira.

"Vampiros são bem fortes. E eu sei que você os odeia, mas verdadeiros lobos são tão fortes quanto nossa espécie, se não ainda mais forte. Pense em quão poderosa seria uma criança de sangue metade-vampiro e metade-lobo," Eu imaginei, uma expressão sonhadora cruzando meu rosto. "Iríamos criá-la para ser nossa. Então ninguém, nem mesmo os Cullens, seria capaz de nos parar."

Caius ficou tenso no momento que mencionei os lobos. "Aquelas porcarias," ele sibilou. "Como você pode esperar que um deles se acasale com um de nós? Detestável. Mataríamos uns aos outros."

"Ah, sem acasalamento dessa vez, irmão. É aí que o humano entra." Agora ele entenderia?

Um olhar de entendimento foi rapidamente substituido por surpresa. "Você está sano, irmão?" ele sussurrou. "Nosso veneno não coopera bem no mesmo hóspede. O humano morreria."

"Veremos," foi minha simples resposta. Eu não estava preparado para dividir esse segredo ainda. Mesmo que eu soubesse que Caius nunca diria para uma alma sobre nossos planos para sua própria auto-preservação, era melhor ser cauteloso. Ele pareceu finalmente aceitar minha resposta, apesar que curiosidade ainda moldeava suas feições.

"Então, por que você não mantem Renesmee aqui com a criança lobo?" ele perguntou, e um fraco sorriso brincou em meus lábios como resultado da questão que eu tinha altamente antecipado dele. "Você ainda seria capaz de continuar com seus planos e talvez até começar seu anterior caso ele fracasse."

Precisamos de Nahuel," afirmei simplesmente, embora eu soubesse que teria havido modos mais fáceis de mantê-lo aqui e continuar aprisionando Renesmee. Mas a verdade era que não via nada muito especial nela. Eu já tinha quatro mestiços em minha coleção. Suponho que só a escolhi para meus experimentos para ofender seu clã. "Quanto a Seth, imaginei que mantendo uma parte do Cullens pode dar-nos uma vantagem em caso de eles tentarem retaliar." Essa não era a verdade completa, mas teria de servir por agora. Virei para longe de Caius, e ele respeitosamente tomou meu ato para significar a sua dispensa. Bom homem.

Enquanto ele andava com passos largos de volta em direção à entrada, ele fez uma pausa durante um momento se virando. Levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas em questionamento enquanto ele falou baixo, "Ah, o humano chegou há alguns minutos atrás. Nahuel o deixou e está em seu caminho para levar Renesmee de volta." Tive de dar-lhe o crédito. Eu sabia totalmente que ele desaprovava aquelas ações, ainda assim ele era capaz de informar-me sobre elas sem um único olhar de repugnância. Acenei com a cabeça e ele saiu rapidamente da sala.

Sentei-me no centro dos três tronos de pedra no meio da sala circular, apoiando meu cotovelo no braço do assento e esfregando minhas têmporas com a mão. Às vezes desejava que tudo simplesmente sumisse. Deixar-me em paz durante um minuto com os meus próprios pensamentos. Graças a Deus tinha séculos de prática para separar os meus próprios pensamentos dos daquelas criaturas que tocava. Mas tinha de continuar pensando. Era a única coisa que me mantinha são.

Refleti o que fazer com Nahuel. A fraqueza que ele expôs mais cedo era inaceitável. Como posso confiar que ele não me trairá? Descendo o dedo indicador pela pele semelhante a papel de minha face, deliberei. Devo saber os seus pensamentos. Agora.

Levantando-me, fechei meus olhos e inalei profundamente, procurando por aquele cheiro. Embora eu não fosse nada em comparação as habilidades de Demetri em rastreamento, ainda tinha os sentidos básicos de vampiro que me permitiram apontar a posição do cheiro distinto de Nahuel. Ah. Ali estava ele.

Na minha idade e posição, raramente eu tinha a necessidade de usar minha máxima velocidade. Duvidava que até algum dos meus guardas alguma vez me viu correndo, salvo por poucos seletos. Eu não era vampiro que fosse de ser apressar, afinal. Eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Paciência era uma virtude.

Andando ao longo dos túneis, segui o cheiro de Nahuel. Enquanto sua fragrância tornava-se mais potente, senti Felix se aproximando confuso. Seus olhos mostraram uma breve surpresa ao ver-me aqui sem nenhum dos meus guardas habituais, mas foi escondida rapidamente enquanto ele brevemente acenava em respeito. O cheiro de Renesmee estava nele, portanto supus que Nahuel estava com ela neste momento. Ah, sim, podia sentir o cheiro dela naquela sala com ele.

"Felix, meu filho!" Chamei, e ele foi imediatamente para o meu lado.

"Sim, Aro?"

"Por favor, abra esta para mim. Desejo falar com Nahuel antes que ele parta," solicitei amavelmente. Mas enquanto Felix abria sua boca para responder, ouvi um resmungo leve além da parede de pedra, inconfundivelmente a voz de Nahuel, tão baixo que até eu tive problemas em captar as palavras com a minha audição de vampiro. Minha testa franziu durante meio segundo antes que relaxasse; não devo mostrar nenhum sinal de aflição.

"Apresse-se, meu querido," falei enquanto Felix agarrou a maçaneta da porta de pedra e abriu-a com força, obedecendo minha ordem sem questionar. Houve um rosnado distintamente feminino enquanto um palavrão foi expelido. Meus olhos alargaram-se, repentinamente sentindo como se a paciência não fosse uma virtude neste momento e eu tinha de entrar naquela sala neste instante—

_CRACK!_

Tarde demais.

O perdi.

Suprimi o impulso animalesco de rasgar algo, minha raiva pulsando por mim antes que eu tivesse uma chance de controlá-la, e Felix agora estava em frente da porta aberta que conduzia para a câmara abandonada e vazia, parecendo confuso, e os cantos da minha visão foram tingidos de um vermelho raivoso —

Tão rapidamente como a minha raiva tinha vindo, ela tinha desaparecido, meu autocontrole tendo sucesso em dominá-la. Felix não mais parecia confuso com a minha expressão desde que ela estava em minha usual agora, pensando que ele a tinha imaginado.

"Obrigado, Felix querido. Você está dispensado," eu disse aereamente, entrando com passos largos na sala sem olhar para trás. E agora?

Tinha de manter o controle. Eu podia consertar isto.

Mas não pude deixar de amaldiçoar-me pela minha ingenuidade, disposto a acreditar que Nahuel não me desobedeceria. Então novamente, não tinha nenhuma prova que ele planejava. Eu estava sempre pulando em conclusões, não estava?

Eu esperaria até que ele voltasse antes de solicitar sua presença. Daí eu descobriria seus pensamentos ocultos e então determinaria o resultado. Eu seria capaz de consertar qualquer traição que ele tivesse cometido — se ele realmente cometesse alguma. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de pressa. Tudo estava bem.

Virei minha mente para assuntos mais urgentes. Onde Caius tinha dito que Nahuel colocou o humano? Senti uma gota de preocupação; a minha recente desconfiança descoberta naquele mestiço me deixou atento. Onde ele colocaria o humano?

Rapidamente fechei meus olhos mais uma vez, procurando por aquele apetitoso cheiro de sangue humano. Andei com passos largos para frente, procurando até que eu captasse uma brisa dele. Ah. Delicioso.

Abrindo os meus olhos, comecei a fazer meu caminho em direção ao humano quando parei meus passos. Oh céus…

O cheiro do humano estava misturado com o cheiro de outra distinta criatura. Uma que não mostraria piedade com ele. Amaldiçoando Nahuel por colocar o frágil objeto de meu experimento naquela sala – aquela de todos os lugares que pudesse colocar – apressei o meu passo. Hoje simplesmente não era um bom dia para paciência, era?


	53. Capítulo 51

Capitulo 51

**Ponto de Vista de Derek**

Meus olhos vagavam devagar enquanto gradualmente se ajustavam com a falta de luz. Era quase como se uma fraca luz estava sendo emitida de seu rosto pela palidez dele, quase brilhando em alguma forma. Meus olhos foram chamados à ele, uma coisa mais perceptível na escuridão. Então senti meu queixo cair em choque.

Seu corpo – mais certamente uma mulher – estava protegido no escuro casaco que se misturava tão bem com a escuridão do lugar. Mas se combinasse com suas feições faciais, então deveria ser o corpo de uma deusa.

Ela era absoluta perfeição. Isso praticamente a descrevia. Esse foi meu primeiro pensamento.

Meu segundo pensamento era um medo interior, apesar de que eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava com medo. Instintivamente me afastei dela mesmo que outras partes do meu corpo pediam para estarem mais próximas.

Sua pele pálida era suave e perfeita, isso eu podia ver em meio a escuridão. Ela tinha um rosto simétrico, em formato oval. Seus olhos eram escuros, uma cor estranha. Eu não conseguia distinguir devido a falta de luz.

Enquanto meus olhos dilatavam para se ajustarem a falta de iluminação, eu percebi mais detalhes, me embebedando na perfeição como um homem desidratado em uma piscina de água. Seu nariz era delicado e reto. Seus lábios eram cheios e pintados do que parecia um vermelho vivo. Eles se levantavam nos cantos para formar um sorriso. Suas sombrancelhas eram esbeltas e levemente anguladas para combinarem com a forma de seus olhos, puxados nos cantos exteriores para lhe dar um distinto ar asiático. Longe de ser bonita e vulnerável, ela parecia majestosa e perigosa, capaz de segurar seu terrotório e lutar. Eu gostava disso em uma garota.

Passando o choque inicial de vê-la, eu tentei ficar de boa. Permiti meu descolado jeito sexy aparecer, jogando um sorriso confidente que tinha corações femininos derretendo por dias. Eu não entendia a repentina atração com essa garota além do meu desejo de tê-la. Ela seria uma perfeita adição à minha lista de conquistas, quem quer que seja essa menina. Quando dada a oportunidade, não faça perguntas.

Coloquei pro lado aquele chato sentimento de perigo dentro de mim, gritando para que eu fugisse. Esqueci os arrepios em meus braços e a onda de medo por minha espinha como resultado de ver uma tão deliciosa mulher frente aos meus olhos. Era apenas minha vontade falando. Meu corpo hormonal.

Ela me olhou e então graciosamente se agachou, então assim estávamos praticamento ao mesmo nível. Seus espessos cílios tocaram suas bochechas quando ela piscou uma vez pra mim, virando sua cabeça levemente para o lado. Seus olhos de cor estranha – pensei que eles fossem talvez de algum tipo de roxo escuro ou até mesmo um escuro borgonha-castanho – me olhavam como se eu fosse algo apetitoso para comer. Brevemente me perguntei se ela gostava do que via. Estufei levemente meu peito, flexionando meus músculos. Ah sim. Ela não seria capaz de resistir a isso.

Então ela estendeu um dedo e o deslizou por minha bochecha. Eu tremi pelo frio toque, se sentia como se a mão dela tivesse estado enfiada em um balde de gelo antes de me tocar. Cara, eu gostaria de aquecê-la. Meu sorriso cresceu ainda mais, quase convidativo.

"Huh. Você não está gritando, " a criatura de perfeição ronronou, e sangue correu para minhas regiões inferiores apenas com o som de sua sedosa voz. _Fala sério_.

Praticamente todos os pensamentos sensatos fugiram da minha mente. Estava tudo baseado em hormônios agora. Eu tentei dar à ela o sorriso mais sexy que eu podia conseguir, me desapontando levemente quando ela quase nem reagiu à ele. Essa garota estava machucando meu ego.

Olhei para ela através de meus longos cílios – cala a boca, ele são cílios _bem machos_ – e abri minha boca. A ponta de minha lingua saiu para deslizar por meu lábio inferior e sorri maliciosamente quando finalmente eu consegui uma reação dela. Seus estranhos olhos foram à minha boca, e os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram.

Me inclinei em direção dela, seu doce perfume girando em minha volta, até que meus lábios tocaram seu ouvido. Ela estava tão imóvel, tão perfeitamente imóvel. Meu homem interior rugiu em prazer e triunfo.

"Eu gostaria de fazê-la gritar, querida, " eu sussurrei, minha respiração tocando seu ouvido. Ambos ficamos nessa posição por mais um momento, cada um esperando o outro fazer seu movimento.

Ela se levantou devagar, e brevemente pensei que ela estava se afastando. Que cacetada em meu ego. Mas então ela se endireitou, olhos ainda nos meus, e abaixou seu capuz. O que parecia longas madeixas de liso cabelo negro cairam por seus ombros.

Minha respiração parou quando ela moveu o cordão que segurava o casaco em sua forma. Ele deslizou por seu corpo fluidamente, se juntando como uma poça em seus pés. Mas não prestei atenção nisso. Eu estava hipnotizado com a visão de seu glorioso corpo. Ela não estava usando coisa alguma por baixo do casaco.

Ela era perfeição absoluta, e ela sabia disso. A forma com que se posicionava, nada modesta ou envergonhada, sem tentar se esconder, era sexy.

"Olhos aqui em cima, " ela ronronou e senti minhas bochechas esquentando quando levei meus olhos aos dela. "Mmm", ela sussurrou, lambendo seus lábios. Meu Deus…

Encostei minhas costas contra a parede de pedra, apesar que minhas pernas estavam como geléia. Eu queria apenas ficar lá sentado e olhando, nunca pensei que iria ser tão fácil assim.

Ficando em pé, meu ego foi acalmado com a noção de que eu era mais alto que ela. Eu precisava me controlar.

Eu pensei que ela pararia a alguns metros de mim. Alguns centímetros ao menos. Mas não. Ao invés disso, ela continuou andando até que nossos peitorais estivessem juntos e que eu pudesse sentir cada curva de seu corpo. Eu devo estar no paraíso.

Minha respiração parou, e levei minhas mãos para que descansassem em seu quadril. Seu corpo inteiro estava _congelado_ e duro como pedra. Mas eu não pensei muito nisso porque estava ocupado demais com essa adorável mulher em minhas mãos.

Uma pequena parte de mim notou que isso era estranho. Outra parte me disse que os papéis deveriam ser invertidos. _Eu_ que deveria ser quem estava prendendo _ela_ contra a parede. Mas ignorei as duas partes.

"Mmmm, " ela sussurrou, passando seu nariz por meu pescoço. Tremi com o toque de seus frios lábios, mas congelei quando eles se abriram e senti seu dente correr levemente contra minha pele. Ela colocou mais pressão nele mas fomos interrompidos pela porta se escancarando com um _bang_. Ela de repente se afastou de mim enquanto eu piscava desorientado.

Primeiro percebi que uma figura estava parada na porta, envolta em um casaco negro. Então eu vi duas outras formas, uma desnuda e a outra em um casaco similar, no outro lado do quarto.

Virei para olhar, apertando os olhos pelo repentino excesso de luz.

Quando tive a visão da garota, eu me afastei dela, choque e horror pulsando por mim. Eu _sabia_ que algo era esquisito sobre ela!

Seus estranhos olhos, olhos que eu pensei serem de um roxo escuro ou um borgonha-castanho, não eram como eu pensei. Não. Eles eram de um vermelho vivo, intenso, quase da cor de sangue.

_Meu Deus. O que são essas pessoas?_

Lembrei de Renesmee e sua estranha família, e uma fria sensação de pavor me preencheu. Peguei uma imagem de Edward. Frio, pele dura. Pálido. Lindo (não de uma forma gay). Comportamento estranho. A única coisa diferente eram a cor de seus olhos. Os de Edward eram entre dourado e negro. Os dela eram vermelho-sangue.

O que quer que sejam, eles eram o mesmo que os Cullens, Se isso fazia algum sentido.

Um deles era um enorme e forte homem que tinha suas costas viradas pra mim. Ele tinha a mulher pressionada contra a parede bruscamente. Pela luz do corredor, observei fascinado enquanto ela envolvia suas esbeltas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

"Meus queridos, por favor, Temos compania, " a figura que estava na porta disse calmamente. Tirei meu olhos do par enquanto ele se aproximava de mim devagar, quase calculado cada movimento seu. Ele tinha seus braços levantados e palmas para frente em um gesto pacífico. "Olá, meu querido. Sou Aro. "

Tomou um momento para perceber que ele estava conversando comigo. Limpei minha garganta, pensando como esse homem – Aro? – podia estar tão calmo e educado quando tudo ao meu redor estava completamente maluco. "Errr, Derek, " Soltei, percebendo o quão brusca minha voz soava comparada aos suaves vocais dessas criaturas.

"É um prazer, Derek, " Aro disse educadamente. "Peço desculpas por Felix e Mika, Mika em particular. Você não deveria ter sido colocado no quarto de Felix. " Juntei minhas sombrancelhas com o quão de boa ele parecia com duas pessoas se agarrando no mesmo lugar que ele. Ele agia como se esse tipo de coisa acontecesse todos os dias. Eu fui magicamente transportado para esse lugar desconhecido, quase atacado por essa gata, e ele age como se isso fosse normal?

Mas percebi algumas coisas. Primeiramente, seu nome era Mika. Esse não era seu quarto, mas de Felix, então – meu coração se revirou pateticamente – eles provavelmente estavam juntos.

Limpei minha garganta novamente, tentando encontrar minha voz. Surpreso eu falei, "Quem são vocês? Onde estou? Por que estou aqui?"

Aro sorriu, se aproximando. "Ah, tão curioso, meu garoto. Eu devo presumir que ao invés de perguntar "quem", você queria dizer "O que". Nós somos Os Frios, Bebedores de Sangue, ou até chamados de Sugadores de Sangue por algumas criaturas menos refinadas. Mas você pode melhor nos conhecer como vampiros. O mesmo que seus queridos Cullens. "

Minhas sombrancelhas se levantaram. _Vampiros?_ Lutei para entender isso. Claro, eu sabia que tinha algo de errado sobre os Cullens, mas _vampiros_?"

Não percebi que Aro estava parado na minha frente até quando ele estendeu uma mão.

"Por favor, " ele disse amigavelmente. Olhei sua mão estendida, um pouco confuso. Em tentativa, coloquei a minhã mão na dele e observei quando ele levou sua cabeça para trás e fechou seus olhos. "Ahh…Obrigado por compartilhar, Derek. "

Ele deixou minha mão cair. Ele não parecia tão perigoso, para um vampiro. Juntando minha coragem, perguntei novamente. "Você nunca respondeu minhas outras perguntas. Onde estou? E por que estou aqui?"

Ele sorriu quase como um felino. "Meu querido garoto, você está na grande cidade de Volterra. E o porque você está aqui…você deverá descobrir em breve. "

"Felix", Aro chamou. O enorme cara se desgrudou da mulher, vindo em minha direção. Me afastei rumo a parede, rapidamente tirando meu olhos do seu casaco que estava aberto. _Ninguém _aqui usava roupas por baixo desses casacos?

Isso era tudo que consegui processar porque no tempo que levei para piscar, ele já tinha cruzado o quarto. Pisquei novamente em choque, virando minha cabeça para olhar em seu rosto. Então um braço voou em minha direção e senti um aguda dor na parte de trás da minha cabeça antes que a inconsciência me rodeou.


	54. Capítulo 52

Capitulo 52

_Ponto de vista do Jake_

Eu estava com raiva demais para ser de muita ajuda agora. Toda a minha concentração estava centrada em não explodir em um lobo gigante. Minhas pernas tremiam de raiva com o fato de que continuávamos a ser superados por este _Volturi_ e seus animais de estimação. Bem debaixo dos nossos narizes, também! Isso era um baque enorme no meu ego, para não mencionar os dos outros sanguessugas. Me forçando a respirar pelo nariz e manter meu maxilar fechado com força para me impedir de começar uma confusão verbal, u examinei a sala através dos olhos apertados.

A maternal Esme se agarrou ao marido, preocupação gravada em seus olhos dourados. O Dr. estava esfregando as suas costas para acalmá-la enquanto ele se mantinha de pé resolutamente na frente de seus filhos. Pela primeira vez, a máscara de paz completa escorregou de suas feições. Ótimo, eu pensei sarcasticamente comigo mesmo. _Mesmo Gandhi, o grande pacificador, está preocupado._ Ele sempre conseguiu manter a calma, mesmo quando Nessie tinha sido levada. Talvez tenha pensado que, para ser o líder de sua família, ele tinha que manter a aparência de calma. E isso parecia antes funcionar dessa forma porque agora, vendo o desconsolo em suas feições, estava me assustando que nem o diabo. Isso significava que estávamos realmente com problemas. Até mesmo o Dr. não sabia o que fazer.

Os outros estavam fungando pela sala, tentando pegar alguma pista que Nahuel poderia ter deixado para trás. Era inútil, no entanto. Todos nós já sabíamos que era impossível. Que pistas que ele poderia ter deixado na fração de segundo em que esteve aqui para pegar o menino humano? A loira parecia selvagem – uma visão que não se adequava a ela. Até _eu_ quase recuei; eu não teria dó de Nahuel se – não, _quando_ – colocássemos nossas mãos nele. Rose não mostrava misericórdia quando as questões envolviam sua querida Nessie. Sabíamos que Nahuel tinha algo a ver com o rapto de Nessie. Este pequeno encontro só piorou as coisas porque confirmou seu papel nas coisas. Sem piedade.

O vamp-emo estava fazendo pequenos círculos nos ombros de sua esposa; a baixinha estava tentando ver o futuro. De novo. Seria inútil. Eu não sabia porque ela tentava. De alguma forma, os Volturi conseguiram sumir de sua visão. Eu senti uma onda de calma, mas lutei contra ela, atirando para vamp-emo um olhar enfurecido. Ele parou imediatamente, provavelmente para mudar para as emoções outro alguém. Eu não queria ser controlado daquele jeito. Ter minha mente lida era ruim o bastante.

O Sr. Sem-privacidade e Bella tremiam ao redor da sala, examinando cada pequena coisa. Eles estavam canalizando sua frustração em ação. Eu invejava isso.

Houve um estrondo que se misturou simultaneamente com um rugido de abalar a terra. Todo mundo parou para girar e olhar para Emmett, que tinha um punho metido na parede e os dentes arreganhados de raiva. Retirando a mão, uma nuvem de pó branco espalhou por toda a sala. O urso parecia abandonado agora, toda a sua energia e raiva se dissipando tão rapidamente como tinham chegado. A loira correu para os seus braços, tentando confortar o ursinho de pelúcia dela. Awnn. Que adorável. Não. *Vômito*.

Era quase engraçado quanto nossas vidas cresceram para girar em torno de Nessie nos últimos seis anos. Por mais que ela fosse o centro do meu mundo, eu tive que admitir a contragosto que ela era o centro do mundo de sua família inteira. Eles tiveram a oportunidade de assistir uma criança crescer, sabendo que ela era deles. Nós tivemos, na sua maior parte, que reter nossa fúria e desespero com a sua perda, tentando canalizá-los para encontrá-la. Mas perder Derek para a mesma pessoa foi a gota d'água para nós. Como poderíamos ir contra alguém que sempre se movia sob o nosso radar?

"Desculpe, Esme", Emmett murmurou timidamente, olhando para a parede destruída. Ela apenas sorriu tristemente para ele. Todos nós sabíamos pelo que ele estava passando, este aborrecimento de se sentir tão impotente. Nós tínhamos os superado uma vez. Não poderíamos fazer isso de novo?

"Não se preocupe, Emmett, " Carlisle finalmente falou, passando a posição de líder mais uma vez. O Dr. estava de volta. "Não se preocupem, todos. Nós vamos pegá-los todos de volta. Se isso significa mobilizar os nossos amigos e aliados mais uma vez, então vamos fazer isso. " Sua voz estava determinada. Ele me pegou de surpresa; o Dr. , pacificador e conciliador, estava sugerindo que lutássemos?

Antes que alguém pudesse responder às suas palavras surpreendentes, o _crack!_ familiar soou em algum lugar fora da janela. Ruídos de uma briga flutuavam em nossos ouvidos supersensíveis. Nós todos congelamos quando ouvimos as vozes. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta, não acreditando em meus ouvidos. Alguém tinha de estar brincando com a gente. Era uma armadilha preparada pelos Volturi para nos fazer sair até lá. Tinha de ser. Não tinha jeito de ser -

"Nessie", Bella ofegou, o que foi como um estimulante para o resto de nós. Eu estava fora da porta antes dos outros, alguma força me puxando para fora como um ímã. Bella e Edward estavam bem perto atrás de mim. Me joguei no ar, simultaneamente enviando uma onda de fogo pela minha espinha; afinal, eu poderia correr mais rápido como um lobo.

Corri mais rápido do que eu jamais havia corrido antes, ultrapassando facilmente o resto dos Cullens, até mesmo o leitor de mente. Havia apenas uma coisa em minha mente, e seu rosto resplandecia brilhantemente em minha visão mental. Se fosse uma armadilha, então que seja. Mas enquanto houvesse sequer uma chance mínima de que fosse realmente Nessie lá fora, eu iria.

_Ponto de vista de Ness_

Tão logo chegamos em terra firme mais uma vez, eu me arranquei fora do aperto odiado de Nahuel, um rosnado baixo borbulhando na minha garganta. Eu balancei a cabeça violentamente, tentando recuperar o meu sentido de onde eu estava no espaço. Seu método de viajar definitivamente não era o meu favorito.

Ele tentou manter suas mãos em mim, talvez para me impedir de fugir, mas eu lutei contra ele, chutando, mordendo-o e arranhando-o. Suas presas cheias de veneno facilmente poderiam ter causado mais danos em mim do que as minhas presas sem veneno poderiam fazer nele, mas por alguma razão, tudo que ele fez foi envolver seus braços em volta de mim para me manter imóvel.

"Deixe-me ir!" Eu rosnei com raiva, me debatendo como um animal selvagem.

"Pare de lutar comigo", ele meio que sussurrou, como se estivesse com medo de ser pego aqui. "Você não sabe onde está?"

Olhando para ele, dei um último empurrão inútil em seu peito. Nossas forças eram muito bem emparelhadas; Recusei-me a dizer que ele era um pouquinho mais forte do que eu. Fungando em desgosto, eu relutantemente olhei em volta, meus olhos correndo pela grama, as árvores diversas, em torno das rochas e troncos caídos familiares. Pisquei em confusão, incerta do que aquilo significava. Mas me recuperei rapidamente, batendo mais uma vez e atirando minha boca em seus braços.

"Que diabos?", Ele sussurrou, apertando seu poder sobre mim.

"Que tipo de truque doentio é esse?" Eu rosnei de volta. Este lugar parecia a floresta que cercava a minha casa, mas não podia ser. Por que ele iria me levar para casa, depois de tudo? O que quer que isso fosse, era tudo parte do plano de Aro. Tinha de ser.

"Não é um truque!" Nahuel disse exasperado.

"Prove!" Cuspi de volta para ele, ainda lutando em seus braços.

O som de pés batendo no chão encheu meus ouvidos. Fiz uma pausa em minhas lutas, quando os meus ouvidos pegaram o ruído se aproximando rapidamente. Soou como uma horda de pessoas, e eles estavam chegando mais perto. "Eu sabia!" Eu estava prestes a dizer, enrijecendo, pois eu tinha certeza de que estes eram apenas os camaradas de Aro aqui para acabar comigo. E então eu peguei os seus cheiros.

Nahuel deve ter me liberado quando ele percebeu que eu parei de lutar. Ele deu um passo para trás como para se proteger com uma árvore, mas não tomei conhecimento dele. Em vez disso, meus olhos foram atraídos para a forma correndo para mim, se movendo tão rápido que era quase um borrão.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade quando se aproximou de mim, tecendo através da floresta. Havia descrença em seus olhos escuros enquanto o lobo avermelhado olhava para mim, e o olhar nos meus olhos deve ter espelhado o dele enquanto eu era incapaz de acreditar também. Ele andou mais perto de mim, até que poucos metros nos separavam. Meu coração batia rapidamente contra meu peito como se quisesse voar para fora até ele. O lobo olhou para o meu rosto, guardando cada linha e curva na memória. Ele soltou uma espécie de bufo, e isto provocou meus membros a se mover.

"Jake", eu ofeguei, enquanto tropecei e cai para frente contra a sua forma. Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço peludo e enterrei meu rosto em seu pêlo. Lar, lar, eu estava em casa! Eu nem percebi que estava chorando até que senti a umidade contra meu rosto e em seu pêlo.

Houve um brilho e, em vez de abraçar um lobo gigante, eu estava abraçando um homem. Sua pele, tão quente e suave, parecia o céu sob meus dedos. Senti seus braços em torno de mim, quase levantando meus pés do chão. Pressionei minha bochecha contra seu peitoral, meu nariz mal encostando a sua pele. A ponta do nariz dele pressionava no meu cabelo, uma pressão muito bem-vinda.

"Ah, Nessie, minha Nessie, você está mesmo aqui", ele murmurou, sua voz soando como um coro de anjos para os meus ouvidos. Ele estava aqui, e eu estava aqui. Eu estava em casa! Essa era a única coisa que eu poderia pensar. Todas as outras questões foram empurradas para fora da minha mente. Seth, Nahuel, os Volturi… nada disso se comparava a estar aqui com Jake.

"Eu pensei que tinha te perdido", ele sussurrou, e foi então que percebi a umidade no meu cabelo, onde ele escondeu o rosto.

"Eu estou aqui agora", ofeguei de volta, virando minha cabeça para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Ele se afastou um pouco para que pudesse me ver melhor, um sorriso gentil se formando em seus lábios. Uma das mãos dele alisava e tirava os cabelos do meu rosto e meus olhos fecharam com seu toque. Ele trilhou os dedos sobre minhas bochechas, nariz, pálpebras, e minha boca. Separei meus lábios com o leve toque, a minha língua se lançando para fora para sentir o gosto salgado e doce de sua pele. Um rosnado baixo soou profundo no peito dele, e eu abri meus olhos. Minha respiração ofegante.

Seu rosto estava a centímetros de distância do meu de forma que eu quase tinha de cruzar meus olhos para mantê-lo à vista. Ele se inclinou para que nodssas testas se tocassem e tocou nossos narizes juntos. Meus olhos correram para baixo para os lábios dele inconscientemente. Não sendo capaz de aguentar por mais tempo, fiquei na ponta dos pés para que eu pudesse pressionar os meus lábios contra os dele.

Ele respondeu imediatamente, movendo seus lábios contra os meus. Uma de suas mãos se entrelaçou no meu cabelo, enquanto a outra estava enrolada em volta da base das minhas costas, apertando nossos corpos juntos. Levei um tempo para perceber que ele tinha sido um lobo antes e tinha acabado de voltar a ser humano. Seu corpo nu estava pressionado contra o meu.

Ao invés de me perturbar, essa noção me estimulou. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço enquanto eu mordia seu lábio inferior levemente. Ele tinha o sabor da floresta e algo doce misturado. Ele tinha o sabor do meu Jacob. Ele rosnou no fundo de sua garganta quando eu gemi levemente de prazer.

Quando ouvi mais passos, eu quebrei o beijo e virei para olhar. Os lábios de Jake imediatamente foram para o meu pescoço exposto, e eu inclinei minha cabeça, um suspiro escapando de meus lábios com a sensação.

Minha família finalmente chegou.

"Mãe! Pai!" Eu gritei quando os vi, tentando me jogar em direção a eles. Mas Jake manteve seu aperto ao redor da minha cintura, aparentemente não pronto para me deixar ir.

"Ness!" Ambos gritaram e correram em minha direção. Eu vi o resto da minha família vindo atrás deles, a alegria e alívio evidente em suas feições. Eu estava absolutamente radiante agora, lágrimas de felicidade formando mais uma vez em meus olhos quando vi a minha família. Eu estava em _casa_.

Nota: relembrando q eu nun sou a autora dessa fic, a autora eh a FIRE e naun precisam mndr review pq nun fui eu q escrevi a fic, Bm... atualmnt nun mais nenhum cap postado no foforks, qndo tivr eu posto aki, bjoos


End file.
